Amores Roubados
by J-Cristina
Summary: A prefeita Regina Mills Nolan e seu marido David, xerife da cidade, levam uma vida tranquila e pacata. Mas as coisas mudam de figura quando Robin Locksley e sua família se mudam para Storybrooke. Desejo, ciúmes, sexo, amor, poder, vingança... e uma eleição pra lá de polêmica. Hard and deep smut.
1. Cap 1

Regina estava sentada em frente à uma montanha de documentos. Como cuidar de uma cidade era tedioso! Se soubesse como era burocrático ser prefeita, teria declinado do cargo na primeira oportunidade. Ela estava relendo um documento quando o celular tocou e ela sorriu ao ver o nome do marido piscando na tela.

"David!"

"Baby, vou me atrasar um pouco para o jantar."

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, meu amor. Deve ser apenas um indigente que cruzou nossa fronteira."

"Me mantenha informada, xerife."

"Eu manterei, querida prefeita."

* * *

Mais tarde, quando saía da prefeitura, decidiu passar pela lanchonete da Granny. David iria demorar, então ela tinha tempo para tomar um café reforçado, com uma dose dupla de marshmallow. O pensamento a fez salivar. Assim que entrou no estabelecimento, esbarrou em algum cara parado na frente da porta.

Ah, esse povo de Storybrooke. Quando iam aprender a não ficar no meio do caminho?

"Perdão, Mi-lady."

Assim que o homem se virou para ela, ela analisou a fisionomia dele e podia dizer que era muito, muito bela. Olhos verdes, um sorriso atrevido, cabelos castanho-escuro, ou marrom talvez. Sotaque britânico.

"Ficar na frente da porta não é uma atitude inteligente, dear. Você poderia me dar licença?"

Ele continuava parado na sua frente, com um sorriso no rosto. Ela o encarou, impaciente. Ele a analisou de cima à baixo, e então estendeu a mão para que ela passasse, com elegância.

"Perdão novamente, senhorita...?"

"Prefiro que me chame de Prefeita."

"Ah, sim... a famosa prefeita."

Regina voltou a encará-lo. Com uma sobrancelha erguida, retrucou:

"Famosa?"

"Olá!"

Uma voz feminina os interrompeu.

"Quem é sua amiga, Robbie?"

"Essa é a prefeita, amor. Esta é a minha esposa Marian."

Marian sorriu para ela, efusivamente, abraçando-a. Regina sorriu de volta.

"Me chame de Regina."

Robin a olhou, desconcertado.

"Vocês vão ficar ou estão de passagem?"

"Pretendemos morar aqui."

Regina sorriu para a moça simpática à sua frente e notou que Robin havia fixado os olhos nos seus lábios, mas preferiu ignorar.

"Preciso ir senão me atraso para jantar com o meu marido. Vocês irão conhecê-lo, é o xerife daqui. David. Por favor, fiquem à vontade e me digam se precisarem de alguma coisa. E sejam bem-vindos à Storybrooke."

Regina foi até o balcão e pediu seu café.

Logo atrás, Marian abraçou o marido e comentou:

"Gostei dela."

Robin não respondeu, mas manteve os olhos na morena encostada no balcão. Ele também gostara. Talvez até demais.

* * *

"Alguém em casa?"

David colocou a jaqueta sobre a mesa da entrada e seguiu na direção da cozinha, mas encontrou o cômodo vazio. Antes de se virar, foi surpreendido por um par de mãos delicadas que cobriram seus olhos. Ele sorriu enquanto sentia os lábios da esposa na sua nuca e a voz potencialmente sensual que sussurrou:

"Odeio quando você me deixa esperando..."

David se virou e a puxou para ele, mãos fortes pressionando aquele corpo pequeno contra ele.

"Você acha que eu queria ficar mais tempo longe de você?"

Os lábios dele viajaram para o pescoço dela, e ele foi guiando-a até a parede, onde a prensou. Regina apenas ergueu a cabeça, dando-lhe total acesso à área. David beijou toda sua extensão, dando pequenas mordidas entre os beijos, se deliciando com os pequenos gemidos que conseguia.

"David..."

Ele enfiou as mãos no cabelo dela, e a beijou, firme e imperativo, sua língua invadindo com autonomia a boca dela. Um beijo intenso e necessitado, que ela correspondeu à altura, contorcendo-se por baixo dele, as pequenas mãos fincadas no quadril dele, puxando-o, querendo mais contato, mais pressão, mais intensidade.

Assim que ficaram quase sem ar, eles pararam. David a soltou e ela pode se arrumar novamente.

"Eu adoraria deitar você nessa mesa e tomar posse do seu corpo todinho, mas temos convidados para o jantar."

"O quê? David Nolan! Por que não me avisou antes?"

"Desculpe, amor. Eu prometo, eu compenso este erro mais tarde." E com isso, ele depositou um beijo molhado no pescoço dela.

Sorrindo, Regina voltou para a cozinha.

"Ao menos posso saber quem são nossos ilustres convidados para esta noite?"

"Um casal novo aqui na cidade, chegaram hoje. Acho que o moço se chama Robbie, algo assim."

"Robin. E sua esposa, Marian."

"Você os conhece?"

"Eu os ví na Grannys."

"Bem, eles chegam em uma hora. À primeira instância, o que achou deles? Serão um problema?"

Regina podia sentir que David estava sorrindo atrás dela.

"Não, absolutamente não, dear. Eles são encantadores."

Regina não podia dizer que o cara era atraente, e muito menos que ele havia demonstrado ter sentido o mesmo por ela, encarando-a descaradamente na frente da própria esposa. E acima de tudo, não podia dizer que havia gostado da sensação.


	2. Cap 2

Sentados à mesa, os quatro pareciam amigos de longa data.

Exceto pelo fato de que Robin encarava Regina de maneira descarada. Regina, atenta à tudo que acontecia, percebera que tanto David como Marian não tinham percebido e conversavam animadamente sobre as alterações climáticas da cidade.

"Vocês vieram de muito longe?"

"Na verdade não. Nossa cidade natal fica há 10 horas daqui. Mas Storybrooke é tão especial! Adoramos este lugar desde o momento em que chegamos! O Robbie está super entusiasmado!"

Regina ergueu os olhos e Robin retribuiu o olhar por alguns segundos. Instantaneamente, ela desviou o foco, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dedos de David.

"É uma bela cidade."

"Ah sim, e minha mulher faz um trabalho fenomenal também." Com isso, David delicadamente se debruçou e beijou a bochecha dela.

"A relação de vocês é linda. Que inveja! Parece que se casaram ontem!"

Regina bebericou um pouco do seu vinho frisante e se ajeitou na cadeira.

"Fazemos o melhor para manter a chama acesa, entende? É preciso muito esforço para domar este homem, acredite."

"É preciso o dobro para domar essa mulher, Marian."

O riso foi geral.

"Dear, me ajuda a pegar a sobremesa?"

"Claro. Com licença."

Enquanto tirava a bandeja da geladeira, Regina sentiu as mãos de David em sua cintura, puxando-a delicadamente contra si. Ela sentiu um beijo molhado pouco abaixo da sua orelha e suspirou.

"Não vejo a hora de ficarmos sozinhos. Você está uma delícia hoje."

"David..."

David tirou a bandeja da mão dela, colocando-a sobre o balcão. Ele a virou de frente para com ele, e a pressionou contra o balcão, enquanto seus lábios deslizavam por seu fino pescoço. Regina apoiava-se na borda do balcão, segurando com força, tentando manter o foco nos convidados que a esperavam na sala de jantar. David a segurou pelo maxilar e então a beijou. Com desejo. Um beijo que deveria ser simplesmente fraterno mas que na verdade tinha se tornado ardente demais. Regina cruzara os braços na nuca dele, e David apertava suas nádegas, pressionando-a contra a excitação evidente dentro do seu jeans. Inesperadamente, uma voz masculina afugentou o momento, fazendo com que pulassem assustados e se distanciassem.

"Estou procurando o..."

David deu um meio sorriso e Regina abaixou a cabeça, visivelmente embaraçada por ter sido pega.

"Eu só estava procurando o banheiro. Desculpe ter interrompido."

"Não seja por isso. Eu que peço desculpas pela afobação, eu...".

"O banheiro fica na segunda porta à direita." – Disse ela, séria e passando por eles com a bandeja na direção da sala de jantar.

* * *

Já era tarde da noite quando Marian e Robin deixaram a casa da prefeita. Elas haviam trocado telefones e dicas de compras, Robin conseguira alguns contatos de emprego com David. Marian já havia descido até o carro, mas havia se esquecido da echarpe.

Robin voltou até a porta e tocou a campainha. Novamente, Regina o atendeu.

"Acho que vocês esqueceram isso." Disse ela, colocando a echarpe na mão dele, mas antes que soltasse, o sentiu segurando delicadamente seu pulso, o polegar acariciando sua pele com movimentos circulares. Mas ela desvencilhou o braço violentamente.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

Robin não respondeu. Ele parou de sorrir imediatamente, mas se aproximou um pouco mais dela, e ela continuou.

"Você acabou de chegar à cidade, e se não quiser sair daqui como um cometa, acho melhor parar com essa brincadeira."

"O seu desejo é uma ordem, Regina."

"É prefeita para você."

"Assim seja, excelentíssima prefeita."

Robin despediu-se dela com um beijo na bochecha, mas tão sacana que foi até o canto dos seus lábios. Ele desceu as escadas assoviando e entrou no carro.

* * *

Regina voltou para dentro da sua casa. Pisando duro, os saltos batendo firmes contra o chão de mármore branco e preto. Ela encontrou David no meio do caminho, e antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa, ela o pegou pela gravata e o puxou até o sofá, empurrando-o para cair sentado. Imediatamente, ela ergueu um pouco o vestido, e sentou-se no seu colo, colocando os joelhos contra a costa do sofá e tomando os lábios dele de maneira desesperada. David não iria se fazer de rogado, e deixou que suas mãos subissem e descessem pela costa da amada, por suas coxas, por seu macio cabelo. Regina puxou a gravata e colocou sobre os olhos dele, vendando-o; com um puxão violento, ela abriu a camisa que ele vestia e seus lábios caíram sobre o pescoço forte e másculo dele. David desceu o zíper do vestido que ela usava e o arrancou dos seus ombros, embolando-o na cintura dela enquanto suas mãos tentavam desesperadamente arrancar o sutiã rendado.

Regina se contorcia sobre ele, e David a pegou pelo cabelo, dando-lhe um puxão e sugando a pele do seu pescoço. Ah, a cidade toda falaria daquele chupão, mas nenhum dos dois pensou a respeito naquele momento. David estava sugando os seios dela por cima do sutiã quando sentiu os delicados dedos desabotoando seu jeans e deslizando seu zíper. Poucos segundos depois, ele gemeu alto ao senti-la segurando a fonte da sua virilidade, petrificada de desejo. Regina levantou-se um pouco e se encaixou nele, descendo lentamente. David já havia puxado o sutiã e arremessado para longe quando Regina começou a movimentar-se, cavalgando nele, subindo e descendo, com ritmo, com força e ao mesmo tempo, vulnerável.

A língua dele circundava a aureola dos seus seios, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais alto. Regina rebolava provocativamente, subindo e descendo, sem parar, sem diminuir força ou intensidade, ou mesmo ritmo.

"Gina..."

Regina arqueou sua espinha, esticando-se no colo dele e segurando-se nos joelhos dele, sem parar com a movimentação constante. Seu corpo estava quase no ápice. Faltava tão pouco... David a puxou contra si, fechando a distância entre seus corpos com um abraço apertado e sugando o lóbulo da orelha dela, enquanto impulsionava seu quadril para cima, potencializando o encontro dos dois corpos.

"Você é... muito... gostosa" – Sussurrou ele, entre os dentes, segurando-se para dar a ela o maior prazer possível. Regina sentia seu corpo esgotado, suas forças chegando ao fim, ela deslizou a mão pela nuca do marido e o puxou para si mesma, beijando-o com malícia, sugando a língua dele.

"David... por favor..." – Gemeu ela, assim que David abocanhou seu seio.

"Hmm?"

"Me faça gozar."

"Será que você merece?"

"David!"

A urgência da voz dela o convenceu. David a virou e ficou por cima dela, e então saiu de dentro dela lentamente, o que a fez resmungar um pouquinho. Ela gemeu e choramingou, e ele colocou o dedo sobre os lábios dela, silenciando-a.

"Confie em mim."

David deslizou beijando o corpo dela, sua barriga, sua pele quente, sua virilha, suas coxas. E sentiu o grito que ela deu quando ele deslizou a língua pelo vale quente entre as pernas dela, separando seus grandes lábios com a língua e sugando, lambendo, penetrando. Ele lambeu repetidamente, sentindo o estomago dela trepidando, espasmos começando a se formar sob a pele sensível e então ele chupou o clitóris dela e sentiu-a desmoronar na boca dele, as unhas fincadas no sofá e o corpo formando um arco profundo; o grito dela preencheu toda a sala, e ela continuou gemendo o nome dele, murmurando palavras desconexas enquanto se recuperava.

David se sentou ao lado dela e observou a belíssima mulher deitada ao seu lado, ofegante, com os olhos fechados. Regina abriu os olhos, e o observou com ternura. Ele havia feito ela chegar à lua e ficara para trás. Tendo em vista o prazer dele, Regina levantou tranquilamente e se deitou no braço do sofá, deixando o quadril em riste.

"C'mon David."

David se aproximou e deslizou a palma da mão sobre o quadril perfeito.

"O que você deseja, amor?"

"Desejo que possua sua esposa. Do jeito que você adora."

David beijou a costa dela, e fez assim como ela dissera. Ele entrou mais uma vez em seu interior molhado, e então deslizou lentamente contra o ânus dela. Regina gemeu, e segurou-se na borda do sofá, o corpo ainda com espasmos do último orgasmo. David movimentou-se apenas algumas vezes dentro dela, estava tão perto que assim que Regina empurrou-se contra ele, rebolando, fora seu fim.

Ele segurou o quadril dela e penetrou-a mais uma vez, urrando como um animal.

* * *

Deitados na cama, Regina deitou a cabeça no peito de David, que lia algum tipo de processo policial. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e ela o abraçou um pouco mais.

"Você estava sem calcinha no jantar?"

A pergunta fez com que ela sorrisse.

"O quê?"

"Você me entendeu, Regina."

Ela olhou para cima, sorridente e ele fingiu estar surpreso, mas sorriu depois.

"Regina!"

"Você não reclamou disso quando estava transando comigo no sofá."

"Xeque-mate."

"O que você achou dos nossos convidados, dear?"

"São encantadores, como você disse."

Regina ergueu a cabeça e beijou os lábios dele lentamente.

"Boa noite, dear."

"Amor, por acaso todo aquele sexo fenomenal tinha algo a ver com os nossos convidados de hoje?"

Regina gargalhou.

"O quê? David! Isso aqui não é Swingtown!"

David gargalhou e voltou a ler. Regina deitou-se de costa para ele, mas não estava sorrindo.

Estava mentindo para o próprio marido.

Porque tinha tudo a ver com o convidado de hoje.

Tinha tudo a ver com Robin.


	3. Cap 3

Já se passara uma semana desde o jantar em sua casa. Regina e Marian haviam se encontrado algumas vezes. Regina gostava dela. Era adorável e inteligente; coincidentemente também entendia conceitos de tributação e isso interessou muito à prefeita. Logo Regina a contratou para prestar consultoria alguns dias da semana.

Já era cinco da tarde e Regina encerrou as atividades. Ela estava fechando a janela quando ele lhe veio à mente. Novamente.

Robin.

Ela se sentia culpada por todas as vezes em que fantasiava sobre ele, sobre ser agarrada por ele, beijada por ele. Mas era tão errado! Meu Deus! Ela estava falando de um homem casado, e ela própria também era muito bem casada. Mas infelizmente, a lógica não era páreo para o desejo que a consumia, que queimava lentamente e ia crescendo a cada segundo. Ela não conseguia esquecer a maneira como Robin a encarava sempre que se encontravam. Como se fosse rasgar as roupas dela e possuí-la na frente de todos.

A última porta havia sido trancada, e então ela caminhou tranquilamente até o carro. Com apenas uma manobra, ela seguiu pela avenida.

* * *

Robin resmungava, a cabeça enfiada embaixo do capô levantado do seu carro. Porcaria de lata velha. Ele já havia alertado Marian várias vezes sobre a necessidade de comprar um carro novo, mas ela sempre o vencia. 'Prioridades, Robbie' era a fala preferida dela. Ou ela tinha muita sensatez ou muita falta dela, porque independente de quem fosse a culpa, ele estava no meio-fio com um carro quebrado, e sem nada por perto além do matagal que cercava a estrada.

Afastando-se do carro tentou fazer uma ligação, mas não havia sinal. Ele não teria nenhuma escolha a não ser caminhar, afinal, tanto sua casa como a cidade estavam longe e não havia nenhum sinal de vida à vista. Robin fechou o carro e abaixou o capô, trancando-o e então se pôs à caminhar na direção do centro da cidade.

Ele havia caminhado cerca de 100 metros quando um par de faróis surgiram na sua frente, e o carro foi reduzindo a velocidade até parar do seu lado.

"Robin?"

Ele sorriu discretamente e sentiu-se o filho da puta mais sortudo do mundo.

"Prefeita."

"O que aconteceu com o seu carro?"

"Não tenho a mínima ideia."

"E você está indo para onde? Sua casa não é do outro lado?"

Robin pensou em indagar como é que ela sabia onde eles moravam. Mas ela poderia recuar e fugir, e ele odiaria isso.

"Eu estava pensando em buscar um mecânico."

"O único mecânico da cidade é o senhor Giuseppe e ele já deve estar na casa dele. A oficina fecha às cinco."

Robin colocou as mãos no bolso e olhou para ela. Ela apertou um botão no painel, e destravou a porta.

"Entre, eu te deixo na sua casa."

* * *

Regina e Robin pareciam inquietos. Uma música melancólica tocava ao fundo, e Regina suspirou.

"Isso precisa acabar, Robin."

"Desculpe?"

Ele olhou para ela e ela olhou para ele por alguns segundos.

"Você sabe o quê. Essa 'coisa' entre nós."

"Você não fez nada, Regina." - A voz dele estava baixa e controlada.

"Nem vou fazer. Não vamos fazer nada."

Robin respirou fundo.

"Pare o carro."

"O quê?"

"Pare o maldito carro, Regina!"

"Não vou parar. E abaixe o tom para falar comigo."

Robin puxou o volante para si mesmo, o que fez o carro dançar na estrada por alguns metros. Regina freou bruscamente e jogou o carro para o acostamento.

"Você tem algum problema? Quer nos matar?"

E dito isso, ela saiu do carro. Estava incrivelmente irritada. O que estava acontecendo? Desde quando um homem que acabara de conhecer ia gritar com ela e lhe dizer o que fazer?

"Eu tenho um problema mesmo." - Respondeu ele, que estava tão irritado quanto ela. "Você é o meu problema. Você, e seu maldito sorriso, você e esses vestidos grudados no seu corpo, você e essa sua voz que me atormenta o tempo todo. Você acha que eu quero desejar você? Acha que quero pensar em você quando estou transando com a minha mulher? Eu não queria desejar você, Regina! Só que eu não consigo parar!"

A situação havia saído do controle.

"Saia da minha cidade imediatamente. Eu não quero você aqui, Robin! Vai embora!"

"Não sem antes fazer isso."

Antes que pudesse se defender, Regina sentiu Robin a pegando pela nuca e puxando-a para um beijo visceral. A língua entrou quente e forte dentro da boca dela, as mãos dela se perderem pelo cabelo dele e ele a segurou, fechando a distância entre seus corpos. Suas bocas brigavam com desespero, como se dependessem disso para continuarem vivos. Robin puxou o cabelo dela para baixo com força, e Regina gemeu quando sentiu a língua dele em contato com a sua pele, as unhas dela já tinham trilhado o caminho até a costa dele, por baixo da camiseta, sentindo sua pele quente e macia.

"Robin... não.. nós não..." - dizia ela entre gemidos, mas não havia convicção nenhuma em sua voz.

Robin voltou a beijá-la e a suspendeu, colocando-a sobre o capô do carro e encaixando-se entre suas pernas. Robin não parou de beijá-la enquanto abria seu casaco, a sensação das duas línguas se tocando era extasiante e excitante demais para ele pensar em parar. Regina gemeu ao sentir os lábios dele chegando ao seu colo, as mãos dele massageando apressadamente seus seios por cima da camisa. Ela não se importava com o fato de estar sendo despida e pressionada contra o capô do seu carro pelo marido da sua consultora.

Como assim? É claro que ela se importava!

Regina o empurrou para longe, e desceu do carro. Robin ficou parado, sem entender nada. Ela fechou o casaco e entrou no carro, ligando o motor.

"Regina?"

Ela abaixou o vidro e sem sequer olhar para ele, ordenou.

"Entre no carro."

"Regina..."

"Entre no carro, Robin!"

Sem hesitar, ele entrou no carro e ela acelerou violentamente.

* * *

Estacionados na frente da casa dele, Regina observava através da janela esperando que ele saísse do carro. Mas Robin não se mexia.

"Regina, precisamos falar..."

"Não precisamos falar sobre nada. Isso não devia ter acontecido."

"Mas aconteceu."

"Mas não deveria ter acontecido. E é por isso que você vai se mudar daqui. Você tem que ir embora, Robin."

"Isso não é justo, Regina."

"Não é pra ser justo, é para ser certo. Isso é fazer a coisa certa."

"E se eu não quiser?"

Ela suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o volante.

"Robin, me ajude. Estou tentando fazer o que é certo."

"Eu posso até ficar longe de você, se é o que quer. Mas eu não vou embora."

Ela o encarou e ele devolveu o olhar, e parecia que o mundo tinha parado para eles. Ela sentiu ele deslizando os dedos pelo pescoço dela, chegando até sua nuca, mas não o impediu. Os movimentos dele eram carinhosos e ela gostava da sensação de tê-lo a tocando. Robin se debruçou e roçou seus lábios nos dela, sentindo-a respirar, sentindo a vontade de beijá-la batendo forte contra o seu peito, mas manteve o controle. Ele depositou um beijo na bochecha dela.

"Boa noite, prefeita."

E saiu do carro.


	4. Cap 4

David estava saindo da pensão da Granny quando esbarrou nela. Assim que ele olhou para a moça na sua frente, percebeu o quão bonita era. Tinha um cabelo curto, preto, olhos docemente azuis. E parecia assustada demais. Ele sorriu para ela, abaixando e pegando o caderno que ela derrubara.

"Me perdoe."

"Eu é que não olho por onde ando, xerife. Me desculpe."

"Pode me chamar de David."

Ela sorriu.

"O seu nome é...?"

"Mary Margareth . "

"Ah sim, prazer em conhecê-la. Você é nova aqui, Mary?"

"Na verdade não. Faz três anos que me mudei para esta cidade."

David colocou a mão na nuca, desconcertado por não conhecer alguém que já morava ali há três anos. Embaraçoso, para dizer o mínimo. Mary o observava, curiosa. David Nolan era um homem muito bonito. Porém, muito bem casado. Ele sorriu novamente e começou a se afastar.

"Com licença, senhorita. Essa cidade precisa de mim."

* * *

O tempo corria lentamente para ela. Regina não podia acreditar que já se passara uma semana desde que Robin a beijara. Parecia uma eternidade. Todos os dias, ela era abordada por lembranças daquele momento. E seu corpo respondia imediatamente, arrepiando sua pele. Ela podia descrever minuciosamente o cheiro dele, o toque dos seus dedos, a força do seu abraço, a maneira possessiva como ele segurara seu cabelo, o sabor da sua boca...

Ela se lembrava de tudo, detalhe por detalhe, como se tivesse acabado de acontecer. O problema é que ela prometera à si mesma que havia sido um erro imenso e que nunca mais deveria sequer pensar nisso. O que fora por água abaixo quando Robin bateu na porta.

"Regina?"

O estômago dela deu um nó. Ela olhou para ele por alguns segundos e desviou o olhar, respondendo enquanto fincava os olhos em um papel qualquer.

"Oi, Robin. Posso ajudá-lo?"

"Estou procurando a Marian."

"Ela está aqui na sala ao lado. Fique à vontade."

Robin a olhou, pensativo e sem responder, foi até sua esposa.

* * *

"Eu não acredito!"

"É verdade! Você não está feliz?"

"É claro que estou! Um irmãozinho para Roland! Ou irmãzinha!"

Marian o puxou pela jaqueta, beijando-o de maneira suave. Seus lábios provaram o restinho do beijo misturado ao sorriso de ambos. Ela pegou a mão direita de Robin e colocou sobre a barriga dela.

"Já pode começar a sentir o nosso bebê."

Nesse momento, Regina entrou na sala.

* * *

"E-eu... não queria interromper..."

Ela olhou para a barriga, e para o rosto sorridente de Marian. E então seus olhos encontraram com os de Robin. Ela achou que fosse chorar. Ele a olhou como se pedisse desculpas. Robin tirou a mão da barriga da esposa imediatamente.

"Eu só vim lhe avisar que já estou indo. Você fecha a prefeitura por mim?"

"Claro" - respondeu Marian.

O sorriso de Marian, genuíno e puro, só fazia com que ela quisesse morrer.

"E parabéns pelo bebê."

"É o nosso segundo! Você precisa conhecer o Roland!"

Regina sorriu, agora sim ela podia dizer que fora atropelada por um caminhão de remorso.

"Não sabia que vocês tinham filhos." - O olhar dela cruzou com o de Robin, e ele pode sentir a tristeza escorrendo para dentro dela. Merda. Era exatamente o que ele não queria.

"Temos um menino. Ele tem quatro anos."

"Ficarei feliz em conhecê-lo um dia."

Antes que ela saísse, Marian a chamou.

"Preciso de uma assinatura sua, você faria? Eu disse para o John que entregaria o documento hoje."

"Tudo bem, Marian. Eu assino."

Marian atravessara a sala. Ela tinha acabado de sair quando Robin pulou até onde Regina estava e segurou sua mão.

"Desculpe, Regina. Desculpe você ficar sabendo disso desta maneira."

Ela deslizou os dedos nos dedos dele, mas retirou a mão logo em seguida.

"Você não me deve nada, Robin. É a sua vida. Não é da minha conta."

Robin a pegou pelo rosto, o polegar roçando sua pele delicadamente.

"Eu penso em você todos os dias... Tem sido uma tortura para mim."

Regina fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Dando um passo para trás, ela saiu do alcance dele.

"Nossa 'história' acaba aqui, não é?"

Ela assentiu, os olhos ficando marejados.

"Sim."

Marian voltou rapidamente e lhe entregou o papel, que ela assinou rapidamente. Ela deu um beijo na bochecha da consultora e então os deixou a sós.

* * *

Deitada na cama, Regina vestia apenas uma camisola curta azul-bebê. De bruços, ela observava David escovando os dentes. O olhar dele encontrou o dela pelo espelho.

"Amor, você conhece a Mary Margareth?"

"Obviamente, David. O que tem ela?"

"Eu a conheci hoje."

Ele cuspiu o resto da pasta na pia e lavou a boca.

"Você a conheceu hoje? David, faz três anos que ela se mudou para cá!"

Regina estava rindo quando ele secou o rosto na toalha e veio na sua direção. Ela sorrira. Mas que homem era o seu marido. Vestido apenas de uma boxer preta, ele era a verdadeira imagem da perfeição. David a virou, fazendo com que a costa dela ficasse contra o colchão e se deitou apoiado pelos cotovelos afim de ficar acima dela.

"Eu não reparo em outras mulheres. Eu tenho a mais gostosa na minha cama, toda noite."

"Hummmm, e você não achou a senhorita Mary gostosa?"

"Ela é bonita. Mas eu prefiro você. Eu sempre vou preferir você." - Com isso, ele a beijou, um beijo apaixonado, calmo, as línguas acariciando uma à outra. Quando se afastaram, ele beijou-a delicadamente na testa.

"Não vai fantasiar que eu sou a professorinha, não é? Só pra saber se vou precisar comprar a fantasia." - Brincou Regina, suas mãos na nuca dele.

"Ela é professora?"

"David, por favor! A senhorita Blanchard trabalha na Escola Irmã Abigail. Como você não conhece as pessoas da cidade da qual é xerife?"

Ela ria embaixo dele.

"Tudo isso é devoção à mim? Você merece uma recompensa apropriada, senhor Nolan."

Ela o virou na cama, ficando por cima dele e puxando-a para um beijo.


	5. Cap 5

Outro dia na prefeitura. Regina estava atribulada tentando conciliar a contabilidade da cidade quando ouviu a porta sendo aberta com força, batendo contra a parede. Ela se assustou mas logo voltou ao controle. Da porta, surgiu um garoto lindo, correndo.

"Ops!" - Disse ele, quando a viu. Ficou parado na sua frente, com uma cara de assustado.

"Olá."

Regina sorriu para ele e se levantou.

"Roland!" - A voz de Marian a anunciou e ela entrou logo atrás dele.

"Regina, me desculpe! Ele saiu correndo na minha frente!"

"Sem problemas", continuou ela com um sorriso genuíno que se alargou ainda mais. "Então você é o Roland? Eu queria muito conhecê-lo!"

"Queria?"

O sorriso do menino encheu o coração dela de alegria. Meu Deus, ele tinha covinhas apaixonantes.

"Claro!"

Marian segurou a mão dele.

"Venha querido. Deixe a prefeita trabalhar. Regina, ele não vai dar trabalho nenhum. Eu não tinha com quem deixá-lo hoje, desculpe."

"Não se preocupe com isso. Quer tomar um sorvete comigo mais tarde, Roland?"

"Eu quero! De pistache!"

Regina lhe deu uma piscadela, e eles foram para a sala de Marian.

* * *

Ele segurava o sorvete com as duas mãos, e o creme descia mais rápido do que ele conseguia chupar, melecando suas pequenas mãozinhas.

"Deixa eu te ajudar."

Roland assistia a mulher à sua frente limpando sua mão com um sorriso infantil nos lábios. Ele agradeceu.

"Você é muito bonita."

"Obrigada, cavalheiro. Você está gostando de morar aqui?"

"Sim! Gosto muito! Meu papa me leva para pescar, para andar na floresta e conhecer a montanha! Na nossa cidade não tinha nada disso."

Regina o observou por alguns segundos e se sentiu aquecida pela lembrança de Robin. Havia semanas que não o via. Aparentemente, ele tinha entendido o ultimato dela e evitava encontrá-la de toda e qualquer maneira. Quando buscava Marian, esperava na rua. Se precisasse falar com David, ia até a delegacia. E quando precisava de algo da prefeitura, pedia à Marian. Por mais que ela soubesse que ela pedira por isso, que era exatamente aquilo que ela devesse fazer, havia um sentimento de desespero por baixo da sua pele. Na camada mais profunda, mais íntima de sua pele.

"Você conhece o meu papa?"

"Conheço. Ele é um bom homem."

"Você gosta dele?"

"Como?"

"Tô perguntando se você é amiga dele?"

"Ah sim, nós somos amigos." - A palavra 'amigos' pareceu amarga em seus lábios.

"Ei vocês!"

David interrompeu a conversa deles e beijou-a. Ele se debruçou e fez carinho no cabelo dele.

"Quem é essa coisinha linda?"

"É o filho da Marian e do Robin, dear."

"Eu nem sabia que eles tinha um filho! Ei, como é seu nome?"

"Roland!" - Disse ele alegremente, sem se dar conta de que estava com a cara toda suja de sorvete.

Regina sorriu e pegou um guardanapo.

"Venha aqui, Roland... preciso limpar essa bagunça."

David observava interessado enquanto sua esposa limpava delicadamente o rosto do pequeno, beijando-o na testa. Ela tinha um dom especial com as crianças.

"Talvez devêssemos pensar em começar a nossa própria família."

"Está falando sério, David Nolan?"

Eles trocaram um longo olhar.

"Mais sério impossível."

Ela sorriu e encarou Roland.

"Vamos embora, docinho? Sua mãe vai ficar preocupada com a nossa demora."

Roland assentiu com a cabeça. Regina levantou-se e pegou David pelo rosto, segurando-o para um beijo suave e doce.

"Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde."

* * *

Era uma noite e tanto para a Granny.

A lanchonete estava lotada, sem nenhuma razão aparente. Coincidentemente, todos resolveram jantar ali. Mary Margareth e Emma bebiam no balcão, intercaladas por Whale e Killian. Grumpie estava sentado em uma mesa enorme, onde estavam Geppeto, Giuseppe, Tinker, Blue, e muitos outros. Havia canecas de bebida em todos os lados, e o barulho era contagiante, numa névoa de risadas e conversa paralela.

Robin e Marian estavam sentados no canto, com Roland no colo de Robin. Eles começaram a conversar animada com Belle, e Regina levantou-se afim de pegar outra bebida. Robin seguia seus passos silenciosamente, vez por outra checando se Marian não estava percebendo.

Regina vestia um vestido preto justo, os cabelos com volume, e um salto deslumbrantemente vermelho. Ela voltou com a caneca e sentou-se no colo do marido, um braço dando a volta no pescoço dele, o rosto encostando no dele, roçando os narizes num gesto de romantismo e cumplicidade. Ele sussurrou algo em seu ouvido e ela sorriu, beijando-o em seguida. Robin assistia tudo, e desconfortável, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro.

* * *

"Dear, vamos para casa? Já está tarde... estou realmente muito cansada."

David estendeu a mão para ela, e fez com que ela girasse.

"Eu não negaria nada a uma mulher tão bem vestida."

Ele a abraçou, e ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

"Vou pagar a conta."

"Ok, eu espero lá fora."

Regina desceu os degraus da lanchonete e deu de cara com Marian encostada na mureta. Acompanhada de um Killian Jones que parecia estar mais atrevido do que ela pensava ser possível. Killian segurava uma mecha de cabelo de Marian, e ela sorria. Regina conhecia aquele sorriso. Típico sorriso de flerte.

Marian, entretanto, ouviu o salto da prefeita batendo contra o chão e se desvencilhou do galã, indo na direção dela.

"Regina!"

"Marian, Killian."

Killian passou por elas com um sorriso e acenou com a cabeça, voltando para dentro da lanchonete. Regina umedeceu os lábios e Marian colocou a mão nos bolsos da jaqueta.

"Você já vai embora?"

"Sim, estou esperando o David. Já está tarde e eu estou exausta."

Marian olhou para a janela, e viu Robin com Roland no colo, rindo no meio dos rapazes.

"Parece que Robin finalmente está se divertindo. Ele anda tão tenso ultimamente."

A respiração de Regina mudou quase que imperceptivelmente.

"Ah é? Ele disse por quê?"

"Se dissesse, não seria o Robin. Talvez nós nem fiquemos em Storybrooke por muito tempo. Ele parecia estar feliz, mas recebeu uma proposta de emprego em outra cidade e está considerando irmos para lá."

"Mas vocês acabaram de se mudar..."

"Eu sei, mas você sabe como os homens são. Além do mais, se vamos nos mudar, tem que ser enquanto o Roland não entra na escola. Depois vamos acabar prejudicando ele."

Regina olhou para a janela e percebeu que Robin as olhava pela janela. Ele deve ter percebido o olhar dela, pois parou de sorrir imediatamente. David passou pela porta naquele momento, e ela se despediu de Marian.

"Amanhã conversamos, ok?"

"Tudo bem... preciso procurar o Robin mesmo. Até mais."

David sorriu para ela e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos da amada, caminhando em silêncio pela avenida.


	6. Cap 6

**Flashback on**

_David iria fazer um turno da noite, e Regina estava tomando um chá, quando a campainha tocou. O que era bem estranho, pois era tarde da noite para uma visita inesperada. Ela colocou o robe por cima da camisola, amarrando-o e caminhando até a porta._

_"Robin?"_

_Ela continuava em pé, apenas uma fresta da porta semiaberta._

_"Podemos conversar, por favor?"_

_Ela pensou por alguns segundos, mas aceitou._

_"Tudo bem."_

_Regina fechou a porta atrás dela, e se encostou na madeira do parapeito._

_"O que está fazendo aqui, Robin?"_

_"Eu precisava falar com você."_

_"Você não deveria vir aqui."_

_"Eu sei que ele não está."_

_"Mesmo assim", ela respondeu, apertando ainda mais o laço do robe. "Concordamos que era melhor seguirmos em frente."_

_"Você acha que eu não tentei? Eu queria até mudar daqui. Queria ir embora, como você me pediu para fazer. Mas é difícil esquecer alguém quando seu próprio filho fica o lembrando do quanto essa pessoa é bonita, especial e interessante."_

_"Robin..."_

_"Eu sei, eu sei. Você tem seu marido, eu tenho minha esposa grávida e o meu filho. Mas me mudar não vai apagar o que sinto. Atravessar uma porta, atravessar uma cidade... nada disso vai eliminar os sentimentos que já existem."_

_"Você é casado, Robin. O que você quer de mim? Está pedindo para eu deixar meu marido e ficar com você?"_

_"Não. Eu posso até continuar com essa mentira. Posso continuar sendo um amigo da família, e vivendo nessa cidade como se não fosse nada demais. Mas eu não sinto por ela o que eu sinto por você, Regina. E isso é um fato."_

_"Quantas vezes você já traiu sua esposa?"_

_"O quê?"_

_"Quantas vezes você já traiu a Marian, além daquele 'momento' entre a gente?"_

_"Você não está me perguntando isso, Regina. Eu não traio a minha mulher. Eu não chamaria o que eu sinto por você de traição."_

_"Você estragou tudo. Eu estava superando você. Eu estava conseguindo olhar nos olhos da sua esposa sem me sentir culpada, sem invejá-la por estar casada com você, sem pensar em..."_

_"Em quê?"_

_"Sem pensar naquela noite."_

_"Regina..."_

_"Robin, eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso lidar com isso. Eu não posso ficar com você, eu não posso deixar meu marido, muito menos tirar o marido da Marian. Eu não machucaria o Roland dessa maneira."_

_Robin tentou se aproximar dela, mas ela estendeu a mão._

_"Não. Vá embora, Robin. Você não devia ter vindo aqui."_

_Robin abaixou a cabeça, e desceu as escadas em silêncio, com as mãos nos bolsos. Sequer olhou para trás. E ali, na varanda, deixou uma Regina com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto._

**Flashback off**

* * *

O telefone tocou quando Regina estava prestes a ir embora. Ela torceu para ser engano, queria muito ir embora.

"Alô?"

"É a prefeita falando."

"Regina, desculpe... eu preciso falar com a Marian. É urgente."

Ela ainda estava se recuperando da última conversa deles. A voz a fez estremecer.

"Ela não está, Robin. Saiu para fazer alguns serviços externos."

"Mas que merda!"

O tom de voz dele estava instável, o que era inédito para ela.

"Está tudo bem, Robin?"

"Estou aqui no hospital, o Roland se machucou."

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha.

"Regina? Está me ouvindo?"

Robin ficou em dúvida e aguardou alguns instantes, sem saber que ela já estava acelerando impiedosamente à caminho do hospital.

* * *

Robin estava em pé ao lado da maca do filho quando ela apareceu.

"Oi."

Ela deu a volta e se debruçou sobre Roland, beijando-o na pontinha do nariz.

"Gina, eu fiz um dodói."

"Olá, meu pequeno príncipe. Deixa eu ver o que você fez aqui."

"Eu sinto uma pequena dorzinha..."

Ela puxou a gaze delicadamente. Havia bastante sangue.

"Parece que alguém está levando a sério as aventuras na floresta."

Roland sorriu para ela, e segurou na sua mão. Ela apertou os dedos pequenos com a sua mão e olhou para Robin, que agradeceu.

"Obrigado por vir."

Regina balançou a cabeça e caminhou até o balcão.

"Escute aqui, trate de providenciar um médico para atender aquele menino imediatamente ou vou demitir todo mundo desse lugar."

"Sim, senhora prefeita."

Imediatamente, um médico a acompanhou novamente até a maca, e fez um curativo no corte do garoto. Foi preciso dois pontos, mas como era no couro cabeludo, desaparecia rápido. Após uma verificação razoável dos sinais vitais, e da anestesia local, os médicos o dispensaram. Regina o pegou no colo, e eles saíram do hospital.

"Gina... vamos tomar sorvete agora?"

"Querido, eu preciso ir para casa. Além do mais, é melhor você esperar um pouquinho até tomar sorvete novamente. Não queremos que fique doentinho, certo?"

Roland foi transferido dos braços dela para os braços de Robin.

"Obrigado, Regina. Eu estaria perdido se você não tivesse aparecido."

"Eu só quis ajudar."

Eles cruzaram um olhar longo, e significativo. Regina se inclinou na ponta dos pés e o beijou na bochecha.

"Até mais, Robin. Cuide bem dele."

"Até mais, Regina."


	7. Cap 7

Com a viatura estacionada, David podia fazer seu relatório. Não que houvesse muito a ser dito. Exceto por mendigos e ciganos, havia poucas incidências. Storybrooke era incrivelmente pacata, o que tornava seu trabalho o menos estressante possível. Chegava a ser até maçante de vez em quando.

"Xerife Nolan?"

David levantou o olhar, e viu Mary Margareth parada ao lado do carro. Ele sorriu, colocando a prancheta no banco paralelo ao do motorista, e se levantou, fechando a porta do carro.

"Como posso ajudá-la, senhorita Blanchard?"

"Eu... acredito que temos um problema com uma das crianças. Há uma onda de pequenos furtos sendo feitos entre elas, coisas pequenas como lanches, canetas e adesivos."

"A senhorita vai prestar alguma queixa?" - Riu David, encostando-se no carro e cruzando os braços.

"Não, é que eu achei que você... o senhor, poderia passar lá na escola quando conseguir algum tempo. Para conversar com eles, entende? Talvez se o xerife os alertar, eles percebam a seriedade desses atos."

Mary parecia pouco à vontade perto dele.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, senhorita Blanchard?"

"Sim, xerife."

"Por que você está sempre tão nervosa quando se aproxima de mim?"

"Eu... eu... talvez eu não me dê bem com figuras de autoridade. Desculpe por isso."

Ela deu uma risada breve, porém tranquila.

"Prefiro vê-la assim, sorrindo. As vezes parece que sou uma espécie de vilão ou algo assim."

"Não foi minha intenção, xerife."

"Me chame de David, por favor."

"David."

Ela gostou do som que fazia ao chamá-lo pelo nome. _Mas oh não. Mary Margareth, foco! Ele é o marido da prefeita!_

"Se puder passar pela escola, David, eu agradeceria muito."

"Eu irei. Fique tranquila."

Mary Margareth voltou à caminhar, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ela não queria se sentir feliz, mas era impossível de evitar.

* * *

"Regina, o Robin me contou sobre a ajuda que você deu à ele e ao Roland. Muito obrigada, mesmo! Você é uma mulher incrível! Nem sei como agradecer."

Regina bebericou seu chá e sorriu para ela. No minuto seguinte, seu sorriso foi lentamente se transformando numa expressão séria.

"Marian, sei que não temos muita intimidade mas eu preciso lhe alertar que quando o Robin ligou, você já deveria ter voltado para cá. Não questiono o seu profissionalismo, mas seu marido também não sabia onde você estava. Isso faz com que eu me pergunte o que eu realmente acobertei por você."

Marian engasgou com o café, mas se recompôs. Ela cruzou as mãos em seu colo, e Regina notou isso, ligando-o à linguagem corporal da culpa/ansiedade.

"Regina, é complicado... eu..."

"Deixe-me adivinhar. Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o Killian?"

Marian a encarou, os olhos denunciando-a. Regina concluiu seu pensamento.

"Honestamente, o Killian não é um investimento... ele é o maior galinha da cidade."

"Foi só um beijo, eu juro! Uma grande besteira. Estávamos conversando e de repente, ele já estava me beijando, eu praticamente não tive tempo de reagir. Eu juro que foi só isso."

"Marian, você não precisa me jurar nada. Quero dizer, é a sua vida, o seu casamento."

"O Killian é muito sedutor, foi tudo uma aventura. Quem não vive uma aventura no casamento, não é?"

"O Robin sabe disso?"

"Não." - O rosto de Marian se fechou em questões de segundos. "E espero que não fique sabendo. Você foi a única pessoa a quem contei."

"Você não acha que ele merece saber?"

"Se o casamento é meu, porque você está tão preocupada?"

"Não estou", Regina a encarou com um semblante de desinteresse. "Mas se fosse o meu marido, eu iria gostar de saber."

"Bom, mas não é. Como eu disse, foi só uma aventurinha de nada. Um beijo. Não é como se eu tivesse dormido com o cara."

Regina voltou a beber seu chá, e não tocou mais no assunto.

* * *

David não sabia o porque estava fazendo aquilo. Era uma grande besteira. Sentado na balança do playground das crianças, conversando com ela. Balançando como se tivesse 10 anos de idade. Mas algo parecia genuíno quando se tratava de Mary Margareth Blanchard. Algo fazia com que ele se sentisse bem.

"Acho que as crianças ficaram um pouco assustadas com você, David."

"Comigo? Eu estava fazendo o papel de policial bonzinho!"

"Acho que você não serve para o ramo das artes cênicas."

Ele gargalhou e ela o olhou por um tempo. David parecia um garoto quando sorria, seu cabelo caía para o lado, os olhos brilhavam. Eles estavam conversando há horas, e era como se fossem amigos desde a infância. Havia uma aura de conforto e tranquilidade entre eles.

"Você não tem namorado, Mary Margareth?"

"Não, eu me mudei para cá depois de terminar um relacionamento de anos."

"Oh."

David percebera a sua burrada, e tentou consertar.

"Bom, quem perdeu foi ele."

Mary Margareth ainda mantinha a cabeça abaixada, e David podia ver que a lembrança mexia muito com ela. Ele se levantou e ajoelhou na frente dela, segurando-lhe o rosto com carinho.

"Não sofra por alguém que não lhe merece, Mary. Você é uma mulher bonita, inteligente, charmosa... vai encontrar um homem que a faça sentir amada e admirada todos os dias da sua vida. Alguém que complete sua felicidade. Então, esqueça o que passou e continue em frente, tudo bem?"

Ela olhou para ele, e eles se mantiveram assim por um longo tempo. Nenhum dos dois podia acreditar na intimidade daquele momento. Mas repentinamente, David recobrou a consciência moral e a soltou, levantando-se.

"Eu preciso ir. Regina deve estar me procurando."

"Tudo bem."

"Você vai ficar bem?"

"Vou sim. Não se preocupe, David."

"Se precisar de algo, você tem meu telefone."

David se debruçou e beijou-a na bochecha, afastando-se.

De longe, Robin assistia toda a cena.

* * *

"Querido, que demora! Achei que não ia encontrá-lo antes de dormir!" - Gritou ela, enquanto escovava os dentes.

David, lá de dentro do box, respondeu.

"Eu passei pela escola para dar uma palestra sobre roubos."

"Devo me preocupar com o aumento no índice de criminalidade dessa cidade?"

"Só se roubo de lancheira for considerado crime grave."

Ela sorriu e terminou de enxaguar a boca, colocando a escova sobre o suporte. A calça de David estava caída perto do box, e ela a pegou, pendurando sobre o gancho na parede. Do bolso frontal, caiu um papel.

_Mary Margareth 777- 89895_

Regina fitou o papel por alguns segundos, e depois o colocou de volta. Abalada, ela saiu do banheiro e se deitou na cama, pensativa.

Talvez Marian não fosse a única a ter aventuras no casamento.


	8. Cap 8

Regina pensara durante toda a manhã sobre a descoberta que fizera a respeito de seu marido e sobre Marian. Ela sabia que tinha sido hipócrita com respeito à mulher que trabalhava para ela, mas ela queria acreditar que uma traição da parte de Marian significava que o beijo deles não fora uma canalhice tão grande.

Por mais que negasse, ela sabia que estava se apaixonando. E em algum momento, seria colocada à prova.

* * *

Era uma grande noite em Storybrooke. O festival da prosperidade acontecia todos os anos e era um verdadeiro evento para os cidadãos; havia barracas de artesanato, alimentação, jogos, brincadeiras e até mesmo um pequeno palco onde bandas locais se apresentavam. Todo o perímetro era delicadamente iluminado, fios de led e lâmpadas penduradas.

David estava encostado na barraca onde Mary Margareth estendia os preços. Ele observava o movimento enquanto segurava o rádio na mão direita. Apesar de ser uma festividade, a polícia precisava trabalhar.

De longe, Regina observava David. Grudado nela, novamente. Regina não estava possessa, mas também estava longe de estar feliz. Um misto de ciúmes e mágoa a rondava, ela não sabia se era pelo fato do marido estar interessado em outra, ou porque ele era mais honesto com respeito ao que sentia do que ela.

"Precisa de ajuda, prefeita?"

Graham.

Fazia séculos que ela não o via. Desde que haviam sido namorados, para dizer a verdade.

"Graham!" – Exclamou ela, soltando a caixa que segurava e abraçando-o, feliz. Ele a abraçou de volta, braços firmes ao redor da pequena cintura. "Você desapareceu! Quando chegou à cidade?"

"Cheguei ontem. Cara, você está deslumbrante!"

Regina sorriu para ele. Graham também estava incrivelmente lindo. O rosto se endurecera, a barba o deixara mais sexy. Ele vestia um terno muito bem cortado por baixo da jaqueta de couro.

"Você também não está de se jogar fora, Graham."

Ele pegou uma das caixas e a acompanhou.

"Eu soube que você se casou com o xerife. É algum tipo de fetiche?"

Ela gargalhou, e começou a estender as lonas da barraca.

"Talvez seja."

Graham sentou-se na bancada. Ele olhou em volta, o movimento, as pessoas rindo, a música ambiente tocando.

"E como estão as coisas aqui nessa cidade? Eu sinto falta daqui."

"Você sabe... as coisas não mudam muito por aqui. Pessoas se vão e outras chegam. Você vai ficar até quando?"

"Não sei... estou a passeio. Não tenho pressa em ir embora. Cara, isso é um cappuccino da Granny?" – Perguntou ele, apontando para o copo apoiado sobre a mesinha regulável.

"É sim."

"Deus do céu! Eu estava morrendo por um desses! Já é meu."

Antes que Regina se pronunciasse, ele se levantou e tomou um longo gole. Regina gargalhou.

"Você está me devendo um cappuccino."

"Eu pago, mas não largo esse copo."

Encostados na bancada, eles estavam bem próximos. Os braços roçando um no outro, como nos velhos tempos. Era ótimo estar em casa e para eles, "casa" representava o carinho de alguém que fizera parte do seu passado, de uma parte feliz do passado. Algo que merecia ser considerado com carinho.

"Graham?"

Eles tiveram a atenção roubada por David.

"David!"

Graham o cumprimentou, e Regina notou os sinais de uma previsível irritação na maneira como David sorriu.

"Se importa se eu roubar a minha mulher por alguns minutinhos?"

"Não se trouxer ela de volta."

Sorrindo, David estendeu a mão à Regina e a guiou para longe dali.

* * *

Atrás de uma árvore, na lateral esquerda do parque, David a abordou.

"O que é isso, Regina?"

"Defina isso."

"Regina... estou falando sério."

"Eu não estou brincando, David. Por que você está tão irritado?"

"Talvez porque o ex-namorado da minha mulher voltou para a cidade e já está trocando sorrisinhos com ela dentro de uma barraca."

Regina riu, descruzando os braços.

"Sério? Toda essa cena é porque você está com ciúmes do Graham?"

David a segurou pelo braço com firmeza, mas sem machucá-la.

"Regina, não brinque comigo."

"Ah sim. Eu não posso brincar com você, mas você pode tirar um sarro da minha cara? Você está achando que eu sou a Abigail, David?"

"O que a Abigail..."

"Você está insinuando que eu estou dando mole para o Graham?"

David a encarou, sem responder.

"Ele é meu amigo, David. Ele foi meu namorado por anos. Além do mais, você não tem moral nenhuma para me cobrar."

"Como não? Eu sou seu marido."

"Se fosse um marido tão bom quanto eu sou como sua esposa, eu não encontraria o telefone da Mary Margareth no bolso da sua calça."

David arregalou os olhos, e Regina sequer esperou para ver sua reação. No minuto seguinte, ela já tinha sumido.

* * *

Robin estava caminhando pelo corredor do festival, sozinho. Marian não queria sair de casa grávida, e foi o mesmo comportamento quando ela estava grávida de Roland. Ela tinha um cuidado extremo com a gravidez, cuidava da sua saúde, da sua segurança, da sua alimentação...

E ele voltava à rotina de passeios solitários. Não que ele reclamasse. Ultimamente, ele preferia ficar sozinho. Não sabia o que pensar sobre a gravidez de Marian, sobre sua relação atribulada com a Regina, com sua amizade com David. Querendo ou não, ele passava bastante tempo com o xerife, e o conhecia melhor a cada dia. David era um cara muito legal, com uma criação legal e com muito caráter. Ele era um bom profissional, bom marido, bom amigo. Quanto mais o conhecia, mais Robin se odiava por cobiçar a mulher dele.

Infelizmente, ele não conseguia parar.

O que ficou pior quando ele atravessou o parque e a viu, conversando no canto com um homem alto, bonito e com o qual ela parecia ter uma intimidade enorme. O homem acariciava o rosto dela, e ela consentia. Robin sentia seu sangue pegando fogo.

Eles se despediram, com o estranho beijando-a demoradamente no rosto. Quando Regina começou a caminhar na direção onde ele estava, Robin afastou-se. Quando ela passou por ele, ele notou que ela tinha chorado.

"Regina?"

"Hoje não, Robin."

"Regina, eu só quero ajudar."

"Você não pode me ajudar! Nós começamos essa merda toda, Robin! Agora meu marido está fazendo comigo o que eu fiz com ele, e sabe de uma coisa? Isso dói. Do mesmo tanto que vai doer quando você souber que sua mulher fez a mesma coisa." Ela começara aos berros, mas quando chegou nas ultimas palavras, falava tão rápido como se estivesse cuspindo as palavras.

"Minha mulher fez o quê?"

Merda. Com os olhos ainda marejados, o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas, Regina sentiu a boca do estômago doer tanto como se ela tivesse levado um soco ali. Robin a encarava, esperando uma resposta.

"Responda, Regina. O que você sabe sobre a Marian que eu não sei."

"Seu casamento não me diz respeito, Robin."

Robin pensou na cena que vira entre David e Mary Margareth. Ele não teria coragem de dizer à ela o que tinha visto, então não podia cobrar que Regina contasse à ele o que quer que fosse. Ele já sabia que havia algo a ser dito, e isso já era demasiadamente preocupante.

"Eu não posso cuidar do seu casamento. Agora, preciso me concentrar em consertar as rachaduras do meu."

Regina evitou o olhar dele e continuou caminhando, em silêncio, através das barracas iluminadas.


	9. Cap 9

**Flashback on**

_David colocara a última caixa no carro dela. O ar estava congelante. Mary fechou o porta-malas, e David a acompanhou até a porta do carro._

_"Você não quer mesmo uma carona, David?"_

_Ele sorriu, mas declinou a oferta._

_"De qualquer modo, obrigada. Eu estaria perdida sem sua ajuda! Espero não ter atrapalhado o seu trabalho."_

_"Ei, claro que não! Eu dou conta."_

_Eles sorriram um para o outro, e Mary se aproximou, abraçando-a rapidamente. Entretanto, eles não se distanciaram no término do abraço. Ela olhou fundo nos olhos dele, e David não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa a não ser acariciar a maçã do rosto dela, tão lisa e angelical. Mary Margareth fechou os olhos, e David percebeu que ela estava pedindo para ser beijada, os lábios umedecidos, formando um leve bico. Seria fácil e seria ótimo satisfazer uma vontade, mas a custo de quê?_

_"Mary... me desculpe. Eu não posso fazer isso."_

_Afastando-se dela, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta._

_"Eu achei que estavamos... Que você, eu..."_

_"Eu também achei mas estava errado. Me desculpe por ter passado a ideia errada."_

_David beijou-a na testa e se dirigiu até seu carro, deixando no estacionamento uma Mary Margareth chocada e magoada._

**Flashback off**

* * *

"Regina?"

David sussurrou o nome dela, mas ela estava de costas para a porta. Talvez estivesse dormindo. Ele tirou os sapatos e a jaqueta, colocando-o com cuidado sobre a mesa, não queria acordá-la e deixá-la ainda mais brava. Ele ficou apenas com a boxer e se deitou na cama. Ele se ajeitou sobre a cama, puxando o lençol.

"David, nós precisamos conversar."

Ele olhou para o lado, e seu olhar encontrou o dela.

"Eu nem sei o que dizer, Regina."

"Você quer ficar com ela?"

David olhou para o teto.

"Não, não é isso. Eu a acho bonita, e ela é atraente. Não estamos apaixonados. Eu não estou, pelo menos."

"Você a beijou?"

"Não."

Regina deitou-se de lado, ficando de frente para ele. David também se virou, e eles permaneceram ali, deitados, olhando um para o outro. Regina estendeu a mão, acariciando o maxilar dele com a costa da mão.

"David, o que está acontecendo com a gente?"

"Você me ama?"

"É claro que eu te amo, dear." Ela lhe deu um sorriso genuíno.

"Então fique comigo. Me perdoe pelo meu ciúmes bobo e por esse deslize injustificável. Por favor, Gina."

Regina sentou-se, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama.

"O Graham não voltou por mim. Ele voltou porque aqui é a cidade onde ele nasceu, dear. Voltou para rever o local onde cresceu, as pessoas da sua infância. Coincide que nós fomos namorados por algum tempo, mas daí achar que isso quer dizer que vamos ficar juntos outra vez é besteira."

"Eu sei... me desculpa. Foi um erro pensar isso."

"Eu também quero pedir desculpas. Devia ter perguntando diretamente sobre o telefone e não usado isso contra você no momento da raiva."

"Nós dois erramos."

Regina sorriu para ele e eles trocaram um olhar carregado de carinho. Ela se debruçou e o beijou, sem pressa, sua língua acariciando a dele lentamente, preguiçosamente, com desejo e amor. Quando se separaram, ele sussurrou.

"Por favor, não me deixe."

"Eu não vou te deixar, baby. De onde tirou isso?"

"Quando nós nos conhecemos, eu estava com a Abigail ainda. Tecnicamente, faz de mim o traidor e você a outra. Tenho medo do carma virar contra nós, entende?"

"David, nós só ficamos juntos quando você se separou dela. Você não fez nada errado."

David a olhou por alguns segundos, e ela retribuiu o olhar. Ele continuava deitado, então Regina virou-se e com movimentos rápidos, sentou no colo dele. Ele se levantou um pouco, apoiando os cotovelos no colchão e ela segurou-o pelos cabelos, beijando-o novamente. Assim que o beijo foi se desfazendo, os lábios dela percorreram o maxilar dele até a orelha, onde ela mordiscou o lóbulo e sussurrou.

"Faça amor comigo, David."

Ela não precisou pedir duas vezes.

* * *

Robin estava sentado na varanda quando Marian o abraçou por trás e ele pode sentir o perfume dela.

"No que está pensando, Robbie?"

"Em uma bobagem."

"Compartilhe comigo! Eu apoio você."

"Eu... quero concorrer à prefeito."

Marian sorriu, os olhos brilhando.

"Que ideia ótima, querido!"

"Você acha que teremos problemas com os Nolan?"

"Robin, eles são adultos. Política é política."

"Você acha que eu tenho chance?"

"Claro que tem, querido! Você tem ideais incríveis!"

Robin sorriu. Virando-se de frente para ela, ele a puxou para um beijo, cheio de carinho e cuidado.

"Boa sorte para nós, primeira dama."

* * *

O telefone de Regina tocava insistentemente. Ela abriu os olhos, e percebeu que não era hora de estar acordada ainda. Xingando mentalmente, ela checou se David ainda estava na cama, mas não estava.

"Alô?"

"Acho melhor você se levantar da cama. Temos problemas."

"Gold? Você sabe que horas são?"

"Tanto faz, queridinha. Você sabe das notícias?"

"Que notícias?"

Ele riu do outro lado da linha, e Regina sentou-se na cama, esticando os braços.

"Você não sabe. É a única razão de ainda estar dormindo."

"O que diabos pode ter acontecido para você me ligar tão cedo?"

"Você tem um concorrente."

"Ahn?"

"À prefeitura."

Regina abriu os olhos imediatamente. Ela nunca tivera que enfrentar ninguém pelo cargo, até porque ninguém ousaria disputar qualquer coisa com ela. Era tudo o que ela não precisava. Uma campanha política.

"Quem é o bastardo?"

"Você não vai acreditar." - Riu Gold do outro lado da linha.

Assim que Gold lhe dissera, Regina sentia a cortina da raiva descendo sobre o seu corpo. Era óbvio que era pessoal. E ela não teria nenhuma, nem um resquício sequer de piedade. Se queriam jogar com ela, ela iria mostrar quem fazia as regras do jogo.

"É hora de trabalharmos duro, Regina."

"Estarei na sua loja em uma hora. Fique tranquilo, Gold. Nós vamos destruir a campanha deles."

Gold desligou, e ela levantou, resignada.

Eles iam destruir a campanha, mas para ela, aquilo tomara um rumo particular.

Ela ia destruir o Robin.


	10. Cap 10

"Temos duas semanas até o debate."

"Eu não estou preocupada com o debate, dear. Eu falo com essa cidade há anos."

"E aí que se engana, queridinha. É exatamente isso que deve temer. Eles conhecem suas falas. Você precisa elaborar um novo discurso, uma nova abordagem, uma capa diferente. Ou o eleitor vai atrás de novidade e é justamente isso que a concorrência está oferecendo."

Ela tamborilou os dedos contra o mármore da mesa e ele continuou.

"Começamos em desvantagem com o quesito família. Ele é um pai de família, e a esposa está grávida. Isso rouba os votos da maioria das mulheres e idosos. Eles optam pelo conservadorismo, e a constituição da família pesa na balança."

"Eu perco votos porque não tenho filhos?"

"Bem vinda à política."

"O que temos contra ele?"

Gold inclinou-se na direção dela, os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, e os dedos entrelaçados um ao outro, servindo de base. Ele sorriu, e ela odiou a ironia.

"Este é o problema, 'dear'. A campanha do seu concorrente está mais limpa que os tailleurs que você usa."

"Ele não é incorruptível, Gold. Tem que existir uma brecha nessa armadura reluzente."

"A menos que você queira entrar numa missão suicida, precisamos encontrar algo mais podre, ou então fabricar algumas sujeiras."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Andando de um lado para o outro, Regina estava incrivelmente inquieta. Ela parou com as duas mãos na cintura, esperando a resposta.

"Não me subestime, Regina. É claro que existe algo entre vocês dois. Infelizmente, usar isso destruiria a credibilidade dos dois lados. É como dar um tiro no próprio pé."

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Ok, querida. Finja-se de morta e eu finjo que somos boas pessoas."

Ela sentou-se na frente dos vários papéis. Havia dados estatísticos e estudos comportamentais da cidade, além de vários balancetes financeiros.

"Você precisa focar no sucesso comercial e na prosperidade que a cidade possui. Relembrar a cidade do que você já conquistou por eles. Palavra por palavra, o eleitor precisa de fatos, de provas."

* * *

Robin estava satisfeito com o sucesso da sua campanha. Ele já tinha feito visitas à todos os lugares, e conhecia a grande parte das pessoas. As pesquisas revelavam que sua popularidade havia crescido vertiginosamente, e também pudera! Ele estava trabalhando como doido, e adorava o retorno que tinha das pessoas.

O que não deixava Regina nem um pouco feliz. Sentada na mesa redonda, localizada na sala de reuniões da prefeitura, ela observava os números da pesquisa de ibope. Robin estava passando a perna nela. Ao redor da mesa estavam Gold, Sidney e Graham. Ela não queria colocar Graham no meio disso, mas ele insistira em ajudar.

"Vocês tem que pensar em alguma coisa. O Robin está me dando uma surra e a campanha mal começou."

O silêncio reinou na sala. Regina se levantou e andou de um lado para o outro, inquieta. Graham se levantou, mas continuou em pé diante da mesa.

"O quanto você quer vencer essa disputa, Regina?"

"Insanamente."

"E até onde vai para conseguir?"

Regina olhou por cima do ombro, e trocou um longo olhar com Graham. Ela sabia onde ele queria chegar. Eles se conheciam, e ela sabia que podia contar com ele.

"Eu irei até o fim se for preciso."

"Ótimo."

Gold sorriu, ele já tinha entendido a charada.

"Finalmente, essa reunião ficou boa."

Sidney ainda não tinha entendido e sua cara de interrogação deixou tudo claro. Graham sorriu para ele, e ainda em pé, sentenciou.

"É hora de jogarmos sujo."

* * *

Graham esperou Gold e Sidney saírem. Quando Regina estava saindo, ele segurou o braço dela delicadamente.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?"

"Claro."

Ela checou se os outros haviam saído mesmo e se voltou para ele.

"Fala."

"Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso, Gina? Nós vamos destruir o cara."

Ela riu.

"Está duvidando da minha resposta? Se eu disse que sim, é sim. Que comece a guerra."

"Eu vi a conversa de vocês no festival."

Ouch. Por essa ela não estava esperando.

"Graham, garanto que não é tão sério quanto parece. Foi um momento. Um momento sem significado que não vai me impedir de ter o que eu quero."

"Você sabe que as coisas dão errado quando se torna pessoal."

"Mas isso já é pessoal! O motivo dele concorrer é pessoal!"

"Talvez você queira que seja."

"Você está a meu favor ou contra? Estou começando a ficar confusa."

"Eu estou do seu lado, Regina. Só quero que tome cuidado para não se queimar."

"Nós já estamos acostumados a brincar com fogo, Graham."

* * *

"Robin, preciso lhe alertar sobre algumas coisas."

"O que houve, Marian?"

"Regina fez uma reunião na prefeitura hoje. O Gold e o Sidney estavam lá, além daquele turista."

Robin sentiu um leve formigamento no estômago. Esse cara perto dela novamente?

"Ela está cuidando da campanha dela, Mar."

"Robin... não seja tão inocente. Eles não são escoteiros. Todos aqui temem o Gold, e com algum motivo."

"Talvez ele seja ameaçador, só isso."

"Talvez eles peguem pesado. Não esqueça que a Regina não vai aceitar perder para alguém que mal chegou à cidade."

"Fique tranquila. Eu estou selecionando reforços."

Robin deu um meio sorriso para a esposa e voltou a ler seu discurso. Mas por dentro, lavas ardentes de ciúmes, de raiva e preocupação derretiam suas entranhas. Quem era o turista, e porque vivia à sombra de Regina? Qual era o segredo de Gold? O que eles planejavam naquela reunião? E o mais importante: o que será que Regina estava planejando?


	11. Cap 11

Robin estava vestindo seu terno quando Marian entrou em casa, ofegante. Ela parecia ter corrido uma maratona.

"Pensei que fosse comprar o café da manhã, amor."

"Eu.."

Ela havia realmente corrido muito. As bochechas coradas denunciavam o esforço físico.

"Você está abusando da saúde, Marian. Tome cuidado."

"Eu avisei você, Robin. Avisei que ela não ia pegar leve."

"Ela quem? Do que você está falando?"

"Regina."

Ela estendeu o jornal local, segurando-o pela borda. As manchetes escritas em letras garrafais lhe chamaram a atenção, e seu maxilar rangeu de raiva. Marian olhou para ele com compaixão.

"Baby..."

Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, os músculos do corpo endurecendo e os pulsos cerrados. Marian ficou em silêncio. Quando Robin abriu os olhos, seu semblante estava diferente. Ele respirou fundo e voltou a se arrumar.

"Se é assim que eles querem jogar, é assim que iremos jogar."

* * *

Regina estava sentada no carro lendo o jornal enquanto bebia seu café. Ela quase se sentia culpada. Resgatar um erro cometido por Robin na adolescência era um golpe baixíssimo, mas ela dera carta branca aos seus assessores e eles não brincavam em serviço. Ela tinha ciência que Robin a culparia e viria com tudo, e ela estava pronta para isso.

* * *

Graham estudava os movimentos da família Hood sistematicamente. A melhor maneira de se preparar para uma guerra era conhecer o inimigo. Vigiava a rotina escolar de Roland, a rotina de Marian, a rotina de Robin. Em algum momento, ele encontraria algo útil.

Duas semanas depois, tudo o que ele conseguira fora notar um leve clima entre Marian e Killian, mas ela estava centrada demais para cair em tentação. Marian tinha potencial político, ela tinha foco. Isso era inegável a seu respeito.

Graham conversara com Gold e eles tinham a mesma gana indestrutível de fazer com que Regina vencesse. As motivações podiam ser diferentes, mas a intensidade não. Consideraram todos os graus de ataque, até os mais radicais. Sabiam que Regina não aceitaria ultrapassar alguns limites e por isso mesmo, combinaram entre eles que não deixariam ninguém ser um obstáculo à vitória, nem mesmo a própria Regina. Era claro que Robin tinha uma reputação limpa e forte e a imagem de família feliz e isso seria trabalhoso de desconstruir. O primeiro passo já tinha sido dado. O ataque à imagem pessoal.

Na próxima etapa, eles precisavam plantar um escândalo moral. O que era um pouco complicado quando o alvo está apaixonado pela candidata concorrente.

* * *

"Alô?"

"Gostaria de falar com a Zelena."

"A senhora tem horário marcado com ela?"

"Apenas diga a ela que é a Marian."

Dois bipes depois, a linha foi redirecionada.

"Marian, querida! Há quanto tempo!"

"Nem de diga, Zelena. Morro de saudades. Mas infelizmente, não é por saudade que eu liguei."

"O que houve?"

"Precisamos da sua ajuda."

"Qual é a situação?"

"O Robin está concorrendo à prefeito."

"Mas isso é ótimo querida! Seu marido é ideal para esse cargo."

"Eu sei, mas o problema é que a concorrência joga sujo e você conhece o Robin. Ele sempre quer fazer a coisa certa."

"Não se preocupe. Pegarei o próximo voo."

* * *

Sentados no cais com os pés descalços, Regina e David se abraçaram. Ela descansou a cabeça no ombro dele enquanto David olhava para a água.

"Baby, posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?"

"David, é óbvio que pode. Pode perguntar qualquer coisa."

Ela se levantou do ombro dele, os dedos deles ainda entrelaçados.

"Você tem alguma coisa a ver com aquela reportagem sobre o Robin?"

"Por que está me perguntando isso, dear?"

"Gina." Suspirou ele enquanto a puxava para si e lhe dava um beijo carinhoso. "Eu gosto do Robin. Ele é meu amigo, um amigo que eu prezo muito."

"David, estamos numa campanha política. O que você está me pedindo, realmente? Que deixe seu amigo vencer?"

"Não, não é isso. Não leve para o lado pessoal, tudo bem? Você pode fazer isso por mim?"

"Eu posso, mas a campanha não é feita somente por mim."

"Os outros não me importam. Apenas jogue limpo com ele, ok? Por mim."

"Tudo bem."

"É por isso que eu te amo."

E ele a beijou novamente.


	12. Cap 12

Graham estava sentado em frente à belíssima moça de cabelos escuros. Tão negros como a noite. Os olhos eram doentemente azuis. Era tão linda que o próprio Graham queria beijá-la, mas ele tinha foco. Precisava dela.

"Você sabe o que tem que fazer, Ruby?"

"Me tornar assistente do Robin."

"E?"

"E depois levá-lo para a cama."

"Boa menina. Agora precisamos discutir os detalhes."

* * *

"Gold?"

"É ele. Quem fala?"

"Graham."

"Como estamos?"

"Conseguimos a assistente. Precisamos da isca agora."

"Deixe essa parte comigo."

* * *

"Você não podia fazer isso, Marian."

Sentados na mesa da sala de estar, estavam Robin, Marian e Zelena. Marian o olhou e levantou os ombros, em sinal de questionamento.

"Não devia ter feito a Zelena viajar até aqui sem ao menos falar comigo."

"Robin..." - Começou ela, mas Zelena interrompeu.

"Robin, caia na real. Você não faz o trabalho sujo. Não se brinca de política. A menos que você não queira vencer, você precisa atacar o adversário e como você não vai fazer isso, e eu sei que não vai mesmo porque eu conheço seu jeito, você irá precisar de um soldado, um gladiador que trave as suas batalhas. É pra isso que estou aqui, e eu sou a melhor no que eu faço. Então me deixe trabalhar."

Ele encarou a bela ruiva à sua frente, com seus jeans justos e botas de couro que iam até o joelho. Zelena era a única que realmente podia encarar Regina de frente. Ele precisava dela.

"Faça o que tiver que fazer."

Ele se levantou, afastando-se delas com as mãos no bolso.

Zelena o seguiu com o olhar, até que ele sumiu. Ela virou-se com um sorriso diabólico e os olhos brilhando para Marian, que tinha um semblante cansado.

"Me diga tudo o que sabe sobre essa Regina."

* * *

Regina ouviu a campainha tocando, e se perguntou quem seria. Ela não estava esperando ninguém, e torcia para que não fosse nem Graham nem Gold. Ela não estava em condições de lidar com a campanha. Assim que abriu a porta, ela reafirmou tal pensamento.

"Robin?"

Ele entrou sem sequer olhar para ela. Seu rosto estava rígido e não havia um sinal de sorriso.

"Eu esperava mais de você, Regina. Milhões de vezes mais."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Disso."

Robin abriu o jornal e colocou a primeira página praticamente na cara dela. Ela puxou o jornal e jogou-o no lixo.

"Robin..."

"'Prefeito com passado de ladrão'? É isso o que você quer que as pessoas pensem de mim? É assim que você trabalha? Desenterrando um erro da minha adolescência para me derrubar?"

"Isso não foi ideia minha."

"Não me interessa, Regina. É a sua equipe. Seu time. Sua campanha. No fim, acaba sendo sua ideia sim."

Ele estava bufando, literalmente. Regina apenas o encarava, em silêncio. Por dentro, labaredas de chamas lhe consumiam. Robin se aproximou, e ela não recuou. A respiração dela se tornou mais rasa, e ele percebeu. Robin estendeu a mão e a colocou no pescoço dela, circundando sua nuca e puxando-a para si. Regina não mostrou nenhuma resistência. Com os olhos fechados, ela usufruiu da sensação inebriante que aquele toque causava nela.

"Uma coisa é me pedir para ficar longe, Regina. Outra é me apunhalar pela costa."

Regina abriu os olhos, afastando-se dele. O olhar dela era quente e duro, insanamente ardente e desafiador.

"Você deu o primeiro passo, Robin."

"Quê?"

"Você acabou de chegar a cidade e quer tirar a prefeitura de mim? Quem você pensa que é?"

"Você não pode ter tudo, Sra. Nolan."

Ela odiou o desprezo que escorregou das suas palavras.

"Eu posso ter o que eu quiser."

Robin a segurou pelo braço, com força.

"Você está me machucando, Robin."

"Eu vou machucar mais. Como você fez comigo. Se você acha que essa sua jogada me atingiu, espere para ver o que estou preparando para você. Zelena é a melhor no que ela faz. E por mim, ela pode acabar com você."

"Quem é Zelena?"

Ele a soltou, sorrindo. Se aproximando ainda mais, ele praticamente sentia a respiração dela contra a sua boca. Com um olhar travado entre os dois, refletindo a raiva e rivalidade que crescia entre eles, ele resmungou.

"Você irá conhecê-la em breve, e vai lamentar por esse momento a sua vida toda."

Regina riu, deliciada, e não se afastou.

"Ui, é agora que eu fico com medo?"

"Vá para o inferno, Regina."

Ela o pegou pelo jaqueta, puxando-o para si, e ele bateu contra os antebraços dela, os corpos grudados.

"Quando eu tiver acabado você pedirá com clemência pelo inferno, Robin. Mas peça à sua funcionária para mandar ver. Veremos se ela dá conta."

Eles ouviram passos do lado de fora e a maçaneta se moveu.

Ele empurrou os pulsos dela para longe. O ar entre eles se tornara palpável. A raiva misturou-se com a tensão sexual, e a intensidade do embate era agora enlouquecedora, quase mortal. Regina queria assassiná-lo ali mesmo e enterrá-lo sob a sua macieira. David entrou e quando foi pendurar a jaqueta, os avistou.

"Robin, o que faz aqui?"

Sorrindo, ele o abraçou. Robin e Regina trocaram outro olhar intenso. David virou-se sorridente e beijou a mulher.

"Está tudo bem aqui? Está acontecendo alguma coisa?"

"Eu chamei o Robin aqui para me desculpar pela história do jornal, querido. Não é mesmo, Robin?"

_Filha da puta_, pensou ele. Regina era realmente tão rápida quanto inteligente. Ela sabia que ele não negaria, pois isso traria mais e mais perguntas, e criaria um tensão entre os dois. Para manter a amizade, Robin teria que jogar o jogo dela.

"É verdade. Ela não teve culpa, relações políticas são meio sangrentas."

David colocara a mão na cintura dela.

"Ainda bem que vocês se resolveram. Não quero que a eleição estrague nossa amizade."

"E nem vai." - Respondeu Robin. "Bom, eu preciso ir andando."

"Não quer ficar para jantar?"

"Não posso. Tenho que ficar de olho na Marian."

"Tudo bem, eu te acompanho até lá fora."

David saiu na frente, e Robin deu uma última olhada na morena estonteante antes de sair também.

* * *

A comitiva de imprensa estava toda em polvorosa. Um anúncio oficial de iniciativa privada havia convocado todo e qualquer jornalista da cidade. A ansiedade pairava sobre a multidão de microfones e câmeras profissionais. Havia um pequeno palco com um singelo microfone branco.

A poucos metros dali, dentro de um Rolls Royce preto, Graham observava o movimento.

Todos aguardaram em silêncio quando viram uma multidão de seguranças, vestidos tipicamente com seus ternos bem cortados, óculos escuros e escutas subiram e se posicionaram ao redor do palco. Logo em seguida, uma figura feminina subiu os poucos degraus que levavam ao topo do palco.

Uma mulher incrivelmente linda. Olhos azuis, a pele branca como a neve. O cabelo loiro brilhava ao reflexo do sol e descia pelas suas costas em ondas suaves. Ela usava um vestido azul bebê e salto alto. A mulher era realmente estonteante. Pouquíssimos não estavam com um olhar de admiração e cobiça estampado na cara. Mas o silêncio durou apenas alguns minutos.

Ela caminhou elegantemente até o microfone.

"Olá, Storybrooke. Eu vim até vocês porque eu não aguento mais viver uma mentira. Eu estava apaixonada por um homem, que infelizmente é casado, e ele me prometera que ia ficar comigo. Me prometeu várias coisas, inclusive que ia se divorciar da esposa. Mas agora ele me abandonou, e eu não quero que um homem que não tem palavra fique no comando dessa cidade."

Era como o som do mar: todos começaram a cochichar, rumores sendo formados, jornalistas discando números nos telefones celulares. Um jornalista provocou.

"Você está sendo tendenciosa, senhorita Glinda. Seja objetiva, diga o nome."

Glinda abaixou a cabeça, fazendo um semblante de tristeza.

"Estou falando de Robin Hood."

* * *

Graham sentiu-se incrivelmente feliz.

Aquele desgraçado do Gold.

Sorrindo, ele colocou os óculos de sol e orientou o motorista.

"Vamos para casa, Jason. Já terminamos por aqui."


	13. Cap 13

"Ruby."

"Sim, Sr. Hood."

"Jesus, não me chame assim. Eu pareço um velho. Você vai trabalhar 18h por dia comigo, me chame de Robin."

Ruby o seguia religiosamente. Com seu tailleur bem cortado, e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, ela era a imagem da beleza em termos políticos. Anotando tudo com veracidade, ela se sentia bem à vontade para debater aspectos da campanha com ele e ele gostava de ter alguém com quem pudesse conversar sobre, em vez de aturar a intimidação de Zelena e a exasperação da esposa.

"Ruby, preciso que marque uma reunião com os comerciantes e então uma visita à Escola Abigail."

"Imediatamente. Se me permite, Robin, acho que a sua campanha precisa ser visualizada."

"Como assim?"

"Regina é o carro chefe da campanha dela. Temos o rosto dela em todos os bottons, toldos e comerciais. Querendo ou não, ela é linda e tem toda uma polidez política e são muitos pontos a seu favor. As pessoas olham para aquele sorriso e sentem confiança."

Robin sorriu discretamente. Aquele sorriso era mesmo matador. Se olhasse por muito tempo, era capaz dele mesmo votar nela. Ruby o olhou por alguns segundos, curiosa.

"Você acha que eu posso competir com ela?"

"Eu acho que o Sr. deveria tentar."

* * *

"Notícias para mim, Zelena?"

Robin sentou-se à frente dela, numa das mesas da Granny's. Ele deu uma breve olhada em volta para se certificar que nenhum funcionário de Regina estivesse por ali.

"Na verdade, temos o que você já deve imaginar. A tal da Glinda nunca morou em Storybrooke. Ela foi contratada para vir aqui plantar uma semente. Ela pegou um voo hoje para fora do país sem carregar sequer uma mala. Ou seja, ganhou dinheiro suficiente para tirar férias de um ano."

"Por que eles fariam isso? Isso os impossibilita de manter essa mentira."

"Robin, acorde! Eles não querem provar nada. Esse mero boato já diminuiu significantemente a sua pontuação. As pessoas começaram a duvidar da sua integridade, afinal, já são dois escândalos em sei lá, duas semanas?"

Robin cruzou as mãos e as colocou na mesa, apoiando a testa contra elas em sequência.

"Mas que merda!"

"Mas não se preocupe. O contra-ataque está à caminho."

"Zelena, o que você vai fazer?"

"Deixe que eu faça o meu trabalho, Robin. Faça o seu."

* * *

Regina entrou na delegacia, sorridente. Passando pela recepção, deixou um café com Belle.

"Bom dia querida! Como está seu pai?"

Os olhos da recepcionista arregalaram-se e ela tossiu antes de responder. Regina identificou esses sinais, mas esperou para ver o que ela diria.

"Ah, claro. Está tudo ótimo. Quer que eu avise o David que você está aqui?"

Pela maneira que Belle tocou o lábio, Regina sabia que estava mentindo. Mas sobre o quê? Ela teria que investigar futuramente.

"Não precisa."

Regina caminhou elegantemente na direção do escritório do xerife. Belle apenas observou de longe, com um rosto impassível. _Merda. _

Assim que abriu a porta, Regina entendera a reação de Belle.

Mary Margareth.

Sentada na mesa do escrivão.

Do lado da mesa do seu marido.

Isso já era demais para ela.

"David?"

David virou-se, sorridente e seu sorriso morreu quando a encarou.

"Gina, o que"

Regina não ficou para ouvir o resto da pergunta. Ela passou pela recepção e acenou para Belle sem dizer uma palavra, o que era desnecessário. Quando estava entrando no estacionamento, o ouviu correndo atrás dela.

"Gina."

Ofegante, ele parou na frente dela. Por Deus, o olhar dela podia matá-lo. Ela mesma faria isso, se ele abusasse.

"O que você quer agora, David?"

"Baby, não é o que você está pensando."

"Não ouse dizer isso, David Nolan. Não estou pensando nada. Estou vendo. Estou entendendo como é que deve se sentir a mulher que vai fazer uma surpresa ao marido e dá de cara com a senhorita com a qual seu marido está flertando, dentro do escritório dele, com ele."

"Nós não fizemos nada, baby. Acredite em mim."

"Como você acreditou em mim, David? Ao me acusar de ter alguma coisa com a volta do Graham?"

"É diferente."

"É claro que é. Porque eu deixei claro para o Graham que sou casada. Muito bem casada. E você, deixou claro para a Srita. Blanchard que você tem uma esposa? Você está ciente disso?"

Ele respirou fundo, os ombros caídos. Ele jamais conseguiria vencê-la com argumentos. David tentou puxá-la para si, pelos braços.

"Não me toque."

"Regina, você está exagerando."

"Você vai dormir no sofá, David."

"Você não pode fazer isso."

"Se continuar essa discussão, vai dormir na varanda."

"Porra, Regina! Onde você quer chegar com isso? Você acha que eu não percebi o quão estranha você tem agido? Se eu estou buscando a companhia da Mary Margareth é porque você está distante, inquieta, e sempre ocupada. Não sou o único culpado aqui."

"David."

Ela não esperava por uma reviravolta. Não mesmo. Ela não podia dizer ao marido que passava metade do tempo pensando na campanha e metade pensando em Robin, no beijo dele, nas ameaças dele, nos motivos pelos quais eles jamais ficariam juntos, em como ela e David estavam se distanciando, o quanto David queria um filho... Realmente, ela estava completamente fora de órbita.

"Quer saber, Regina? Faça o que quiser. Eu durmo na varanda, no carro, até na praça - desde que não precise aguentar seus argumentos inescapáveis."

David virou-se e voltou para a delegacia. Regina, encostada no carro, respirou fundo e entrou no carro.

Da calçada, Zelena assistia a cena.

Com um sorriso vibrante, ela continuou em seu caminho.

* * *

Robin queria odiá-la. Com toda a sua força. Afinal, ela estava no comando. Se eles estavam o destruindo, era com a permissão dela. Por mais que sentisse vontade de arrancar as roupas dela, jogá-la sobre qualquer coisa e fodê-la enlouquecidamente sempre que se encontravam, ele tinha que admitir: ela era tão desejável quanto diabólica. Não tivera dó de pisar nele em nenhum momento. Negou-se a ficar com ele, mas não perdeu um minuto antes de se unir à Graham. E foi pensando dessa maneira que ele concluiu que não podia mais vê-la como Regina. Ela era o inimigo e eles abatiam inimigos. Era tudo ou nada e sentimentos não entram nessa equação.

Zelena ainda aguardava uma confirmação, quando Robin balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Vá em frente."

Ela debruçou-se e o beijou na bochecha.

"Falou como um prefeito."

* * *

Sentado no banco da praça, Robin estava distraído e nem notou quando Ruby sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Está tudo bem, Sr. Hood?"

Ele a olhou, fingindo irritação e ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

"Desculpe. É um costume difícil de controlar."

"Tudo bem."

"O Sr. conseguiu providenciar a imagem do"

"Ruby, podemos não falar da campanha? Pelo menos por agora?"

"Como desejar. O Sr. não parece bem."

"Eu estou cansado, Ruby. Não sei se ser prefeito vale toda essa angústia e estresse."

Ela soltou a caneta e o caderno. Ele sorriu, era como se ela estivesse soltando um peso enorme.

"Quando eu era criança, queria mudar a vida das pessoas. Para melhor. Mas nunca realizei esse sonho em grande escala. Eu ajudo quem está ao meu alcance. O mundo é um lugar ruim, as vezes. Ajudar uma pessoa, apenas uma, já faz diferença. Você mostra a alguém porque ela ainda deve acreditar na humanidade. Mas como prefeito, Robin, você pode mudar a vida de uma cidade inteira para melhor. Você pode trazer segurança, saúde, esperança. Uma cidade toda. Imagina quantas pessoas."

Robin a encarou, interessado.

"Eu sei que as coisas estão meio difíceis. Mas tenha fé em si mesmo. Acredite no seu potencial, acredite no que você pode trazer de bom para esta cidade."

"Belíssimas palavras, senhorita."

"Eu anoto os seus discursos."

Ambos caíram na risada.

"Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, Ruby?"

"Pode, Sr."

"Por favor, não me entenda mal."

"Eu jamais faria isso."

"Quantos anos você tem?"

"22."

"Casada ou solteira?"

"Solteira."

Robin suspirou e sorriu.

"Quando eu era solteiro, não imaginava que a vida poderia se complicar tanto. Quer dizer, você sai, viaja, compra o que quer, chega quando quer. Você não teme ferir o sentimento de ninguém. Você não precisa escolher entre o que quer fazer e o que deve fazer."

"Parece um dilema e tanto."

"E é. Mesmo amando a pessoa com quem se casou, é difícil. As pessoas vão mudando ao longo dos anos, ou elas acabam deixando transparecer quem já eram."

"Parece que está me dizendo para não casar."

Ele sorriu, desconcertado.

"Apenas não faça isso por impulso."

Ele a beijou na bochecha e se afastou. O contato fez com que Ruby sorrisse, e uma onda de calor vibrasse dentro dela. Ela balançou a cabeça e parou de sorrir. Ela não podia perder o foco. Tinha uma missão a cumprir.

* * *

Regina atendeu seu celular. Ela saindo do seu carro, em frente à prefeitura.

"Regina Nolan."

"Regina, você já viu o jornal?"

"Não, Sidney. O que vocês aprontaram agora?"

"Não fomos nós."

"O que é, Sidney? Vai enrolar mais para falar? Não tenho tempo."

"Você precisa falar com David."

"Aconteceu algo com o meu marido?"

"É você que tem que nos dizer."

"Sidney, eu ligo depois. Não estou entendendo nada."

Regina fechou o carro e caminhou até a banca. Ela notou meia dúzia de olhares e sussurros quando passava e antes de colocar as mãos no jornal, imaginava que Robin havia se movido. Mas ela não esperava tal genialidade.

Na foto principal, havia uma foto dela e David discutindo no estacionamento da delegacia, e outra de David sorrindo com Mary Margareth a poucos quadras dali. Acima das fotos, um gutural letreiro 'Problemas no paraíso?'.

Ela queria matar David.

Foi então que ela olhou com mais afinco e viu o verdadeiro golpe.

Logo abaixo, uma foto de Robin, Marian e Roland, saindo da maternidade.

'Futura primeira-dama anuncia segunda gravidez.'

_Malditos filhos de uma puta._

Regina sorriu, e qualquer pessoa podia dizer que ela estava louca, pois não havia motivo para ela sorrir. Não numa situação dessas. Mas o que ninguém sabia era que Regina realmente admirou aquele golpe.

Era brilhante.


	14. Cap 14

David estava em pé, enxugando a louça. Regina se encontrava sentada, contra o balcão. Os cabelos dela estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, e ela usava uma regata justa e um shorts jeans. Linda, como sempre. Ela estava concentrada em seu discurso e nas questões que poderiam ser abordadas no debate.

Ele estava colocando a xícara em seu devido lugar quando a ouviu.

"Dave."

Ele se virou para ela, e notou que ela estava olhando para ele. Pela primeira vez nas últimas semanas, sem nenhuma raiva, ressentimento, mágoa ou qualquer outro sentimento negativo estampado em suas íris.

"Sim?"

"David, eu..." Ela estava escolhendo que palavras usar, e David podia ver o quão cansada ela estava. "Olha, eu sei que pedir 'desculpas' só vai fazer com que você tenha mais raiva de mim. Sei que estamos com problemas. Mas se é que você ainda pode atender algum pedido meu, pelo menos um, não me deixe agora. Se você me deixar, eu também vou perder essa campanha. Vou perder tudo o que eu tenho."

David assistiu enquanto ela baixou o olhar, e voltou a olhar para a tela do notebook. Ele a conhecia há tempo demais para saber quando Regina estava em modo muralha, fechando as vias de comunicação e paralisando todo e qualquer sentimento e expressão, num medo absurdo de começar a chorar. Ela queria chorar. Também pudera. Politicamente falando, ela estava despencando abismo abaixo. E ele estava dormindo no sofá há pelo menos uma semana.

Mas ela continuava ali, na sua frente, como uma rocha. Era impossível ter raiva dela naquele momento.

"Regina."

Ela levantou o olhar, em silêncio. David continuava ali na frente dela, com a palma da mão estendida. Como um convite. O rosto dele continuava sério, o que fez com que ela ficasse confusa.

"Vem aqui."

Ela se levantou e caminhou até ele. David segurou sua mão com carinho e a guiou pela casa, caminho que ela acompanhou silenciosamente. Ao chegarem no quarto, David entrou na frente, e antes que Regina fechasse a porta, sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura, puxando-a para ele, colando seus corpos. Por alguns instantes, eles permaneceram abraçados, os lábios dele descansando contra a testa dela, as mãos dele acariciando a costa dela com carinho. Ele podia sentir a pulsação acelerada dela, mas não disse nada.

"Dav."

O tom de voz com que ela suspirou denunciou o quanto ela estava frágil. David passou a mão em seus cabelos, alisando-os, fincando os dedos entre as madeixas. Ele a segurou pela lateral do rosto, e roçou seus lábios nos dela, sentindo-a relaxar aos poucos. Regina colocou a mão delicadamente sobre o pulso dele. Sem conseguir resistir, ele a beijou, sua língua invadindo o calor daquela boca, sua língua fazendo círculos lentos e sensuais, acariciando a língua dela. Regina o acompanhou, suas mãos segurando os pulsos dele, que se encontravam segurando seu rosto delicadamente. Regina inclinou o rosto e o recebeu com mais intensidade, seu corpo ondulando contra o dele. Quando seus rostos se separaram, eles estavam ofegantes.

Regina tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas David passou o polegar pelos seus lábios. Ele puxou-a pela nuca, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Me deixe amar você."

Aquilo parecia ter desmontado as muralhas dela. Regina assentiu enquanto ele puxava delicadamente sua regata. David continuou beijando o pescoço dela enquanto desabotoava o shorts e lhe abria o zíper, descendo-o pelas suas pernas. David estava de joelhos, aos pés dela. Ele se levantou fazendo uma trilha pelo corpo dela, beijando suas coxas, sua barriga, seus peitos e então a tomando nos lábios novamente. Ela era obcecada pela sensação das mãos dele em seu corpo, e quando David a deitou na cama, Regina sentiu-se genuinamente feliz.

David arrancou a camiseta e deitou-se sobre ela, vestido apenas de uma calça de moletom. Ele a segurou pelo quadril, posicionando-se entre as pernas dela. Regina chupou um ponto sensível do pescoço dele, e David fechou os olhos em puro prazer. David a segurou pelo maxilar e a beijou novamente, as línguas chupando e sendo chupadas com mais intensidade, mais fome.

Regina gemeu dentro da boca dele e sentiu a resposta latejando através do moletom. Ela fincou as unhas no elástico da calça e deslizou para baixo, enquanto David beijava sua clavícula com devoção e desejo. Com um leve movimento, Regina levantou sua costa do colchão - apenas o tempo suficiente para que ela desvencilhasse o fecho do sutiã. David sorriu contra a pele dela.

"Gina, eu não vou te deixar."

O sussurro entrou nos ouvidos dela como uma droga entorpecente. Regina gemeu novamente, e David acariciou os seios delas, roçando os polegares em seus mamilos lentamente, a textura de seus dedos em contraste com a delicadeza da pele dela. Quando sua boca envolveu uma das auréolas e a língua dele circulou-lhe o bico, Regina fechou as pernas ao redor dele, mordendo o lábio inferior. _Puta merda! Como ela precisava daquilo!_

Percebendo que tinha acertado o ponto certo, David continuou sua deliciosa tortura. Sem pressa alguma. Vez por outra, ele alternava as sequências, mordiscando seus bicos e depois acariciando com a língua. Regina gemia manhosa, quase que choramingando. Quando sentiu que os gemidos dela ficavam cada vez mais roucos, ele descruzou as pernas dela do seu quadril e abriu suas pernas delicadamente. Com as pernas abertas de maneira generosa, David acariciou-a por cima da calcinha, pressionando um pouco contra a entrada da calcinha dela.

Pelos céus, como ela estava molhada! Ele sentiu que ela implorava pelo contato. Não havia muito o que ser dito. Regina Nolan precisava ser amada naquele momento. Precisava de algo, de alguma fonte para arrumar forças. E ele não poderia negar isso à ela. Afastando-lhe a calcinha para o lado, ele a penetrou com um dedo, saindo logo depois. Ele continuou o movimento, entrando e saindo, entrando, saindo, como se somente isso já fosse suficiente para que ele perdesse os sentidos. Aos poucos, ele foi aumentando a velocidade, observando deliciado o corpo dela arqueando-se de prazer, a respiração em taquicardia, os punhos cerrados segurando o lençol.

"David..."

Ele a ignorou, escancarando as pernas dela ainda mais. Em um segundo, David retirou seus dedos de dentro dela, mas a penetrou logo em seguida, com toda a sua plenitude. Regina gemeu, exasperada, e suas mãos foram parar nos cabelos dele, puxando-o para si enquanto ela sugava seus lábios. Ele passou a penetrá-la imperativamente, saindo quase que completamente até voltar com tudo para dentro dela, uma, duas, três, incontáveis vezes. A força com que ele a possuía poderia assustar outra pessoa, mas não ela, Regina gemia alto, mas o apertava mais e mais contra ela mesma, porque ela admitia que era daquilo que ela precisava. Precisava dele. Precisava que David ainda a amasse.

"Ah, Gina!"

As estocadas dele continuaram mais e mais fortes e rápidas, construindo uma onda dentro dela, prestes à explodir.

"David, eu não vou aguentar mais" - Sibilou ela, entre os dentes, e ele não parou, beijando-a.

"Então grite, meu amor." - Ele rebolou e ela praticamente estremeceu com esse movimento. "Grite meu nome".

David continuou inabalável contra ela, e dois minutos depois, sentiu o corpo dela chacoalhado pela onda de espasmos, o corpo todo estendido, e ela gritando o nome dele, o que fez com que ele gozasse algumas estocadas depois, beijando-a com força, abafando os gemidos animais que estavam presos em sua garganta.

* * *

Ruby estava sentada no sofá de sua casa com Elizabeth Taylor.

Seria uma situação relativamente comum, se Elizabeth Taylor não fosse uma cachorra. Mas não era uma cachorra qualquer, era uma cachorra dada à ela pelo futuro prefeito de Storybrooke. Por ele. Seu Robin. Apesar de ter se policiado, Ruby não conseguira evitar - estava apaixonada por ele. Também, como poderia não ter acontecido isso? Passava mais tempo na companhia do homem do que na companhia dela mesma. Ouvia até os pensamentos dele. Vigiava suas palavras, suas ações, sua agenda. Alinhava qualquer linha que saísse da costura de seus ternos bem comprados.

Seu papel era analisar a imagem dele, e ela fazia isso mais do que qualquer uma. Precisara criar o homem perfeito, e ela o fez. Fez tão bem que caíra de quatro por ele, orando silenciosamente que ele percebesse e usasse a oportunidade sem moderação nenhuma.

Infelizmente, ela tinha irritado Graham. Ele, que no primeiro minuto, percebera que ela traíra a missão e que se apaixonara pelo alvo. _Burra, burra, burra!_ Repetiu ele, com os olhos matadores sobre ela. _Tudo que você tinha que fazer era transar com o cara!_ Em outro momento, ela acharia aquilo fácil e prazeroso, mas agora, era uma coisa absurdamente horrível. Se tivesse que ir para a cama com ele, queria que fosse porque ele queria ficar com ela. Não por conta de uma trama. De uma armadilha. Ela não queria ser a isca.

Mas que opções ela tinha? Ela estava mexendo com pessoas poderosas demais. Ela pegou o frasco do sonífero acima da mesa, e um breve vislumbre de Gold passou pela sua mente. Ela sentiu seu corpo arrepiar-se de medo. Guardando o frasco em sua bolsa, ela mandou uma mensagem para Robin

**Encontre-me na Granny's.**  
**Bj, Ruby. **

Infelizmente, ela preferia perder a pessoa pela qual estava apaixonada do que lidar com Gold novamente.

* * *

David estava deitado na cama, com Regina deitada sobre seu peito, ambos cobertos apenas pelos fios de linho do lençol. David acariciava o cabelo dela, sorridente. Regina, entretanto, continuava calada - os dedos acariciando a lateral do tórax dele, distraidamente. Regina podia ser muitas coisas para muitas pessoas, mas ele, sim, sabia quem ela era. No íntimo, no seu quase inacessível e praticamente intocável íntimo: Regina também era uma mulher sensível, com um passado cheio de traumas e dores. Alguém com um emocional severamente surrado, e aquela campanha estava destruindo o equilíbrio que a mantinha sã. David debruçou-se e beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

"Eu te amo, querida."

E então, ele sentiu um arrepio. De frio.

As lágrimas de Regina escorriam pelo seu rosto e caiam gélidas sobre o abdômen dele.

"Oh não, Gina."

Ele a abraçou, com os dois braços, segurando-a com força contra seu peito. E deixou que ela desabasse.

* * *

Robin estava na rua quando sentiu o celular vibrando.

_Encontre-me na Granny's._  
_Bj, Ruby._

Robin não fazia ideia do que poderia ser tão urgente. Talvez fosse pessoal. Ruby era uma menina adorável e Robin gostava muito dela. Era claro que ele se mantinha o máximo profissional possível; mas ele era grato à ela por lhe conceder oportunidades de ser ele mesmo. Ultimamente, Robin havia transferido o máximo de sua atenção a Ruby. Ele não conseguia mais ficar tanto tempo ao lado de Marian, aos poucos, eles se distanciavam. Talvez porque a própria Marian o ignorasse desde que a gravidez viera à tona, talvez porque ele passasse tempo demais pensando em Regina.

Independente da razão, ele decidiu que deveria ir até lá.


	15. Cap 15

**Primeiramente, um recado da escritora:**

**Galera Outlaw Queen, mantenha a fé. Juro que há coisas boas vindo por aí.**

* * *

Deitada na cama, e enrolada no lençol, Ruby observava o sol iluminando a parede. Ela estava contando silenciosamente os segundos até Robin acordar. Odiava a si mesmo pelo que estava fazendo, mas ninguém podia julgá-la. Gold era um homem muito persuasivo, e a violência era uma das suas melhores amigas. Ela não ousaria arrumar qualquer problema com ele. Ela deitou-se de costas para ele, e suspirou.

Segundos depois, ela sentiu-o se espreguiçando.

* * *

Robin checou brevemente o lugar ao seu redor mas não identificou onde estava. Não lhe era familiar. Ele se sentou, a cabeça dando pontadas intermitentes e dolorosas. Sentado, ele forçou-se ao abrir os olhos, e se deu conta de que não estava em seu quarto. Não estava em nenhum lugar que se lembrasse. Foi quando ele olhou para sua esquerda, e se deu conta de quão encrencado estava.

_Puta merda!_, pensou ele. Ao seu lado, havia uma mulher deitada e ele não precisou examinar muito para ver que esta estava nua. Ele estava apenas de cueca! _O que foi que eu fiz?_

Debruçando-se um pouco, ele analisou a mulher ao seu lado.

"Ruby?"

Ele a chacoalhou um pouco.

"Oi... bom dia."

Robin se levantou, pegando sua calça do chão. Ruby, sentada na cama e segurando o lençol contra o corpo, o observava em silêncio.

"Ruby, o que aconteceu ontem?"

"Como assim o que aconteceu ontem?"

"Eu não sei, eu..." Robin vestia sua camisa, e era claro pela cara dele que ele não estava exatamente consciente. Uma pitada de pânico atravessava seu olhar. "Lembro de estarmos conversando no Granny's, e de chamarmos um táxi. Só."

"Você está brincando comigo, Robin?"

Ele ficou paralisado em frente à cama. Ah sim, Ruby poderia ganhar um Oscar pela sua atuação. Com os olhos marejados, e algumas lágrimas deslizando dramaticamente pelo seu rosto, ela se levantou e começou a pegar suas coisas.

"Depois de tudo que você me disse, da maneira como me amou, dessa noite... Você vem e me diz que não lembra de nada? Nada, Robin? Você mentiu para mim! Você é igual todos os outros!"

"Ruby..."

"Vai embora Robin! Eu não vou mais trabalhar para você! Eu não quero ver você! Nunca mais!"

"Eu não lembro de nada! Talvez tivesse algo na minha bebida."

"Você está me acusando de drogar você e trazer você para um quartinho miserável de motel, Robin Hood?"

Robin assistiu a belíssima moça se vestindo, sem nenhum pudor de sua nudez. Ela era realmente linda, mas ele não faria aquilo, faria? Ele podia confiar em seus instintos?

"Ruby, eu... Eu só quero entender o que aconteceu aqui, não te acusei de nada."

Ruby começou a gritar na frente dele.

"Você é um mentiroso! É isso o que você é! Não se preocupe! Não vou sujar essa sua bosta de campanha. Foda-se essa merda toda!"

Ruby o empurrou, enfurecida e saiu, deixando a porta aberta atrás dela. Robin observou atentamente enquanto a morena se distanciava pelo corredor, até sair de sua vista.

* * *

"Mary Margareth?"

Mary se virou e sorriu ao encarar aqueles belíssimos olhos azuis de volta. David estava sempre bonito, bem vestido e bem humorado. Ela colocou os livros na mesa e fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse. David entrou na sala de aula com passos medianos, as mãos no bolso da jaqueta.

"A que devo essa visita surpresa?"

"Eu vi a pichação no seu carro."

Ela sorriu, mas era claro o seu aborrecimento a respeito. David continuou.

"Estamos investigando e vamos chegar à um culpado."

"O jornal da cidade me acusou de ser uma 'vagabunda'. O resto da cidade só resumiu a matéria. Em uma palavra."

Ele sorriu e ela completou a sentença.

"Me alegra que eles estejam praticando a interpretação de texto."

"Não é sua culpa, Mary."

"Eu gostaria de acreditar nisso, David."

"Eu..." David a encarou por alguns segundos, respirou fundo e retomou a firmeza da voz. "Vim aqui pedir desculpas se lhe dei alguma ideia equivocada. Eu me envolvi em uma situação errada e desleal, exatamente quando a minha esposa precisava de mim. E ela ainda precisa. Realmente, me desculpe. Você é uma mulher linda e encantadora. Mas eu tenho um casamento a zelar."

"Eu entendo."

Ele sorriu e acenou, deixando-a para trás enquanto ia embora. Mary o observou sair, com um misto de tristeza e orgulho. Era claro que ele ia lutar por seu casamento. Ela ficaria desapontada se ele não fizesse isso.

* * *

"Robin, eu espero que você tenha uma ótima razão para me acordar tão cedo. E para me fazer vir nesta espelunca de motel barato."

Zelena entrou no quarto, usando um casaco branco enorme e jeans justos. Ela já tinha um óculos de sol no topo dos cabelos ruivos e carregava um copo de café latte.

"Zê, eu estou com problemas sérios."

"Sérios? Mais? Além dos que você já me arrumou, querido?"

"Este vai destruir minha campanha e o meu casamento."

"Porra, Robbie. O que você fez?"

Robin tentou explicar para ela tudo o que havia acontecido. O que era demasiadamente exaustivo. Foi aí que ele se deu conta de que havia aberto essa porta à Ruby há muito tempo, quando começou a desabafar com ela, a conversar horas e horas com ela, a ficar sozinho com ela dias e noites, escrevendo, ditando, editando, debatendo. Ele lhe havia dado toda a intimidade, toda a abertura. Ele havia encarado a pobre garota como uma substituição à sua vontade imensurável de conversar, de estar com Regina. E o resultado foi este.

"Eu já entendi o suficiente, Robin. Agora eu preciso da verdade: você gosta da garota? Está apaixonado por ela?"

"É claro que não!"

"É só disso que preciso saber. Não fale disso com mais ninguém, está entendendo? Eu vou cuidar disso. Pessoalmente. Vá para casa e diga à Marian que passamos a noite no fórum. Eu arrumo testemunhas disso, caso ela insista."

"Mas o que você..."

"Robin."

A voz dela soou imperativa e ele a encarou.

"Você vai me deixar resolver isso da minha maneira. Vá. Para. Sua. Casa."

No instante seguinte, ela já tinha saído.


	16. Cap 16

"Ruby?"

Ruby olhou a mulher que a abordou, e parou de sorrir. Ela começou a andar na direção oposta, mas sentiu dois pares de braços segurando-a e forçando-a a sentar no banco de um ponto de ônibus. Quando ela se atreveu a olhar para cima, notou que os braços faziam jus a cara dos bons moços. Enormes, musculosos, e vestidos com um terno preto.

"Rapazes, podem soltar ela. Ela vai me ouvir voluntariamente, não?"

Zelena sorriu para ela, e se apertou ainda mais contra seu luxuoso casaco de pele verde-escuro enquanto sentava ao seu lado.

"Eu sei para quem você trabalha." Sibilou Ruby, entre os dentes.

"Nã-nã, bonitinha. Eu sei para quem **você** trabalha. Ruby, você está muito enganada se acha que vai espalhar mentiras a respeito do Robin sem nenhuma consequência."

"O que você quer, Zelena?"

"Não estou aqui como funcionária oficial do Robin. Estou aqui para alarmar você do que pode acontecer se prosseguir com essa besteira. Vai ser difícil para você arrumar qualquer emprego, qualquer bolsa em qualquer faculdade. Sua cara vai estar estampada em todo lugar, eternamente vinculada à um escândalo sexual. Qualquer informação sobre você ficaria extremamente acessível para qualquer um. Por exemplo, que você teve 16 parceiros sexuais até hoje, e três deles eram casados. O resto da sua família descobriria que sua mãe não estava viajando e sim internada em um hospital para desordens psiquiátricas. Aposto que isso é particular. Atualmente ela trabalha em um casa de repouso em Chicago, correto?"

Ruby a encarou, boquiaberta. Seus olhos estavam marejados. Se ela já imaginava estar com problemas, agora ela realmente estava em apuros. Ela tinha Gold em seu encalço e Zelena havia se unido à equação. Contra ela. Seu peito ardia com o racionamento de opções, ela se sentia encurralada. Quando conseguir responder, sua voz saiu trêmula e o sorriso de Zelena apenas confirmara sua certeza: ela tinha vencido.

"O Robin sabe que você está fazendo isso comigo?"

"Minha querida, o Robin não gosta de você. Na verdade, ele não entende como é que foi se envolver nisso. Eu sou a jardineira, e Robin é o jardim. Meu trabalho é rastelar, destruindo toda e qualquer sujeira que surja. E você, no momento, é uma mancha na reputação dele."

"Ele gosta de mim sim! Ele desabafou comigo, ele me deu a Elizabeth Taylor."

"Quem?"

"Minha cachorra, Elizabeth Taylor."

Zelena bebericou seu café. Ela cruzou as pernas e olhou fundo nos olhos azuis da garota.

"É esse tipo de mentira que vai acabar te machucando se você contá-las à pessoas que não serão tão pacientes quanto eu. Vou te dar uma sugestão: embale suas coisas, pegue seu cachorro, entre em um voo, desça em um cidade qualquer no mar caribenho. Cartagena é linda, e San Andres é tranquilíssima. Faça novos amigos, arrume um novo namorado, case-se, tenha dois meninos lindos e seja feliz para sempre. Porque em Storybrooke, sua vida acabou. Você já era."

Ruby chorava, desesperadamente. Ela levou as mãos trêmulas ao rosto, tentando aplacar a avalanche de sofrimento que tomava conta dela.

"Eu só queria ajudar o Robin! Ajudar a esquecê-la! Você acha que eu queria me apaixonar por um cara que está apaixonado por outra?"

"Você sabia que ele tinha esposa, querida."

"A pior coisa de todas é que isso não valeu a pena. Não valeu merda nenhuma. Tudo que eu queria é que ele parasse de chamá-la de _cake baby_, fazia eu me sentir uma..."

"Você disse _cake baby_?"

"É assim que ele a chama..."

"Marian?"

"Regina."

A sobrancelha dela se uniu tanto que quase formou um traço.

"Regina? Ele a chama de..."

Mas Zelena a deixou para trás. Atordoada, ela se levantou e pôs se a caminhar, com os dois seguranças em seu encalço. Imediatamente tirou o celular da bolsa, e discou um número de telefone.

"Preciso falar com o Wale."

* * *

Regina estava entrando na sala de reuniões quando Graham e Gold gargalhavam - era um péssimo sinal. Graham e Gold eram como urubus em busca de sangue. A obstinação deles era assustadora. Eles ouviram os saltos estalando contra o piso recém encerado e a fitaram.

"Parece que ganhamos a campanha de mão cheia, Gina!"

Regina se aproximou deles, e identificou o que seria um vídeo de segurança na tela do notebook de Graham. Ela se debruçou sobre eles, tomando posse do mouse e clicando.

A imagem não era de uma definição horrenda, mas era nítida o suficiente. Ela já havia visto aquele lugar nas filmagens de segurança da delegacia. Era o pátio do Motel Mermaid. Aos poucos, duas silhuetas atravessaram o corredor. Ela se inclinou e olhou com mais atenção. Suas unhas cravaram-se no mouse quando ela o identificou.

Robin.

Ela observou atentamente enquanto ele cambaleava para dentro do quarto, abraçado à Ruby. Em algum momento, ele a segurou e a beijou contra a porta. E então a porta se fechou. O vídeo continuou correndo, lentamente. Regina olhava para a tela com um terrível desprezo, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido dentro daquele quarto. Mas era óbvio.

"Não acabou ainda! Fica melhor!"

Gold apertou algumas teclas, e o vídeo avançou até o amanhecer. A sensação de desgosto no céu da boca não a abandonaria tão cedo.

Acompanhando atenciosamente o vídeo, Regina assistiu quando a porta se abriu e Ruby saiu, visivelmente alterada. Aparentemente, chorando. E assistiu também quando a belíssima ruiva chegou ao quarto, passou alguns minutos ali e saiu. Regina se lembrou nitidamente das palavras dele, _"Zelena é a melhor no que ela faz. E por mim, ela pode acabar com você."_

"Não podemos negar que ele tem bom gosto para mulheres." - Satirizou Gold.

Regina endireitou-se e virou-se para os dois.

"Primeiro: vocês estão proibidos de divulgar esse vídeo até eu tirar essa história à limpo. Se agirem traiçoeiramente comigo mais uma vez, eu desisto e entrego a prefeitura à ele. Entenderam?"

"Regina, essa é a nossa chance de"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Graham! Você é surdo? Não fui clara o suficiente? Se você não respeita as minhas decisões nessa porra dessa prefeitura, deveria trabalhar para eles!"

Ela praticamente gritara, e Graham assentiu, os ombros relaxaram.

"Desculpe, Regina."

"O mesmo para você, Gold. Sem surpresinhas." Ela girou os calcanhares e se dirigiu à saída. Da porta, ela fez seu último pedido. "Graham, envie o endereço da Ruby para o meu celular."

* * *

"Seu filho da puta!"

Robin sentia o rosto formigando. O tapa dela doía tanto quanto um soco de um homem. Ele a olhou com dúvida nos olhos.

"Há quanto tempo você está trepando com a Regina?"

"De onde você tirou isso, Zelena? Está maluca?" Respondeu ele, alisando o rosto com a mão. Cara, aquilo doía demais.

"Foi a sua amantezinha que me contou. Ela, que trabalhou os últimos meses grudada em você, ouvindo desde sua respiração até os seus sonhos. Me responda, Robin, desde quando? Está comendo ela enquanto nós estamos nos matando para eleger você?"

A raiva na voz dela era palpável, e ele notara. Mas ele realmente não tinha nada a temer.

"Eu nunca fui para a cama com a Regina. Pode vasculhar todo e qualquer registro meu. Pode ir perguntar para ela. A garota está equivocada."

"Eu quero ouvir de você."

"Eu não transei com a Regina, mas que caralho!"

Zelena o estudou por um momento, e se acalmou quando confirmou que ele não estava mentindo.

"Se você não sabe separar as coisas, Zelena - é melhor sair da equipe."

Eles trocaram um longo olhar.

"Robbie, não misture as coisas."

"Eu? Não misturar as coisas? Você deu um tapa na minha cara, Zelena. Por ciúmes. Porque você se acha no direito. Em nenhum momento você sequer pensou na sua 'amiga', na minha esposa, Marian. Você ficou com ciúmes. Você pensou em si mesma."

Zelena calou-se. Ela pegou suas coisas e tentou sair, mas Robin colocou-se entre ela e a porta de saída.

"Se você não quer que a Marian descubra que você continua apaixonada pelo marido dela, é melhor tomar cuidado com o que faz. Se ela estivesse aqui, esse tapa te custaria muito. Tenha cuidado, Zelena. Ou vai se enforcar na própria corda."

* * *

Regina tocou a campainha inúmeras vezes. Nada. Sequer um barulho, um sinal. Ela tentou bater na porta e notou que estava aberta, o que era muito estranho. Os níveis de criminalidade na cidade eram baixíssimos, mas mesmo o mais otimista jamais deixaria a porta simplesmente encostada. Ela tomou aquilo com um convite, e entrou sorrateiramente.

"Ruby?"

Silêncio. O apartamento era demasiadamente confortável, bem decorado. Continha um ar juvenil, com alguns móveis coloridos, uma televisão antiga, um par de belíssimos Manolo Blahnik caídos no canto.

"Alguém?"

Ela observou atentamente a bolsa sobre a mesa da cozinha e presumiu que deveria ter alguém em casa.

"Ruby? É a prefeita. Preciso falar com você."

Mas assustadoramente, não se ouvia nada. Somente um inquietante silêncio.

Regina colocou a mão na bolsa, afim de pegar o celular. Era esse mesmo o endereço? Talvez estives... Ah não! Regina tirou a mão de dentro da bolsa, totalmente melecada com uma pasta branca, provavelmente seu protetor solar. Ela precisava de papel. Olhou ao redor e não identificando nada, resolveu pegar um pouco no banheiro.

Ela abriu a porta do banheiro apressadamente, mas esqueceu-se completamente do papel.

Ali estava Ruby, nua, numa banheira de sangue. Regina ajoelhou-se e mediu sua pulsação. De maneira rápida, ela segurou a cabeça da garota contra seu peito enquanto discava o número do hospital.

"Eu preciso de uma ambulância, urgente! É um caso emergencial! Pelo amor de Deus, é a Prefeita Regina Nolan no telefone. Ande logo!"

Ela gritou o endereço para a atendente, e jogou o celular do chão. Com cuidado, ela procurou a fonte do sangue e se sentiu assustadoramente em pânico quando descobriu.

Pulsos.

Cortados.


	17. Cap 17

Quando acordou no hospital, Ruby sentia uma dor de cabeça horrível. Seu estomago possivelmente estava vazio, mas a garganta tinha um gosto azedo. Ela sentiu o corpo informando-a de dores que ela tinha desconsiderado. Ela olhou em volta, os olhos lentamente executando a função de foco.

De costa para ela, com o olhar em qualquer coisa através da janela, estava Regina Nolan. De todas as pessoas do mundo, quem ela menos esperaria ver ao lado do seu leito de hospital. A prefeita.

Ruby deve ter feito algum ruído, porque a morena se voltou para ela com um sorriso, aproximando-se da cama.

"Achei que não fosse acordar mais."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu esperava que você pudesse dizer, Ruby." E com isso, Regina levantou os pulsos de Ruby com cuidado, mostrando as duas ataduras que lhe protegiam os pulsos.

Ah, isso.

Ruby a olhou por alguns segundos, e deu um breve olhar em volta. Regina seguiu o olhar dela.

"Estamos sozinhas, se é a sua preocupação."

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Prefeita?"

"Eu estou aqui como Regina."

"Ainda é uma incógnita o porquê de estar aqui."

"Eu encontrei você no banheiro da sua casa. Eu chamei a ambulância. É por isso que estou aqui."

Ruby a estudou por alguns segundos, e percebeu que na sua mesa de cabeceira estava o livro que estava lendo, uma xícara e uma porção do seu chocolate preferido. Regina tinha pesquisado muito sobre ela, pelo jeito.

"Só por isso?"

"Ruby." Regina deixou os ombros caírem, num semblante de cansaço. "Tudo bem. Eu soube da sua estadia no motel com o Robin e também soube que você saiu de lá bem alterada. Eu tinha ido até a sua casa conversar a respeito."

"Desculpe-me, mas o que isso tem a ver com você? O Robin nem é seu marido."

"Ele machucou você?"

"O Robbie? Não me faça rir." Ruby gargalhou, mas seu corpo estava fraco para aquele movimento. Sua respiração tornou-se ofegante e ela sentou-se, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama para continuar.

Regina não sabia o que pensar. Aparentemente, nada era mais evidente do que o fato de que Robin poderia sim ter passado a noite com ela.

"Por que, Ruby?"

"Porque o quê?"

"Por que cortar seus pulsos? Por que tentar o suicídio?"

Ruby sorriu, mas Regina captou a tristeza naquele sorriso.

"Porque eu estava completamente sem saída."

Ruby começou a brincar com o lençol, a cabeça abaixada. Na verdade, ela continuava sem saída. Ela estava perdida numa briga de cachorros, e ela era apenas um gato. Um arrepio subiu sua costela quando ela pensou nas palavras de Zelena. Na ferocidade de Gold.

"Não quero que fique sozinha, Ruby."

"Isso é fofo." Respondeu ela, sorrindo. "Mas irrelevante. Eu moro sozinha."

"Por que você não vem para a minha casa?"

"O quê?! Eu mal conheço você!"

"Mal me conhece? Eu sou a prefeita desta cidade!"

"Eu disse como pessoa e não como autoridade política."

"Ruby, caia na real. Você se tornou uma ameaça para a sua ex-equipe. Eles vão caçar você. Eu sei que a minha equipe também não é a mais bondosa de todas, mas na minha casa eles não pisam. Você estará segura lá até se recuperar. O que me diz?"

Ruby pegou um chocolate do criado mudo, e desembrulhou-o, mordendo um pedaço. Regina sorriu.

"Eu não sei, Regina."

"E que outras opções você tem?"

Regina a encarava, o olhar inquisidor, os braços cruzados esperando (intimidando) uma resposta. Uma resposta que Ruby não tinha. Regina acenou com os ombros.

"Resolvido. Você vai para a minha casa."

* * *

O quarto que Regina preparara para sua hóspede era maior do que o apartamento da própria. Ruby sorria em admiração.

"Tem certeza que o David não vai ficar incomodado?"

"Meu marido jamais se incomodaria com uma convidada minha."

Ruby estava deitada, e Regina estava em pé ao lado dela.

"Bom, você já sabe onde fica o banheiro e a cozinha. Sinta-se à vontade aqui. Se por acaso, ver alguma coisa que não queria, feche os olhos e se faça de morta."

"Tipo o quê?" Ruby parecia preocupada.

"Tipo eu e o meu marido transando, querida."

Ruby enrubesceu, fazendo-a gargalhar.

"Calma! Não era pra ficar com vergonha! Era uma brincadeira!"

"Regina, não quero atrapalhar nada."

"Ruby." Ela respirou fundo."Você não está atrapalhando. Eu a convidei. Nós vamos nos comportar. Eu só estava tentando te fazer relaxar."

"O efeito foi justamente o contrário."

Regina sorria genuinamente enquanto fechava a janela. Ruby a observou. Era mesmo uma mulher incrivelmente linda, e inteligente. E tinha uma maneira de cuidar dos outros, de cuidar dela como se ela fosse a única pessoa no universo; uma espécie rara de empatia.

"Espero ser como você algum dia."

Regina mediu a temperatura dela.

"Parece que alguém está começando a ter um pouco de febre. Vou lá embaixo pegar o medicamento. O médico disse que a perda de sangue te deixaria meio desnorteada no começo."

"Olhe para você. Tem essa casa linda, um emprego maravilhoso, é bonita, é inteligente, tem um cara maravilhoso que te ama... Dois, dois caras maravilhosos que te amam."

"Quem?"

Regina a encarou num sobressalto.

"Oras, o David e o Robin."

"Ruby, acho que você bebeu antidepressivo demais."

"Eu posso estar deprimida, mas não sou idiota. Eu sei o que ele sente por você."

Regina engoliu em seco, e baixou o olhar.

"Vou pegar o medicamento. Já volto."

* * *

Na cozinha, Regina separava o medicamento.

Com o copo embaixo da torneira, ela deixou a mente vaguear. Eles estavam juntos. Talvez Robin tivesse contado tudo á ela. Tudo sobre eles, sobre o beijo, sobre a tensão. Sobre a briga deles. Talvez eles conversassem sobre ela deitados na cama, enrolados apenas em lençóis. O pensamento lhe deu náuseas.

Ela gostava da garota. Verdadeiramente. Não podia culpa-la de nada. Robin, por outro lado... Ela o odiava. Odiava-o por atormentá-la desde aquele dia no Granny's. Desde aquele beijo, por ter feito o papel do homem casado apaixonado por ela e transado com a assistente. Feito uma menina como essa tentar se matar porque fora um cafajeste que a levara para um motel e depois a dispensara.

Odiava-o intensamente.

* * *

Robin estava saindo do pequeno mercadinho quando a viu na calçada. Vestida com jeans, e um moletom vermelho, ele podia ver a delicadeza do seu rosto e seu semblante abatido. Fazia semanas que não a via. O arrependimento o derrubou, junto com uma dose pesada de remorso. Precisava falar com ela.

"Ruby?"

Ela olhou distraidamente para ele, mas ele percebeu a mudança nela quando ela o viu. O breve sorriso se desfez, os olhos dela perderam o brilho. Ela colocou as mãos no bolso da blusa e olhou em volta, preocupada. Robin se aproximou, ficando a um passo dela.

"Ruby, o que aconteceu com você? Onde estava?"

Ruby o encarou de uma maneira irreconhecível para ele. Ela parecia outra pessoa.

"Como você se importasse, Robin."

"Ruby, eu me importo."

"Pare de mentir!" A voz dela saiu mais alta do que ela queria. As pessoas ao redor começaram a prestar atenção. "Faz semanas que eu deixei sua equipe! Você não deu a mínima! Você não se preocupou! Você não me ligou nem uma única vez!"

"A Zelena disse que você não queria mais contato comigo. Eu respeitei sua vontade."

"A Zelena te disse? Ah claro, Robin! Seu idiota! Continue acreditando em tudo que aquele monstro coloca na sua cabeça!"

"Não precisava ter ido embora sem dar nenhuma explicação. Eu disse que ia cuidar daquela situação..."

"Você é egocêntrico demais para ver qualquer coisa ao seu redor."

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade."

"Será que sei mesmo, Robin? Será que você sabe o que é verdade e o que é mentira?"

Robin estava visivelmente irritado, segurando o pacote contra seu peito. Ruby tinha lágrimas lavando seu rosto, mas gritava ferozmente, com uma raiva tão profunda latejando em seu peito que Robin temia uma explosão. No momento em que ele ia questionar o que ela ia dizer, uma voz sensual e carregada de ódio os interrompeu.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Robin a encarou. _Puta Merda._ _Era só o que faltava agora. Adicionar Regina a conversa._

"Isso não é da sua conta, Regina."

A voz dele saiu ríspida, com um misto de desprezo e raiva. Regina ignorou a investida, descendo as escadas e colocando-se entre ele e Ruby. Ela sorriu, os olhos fincados nos olhos dele como um gavião sobre a presa.

"Está enganado, dear. É da minha conta. É da minha conta se você está atormentando uma garota que está sob os meus cuidados, uma garota que você levou para o motel e depois a deixou ir embora pela manhã, aos prantos. É da minha grande e prepotente conta se você machucar novamente essa menina, porque eu me encarregarei pessoalmente de arrancar as suas bolas e pendurá-las no espelho retrovisor do meu carro novo. Fui clara?"

Robin bufava na frente dela. _Filha da puta presunçosa_. Ela estava incrivelmente gostosa naquele vestido branco, grudado em seu corpo. As curvas faziam suntuosidades sob seus olhos. O batom vermelho marcava aqueles lábios franzidos de puro ódio. Ela estava com ódio dele. _Oh, que bonito._

"Corrigindo você, intrometida. Não vou machucar novamente ninguém. Eu não machuquei a Ruby."

Regina segurou-o pela borda da jaqueta, diminuindo a distância entre eles. O movimento seria sensual se ela não estivesse literalmente prestes à lhe dar um soco no meio dos dentes. Seus lábios estavam incrivelmente próximos.

"Ruby, mostre a ele."

Ruby mantinha um semblante perplexo, e ficou divagando por um minuto o que isso significava.

"Ruby, faça o favor de arregaçar essas mangas. Agora."

Relutantemente, Ruby subiu as mangas. Robin observou em silêncio enquanto notava os curativos cirúrgicos sobre ambos os pulsos e o olhar entristecido de Ruby sobre eles. Regina puxou-o e sussurrou contra os lábios dele, enfurecidamente.

"Ela cortou os dois pulsos depois que a sua cadelinha de estimação lhe fez uma visitinha. Se você causar mais algum dano a essa menina, Robin, eu juro por Deus que caço você e lhe arranco todos os ossos. Avise sua assistente Zelena de que eu vou rastelar as tripas dela quando tiver a mínima das oportunidades. E achar que eu considerava você decente, achava que você realmente gostava de mim. Como sou ingênua. Não conseguiu me levar para cama, então levou a coitada da Ruby, não é?"

"Regina, eu não sabia..."

"Eu não quero ouvir, Robin. Fique longe. E pode ter certeza que isso não é mais uma eleição. É uma guerra. E da minha parte, não vai ter misericórdia nenhuma."

* * *

Do interior do estabelecimento, Marian assistia a discussão dos dois.


	18. Cap 18

Robin acelerou impiedosamente até sua casa. Seu sangue fervia sob a sua pele, em ondas de raiva que se precipitavam pelas suas artérias. _Maldita Regina. Mil vezes maldita._ Ignorando o olhar curioso de Marian, Robin estacionou o carro. Seu sorriso havia morrido terminantemente.

"Robin, está tudo bem?"

Ele abriu a porta do carro, antes de resmungar um "ótimo".

Ela sabia que não estava. Sabia que tudo aquilo era por causa da discussão dele com Regina. A maneira como ele circulou as mãos ao redor das tiras das sacolas parecia a maneira com a qual ele queria enrolar as mãos no pescoço dela. O que era estranho, afinal, Robin nunca ficara tão transtornado antes. Ninguém nunca fora capaz de lhe tirar do sério. Até hoje. Ela subia as escadas em silêncio, logo atrás dele, evitando falar algo que o deixasse ainda mais furioso.

Robin foi enfiando as compras na mesa, e Marian segurou-se para não arrancar as sacolas da mão dele.

"Robin!" – Ela chamou, a voz um pouco mais dura que de costume.

"O que foi?"

"Deixa essa compra aí. Eu guardo."

"Eu estou guardando, Marian."

"Eu estou vendo. Mas o vidro de azeitonas não tem culpa dos seus problemas, sabia?"

Robin a olhou por alguns segundos, bufando. Ela esperava que ele não quisesse brigar. Seus hormônios estavam dançando hula em seu corpo, e ela explodiria em lágrimas na segunda rebatida. Mas ela observou os ombros dele relaxando por alguns instantes.

"Tudo bem. Preciso cuidar de um assunto. Volto logo."

Marian limitou-se à não responder.

* * *

Robin bateu na porta quantas vezes foram necessárias até que fosse aberta.

"Robin?"

Ele passou por Zelena sem sequer olhá-la nos olhos, e ela pressentiu que não era uma visita amigável. Ela fechou a porta e respirou fundo. Contando até dez mentalmente, ela o seguiu para dentro de seu apartamento.

"O que aconteceu agora?"

Robin olhou para a ruiva à sua frente vestindo apenas uma regata e um short jeans. Era incomum vê-la assim, depois de anos acompanhando os longos casacos e as botas estilo cuissarde. Mas naquele momento, tanto fazia.

"O que você disse para a Ruby?"

Zelena rolou os olhos.

"Isso é sério, Robin? Eu fiz o meu trabalho. O que acha que isso significa?"

"Eu quero que seja específica."

Zelena se virou, deixando-o para trás. Ela entrou na cozinha e percebeu que ele a seguira. Com cuidado, retirou duas xícaras do armário e colocou na mesa. Encarando-o pela primeira vez desde que ele entrara, ela sorriu.

"Café ou chá?"

Robin jogou as duas xícaras no chão com a costa da mão; Zelena assustou-se com o ato, mas em contrapartida, sentiu seu corpo contorcendo-se de raiva.

"Você vai pagar por essa merda, Robin."

"E você vai falar a verdade, letra por letra. Não me faça ter ódio de você, Zelena."

"Uh, então o rato de floresta tem garras?"

Robin a pegou pelo antebraço, apertando fundo sua carne. Sem gentileza nenhuma. Provavelmente, aquilo ia gerar um hematoma.

"Está me machucando."

"Eu sei." Rosnou ele. "Responda a merda da pergunta."

"Tudo bem."

Zelena puxou o braço com violência, desvencilhando-se dele. Ela deu a volta no balcão e ficou de frente com ele.

"Eu fui até ela no parque e lhe disse que não podia mentir sobre todas aquelas coisas e sair ilesa. Que ia acabar mal. Dei opções à ela, Robin. Mas a menina veio com aquela historinha ridícula de cachorro, sobre você gemer o nome da Regina... Convenhamos, não é? Ela queria dinheiro."

"Você deu dinheiro a ela?"

"Eu ofertei e ela aceitou. Te surpreende, por acaso? Está decepcionado que a sua assistentezinha não era um poço de caráter?"

E era isso. Zelena estava mentindo para ele novamente. Ele podia sentir as palavras de Ruby lhe ardendo contra o rosto, como se fossem um tapa extremamente violento. _"Ah claro, Robin! Seu idiota! Continue acreditando em tudo que aquele monstro coloca na sua cabeça!"_. Ruby estava certa sobre a idiotice dele. Ele fora completamente incapaz de ver o que estava na sua frente, incapaz de limitar a ferocidade de Zelena. E ele sabia quão obstinada ela era.

Regina. Por um segundo, ele deixou sua mente concentrar-se no encontro deles. Naquele vestido branco, justo e sexy, que ele desejou ardentemente rasgar com os dentes e fodê-la ali no meio da rua. A maneira como ela gritou com ele. A maneira como ela segurou-o contra ela, seus lábios praticamente grudados, o hálito dela contra o seu. A maneira intensa com que ela o encarara. Ele cogitou a hipótese de ela arrancar suas bolas. _Ah, se ela usasse as mãos..._

Ele estava duro. Não sabia se de raiva, se de desejo, ou ambos. Mas algo na sua expressão chamou a atenção de Zelena.

"Espera aí. Tem alguma verdade nisso? Você fodeu aquela garota?"

"Zelena..."

"Meu Deus. Você deu o cachorro para a menina. Você..."

Robin a puxou pelo braço, com força. Ele não tinha nenhuma empatia por Zelena naquele momento. Queria que sofresse, como fez com Ruby. Como Regina fez com ele.

"Eu sei que ela não aceitou dinheiro nenhum. Eu sei que ela tentou se matar."

"Ela está viva?"

"Para a sua infelicidade? Sim."

Robin não previu o movimento certeiro de Zelena. Com a outra mão, ela cerrou o punho e lhe acertou em cheio o rosto.

"Seu desgraçado! Eu destruí a vida daquela menina. E para quê? Para descobrir que você transou mesmo com ela, e lhe deu um cachorro? Você sabotou o meu trabalho, seu imbecil de merda, você..."

E foi assim. Ele não sabia por que, nem onde, nem como. Ele só sabia que de repente, tudo que ele conseguia pensar era na voz de Regina, martelando na sua cabeça. _"Não conseguiu me levar para cama, então levou a coitada da Ruby, não é?". _No segundo depois, suas mãos voaram para o cabelo ruivo à sua frente, e sua boca tomou a dela num encaixe violento e sedento. A língua dele entrou quente e veraz, sugando-a e fazendo gemer contra os seus lábios. Robin a segurava pelo pescoço e pelo cabelo, com raiva e Zelena respondeu imediatamente, seus braços enfiando-se por baixo da camisa dele.

"Robin."

"Cala a boca."

Robin a segurou pelo pescoço e nuca sem tocar nela, guiando-a até a cama. Ela o empurrou e ele a segurou pelo cabelo, puxando-o e levantando o rosto dela na sua direção. Ela o interrompeu, a voz ficando irritadiça.

"O que acha que está fazendo, Robin?"

"O que você acha que eu estou fazendo? Se não quiser, saia."

Zelena apenas assentiu quando Robin a jogou sobre a cama, deitando-se sobre ela. Ela não o interromperia, de jeito nenhum. Robin por sua vez, não fez nenhuma pergunta. Nenhuma observação. Nada. Na sua cabeça, reinava apenas a voz de Regina. _"Eu não quero ouvir, Robin."_

Zelena curvou-se quando ele atingiu um ponto especial em seu pescoço, e as mãos dele seguraram as suas acima de sua cabeça.

"Eu não disse que você podia me tocar, vadia."

Zelena gemeu. Ela simplesmente não podia controlar sua excitação ao ser violentamente possuída por ele. Ela o queria, e aquele momento era o momento. Robin desabotoou o short e desceu o zíper, deixando seus dedos deslizar para dentro dela instantaneamente.

"É ridícula a maneira como seu corpo clama pelo meu, Zelena."

"Robin!" Ela gemeu alto, contorcendo-se contra os dedos dele que entravam e saiam furiosamente.

"Pare de gemer meu nome, sua puta. Cale a boca."

Robin puxou o short com violência, arrancando-o de uma vez. Sem cerimônias, ele abriu sua própria braguilha, colocando seu pênis para fora. Ele o massageava insistentemente, masturbando-se com intensidade, os olhos fechados.

_"...achava que você realmente gostava de mim"._ A imagem de Regina apenas o excitava mais, e mais.

"Deixa eu que faço isso por você..." Ronronou Zelena, mas ele lhe segurou pelo maxilar com raiva.

"Eu já disse para não me tocar."

Robin a puxou contra si e a penetrou sem delongas, afundando-se na carne úmida e sensível dela. Violento, era a definição daquele momento. Robin a estocava em fúria, seu pênis entrando e saindo com tanto ódio quanto força. Seu corpo exercia uma força descomunal, e os gemidos dela ficavam cada vez mais altos e trêmulos.

"Robin..." Choramingou ela, e ele sabia que ela não aguentaria muito. Ela buscou seus lábios mas ele recuou, olhando-a com nada mais do que ódio em seus olhos.

"Eu não vou te beijar. Não estamos fazendo amor. Eu estou fodendo você."

Ele tentou se concentrar, mas sua mente continuava trazendo Regina de volta. _"Não conseguiu me levar para cama..."_

Ele se debruçou sobre ela e começou a socar ainda mais dentro dela, em um ângulo com curvatura, acertando algum ponto hipersensitivo dentro dela. Zelena agarrou-o contra ela, mas ele ignorou o fato e fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na sua fantasia. Ele imaginou Regina sob seu corpo, as pernas torneadas ao redor dele, os seios roçando contra o seu corpo enquanto ele a invadia daquele jeito, sem piedade. _"Ah Robin, me fode, me fode, me fode."_ Ele ia delirar com aqueles pedidos, com aquela voz aveludada.

Zelena estava mordendo o lábio inferior, gemendo uma espécie de lamúria e choro. Com as duas mãos agarradas ao lençol, os dedos tão firmes que os nós estavam brancos. Robin bombeou um pouco mais e saiu dela, ouvindo um choramingo.

"Vire-se."

"Robin."

"Vai logo, vagabunda."

Zelena virou-se, empinando-se para ele. Robin deslizou a mão até a nuca dela, enfiando os dedos no cabelo longo e ruivo, dando-lhe uma volta e puxando-a para si. O corpo dela veio de encontro ao dele, e ele a penetrou ruidosamente, mais uma vez socando dentro dela com a velocidade alucinante que fizera antes. Seus movimentos eram ríspidos, e fortes. Ele sentiu que ela estava começando a ceder, sua mobilidade reduzindo-se. Seus dedos estavam enrolados nos cachos ruivos, puxando-os sem sensibilidade nenhuma. Mas na sua mente, aquele não era o cabelo certo. Ele tinha ondulações e era comprido demais. Regina não era assim. Naquele minuto, Robin odiou a si mesmo por não conseguir criar uma ilusão melhor da sua fantasia. Com raiva, fincou os dentes no pescoço dela, sabendo que ia deixar uma marca exuberante.

"Geme para mim."

"Robin... não para, por favor."

"Diz quem é que manda aqui, diz que é teu chefe aqui."

"Você, você... Pelo amor de Deus, Robin."

O corpo dela começou a ter espasmos intermitentes, o ventre vibrando silenciosamente, e ela gemendo alto, sem nenhum pudor de ser ouvida pelos vizinhos. Robin fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela lembrança daquele momento em que beijara Regina no meio fio da estrada, ouvindo seu gemido enquanto lambia seu pescoço.

_"Eu posso o ter o que eu quiser."_ A voz dela lhe reverberava pelo corpo todo, causando pane em seu sistema nervoso._ "Quando eu tiver acabado você pedirá com clemência pelo inferno, Robin."_

E com esse pensamento, ele atingiu o orgasmo.

* * *

Robin fechou o zíper e olhou para a mulher completamente derrubada na cama. O corpo nu, semienrolado no lençol, os cabelos caídos selvagens sobre o travesseiro. Ela tinha um belo corpo. Não como o de Regina. Mas o que ele sabia a respeito? Ele lamentou nunca ter visto pessoalmente. Zelena olhou para ele, confusa. Ela não sabia sequer o que dizer naquele momento.

"Robin, eu..."

"Não perca seu tempo. Você conseguiu o que queria. Nem pense, nunca, em contar a alguém o que aconteceu aqui."

"Você é um canalha."

"Zelena, poupe-me do drama. Você se joga no meu pau desde que me conheceu. Quando, por sinal, eu já namorava a Marian. Não faça o papel de virgem usada, não lhe cai bem. Você gemeu tão alto que eu quase fiquei surdo, então cale essa maldita boca."

Ele se debruçou e pegou o celular. Zelena manteve os olhos cravados no teto enquanto ouvia a conversa dele, mas não suprimiu o sorriso satisfeito.

"Eu estava... ocupado. O que aconteceu? Como? Quando? Estou indo até aí."

Robin colocou os sapatos apressadamente. Zelena sentou-se na cama, e lhe chamou a atenção.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Marian está perdendo o bebê."


	19. Nota da Escritora 1

Vim até aqui porque sim, a opinião dos meus leitores importa **muito** para mim e recebi um feedback poderoso pelo último capítulo. Vou explicar para vocês a minha visão, e espero sinceramente que compreendam.

* * *

O caráter do Robin **não** pode depender de ele ter trepado (no mais pleno sentido da palavra) com a Zelena. Gente, ele não é um príncipe. É um homem. Ele chegou em Storybrooke e imediatamente começou a dar em cima da Regina, e pouco tempo depois a agarrou no meio da rua, sabendo que ela era casada. Ou seja, ele não é o cara mais gente boa do universo.

* * *

Ele não é um monstro. É um homem com raiva e desejo, e Zelena é uma pessoa que descaradamente sentia algo por ele e consentiu com o ato. Em nenhum momento, quis insinuar que ele a maltratou, abusou ou etc. Ele foi rude, ele fez dirty sex com ela. Mas isso se encaixa no ódio que ele estava das mentiras de Zelena e do confronto com Regina.

* * *

Eu não acredito no conceito "bom moço". Pessoas boas podem fazer coisas más e pessoas más podem ter atitudes boas; a circunstância, o emocional, a situação - são influências poderosas que podem mudar tudo.

* * *

No mais, a história vai ser outlaw queen. Basta saber se vocês tem fé em mim.

Beijos e obrigada pelos reviews! É bom ter o apoio de vocês.


	20. Cap 19

Regina sentou-se ao lado dela, na varanda. O pôr do sol era lindo daquele ponto, e as árvores contornavam a paisagem.

"Está tudo bem, Ruby?"

"Sim" – Respondeu ela, sorrindo. Sentada sobre a madeira do assoalho, e abraçando as pernas, ela parecia ainda mais nova. "Mas precisamos conversar."

"Hum, parece sério. Você não está indo embora, está?"

"Ainda não."

Regina sentou-se ao lado dela, observando o jogo de luz laranja e rosa do pôr do sol.

"Regina, eu... preciso pontuar algumas coisas sobre o Robin."

"Ruby, eu não quero detalhes. Não preciso saber mais do que você me contou."

"Eu posso falar? Ou você vai interromper mais?"

Regina sorriu para ela. "Tudo bem."

"As coisas não aconteceram como você pensa. Na verdade, eu nunca fui para a cama com ele. Nós nunca tivemos nenhum tipo de intimidade."

Regina pareceu chocada, mas se manteve em silêncio. Seu olhar porém cravou nos olhos da garota.

"Eu batizei a bebida dele. Quando chegamos ao motel, ele estava cambaleando. De fato, ele estava pensando em você. Ele gemia seu nome, e acariciava meu cabelo. Era Regina isso, Regina aquilo."

Regina a olhava. Boquiaberta.

"Ruby... eu sei que disse que não ia interromper, mas porque você faria isso? Ele era seu chefe!"

"Eu preciso que você entenda isso primeiro, tudo bem? Eu nunca transei com ele. Nunca. Ele ficou me confundindo com você até que desmaiou de sono. Dizendo coisas meigas, e garanto que ele gosta mesmo de você, Regina. Antes que ele acordasse, eu me despi e o semidespi, e quando ele acordou, eu pude manipulá-lo a acreditar."

Regina não conseguia olhar para ela naquele momento. Ela pensou em todas as coisas horríveis que tinha falado para Robin, a maneira como o intimidou, ameaçando-o. Sentiu-se horrível por questionar a integridade dele com tanta prepotência. Ela devia desculpas. Ruby continuou a falar.

"Mas eu não fiz por mal. Eu fui paga para fazer isso."

"Quem lhe pagaria para fazer isso, dear?"

"Graham. Ele me deu ordens explícitas de dormir com o Robin."

Regina sentiu a bile na ponta da garganta. Queria arrancar o pênis de Graham com um alicate de corte. Aquele arrogante cretino. Isso teria volta. Ah, se teria.

"O Gold e o Graham estavam juntos, e eu já tive problemas com o Gold. Uma vez, eu roubei algo de sua loja e ele simplesmente quebrou meu braço. Precisei colocar pinos. Então, eu não queria arrumar problemas com ele novamente. Eu fiz o que deveria fazer."

"Continue." – A voz dela era controlada, mas a raiva era palpável.

"Mas eu realmente gosto do Robin. Infelizmente, nem Graham, nem Gold, nem Zelena estavam felizes. Eu estava tão assustada com as possibilidades, com o que cada um poderia fazer comigo, que achei que não tinha saída. Se fosse morrer, preferia que fosse pelas minhas mãos."

Regina levantou-se.

"Olha, Regina, eu sei que não devo me intrometer mas acredite em mim... O Robin é uma ótima pessoa. Uma pessoa decente."

Regina debruçou-se e a beijou na testa.

"Obrigada por confiar em mim, dear."

Ruby ficou observando enquanto a prefeita sumia casa adentro.

* * *

Sentado na sala de espera, Robin pensava nas últimas horas.

Ele realmente estava sem controle. Deixou que tomassem decisões por ele. Deixou que guiassem seus passos sem perguntar nada. Permitiu-se cegar. Permitiu-se ultrapassar os próprios limites. Transou com Zelena. _Qualé! - _zombou sua consciência. Você trepou com ela. Transar seria um péssimo eufemismo. Você a jogou na cama e a fodeu enlouquecidamente enquanto pensava em Regina.

Robin chacoalhou a cabeça. Ele tinha sido assim tão ruim? Lembrou-se de como Zelena o assediava, dia e noite. Os olhares velados, as indiretas. O passado semiaberto. As diversas vezes quando ela cochichou em seu ouvido, 'sua namorada não precisa saber'. Ele se sentia um cafajeste, mas estava feito. Nada mudaria aquilo.

Regina ainda ocupava sua mente, o tempo todo. Era como uma doença. Era como um tumor apoderando-se centímetro por centímetro do seu córtex cerebral.

Uma enfermeira passou pela porta de vidro.

"Senhor Hood?"

"Eu."

Ela andou até ele, que levantou inconscientemente. A enfermeira tinha um semblante totalmente enigmático.

"Senhor, fizemos o que estava ao nosso alcance, mas..." – Ele não precisou ouvir o resto. Ele segurou a palma da mulher entre as suas mãos.

"Marian está bem?"

"Sim e deseja vê-lo."

* * *

Regina estava colocando a comida sobre a mesa quando David chegou em casa. Ela ficou parada por alguns minutos, ouvindo atentamente enquanto ele chegava, tirava a jaqueta, jogava-a sobre a mesinha de centro, e caminhava até ela. Mas curiosamente, havia barulho demais para um par de pés. Ela ouviu uma risada infantil, incrivelmente familiar, e sorriu. Ele não estava sozinho.

Minutos depois, Roland apareceu sorridente na cozinha.

"Oi Gina!"

Regina abaixou-se e o pegou no colo, girando-o. "Meu pequeno príncipe!"

David apareceu logo atrás dele, beijando-a levemente nos lábios. Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça para Roland, questionando o que o garoto fazia ali. David respondeu com outro gesto, e ela entendeu que ele preferia não responder isso na frente do menino. Regina caminhou com ele ainda no colo até a escada.

"Ruby. Hora do jantar!"

Ela manteve-se atenta e ouviu os passos no corredor acima. Ruby apareceu na ponta da escada, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo. Vestindo jeans e uma camiseta do Ramones, ela aparentava ter 16 anos.

"Roland!" Sorriu ela, e desceu as escadas rapidamente. Regina passou Roland para o seu colo.

"Querida, você leva o Roland para lavar as mãos?"

Roland olhou para as suas mãos. "Minhas mãos parecem limpas, tia Gina."

Ela sorriu.

"Mas as sujeiras as vezes são invisíveis, dear."

"É mesmo?"

"Sim, e para você não acabar comendo elas precisa lavar a mão."

"Tudo bem, então."

Ruby o colocou no chão e lhe estendeu a mão, guiando-o até o banheiro. Eles observaram o garoto desaparecendo pelo corredor. Regina pôs a mão sobre a mão de David.

"O que está acontecendo?"

David se esticou e certificou-se que Roland estava bem longe.

"A Marian perdeu o bebê."

A notícia acertou Regina com o peso de uma bigorna. Ela esperava qualquer coisa, mas isso? David colocou a outra mão sobre a dela e sussurrou.

"Robin me pediu para ficar com ele, parece que a Marian vai ficar em observação essa noite. Espero que não seja um problema."

"Não é, definitivamente. Eu adoro o Roland. Ele pode ficar o quanto quiser. Mas como isso aconteceu?"

David colocou uma mão sobre o queixo, acariciando os dedos entrelaçados aos seus. "Ele não entrou em detalhes, mas parecia bastante abalado. Não quis me intrometer. Quando ele quiser falar, ele fala."

Eles ouviram os passos se aproximando. Sorrindo, alheio ao drama que permeava sua família naquele momento, Roland fez um grande esforço para escalar a cadeira e ter acesso á mesa. Regina o fitou por alguns minutos, pensando em como Robin estaria desamparado naquele momento. Ruby focou os olhos nela e Regina sentiu como se ela pudesse ler seus pensamentos.


	21. Cap 20

Regina estava sentada em seu salão oval. Com a nuca apoiada sobre a cadeira giratória, ela admirava cada detalhe, cada pequeno pedaço daquele lugar. O lugar que havia sido seu trono. O local onde criara um império poderoso, mas que ela pressentia que ia acabar. Seus olhos ficaram marejados quando ela passou os dedos sobre a sua cadeira, a cadeira da autoridade. Forrada no mais nobre tecido, desenhada artesanalmente por arquitetos. Uma herança que ela estimava com seu coração.

Mas ela sabia que tudo aquilo deixaria de ser seu. Uma breve olhada nas pesquisas e nas estatísticas bastava para lhe provar o que ela temia: Robin tinha conquistado sua cidade. Tinha conquistado seu povo. Tinha a conquistado. Se não antes, com a perda da criança. O olhar de pesar dele, a entrevista dela para a imprensa.

O gosto em seus lábios era amargo, mas ela tinha que admitir.

Ela perdera a guerra.

* * *

**Flashback on**

_Zelena arrumava o cabelo de Marian, cuidadosamente._

_"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Marian?"_

_"Sim. Precisamos achar ao menos alguma coisa boa nisso tudo. Se posso ajudar o Robin, vai ser assim."_

_"Está tudo bem entre vocês?"_

_Marian olhou em volta e a interrompeu, impedindo que ela continuasse a arrumá-la._

_"Não muito. Ele está sempre distante, não presta atenção no que eu digo. Ele tem cuidado de mim com todo o carinho, mas é como se a cabeça dele não estivesse ali."_

_"Vocês precisam conversar."_

_"Não temos tempo agora. Campanha primeiro, casamento depois."_

* * *

_"Robin, tem um minuto?"_

_Zelena fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si e ficou parada olhando-o colocar a gravata. Ele a encarou em silêncio._

_"Se me permite dizer, a gravata verde vai realçar melhor seus olhos e lhe dar um ar de jovialidade."_

_Ele olhou para o espelho e sorriu timidamente. Concordando com ela, alargou o nó e trocou as gravatas._

_"Está tudo bem com ela?" Perguntou ele, quebrando o gelo. _

_"Ela está meio nervosa."_

_Robin olhou-se no espelho. Ele a viu parada atrás dele, pelo reflexo. Seus olhos verde-esmeralda brilhavam com um aspecto escuro. Cauteloso, ele se virou para ela novamente._

_"Zelena, sobre aquele dia..."_

_"Não se sinta culpado. Foi sexo. Só isso." Ela sorriu, sem pudor algum. _

_"As coisas foram longe demais."_

_"Robin, a sua caretice me encanta. A maneira como você se locomove de 'vou comer tua boceta, vadia' para 'eu sinto ter lhe violado'. Acorda. Foi uma das melhores transas da minha vida, mas eu sei que não era eu quem você queria naquela cama."_

_"Não sei do que você está falando." Infelizmente, a maneira como o maxilar dele rangeu o denunciou._

_"Sabe, claro que sabe. Robin, a Marian é minha amiga. Não importa se ela tiver sete filhos, se ela se vestir como uma rainha, ela comprar a melhor lingerie, ser a melhor esposa do mundo, nada disso vai fazer diferença se ela não é a mulher que você quer."_

_"Zelena..."_

_"Não precisa me contar nada, eu prefiro não saber. Mas a Marian vai acabar ligando os pontos."_

* * *

_"Como muitos de vocês sabiam, estávamos esperando o nosso segundo filho. Estávamos felizes, incrivelmente animados por termos um novo membro em nossa família. Mas vocês devem imaginar como essas campanhas são estressantes. Exaustivas. E talvez por isso, meu corpo não pôde lidar com tudo. E eu perdi minha criança."_

_Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos dedos de Robin, e os jornalistas se apertavam ainda mais contra suas câmeras._

_"Sim, era um bebê com menos de 12 semanas, mas ainda assim, era um membro da nossa família. Eu chorei sua perda durante horas e horas e ainda choro. Sei que vocês tem sentido um leve endurecimento da personalidade de Robin e um ligeiro distanciamento entre nós. Robin inclusive pretendia desistir da sua candidatura para nos dar tempo, para que pudéssemos cuidar um do outro. Mas eu não pude deixar. Não pude permiti-lo abandonar este sonho porque eu acredito fielmente que ele é a melhor pessoa para esse cargo e nosso filho ou filha não desejaria ficar no caminho de algo tão grandioso."_

_Flashes de câmera estouraram sobre eles, e a multidão de jornalistas foi à loucura quando Marian puxou Robin contra si, num abraço caloroso e começou a chorar. _

**Flashback off**

* * *

Ela estava em pé, ao lado da janela, quando sua equipe chegou. Eles observaram Regina de costas, o vestido tubinho vermelho, a meia calça preta e o louboutin afiado. Pronta para matar.

"Graham e Gold ficam. O resto está dispensado. Voltem na hora do almoço."

A voz reverberou como uma ordem, mas ela sequer se moveu. Continuou de costa, aguardando em silêncio o último par de pernas atravessar o saguão frontal.

"O que iremos fazer agora? Espero que tenha uma boa carta na manga porque o Robin..."

Regina deu meia volta em seus saltos, e o olhar felino em seus olhos fez com que Graham se calasse imediatamente. Ela caminhou até a mesa, mas não se sentou. Cravou as unhas em sua cadeira e o olhou nos olhos.

"Você sabe quem está passando uns dias lá em casa, Graham?"

"Eu deveria saber?"

"Ruby."

"A assistente do Robin? Não sabia que eram amigas."

"Não éramos."

Ele relaxou sobre a cadeira. Ela sorriu.

"Mas agora somos. E imagine a minha cara quando eu descobri que você coagiu a menina a seduzir o Robin simplesmente para que você pudesse lançar mais uma bola de lama moral contra ele usando o meu nome de escudo."

"Regina."

"Eu não terminei. Vou te dar doze horas, Graham. Doze horas para empacotar suas coisas, reincidir seus contratos e se mandar daqui. Sumir, desaparecer. Viajar para Las Vegas, encher os bolsos com as fichas dos cassinos e deixar o Elvis fazer seu casamento em uma tenda qualquer. Doze horas até que eu abomine ver a sua cara, me arrependa de um dia ter namorado você."

Graham gargalhou. Sua incredulidade era chocante. Ele estendeu as mãos e entrelaçou os dedos atrás da nuca.

"Você não tem esse poder, love. Você já perdeu essa eleição. Olhe para o cara" – Graham apontou para o televisor, que mostrava um dos comerciais promocionais de Robin. "A cidade toda quer colocá-lo no colo e consolá-lo."

"Graham, vou ser bem clara. Independente de eu ser prefeita ou não, a melhor coisa para você é ir embora. Se daqui doze horas você ainda estiver aqui, eu vou vigiar seus passos e grampear até os sons que você fizer sentado no vaso sanitário. Eu vou vasculhar a sua vida, o seu dinheiro, a sua família, a sua cabeça, e tudo que eu encontrar vou esmigalhar de um jeito que vai levar três gerações para ser reconstruído. Não duvide da minha capacidade. Você não vai ter um minuto de paz. Vai enlouquecer de paranoia e eu vou interná-lo no pior buraco fedorento e asqueroso que eu achar. Vai ficar com medo que eu sabote seus funcionários, vai demitir todos vez após vez, e vai ficar noites e noites com insônia profunda, temendo que no momento que fechar os olhos eu pegue você. Vá em frente. Me teste."

Ele se levantou e saiu, sem sequer olhá-la nos olhos novamente.

"Belo teatrinho." A voz de Gold atravessou sua audição. "Qual foi a ameaça que preparou contra mim? Espero que seja melhor do que a que usou com ele."

"Gold" – Sibilou ela, o sangue ardendo em suas veias. "Eu só vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Antes de machucar outra pessoa desta cidade por conta dos seus negócios ilícitos, ou que fazer o que chama de justiça com as próprias mãos, lembre-se de que eu conheço o seu ponto fraco. Lembre-se que basta uma ligação para que eu tire Neal e Belle de você."

"Você não se atreveria."

"Rosne o quanto quiser, Gold. O que eu tenho a perder afinal? Meu casamento está desmoronando e eu já perdi o meu cargo. Acredite, tenho destruição de sobra. Você também está demitido. Caia fora."

* * *

Regina bateu na porta com Roland no braço. Marian atendeu.

"Mama!" Grunhiu Roland, feliz. Ele desceu do colo de Regina, abraçando as pernas da mãe e depois correu para dentro da casa. Marian por sua vez, lembrou-se nitidamente da discussão de Robin e Regina em frente ao mercado. As mãos, o toque, a raiva. A maneira como Robin chegara em sua casa.

"Obrigada por cuidar dele."

A voz de Marian estava seca e dura, mas Regina cogitou o fato de ela estar enlutada.

"Marian, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Quando o David me contou..."

"O 'David' te contou?" – Sibilou a mulher à sua frente.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Nada. Apenas curiosidade." Marian enrolou-se mais contra o casaco que usava. "Enfim, tudo que eu não preciso agora é de pessoas com pena de mim. Principalmente, se essa pessoa for você."

E com isso, Marian fechou a porta na cara dela. Sem dizer tchau, sem dizer nada. Regina ficou ali parada por alguns segundos, pensando no que acabara de acontecer. Ela sabia. Sabia sobre eles. Aquele desgraçado devia ter contado para ela. E se ela já sabia, não ia demorar muito para toda a cidade saber.

Inclusive David.


	22. Cap 21

Robin caminhava com passos largos e precisos através do parque. O recado o assustou. Regina, querendo se encontrar com ele? Era a coisa mais atípica que lhe acontecera nos últimos dias. De acordo com os últimos encontros entre eles, as coisas estavam vulcânicas. À beira de uma explosão violenta.

Com as mãos dentro dos bolsos do moletom, ele olhou ao redor para ter certeza de que não havia nenhum conhecido por perto. Mesmo vestido com o capuz do moletom, óculos aviador e um boné, ele ainda se sentia facilmente reconhecível. Dobrando a terceira curva da ala oeste, a avistou.

Sentada sobre um banco, ela usava jeans e botas até o joelho, cobertas por um casaco vermelho. O pescoço estava enrolado em uma echarpe verde esmeralda.

"Ei."

A voz dele a alertou e ela se levantou, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco. Ele sorriu discretamente para ela, mas ela não sorriu de volta. Seu semblante era de preocupação. Ela se adiantou, aproximando-se dele.

"Eu deixei o Roland na sua casa esta tarde, e falei com a Marian. Porque não me disse que ela sabia de tudo, Robin? Porque não me disse que estão se separando?"

"Calma, o que aconteceu?"

"Ela sabe de tudo, Robin. Como pode contar a ela e sequer me avisar?"

"Ela disse alguma coisa?"

"Ela não precisou."

Ele olhou para aqueles olhos, amendoados e marejados na sua frente, e quis abraça-la.

"Eu não contei nada para ela. De fato, ela me perguntou. Chegou até a implorar pela verdade. Eu menti para ela. Disse que simplesmente não sabia o que havia de errado."

Regina cruzou os braços, e baixou o olhar.

"Nós cometemos um erro."

"Você não fez nada além de tentar me afastar. De tentar fazer a coisa certa."

"Não fui convincente o suficiente." Eles trocaram um olhar curto, porém carregado. "Isso tudo me assusta, Robin. Um dia, minha amiga me diz que eu deveria ficar com você e no outro o seu casamento acaba sem que você me conte nada. Eu não sei onde você está, eu não sei o que acontece dentro de você."

"Você me conhece, apesar do pouco tempo, Regina."

"Eu não sei nem se eu me conheço, dear. Muito menos se conheço você."

"É por isso que você se casou com a Marian. Ela consegue ver através do seu coração, assim como eu vejo através do David."

"Gina, meus sentimentos por você não mudaram e não vão mudar. Mas você é casada, e quer permanecer casada com ele. Eu entendo."

Regina olhou para os lábios dele por dois segundos.

"Você a quer de volta?"

"Você não precisa que eu responda isso. Eu estava casado, mas não era o melhor marido do mundo, porque passava o tempo todo pensando em como seria minha vida com você."

"Robin... eu disse que não ia acontecer nada."

"Eu sei. E provavelmente não vai mesmo. Mas eu não consigo me desfazer da fantasia de que isso poderia se tornar realidade. E eu preciso contar a ela."

"Contar o quê para ela? Sobre mim?"

"Ela precisa saber a verdade. Ela tem o direito de saber que o problema não é ela, e que ela não fez nada de errado. Que não há nada que ela poderia ter feito."

"E o que nós fizemos?"

"O que nós fizemos? Nós nos beijamos uma vez. Ela não precisa saber disso."

"Mas ela vai descobrir, Robin. E vai querer saber quão longe as coisas foram e quando. E você vai acabar mentindo ainda mais, ou vai acabar contando tudo para ela."

"Você está preocupada com o seu casamento?"

"Claro que estou." Respondeu ela, se afastando dele. A dois passos dele, ela se virou novamente. "Se você quer fazer uma mudança na sua vida, Robin, faça. Mas não machuque as pessoas que amam você."

* * *

Sentado no balcão da Granny, David bebia distraidamente quando Robin sentou-se ao seu lado.

"Ainda está aqui?"

David sorriu para ele, entorpecido pelo tanto que já havia bebido.

"Talvez a noite toda!"

"Por quê? Problemas com a prefeita?"

"Ex-prefeita, Robin. Olhe para os seus índices de voto. Você a venceu. Ela está indomável."

Robin acenou para que lhe trouxessem um caneco também. Ele brindou sua caneca contra a de David.

"A alegria de uns é a tristeza de outros. Ela vai superar."

"Vai ser bem difícil."

"Ah, como assim? Vai dizer que a excelentíssima prefeita não sabe perder?! Ela pode se candidatar novamente daqui a alguns anos!"

David bebeu um gole longo da sua caneca. Ele limpou os lábios com a costa da mão. Lentamente, se virou para Robin.

"Tenha mais cuidado com a minha mulher, Robin. Ela está perdendo uma relíquia familiar. Discutimos tantas vezes hoje que nem consigo contar. Regina está segurando suas emoções como pode. Mas eu a conheço. Ela está desmoronando."

"Relíquia familiar?"

"É... vou te contar uma história."

* * *

**Flashback on**

_"Regina tinha 12 anos quando sua mãe tornou-se prefeita. Eles moravam em uma cidadezinha no Condado do Maine. O outro candidato misteriosamente aparecera morto, pouco antes das eleições. Houve muita investigação na época, mas não havia nenhuma prova que ligasse Cora ao crime. Portanto, legalmente, ela recebera o cargo._

_Cora era uma mãe abusiva. Queria que Regina estudasse política, que se tornasse presidente do país, ou uma senadora influente; obrigava a filha a ter aulas extensas de economia, de história da constituição, da história da colonização, de relações internacionais. Regina odiava. Odiava toda e qualquer coisa relacionada com política. Mas era obrigada._

_Por outro lado, seu pai a tratava como um pequeno tesouro. Henry a levava para andar a cavalo, para correr pela montanha, para ter aulas de arco e flecha, jogar futebol, ter curso de tiro – aquilo que Regina sentia vontade de fazer e conhecer, seu pai providenciava. Ele ouvia seus desabafos e vez após vez se colocava entre Regina e Cora, protegendo a filha dos ataques da esposa. _

_Cora era uma vadia exigente, mas fora majestosa como prefeita. Ela realmente fez com que a cidade crescesse e prosperasse. Gerou renda, gerou empregos e triplicou a economia. As pessoas realmente a admiravam. Gostavam de tê-la como autoridade. Ela parecia justa e focada. Entretanto, houve o segundo mandato. _

_Na época, Regina tinha 16 anos. Sua mãe transformou-se. De uma vadia exigente, Cora evoluiu drasticamente para uma tirana insensível. Aliou-se a partidos extremistas. Começou a mandar as pessoas para a prisão por motivos ridículos e temperamentais. Exigia uma tributação exacerbada, congelava bens materiais, fiscalizava as pequenas economias de famílias pobres. A cidade toda estava em pânico, e temia por sua vida. Onde Cora pisava, o temor era mortal._

_Regina sentia-se desprotegida. Sentia-se mal pelas pessoas oprimidas por sua mãe. Sabia como essas pessoas se sentiam. Ela estudava coisas que não queria, vestia roupas que não gostava. Namorava um cara que odiava, simplesmente porque sua mãe achava que namorar um filho de senador era um truque que valia a pena. Ela sabia o que era ser destruída por Cora. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Tinha 16 anos!_

_Seu pai tomou a iniciativa. Colocou-se contra Cora. Investiu em partidos da oposição, uniu-se ao povo. Lançou sua campanha; e tinha realmente o apoio da cidade toda. Mas ele nunca quis ferir Cora. Ele queria apenas proteger as pessoas. Queria que as pessoas se sentissem seguras novamente. Mas Cora não tinha limites. _

_Uma noite antes do debate, ela drogou Henry e tentou drogar Regina, mas Regina conseguiu enganá-la. Para a sua infelicidade, eu diria. Naquela noite, ela viu a própria mãe apunhalar seu pai. No peito. Ela temeu por sua segurança. Entretanto, no outro dia, acusou a mãe. Disse-lhe que tinha assistido tudo, que ia contar à cidade toda o que ela tinha feito. Que ia vingar o pai. Mas o corpo de Henry sumiu, e a polícia nada podia fazer. Cora trancou Regina em um colégio interno fora do país, e ela só retornou quando fez 20 anos. _

_Nessa época, Cora já tinha morrido. Regina estudou por mais algum tempo, fez amigos, namorou, conquistou uma vida aqui em Storybrooke e se tornou prefeita. Você talvez se pergunte por que ela faria isso, depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Por isso que eu disse que ser prefeita era uma relíquia familiar para ela. Ela encara isso como terminar o que seu pai começou. Ela é prefeita porque quer que as pessoas de Storybrooke nunca se sintam como os cidadãos de sua antiga cidade. Porque ela acredita que as pessoas mereçam sentirem-se seguras, mereçam ter uma pessoa que cuide da cidade e não que tente extorquir tudo o que a cidade possui para si mesma. Ela é prefeita para fazer exatamente o oposto que sua mãe fazia, para fazer aquilo que ela confia cegamente que seu pai faria se estivesse em seu lugar._

_Regina é durona, Robin. Ela não se permite chorar na frente de ninguém, não se permite ser derrotada. Você a derrotar é uma novidade para ela, e ela está lidando com isso de uma maneira bem catastrófica. Ser prefeita é tudo para ela. Significa uma vida. Eu sei, eu não ajudei muito me engraçando com outra mulher enquanto ela estava com esse circo na cabeça. Fui otário demais. Mas agora preciso cuidar da minha esposa, porque ela definitivamente vai precisar. "_

**Flashback off  
**

* * *

Quando David terminou de falar, Robin estava com a garganta seca. Ele nunca, em toda a sua mísera existência, em toda a sua ínfima alma ia imaginar que aquele era o passado da fantástica Prefeita Regina. Que ela escondia tanta dor, tanto sofrimento por trás daqueles sorrisinhos maldosos e os vestidos apertados. Regina era uma muralha, linda e esculpida, em volta de um tesouro inestimável.

Robin bebeu um longe gole da sua caneca, pensando em tudo que fizera a ela, em tudo que ela fizera a ele, as farpas trocadas, as brigas, os ataques políticos. Saber que ela não era apenas uma vadia arrogante mudava as coisas drasticamente. E saber que Regina tinha motivações tão nobres era assustadoramente reconfortante, mas ao mesmo tempo, uma carga enorme de remorso.

Ele não queria mais aquilo. Não queria tirar a prefeitura dela. Que motivos ele tinha? Nenhum nobre. Ele primeiro decidira concorrer para provocá-la, e depois para fazer a diferença. Mas no final das contas, os motivos dela eram demasiadamente melhores. Puros. Nobres. Robin bateu a caneca contra a caneca de David, e sorriu.

Não importava o que fosse acontecer, ele só tinha uma certeza agora.

Precisava falar com ela.


	23. Cap 22

"Eu preciso de roupas!"

Regina olhou para ela por cima do copo gigante da Starbucks. Ruby sorria, os olhos criando uma expressão quase angelical.

"Eu vou buscar."

"Está me impedindo de ir até o meu apartamento? Isso é algum tipo de sequestro?"

"Ruby." Sibilou ela. "Estou te impedindo de voltar a um local que não é mais seguro, e que vai te trazer lembranças ruins. Eu estou pensando no seu bem."

"Gina, eu vou viajar daqui duas semanas, cedo ou tarde terei que ir até lá."

Regina terminou de beber seu chá, e colocou o copo sobre a bancada.

"Nesse dia, eu te acompanho. Mas enquanto isso, eu vou até lá e pego algumas coisas. Faça uma lista do que quer e onde provavelmente possa estar."

* * *

_Péssima ideia, Regina._

Quando se ofereceu para passar no apartamento de Ruby, não tinha ideia de que ia ter que enfrentar uma tempestade e um clima tão assustadoramente congelante. Ela já tinha preenchido a segunda mala, obedecendo a cada item incrivelmente desnecessário da lista de Ruby. Em nome de Yves Saint Lauren, onde é que ela ia usar aquele poncho horrível?

_Concentre-se. _

Regina colocou as malas próximas à porta. Deu uma breve olhada em volta, e lembrou-se da última vez em que estivera ali. Aquela noite. Quando encontrara Ruby inconsciente, e teve certeza de que a garota já estava morta. Regina caminhou até o banheiro, que estava uma bagunça. Nojento, para ser específico. Os filhos da puta sequer tiveram o descaramento de limpar a banheira. Regina deu uma olhada no relógio e certificou-se de que tinha tempo de sobra.

Ela tateou pelos armários até achar alvejante e uma vassoura. Com precisão, despejou todo o produto pela banheira, pelo chão, por toda superfície encontrada no banheiro. Esfregou vigorosamente, distraída pelos próprios pensamentos. Alguns minutos depois, o banheiro já tinha outra cara. Claro, fedia alvejante, e os olhos dela estavam marejados com a intoxicação advinda do produto. Ela saiu do banheiro antes que vomitasse ou a cabeça explodisse com a enxaqueca.

Satisfeita, ela deu uma última olhada em volta. Pronta para sair, colocou a bolsa carteiro sobre o ombro. Um segundo antes de colocar a mão na alça da mala, a campainha tocou.

_Estranho. Quem viria atrás de Ruby?_

O sangue dela vibrou quando ela cogitou a ideia de ser alguém relacionado à Zelena ou Graham procurando-a. Ela andou em passos largos, e abriu a porta.

"Robin?"

Robin passou por ela, entrando na casa sem fazer cerimônia. Parado no meio da sala, ele estava molhado e com o rosto cansado. Parecia igualmente chocado em vê-la ali. Ajeitando a roupa desajeitadamente, ele passou os dedos pela barba.

"Eu estou procurando a Ruby."

"A Ruby não voltou para este apartamento desde o incidente. Ela está morando comigo por enquanto."

Ela estava parada na frente dele, totalmente sem jeito. Considerando que dera outro fora nele da última vez que conversaram, ela imaginava que o clima entre eles não estava fluindo. Robin parecia estar decidindo o que fazer, e colocou as mãos nos bolsos do jeans, enquanto balançava quase que imperceptivelmente para frente e para trás.

"Eu gostaria de falar com ela. Preciso me desculpar, preciso fazer perguntas."

"Fazer perguntas?" Regina olhou-o de soslaio. "Ela já foi interrogada pela polícia."

Ele balançou os ombros, sinalizando que não se importava. "Eu só quero conversar com ela."

"Você pode ir até minha casa para isso."

"E lidar com você?"

"Bem, é a minha casa. E se quiser falar com ela, vai ser assim."

Robin assentiu, balançando a cabeça. Regina o observou por alguns minutos, surpresa pela facilidade em conseguir aquilo. Ele estava evitando brigar com ela. Por quê? Ela era muito boa em ler pessoas. Mas Robin, ah, Robin era uma incógnita. Transparente em algumas situações, mais opaco que fumê em outras. Uma caixinha de surpresas.

"Quer ajuda com as malas?"

Regina teve um lapso do que estava esquecendo-se de fazer. As malas. Ruby.

"Não precisa."

Ela tentou passar por ele, mas Robin segurou-a gentilmente pelo antebraço. Ela levantou o olhar, que indubitavelmente atravessou aqueles lábios e depois focaram nos olhos verdes. Regina respirava de maneira rasa, observando atentamente os movimentos dele. Mas Robin apenas ficou ali, com os dedos em volta do pulso delicado, segurando-a.

"Preciso que me desculpe."

"Por?"

"Pela eleição."

Ela tirou o pulso dos dedos dele, delicadamente. No segundo posterior, arrependeu-se.

"Você teve uma campanha mais limpa que a minha, pelo menos."

"Se eu soubesse que significava tanto para você, Regina, eu..."

"Você o quê, Robin? Ia desistir? Ia pegar leve comigo? Poupe-me do sentimentalismo."

Ele deixou um sorriso escorregar por seus lábios. Ela era incorrigível.

"Eu nem teria concorrido."

Ela o encarou, séria.

"Enfim, a Ruby não está. Mais alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudá-lo?"

"Você pode me ouvir um minuto sem tentar fugir como o diabo fugindo da cruz, Regina?"

Ela bufou, mas deixou os ombros relaxarem.

"Ok. Fale."

"Eu sinto muito por ter lhe colocado em uma situação difícil. Eu sinto muito por ter tirado de você algo que significava laços de família. Sinto muito se não soube respeitar todas as vezes que você me pediu para ficar longe. Mas eu vou compensar tudo. Eu estou retirando a minha candidatura."

"Você o quê?"

"Eu ainda não terminei. Eu estou retirando a candidatura. Assim que o divórcio sair, eu vou embora de Storybrooke. É claro que eu não consigo tirar você da cabeça, Regina. Mas também ficou claro para mim que você quer ficar com o seu marido, e como você sugeriu uma vez, é melhor que eu vá embora. Agora eu sei que é mesmo a melhor opção. Não se sinta culpada, eu que me apaixonei por você sabendo que você já tinha toda uma vida."

Robin falava aquilo como se estivesse explicando a uma criança como se realiza a fotossíntese. Como se estivesse tão confortável com a verdade a ponto de não ser tocado por ela. Regina, por outro lado, sentia o coração batendo tão forte que parecia que ou ele ia saltar de dentro da caixa torácica, ou ia subir pela traqueia. Ela não tinha maturidade emocional para lidar com esse tipo de declaração com naturalidade. Como se fosse indiferente.

"Robin... você acabou de chegar à cidade."

"Eu sei, mas já estudei propostas de emprego em outros lugares. Tenho algumas cartas na manga. Não se preocupe, eu sei me virar."

Regina aproximou-se dele. Ela estava com os olhos marejados, e o encarou antes de deixar as palavras escaparem pelos seus lábios.

"Eu odeio ser a razão pela qual você está indo embora."

"Você não é a única razão."

Ela olhou para o chão, e ele sentiu que ela estava relutante contra os próprios pensamentos. Eles estavam incrivelmente próximos, e Robin lutava contra a sensação de querer tocá-la.

"Talvez eu não tenha direito nenhum de lhe dizer isso, Robin... Mas eu não quero que você vá embora." Eles não conseguiam deixar de olhar nos olhos do outro. "Você sabia o tempo todo, não é? Que meu casamento estava desmoronando."

"Ele ama você. Se você quer ficar com ele, não há nada que não possa consertar."

"O que eu quero?" As primeiras lágrimas começaram a deslizar sobre o rosto dela. "Eu quero tudo, Robin. É isso o que nós dois temos em comum."

Ela estava chorando. Ele quis morrer naquele momento. Ela continuou com a voz embargada.

"Não importa o que vai custar, ou quem vai se ferir."

"Gina."

Robin delicadamente aproximou-se, e suas mãos deslizaram nos ombros dela, subindo até que os dedos se firmassem na nuca dela, os polegares roçando seu rosto e limpando suas lágrimas. Os olhos se tocaram de uma maneira nova, como se estivessem cientes do que estavam sentindo naquele momento. Regina mantinha os olhos nos olhos dele. Aos poucos, seu olhar foi percorrendo aquele rosto másculo, e concentrando-se naqueles lábios. Lábios que ela almejava. Que ela sonhava a respeito.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu os dedos dele roçando sua clavícula, fazendo com que seu casaco deslizasse dos seus ombros para seus braços, caindo aos seus pés. Regina ainda estava inerte em seus braços, apenas consentindo com o toque dele. Robin enfiou os dedos no cabelo dela, e a puxou para ele, mas não a beijou. Com os lábios dela próximos aos seus, ele podia sentir sua respiração, podia sentir o calor dela.

Mas a falta de resposta dela talvez fosse à resposta. Ou não.

_Beija logo, caralho. _

Ele estava prestes a obedecer seu subconsciente quando ambos ouviram um click, e o apartamento – assim como metade da cidade – mergulhou em escuridão. Eles não se moveram. Robin segurava-a pelo rosto, acariciando-a. Lágrimas ainda escorriam, e ele não sabia se era por culpa, se eram por cansaço... Ele não sabia de nada. A verdade era essa.

"Robin."

A voz dela saiu como um sussurro choramingado, e ele apertou um pouco mais os dedos contra a nuca dela.

"Sim?"

"Me beija. Me beija agora, como se fosse a última vez."


	24. Cap 23

**Nota da escritora para vocês: eu fiz um fanvid dessa fanfic, para ajudar vocês a ter uma idéia visual da coisa toda. Quer dizer, pra "entrar no clima" sacomé? Espero que vejam mesmo e apreciem. Sério. Eu nunca fiz um fanvid na minha vida, então desculpem - meu negócio é escrever mesmo. Beijão. **

**tô tentando postar aqui mas não consigo. Vou postar nos reviews pra quem quiser ver. Vlw.  
**

* * *

_"Me beija agora, como se fosse a última vez."_

Robin não pensou antes de trazer os lábios dela para os seus, cerrando a distância entre eles. Sua língua entrou faminta na boca dela, saboreando, matando a vontade que o atiçava dia após dia. Ele deixou que seus dedos deslizassem pelo pescoço, enroscando-os delicadamente nos cabelos negros.

Regina tentou lembrar-se de algum outro momento em sua vida em que sentira daquele jeito, mas não conseguiu. O calor do beijo era insanamente perturbador, de uma maneira que ela era incapaz de rejeitar. Robin beijou-a com mais profundidade, sua língua tocando na dela, a mão forte contra a nuca dela enquanto a outra mão descia o zíper do seu vestido. Ela gemeu ao sentir o contato dos dedos dele contra sua pele quente, e o segurou-o com força pelos cabelos, as línguas ainda duelando dentro de suas bocas.

Os dedos dele roçaram pelos ombros dela enquanto ele retirava o vestido, lentamente. Deslizando-o pelos braços, através da fina cintura, pelas pernas torneadas. Ele beijou a parte interna da coxa dela, e ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Robin subiu pelo corpo dela, dando beijos safados por toda a sua extensão. Que corpo era aquele, ele se perguntava. Tão perfeito, tão ardente, tão sexy. Ele nunca mais conseguiria se esquecer daquela visão, nem se tentasse. Regina sorriu ao vê-lo admirando-a.

"O que foi?"

"Você é..."

Ela colocou o indicador sobre os lábios dele. Ele deslizou as mãos pela cintura dela, chegando às nádegas, que ele espalmou e apertou, pressionando o corpo dela contra o seu. Ela se debruçou, beijando-o no pescoço, mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha. Ele acariciava a bunda dela, colocando apenas a ponta do dedo na parte de dentro da costura, roçando, deslizando, provocando-a enquanto ela desabotoava a camisa dele.

Ela rapidamente tirou-lhe a camisa, puxando a camiseta logo em seguida. Seus olhos mostraram um brilho inoportuno quando ela avistou aquele abdômen duro como rocha, músculos em relevo como uma estátua romana. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, e eles trocaram um olhar carregado de desejo. Mais um pouco, e aquele quarto pegaria fogo. Literalmente.

Regina esticou os dedos colocando um dedo no cós da calça jeans dele, e o puxou. Robin adiantou, se a pegou pela cintura, a mão imponente, enquanto a boca dele correu para os ouvidos dela, onde ele lambia e sussurrava.

"Você é muito..." Ele deslizou uma alça do sutiã e deixou-a caída sobre o braço. Seus lábios encontraram um ponto sensível da clavícula dela para sugar. Ela gemeu. "Gostosa."

Ele deu a volta nela, os dedos passando pela lateral da cintura, acariciando suas coxas, e voltando para os seios, que ele começou a massagear com pressão e firmeza. Sua boca encontrou um ponto logo abaixo da veia pulsante dela, e Regina fincou as unhas no jeans dele, gemendo alto.

"Como você é sensível, babe."

"Robin..."

Ele mordeu o pescoço dela, forte para doer mas parou antes de deixar alguma marca. Não queria causar problemas para ela. Regina agora rebolava contra o corpo dele, o quadril abundante agora roçando enlouquecidamente contra seu pau preso no jeans. Ele repensou aquela posição. Não ia durar um segundo nela. Robin gemeu e ela intensificou o rebolado.

"Vai me fazer gozar nas calças."

"Essa será a primeira vez?"

"Gina." Repreendeu ele. Seus lábios desceram do pescoço pela costa, e ele fincou os dentes no fecho do sutiã, soltando a peça. Ela deixou que a peça deslizasse até o chão. Robin a virou e abocanhou um dos seus seios, enquanto encaixava sua perna entre as pernas dela, o topo da sua coxa fazendo pressão contra a umidade dela. O corpo dela era pequeno, e tinha um encaixe perfeito na sua anatomia. Ele deixou a língua circular o mamilo e então o sugou, e pela maneira pela qual ela gemeu e enfiou as unhas na carne dele, podia dizer que ela gozaria em minutos.

Repetindo o movimento de circular e sugar em seus mamilos, repetidamente, freneticamente, ele sentiu que ela começara a se movimentar em seu colo. Robin deslizou as mãos pelas coxas dela, circulando-as por baixo e a pegou no colo, levando-a de encontro à parede enquanto ela cruzava as pernas sobre o quadril dele. Em algum momento, a calça dele havia caído aos seus pés, mas ele não sabia dizer exatamente quando. Ele se desvencilhou dela, e tirou a calça dos seus calcanhares.

Regina estava na sua frente, vestida apenas com uma calcinha transparente minúscula e saltos vermelhos. Era a imagem do pecado. Os cabelos bagunçados e um olhar de lascívia profunda. Ajoelhado, ele não pode resistir. Deslizou a calcinha pelas pernas dela, roçando propositalmente os dedos por todo o caminho. Ele apertou as duas mãos ao redor da cintura dela, e então deixou que sua boca encontrasse rapidamente o centro das pernas.

Ela gemeu profundamente quando sentiu a língua dele dentro dela. Fundo, tão fundo quanto ela o queria. Ele a penetrou com a língua, uma, duas, inúmeras vezes, vez após vez – deliciando-se com a maneira com a qual ela gemia seu nome. A língua passeou pelos grandes lábios, sugando e lambendo, e ele começou a brincar com seu clitóris, atiçando com a ponta da língua e depois o abocanhando, sugando e sugando, a língua fazendo movimentos precisos de ida e vinda, lambidas firmes, vigorosas. As pernas dela começaram a enfraquecer quando ele rodopiou a língua dentro dela e então sugou forte o clitóris, sentindo-a explodir na sua boca, o abdômen se contraindo em um espasmo involuntário e as pernas dobrando. Regina não tinha mais nenhuma firmeza nas pernas, mas Robin a suspendeu novamente, libertando-se da cueca e se enterrando nela com força e precisão.

"Ai meu..."

A língua dele entrou em sua boca impedindo-a de completar seu grito, enquanto o quadril dele era imbatível contra a pélvis dela. Seu pênis entrava fundo e forte contra ela. Tanto, que chegava a doer. Mas ela não estava sentindo a dor. Sentia apenas o prazer, sentia a força com que ele a rasgava, e queria mais, precisava de mais. Seu corpo todo parecia estar sendo penetrado, e a cada estocada dele, era como se faltasse apenas mais um pouco para ela se desintegrar em prazer. Ele a preenchia, libidinosamente, o quadril curvado para que ele atingisse aquele ponto dentro dela. E ah, ele estava atingindo. Regina mal conseguia respirar, concentrada em se abrir mais, para que ele pudesse ir mais fundo.

Ele continuou a estocar nela, contra a parede, com toda a sua força. Com todo o desejo que o vinha consumindo desde que a conhecera. Com o desejo que fazia com que se masturbasse todas as noites, gemendo o nome dela.

"Robin... não se mexe, não... mexe sim, aí, pelo amor de Deus, bem aí... Oh my"

Ele sorriu e lambeu o pescoço umedecido pelo suor. Algumas reboladas depois, ela já estava à beira do abismo e as pernas de Robin começaram a ceder. Ele diminuiu o ritmo, ouvindo-a resmungar, mas a manteve preenchida enquanto deslizavam até o chão, Robin deitado no chão e Regina em seu colo. Ela o puxou pelo cabelo e o beijo com volúpia, enquanto rebolava sedutoramente em seu colo. Robin beijou seus seios antes de se deitar, e ela movimentou-se para cima para então sentir aquele pau deslizando para dentro dela novamente. Levantando-se e sentindo-o sair, sentando-se e sentindo-o deslizar para dentro, e ela continuou, levantando e sentando, levantando e sentando, seu corpo todo forçando o encaixe, a pressão insuportavelmente deliciosa levando-a a loucura. Aos poucos, ela aumentou a velocidade, sentindo as mãos másculas massageando seus seios. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos, voltando a cavalgar no colo dele. Os gemidos dela estavam enlouquecendo Robin, que apertou os dedos ao redor do quadril dela.

Em dois segundos, ele a girou, tirando-a do seu colo. Ela estava por baixo dele e mordeu seu lábio inferior, enquanto passava uma perna pela cintura dele, tentando puxá-lo para baixo.

"Não vou comer você no chão, Regina."

Ela juntou os lábios fazendo beicinho.

"E onde vai ser, dear?"

"Na mesa."

Eles se levantaram, e Robin a pegou no colo, colocando-a sobre a mesa. Eles se beijaram passionalmente, as línguas sugando e chupando. Ele beijava incrivelmente bem, ela tinha que admitir. Em poucos segundos, Robin deitou-a sobre a mesa, e se encaixou nela, o pênis voltando a entrar tão fundo que ela possivelmente o sentiria na cabeça do útero. Robin começou a movimentar-se tão rápido quanto a invadiu, as duas mãos no quadril dela, puxando-a, aumentando o impacto. Seu quadril batia violentamente contra ela, o som dos corpos se encontrando preenchia a sala toda acompanhado dos gemidos incontroláveis de Regina, dos urros de Robin e do som do corpo dela indo e voltando, esfregando-se contra o verniz seminovo da mesa de madeira. A mesa acompanhava os movimentos, indo e voltando, rangendo contra o chão tamanha a força que era colocada sobre ela. Robin entrava e saía com violência, e ritmo. Parecia que queria afundar dentro dela, tamanha a precisão que a penetrava, seu quadril forçando-se contra ela, em um ângulo curvado para atingi-la onde ela jamais esqueceria. Ele continuava incansável, indo e voltando, indo e voltando, forte, duro, áspero. Regina colocou o nó do dedo indicador entre os dedos, certa de que estava chegando ao seu limite.

"Não, não, não... Tira esse dedo daí."

"Robin... Me fode de uma vez."

"Eu quero te ouvir gozando, Gina."

A pélvis dele estava começando a doer, mas ele não parou. Debruçou-se sobre ela, lambendo seu pescoço e começou a rebolar para dentro dela, com mais força. Muito, muito mais profundamente. Ele sentiu quando ela enfiou as unhas no quadril dele, e gritou, e ele sentiu seu pau lambuzado pelo gozo dela, mas continuou, socando dentro dela como ela havia lhe pedido, como se fosse a última vez.

Mas não seria. Ele seria incapaz de passar o resto da vida longe daquilo. Algumas estocadas a mais, com mais força e ele explodiu, as mãos enroscadas no cabelo dela, puxando com força enquanto gemia baixinho contra a orelha dela.

"Ca-ra-lho."

Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer antes de cair sobre o corpo feminino estirado sobre a mesa.


	25. Cap 24

Regina estava deitada nua sobre a mesa da cozinha, com Robin deitado sobre seu corpo. Olhando para o teto, ela respirava ofegante.

Ela deveria estar se sentindo culpada, devia estar arrependida, ou devia ter saído correndo. Mas não. O único pensamento que permeava sua mente era:

_Estou apaixonada pelo Robin. Profundamente.  
_

Ele começou a se levantar, e ajudou-a a descer da mesa. Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela e a puxou para si, beijando-a com malícia mas com ternura, arrancando um gemido suave dos lábios dela.

"O que será de nós agora?"

Regina olhou para ele por alguns segundos com um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

"Seremos nós. Apenas isso."

Ela se desvencilhou, e começou a vestir-se. Cada peça estava em um lugar, o que fez que ela desse uma pequena volta pelo cômodo. Ela subiu o vestido, e aproximou-se dele, virando-se de costa para que ele subisse o zíper do vestido.

"Você pode...?"

"Claro."

Robin delicadamente fechou o zíper e abotoou o botão que ficava logo abaixo da nuca dela. Ele não resistiu à proximidade, e deixou que suas mãos deslizassem pela cintura dela, abraçando-a e seus lábios deslizaram preguiçosos pela nuca da morena, escorregando para o pescoço. Regina colocou suas mãos sobre as mãos dele, e gemeu baixinho.

"Robin, eu preciso ir embora. Ou o David vai acabar vindo atrás de mim."

"Tudo bem."

Eles tentaram colocar as coisas em seus devidos lugares e Regina anotou mentalmente o fato de que precisa pedir que faxinassem o apartamento todo. Não era justo que Ruby voltasse para o local onde ela e Robin haviam transado sem que fosse limpo. A coitada não merecia. Ela olhou por cima do ombro e o avistou levando as malas para o corredor.

* * *

Robin estava encostado do outro lado do corredor, encarando-a.

Ela era insanamente atraente, e não havia nada a ser feito. Ele não conseguiria ficar longe dela. Mudar-se de cidade, agora, parecia absurdo. Parecia indecente.

O toque sonoro o despertou e ele assistiu enquanto ela arrastava as malas para dentro do elevador. Ele entrou, as mãos no bolso e ficou parado na frente, com os olhos dela cravados em sua costa e os olhos dele cravados na porta, que se fechava lentamente. Alguns botões depois, e o elevador começou a descer.

Por dois segundos apenas. Dois segundos, o tempo necessário para que Robin apertasse a parada de emergência. O elevador deu um solavanco, e Robin virou-se para trás, encontrando uma Regina com os olhos travessos e um sorriso safado. Ele a jogou contra a parede do elevador, prensando-a com o seu corpo.

Aquilo era rápido, quente e ousado. As mãos dele subiram pelas coxas endurecidas, trazendo o vestido para cima. Robin flexionou os joelhos e pegou-a pela cintura, suspendendo-a do chão e sentando-a sobre a barra de apoio. Regina cruzou os braços atrás da nuca dele, trazendo-lhe para um beijo inevitável. As línguas buscaram uma à outra, com fome e desespero. Era obscena a maneira como se desejavam e parecia que aquela fome só crescia. Robin desvencilhou-se do beijo dela, e alcançou seu pescoço, enquanto sussurrava, a voz rouca atiçando as terminações nervosas dela.

"Eu preciso te fazer gozar de novo."

"Robin..." Ela gemeu quando sentiu a mão dele acariciando-a por cima da calcinha.

"Por favor, Gina."

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Robin afastou a calcinha para o lado e penetrou-a com o dedo indicador. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, a cabeça pendendo para trás e batendo na parede atrás dela. As unhas dela se apertaram em volta da gola da jaqueta militar dele.

"Robin!"

Robin lambeu o pescoço dela enquanto inseria mais um dedo, e começava a movimentar-se. Seus dedos entravam e saíam com força e ritmo, e ele usou a outra mão para segurá-la pelo pescoço, mas sem utilizar força.

"Você é tão gostosa, Regina... Eu quero comer você de todos os jeitos, em todos os lugares..."

"Faça isso..."

Ele revirou os dedos dentro dela, e sentiu quando ela quase convulsionou de prazer. Ele continuou a bombear os dedos para dentro dela.

"Você parecia me odiar até ontem a noite, Regina..."

Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios, concentrando-se no orgasmo que se construía metodicamente na parte baixa do seu ventre. Ele beijou o colo dela, a língua fazendo o contorno do decote. Os gemidos dela estavam cada vez mais altos, e ela apertava-se ainda mais contra ele, puxando a jaqueta com toda a sua força.

"Oh meu Deus..."

Ele sentia a excitação dela lambuzando seus dedos, mas não parou.

"Me chame de Robin mesmo."

Ele deixou que o polegar escorregasse para o clitóris, e então o apertou.

Regina deu um grito e abraçou-se contra ele, sua respiração pesada, os olhos fechados. O coração dela parecia estar saindo do corpo. Ele tirou os dedos dela, e a abraçou, suas mãos acariciando a costa dela, subindo e descendo carinhosamente, esperando que ela se recuperasse.

* * *

"Você tem certeza do que está fazendo, bonito?"

Zelena estava sorrindo, os cabelos ruivos jogados para o lado de um jeito sedutor. Usando um vestido longo com uma fenda enorme, era a imagem do perigo. Ela bebericou o chá verde, e olhou para Graham.

"Claro que tenho. O que eu tenho a perder? Tecnicamente, eu preciso sumir. Regina não pode saber que eu estou na cidade."

"Eu posso cuidar disso." - Respondeu Wale.

"O que precisamos agora é sumir com a Ruby. Ela se tornou um problema."

Todos olharam para ela.

"Glinda, querida... Não é tão fácil. Ela virou um pet da Regina."

"A Regina pode ser levada a achar que a Ruby é um problema."

Glinda bocejou.

"Quanto amadorismo. Ela adotou a menina. Não vai cair em qualquer besteira."

Graham arrumou o terno caro, e alisando a gravata, acrescentou.

"É da Regina que estamos falando, pessoal. A vadia que consegue dobrar a cidade toda há mais de dois mandatos e que provavelmente vai ganhar mais um."

Wale olhou para o relógio. Aquela reunião estava se tornando um desperdício de tempo.

"Quem são os pontos fracos dela?"

"David." Respondeu Graham.

"Robin." Acrescentou Glinda.

Wale sorriu e Zelena o acompanhou.

"Pronto, já temos dois alvos. Vamos trabalhar."

* * *

"Como estava minha casa?"

Regina sorriu com as lembranças. Ruby estalou os dedos na altura do nariz dela, chamando-lhe a atenção.

"Regina!"

"Ah, uma imundície. Uma faxina de vez em quando é essencial, sabe?"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, Gina?"

"Não. Por que a pergunta?"

"Você está... diferente. Na falta de uma palavra melhor."

"Ruby, você esta neurótica."

"Sei."

Regina debruçou-se e beijou-a na testa.

"Por sinal, aquele poncho é horroroso."

* * *

Joseph Nolan tinha o costume infeliz de subir pelos andaimes e arrumar o telhado da sua própria fazenda.

Naquela manhã, um barulho infernal o havia acordado, e ele tinha certeza de que algum bicho havia subido no sótão. Com as ferramentas presas no cinto de utilidades, ele subiu pelo andaime. Sentiu uma leve inclinação, mas como o próprio havia montado aquele andaime, tinha certeza que era impressão sua. Do alto, ele pegou a lanterna e vasculhou o escuro com o feixe de luz.

Foi aí que sentiu uma picada no pulso. Ele tentou segurar-se no andaime, mas uma das madeiras soltou-se e ele foi arremessado contra o chão.

Caído, com uma dor insuportável e sem forças para gritar, Joseph segurava a madeira que havia se soltado. Seus olhos analisaram as fendas onde deviam estar presos os parafusos largos. Ele sorriu.

Podia até morrer, mas de uma coisa que ele tinha certeza.

Aquilo não havia sido um acidente.

Seu andaime havia sido sabotado.


	26. Cap 25

Regina estava em sua cozinha, cortando os legumes religiosamente. Ela ensaiava a conversa vez após vez em sua mente, tentava premeditar a reação de David, tentava silenciar sua própria mente, a sua vontade de chorar por ter que se desfazer de uma relação de tantos anos.

"David, eu me apaixonei pelo Robin." Não, muito direto. Era como socar os dentes dele.

"David, é hora de nós seguirmos caminhos diferentes." Ela balançou a cabeça, negativamente. Pior.

Na verdade, não havia jeito fácil e bonito de dizer a verdade. Não havia um modo mais civilizado de dizer "Ei, me apaixonei pelo seu amigo casado, causei o divórcio dele, transei com ele na casa da Ruby e agora vou me divorciar de você para ficarmos juntos." Al Gore que me desculpe, mas essa sim era uma verdade inconveniente.

Por outro lado, ela não conseguia mais não pensar em Robin. A maneira como seu sangue borbulhava apenas com a possibilidade do toque dele. O jeito que ele a olhava, a voz dele contra a sua pele, seu beijo, seu gosto... Distraída, a faca escorregou macia por uma lasca de pele.

"Puta que pariu!"

Sangue começou a esvair, e Regina levou o dedo aos lábios, involuntariamente. Ela sorriu, e o telefone tocou. Dois passos à direita e ela alcançou o aparelho, segurando-o com a mão ilesa.

"Regina."

"Gina" – A voz de David a fez estremecer. Ela não estava preparada ainda. Isso ia ser mais difícil do que ela imaginava. "Gina, preciso de você agora."

"David, nós precisamos conversar."

"Tudo o que você quiser, mas primeiro, você pode me levar até Kentucky, querida?"

Ela notou um nervosismo atípico na voz dele.

"Dav, o que aconteceu?"

"Meu pai sofreu um acidente e está passando por uma cirurgia. Não tenho condições de dirigir até lá, baby."

"Eu passo aí em cinco minutos, dear."

Regina desligou o telefone e arrancou o avental, pegando as chaves do carro enquanto se dirigia à saída.

* * *

Regina estava sentada na borda da cama do hospital, sua mão entre as mãos grandes e calejadas de seu sogro. David estava debruçado sobre ele, os olhos avermelhados pelo choro de desespero e alívio em saber que estava tudo bem.

"Pai, eu já tinha te avisado mil vezes sobre aqueles andaimes. Não é seguro."

"Por favor, David! Eu subo nesses andaimes desde antes de você nascer. Nunca tive problemas."

"Por isso mesmo. São antiguidades. Está tudo velho e solto."

Joseph apertou a mão da nora, que sorriu para ele. Ele a encarou.

"Pensei que você tinha aliviado a chatice desse moleque."

"Eu tento, Joseph. Ele nunca foi fácil."

"Ele tem sorte de ter você."

Regina olhou para David. Ele a olhava de volta, com um sorriso feliz nos lábios, os olhos azuis agradecendo. Ela se odiou intensamente. Ela sorriu timidamente, e apertou os dedos contra a mão do senhor à sua frente.

"Você precisa de alguma coisa? Quer ir lá para casa?"

"Não, crianças. Eu não vou para Maine por causa de uma cirurgiazinha."

"Pai."

"Não me desafie, David."

David levantou as mãos, rendido.

"Tudo bem, chefia."

"Mas eu gostaria de falar com a polícia."

David virou-se para ele, a mudança no semblante materializando-se imediatamente. O sorriso sumiu, e uma cortina de preocupação cobriu sua íris azulada.

"Pai, tem alguma acontecendo?"

"Tem."

"Joseph" – Regina ajeitou-se na cama, incomodada. Adorava Joseph. Lembrava-a da sensação de ter um pai. Ele a acolhera desde que começara a namorar David, tratando-a melhor do que tratava o próprio filho. Ela passou os dedos pelo rosto dele, e bagunçou seu ralo cabelo branco. "Está nos deixando preocupados. Por que quer falar com a polícia?"

"Porque essa queda não foi um acidente. Eu tenho provas de que foi uma sabotagem."

"Mas como? Por quê? Pai, todo mundo te adora por aqui! Quem faria algo assim?"

"Talvez a pessoa não fosse daqui, Dav."

A voz de Regina chamou-lhe a atenção. Era óbvio o que ela estava pensando. Se ninguém ali queria o mal de Joseph, talvez ele não fosse o alvo. Talvez, fosse apenas a isca. A ferramenta para machucar alguém.

Eles se olharam por algum tempo, até a resposta se tornar óbvia.

Era um tiro de aviso para um deles.

* * *

O telefone estava gritando histericamente quando Ruby conseguiu alcança-lo.

"Alô?"

"Gina?"

"Aqui é a Ruby. Regina não está. Quem é?"

"Oi, Ruby. É o Robin."

Gina? Eles tinham essa intimidade.

"Quer deixar algum recado, Robin? A Regina e o David foram pra Kentucky mas voltam hoje, pelo que disseram."

"Eles foram juntos?"

Era palpável a dor na voz dele, e Ruby começou a ligar os pontos.

"Foram."

"Bem, eu... Ligo depois. Ou amanhã. Não precise falar nada para ela."

Ruby sabia que na verdade ele não queria que David ficasse sabendo.

"Tem certeza?"

"Tenho. Obrigada, Ruby. Você está bem?"

"Ótima. Regina é como uma mãe para mim. Ela é maravilhosa."

"Sim, ela é..." A dor na voz dele a incomodava. "Preciso desligar. Um beijo."

Ruby colocou o telefone sobre o gancho. Voltou-se para o sofá, mas não estava mais interessada na televisão. Ela tinha muitas dúvidas em sua cabeça, e Regina teria que responder a todas elas. Não era mais uma opção. Era uma exigência.

* * *

Regina estava sob o chuveiro, a água quente lhe caindo sobre os cabelos, descendo pelo seu corpo. Ela não estava se movendo. Havia uma tempestade acontecendo dentro da sua cabeça. Ela não sabia mais como lidar com todas as situações sem que colocasse algo a perder. Ela sentiu uma brisa gelada logo atrás dela, e observou David entrando no box, completamente nu.

Ela não estava no melhor humor para ele agora.

"David, o que está fazendo?"

Ele massageou os ombros dela.

"Não vou bancar o espertinho hoje, Gina. Só quero cuidar de você."

Graças a Deus ela estava de costas para ele, então sua expressão de tristeza passara despercebida. Ele a abraçou, a água quente banhando os dois. Ela podia sentir a ereção dele contra a sua bunda, mas ignorou. Ele depositou um beijo delicado logo abaixo seu maxilar.

"Obrigado por ficar do meu lado hoje."

"Dav..." A voz dela era um sussurro. Ela queria dizer muitas coisas, que ele só ia se machucar por amá-la, que era isso o que ela fazia com todos: os machucava.

Ele passou os braços ao redor da cintura dela, apertando-a contra si. Sua nuca caiu sobre os ombros dela. Regina respirou fundo, e então deu meia volta, ficando de frente para ele.

"David, você está chorando?"

"Não." Mentiu ele.

"Está sim, dear. Você não mente bem."

Ela o abraçou, seu braço direito na linha acima do cóccix dele, e a outra mão delicadamente tocou-lhe o rosto.

"Você é o homem mais másculo e destemido que eu já conheci. O que está havendo?"

"Eu..."

David a pegou pelo rosto. Suas duas mãos segurando as laterais do rosto dela, fixando o olhar que eles trocavam. Regina o encarava, ansiosa.

"Eu me dei conta de que eu não tenho nada, Regina. Eu só tenho você. Você é parte do meu passado, do meu presente e do meu futuro. Você é a cola que mantêm as relações da minha família unida. Meus pais mal conversavam um com o outro antes de você entrar nas nossas vidas e hoje eles são melhores amigos. Eu não era ninguém sem você. E continuo não sendo. É quase certo que a Emma vai roubar a delegacia de mim. Eu posso lidar com isso. Mas não posso lidar se não tiver você do meu lado. Não posso lidar com meu pai sofrendo atentados sem você. Eu preciso da sua sabedoria. Da sua voz me corrigindo, brigando comigo, e me mostrando como ser alguém melhor. Eu te amo, Gina. Eu..." Ele sugou a boca dela e a beijou, apaixonadamente. Ela suspirou. "Eu... te amo."

Regina analisou a fisionomia dele. Seus olhos límpidos e sinceros, os lábios macios, os ossos perfeitos do maxilar. O cabelo loiro, liso e macio. Sua maneira intensa de encará-la. E ela percebeu que não sabia mais o que sentir. Não podia ignorar o que sentia por Robin – era forte demais para ser subestimado. Mas também não conseguia negar a profundidade da sua relação com David. Seu coração parecia pesar quinhentas bigornas naquele momento. A água escorria quente entre eles, assim como a integridade e a convicção dela.

Ela entrelaçou os dedos entre os fios loiros molhados e impulsionou-se na ponta dos dedos, roubando-lhe um beijo.


	27. Cap 26

Regina estava em uma conferência com a secretária de finanças quando o celular tocou.

"Você me daria um minuto, Anastasia?"

"Todos, Prefeita."

Regina levantou-se, elegante e andou até sua sala. Fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Oi." A voz dela no telefone era tudo, menos a voz de uma prefeita sexy e poderosa, dominante sobre uma cidade. Era mais de uma adolescente conversando com a sua paquera da oitava série.

"Precisamos conversar, Gina."

Ela odiava essa expressão.

"Robin, não acho que essa seja uma ideia boa agora."

"Regina." Robin respirou fundo, e ela ouviu tudo nitidamente. "Você não pode fugir do que já aconteceu. Nós precisamos falar a respeito."

Ela olhou pela janela, e viu o olhar de curiosidade de Anastasia.

"Tudo bem."

"Tem um café fora da cidade, perto da fronteira. Chama-se Candy Coffe. Daqui uma hora."

"Estarei lá."

* * *

Robin estava sentado quando a viu chegar. Com um vestido verde esmeralda justo ao corpo, ela parecia um pedaço de toda a luxúria do mundo. Os saltos stiletto cravados no chão só deixavam seu corpo ainda mais tentador, e ele percebeu todas as cabeças se voltando na direção dela enquanto ela caminhava até ele com um sorriso no rosto. Se eles estavam tentando ser discretos, haviam falhado consideravelmente.

"Oi." Robin a cumprimentou, levantando-se. Era engraçado como ele parecia tímido após tudo, as mãos no bolso do jeans.

"Oi." Respondeu ela, sorrindo e sentando-se na cadeira, ficando de frente para ele.

"Você está bem?" Ela pode perceber que ele estava relutante sobre o que dizer. "Você parece bem. Você parece linda, na verdade."

Regina sorriu para ele.

"Parece meio surreal."

"O que fizemos?"

"A minha vida, na verdade."

"Eu te pedi para vir aqui porque é o seguinte: nós temos que ficar juntos."

"Como? Quero dizer, como nós poderemos fazer isso acontecer?"

Robin a encarou por alguns segundos, se ajeitando no banco.

"Nós podemos. De fato, nós já ficamos." O olhar dela cruzou com o dele, num misto de apreensão. "Do que você achou que se tratava? Não foi planejado, mas não me surpreendeu. Não tem como me surpreender mais. Nós não podemos nos deixar levar por surpresas, Gina. Temos que fazer isso do jeito certo. Tudo às claras. Em público."

"Você basicamente quer dizer que eu tenho que me divorciar do meu marido. David. Seu melhor amigo."

"Nós já tentamos fingir que nada estava acontecendo, e olha onde estamos agora."

"Eu sei que te assusta, Gina. Mas chegou a hora. Hora de pegarmos todos os pedaços, as pequenas partes, e transformar em um todo. Você sabe que é verdade. Então pense a respeito. Eu sei que de imediato fazer isso parecia óbvio e fácil, mas vai se tornando cada vez mais difícil conforme o tempo passa."

"Você está falando como se eu conseguisse não pensar a respeito disso todos os minutos."

Ele sorriu.

"Quando você vai falar com ele?"

"Quem?"

"David."

Regina parou de sorrir, e Robin percebeu.

"Robin, eu... não acho que posso ficar com você agora. David está numa fase muito ruim. Eu não quero abandoná-lo agora. Ele precisa de mim. Sei que não posso negar o que há entre nós, mas ele ainda é meu marido."

"Eu espero."

"O quê?"

"Não importa quanto tempo, eu espero."

Regina segurou-se para não se levantar e beijá-lo ferozmente ali mesmo.

"Eu não sou digna da fé que você tem em mim, Robin."

"Gina." Chamou ele, segurando a mão dela por cima da mesa. Seus dedos roçavam os dela, e ela sorriu com o contato. "Não há nada mais que valha a pena esperar que não seja você."

Regina recolheu os ombros, e sua mão desvencilhou-se da dele.

"Você transou com ele?"

Ela quase engasgou com a xícara de café.

"O quê?"

"Você transou com David depois que nós..."

"Isso é relevante de alguma maneira?"

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos. Seus ombros flexionaram quase imperceptivelmente. Ela ouviu o maxilar dele rangendo.

"Robin."

Ele não tinha direito nenhum de ter ciúmes dele, tinha? Ele era o marido. Usava uma aliança de ouro com o nome dela marcado a ferro quente. Ele tinha o direito de usufruir dela. Porque isso o incomodava tanto? Ela não era sua. Ele a queria, mas isso não lhe dava nenhuma autonomia.

"Robin... ele é meu marido."

"Eu sei." Resmungou ele, visivelmente irritado.

Ela observou a maneira furiosa com a qual ele comia a salada de frutas. Pobres frutas. Ela observou a maneira bruta com a qual ele comia, o suco das frutas escorrendo pelo lábio dele, deslizando por seu queixo e parando em seu pescoço. Ah, ela queria lamber aquela gota.

Você está no meio do café, Regina.

Infelizmente, seu corpo reagia dessa maneira à raiva de Robin. Ele estava a odiando pelo fato de que ela deixara seu marido tocar nela, e ela estava adorando, esperando ansiosamente que ele a tomasse ali, sobre aquela mesa e na frente de todas essas pessoas. Era oficial. Ela tinha perdido totalmente a noção do bom senso.

"Vou ao banheiro." Resmungou ela, com a voz sóbria.

Robin assistiu enquanto ela levantava sensualmente, e rebolava a caminho do banheiro. Ele captou a maneira lasciva com a qual ela o olhou, de cima a baixo, desafiando-o. Ele limpou os lábios com a costa da mão e se levantou também.

* * *

Regina mal tinha encostado a porta quando ele a abriu, entrando no banheiro junto com ela. Ele trancou o fecho sem sequer tirar os olhos dela. Era absurda a fome que ele tinha daquele corpo. Ela recuou, dando alguns passos para trás, até seu corpo encontrar com a parede revestida de azulejos brancos.

"Você não devia estar aqui."

"E você não deveria transar com ele."

"Ele é meu marido."

Robin pressionou-se contra ela, apertando-a impiedosamente contra a parede. Uma das suas mãos segurava-a pelo maxilar, imobilizando-a e a outra segurava seus pulsos acima da cabeça. A língua dele correu para a orelha dela, lambendo, provocando, soprando bem lentamente fazendo-a gemer baixinho.

"E eu sou quem? Teu amante?"

"Robin..."

Ele soltou-lhe o maxilar, mas manteve as mãos dela atadas acima da cabeça. A boca dele encontrou o pescoço dela enquanto ele encaixava uma das pernas no meio das pernas dela, fazendo fricção contínua sobre a calcinha dela. Ela sentia seu corpo mandando ondas de prazer lá para baixo toda vez que a língua dele deslizava sobre seu pescoço. Ele continuou roçando sua coxa contra o clitóris protegido pela calcinha, e ela jurou que iria gozar muito em breve.

"Teu marido faz isso com você, milady?"

Ele não ia conseguir mantê-la atada muito tempo. Sua vontade de tocá-la era maior do que a necessidade de dominá-la. Relutante, Robin soltou os pulsos dela. Seus dedos puxaram a borda do vestido para cima, com pressa. As mãos circularam por baixo da sua coxa, apoderando-se das nádegas generosas. Os dedos dele eram de uma textura áspera, arrepiando-a por completo. Robin a ergueu, suspendendo-a entre ele e a parede. Ele sentia as mãos delicadas abrindo sua camisa desesperadamente. Regina puxou a camisa pelos ombros dele, a boca caindo sobre a clavícula dele enquanto seus dedos tentavam lhe alcançar o zíper.

"Cala boca e me come. Agora."

Robin abriu o zíper do vestido e desceu-lhe o colo, mirando aquele sutiã vermelho sangue com rendas delicadas. Maldita fosse Regina Mills Nolan e suas demoníacas lingeries vermelhas. Ele puxou o bojo para baixo e abocanhou o seio dela, sentindo como ela se contorcia sobre ele. Ele chupava sua auréola, e depois o engolia todo, intercalando chupões e sucção, mordidas e esfregadas. Regina encostou a cabeça contra a parede.

"Meu Deus... faça isso de novo."

Robin sorriu contra a pele dela, e pegou o outro seio, abocanhando-o. Ele lambeu o mamilo rígido, lentamente, e depois o pegou com os lábios, sugando-o. Quando a sentiu gemendo, chupou a auréola toda.

"Isso?"

"Isso, filho da puta. Isso mesmo."

Ele repetiu o movimento no outro. Sua língua deslizava atrevida pela pele macia dos seios dela. E como ele poderia recusar-se? A mulher tinha o gosto do paraíso. Sua boca cobriu a auréola dela novamente, e sua língua brincou de vai e vem com o mamilo dentro da sua boca. Ele adoraria fazer aquilo por toda uma hora. Mas a maneira como ela puxou seu cabelo indicava que ele ia perder o ritmo dela se não parasse.

Regina puxou-o para si e chupou seu lábio inferior, gemendo. Ele a empurrou ainda mais contra a parede, e ela gemeu de novo contra o pescoço dele, onde ela puxou um pouco de pele com os dentes, para depois acalmar com a língua. Os dedos dele deslizaram pela coxa dela, causando-lhe calafrios. A boca dela estava sobre a orelha dele quando os dedos dele afastaram a calcinha dela e ele pode sentir a quão molhada ela estava.

"Ah, Robin..."

"Pare de gemer meu nome desse jeito, Regina. Vou gozar antes de comer você."

"Gemer como? Assim?"

Regina tomou um impulso e gemeu choramingando sobre o ouvido dele, lambendo a pontinha do lóbulo da orelha dele. Ele a segurou pelo pescoço e a beijou, a boca sobrepujando a dela, as línguas conversando, dançando, o gosto ardente do desejo, do sexo, da temperatura entre eles. Um beijo era sexo para eles. Ela gemia, e a língua dele a invadia, e ela sentia a pressão dele dentro da sua boca.

"Nós não devíamos estar aqui, Robbie..." A voz dela era um sussurro gostoso contra o ouvido dele.

"Na verdade" A língua desenhando a clavícula dela antes de subir para sua orelha onde ele falava baixo e imperativo com ela. "Acho que eu deveria estar aqui", disse ele enquanto penetrava um dedo dentro dela. ""Entrando", continuou ele invadindo-a e então tirando o dedo, " e saindo. Não acha?"

Ela gemeu alguma palavra desconexa.

"Você ainda é tão apertadinha..."

Os dedos dele entravam e saíam, rápidos, acertando o ponto exato dentro dela. A lubrificação natural apenas facilitou a intensidade do movimento, e Regina cravou as unhas ao redor dos ombros dele tentando abafar sua libido em chamas.

"Oh fuck"

"Isso, geme gostoso. Fala essas putarias que estão na ponta dessa sua boquinha."

"Robin... por favor..."

"Ah, eu não quero te comer ainda. É tão gostoso te ver assim desestruturada."

A maçaneta da porta girou algumas vezes. Alguém queria entrar.

Puta merda, eles estavam no banheiro do café.

Regina segurou-o pela nuca, e seus lábios quase se tocaram.

"Você vai se apressar e me foder contra essa parede primeiro. Só depois vai sair dessa porra de banheiro, Robbie."

Ela era a dona dele, e não o contrário. No mesmo instante, Robin puxou a cueca para baixo e a penetrou, sem delongas. Ela mordeu o próprio pulso enquanto Robin entrava e saía, seu pênis rasgando sua parede interna, os anéis vaginais dela massageando sua extensão. Ela rebolava a cada investida, seu corpo clamava por mais. A cada entrada ela se sentia incrivelmente preenchida e a cada a saída seu prazer alcançava um patamar maior.

O quadril dele era incessante contra o dela, e ela estava gemendo tão alto que Robin temia estar alertando o café todo do que estava acontecendo ali dentro. Ele começou a rebolar contra ela também, acertando algum ponto sensível dentro dela, cujo gemido era mais agudo e sofrido que os outros.

"Está doendo?"

"Dane-se Robin, continua, não para!"

Ele adorava a veracidade dela. Toda a entrada dela formigava e queimava , o prazer acumulando-se, ardendo sobre todo o seu corpo. Robin continuou impassível, gemendo contra o pescoço dela. Ele estava tão perto de gozar que forçava-se a pensar em outra coisa para aguentar mais.

Regina fechou os olhos, sua vista começara a embaçar. Seu corpo todo parecia estar sendo invadido, as pernas estavam dormentes, e ela tinha um grito preso na sua garganta. Robin começou a diminuir o ritmo e esfregar seu clitóris, mas sem parar de rebolar o pau dentro dela, massageando-a, provocando-a de uma maneira absurdamente gostosa. Regina segurou-o, firme.

"Pare..."

Robin mordeu o pescoço dela.

"Calma, vamos devagarzinho."

Ele bombeou para dentro dela mais um pouquinho, friccionando o clitóris já entumecido. Ela puxou-o pelo cabelo e gritou tão alto quanto pode contra a boca dele. Seu corpo todo estava tremendo, e a parte baixa do estômago tinha espasmos intermitentes. Ela tinha certeza que era um dos orgasmos mais violentos que já tivera.

Minutos depois, ela conseguiu colocar os pés no chão. Suas pernas ainda estavam bambas, mas Robin elegantemente a ajudou a colocar as roupas de novo. Assim que ela arrumou os cabelos, e limpou o rosto suado, Robin a segurou pela nuca e a beijou.

De uma maneira completamente diferente de tudo que já havia feito.

Sua boca encaixou-se na dela, lenta e preguiçosamente, sua língua acariciando a dela de um modo passional e calmo. Era como se estivessem em slow motion, mas com ritmo. Ela não saberia dizer do que se tratava, mas sabia dizer que quando suas bocas se afastaram, o gosto era tão doce quando jamais havia sentido.

"Não está se apaixonando, está?" Brincou ela.

"É tarde demais para negar."


	28. Cap 27

Sentada à mesa, no meio do jardim, Ruby vestia um macacão jeans e tênis. Seu cabelo, preso em um rabo de cavalo, caía elegantemente sobre a lateral do rosto. Regina tivera uma semana corrida e atribulada, e ela achou que deveria aguardar até as coisas se acalmarem para uma conversa entre elas.

Ruby ainda estava olhando para o jardim quando Regina apareceu, vestida apenas com um robe azul perolado, que realçava sua pele morena. A morena trazia um prato com algumas frutas e uma xícara de café puro.

"Bom dia, dear."

"Hey Gina."

Regina sentou-se, colocando um morango nos lábios e mordendo-o. Ruby revirou os olhos. A desgraçada era sexy involuntariamente. Ruby desviou os olhos do olhar inquisidor dela, e reparou no verde vivo da grama, e nas flores que cercavam os caminhos de pedras.

"Ruby."

A voz de Regina era poderosa e ela não podia ignorar, simplesmente. Com contrariedade, ela levantou o olhar e encarou-a.

"Sim?"

"Fale logo o que está querendo. Eu sei quando você está querendo perguntar alguma coisa."

"Eu detesto a maneira como sou transparente para você."

"Eu sei disso também. Fale logo."

"O que está acontecendo entre você e o Robin?"

Regina engasgou com outro morango.

"Como assim?"

"Regina, não me faça de tonta. Primeiro, você aparece toda estranha. O Robin liga te chamando de Gina, com ciúmes do teu marido, você e o David cada vez com mais crises. A maneira como você sempre se assusta quando eu pergunto sobre o assunto... Não precisa ser muito inteligente para ligar os pontos."

"Que pontos?"

"Você transou com ele."

Regina olhou nos olhos da amiga por algum tempo. Mas não respondeu. Permanecendo em silêncio, ergueu a xícara e tomou um longe gole de café. Ruby continuou.

"Foi uma vez só?"

Regina balançou a cabeça, negativamente.

"Puta merda, Gina... Mas o que isso quer dizer? Você vai deixar o David? Vai ficar com o Robin?"

"Ruby" – Regina limpou a garganta e certificou-se que ninguém estava se aproximando do jardim. "Eu não sei o que vai acontecer. Eu não posso me separar do David agora. Ele está passando por muitas coisas no momento."

"Transar com outro cara sem que ele saiba não vai ajudar em nada."

"E o divórcio vai? Você faria isso? Deixaria seu marido, uma relação de anos, com o sogro semi-operado e prestes a perder o emprego para ficar com o cara pelo qual está apaixonada há alguns meses?"

"Você está apaixonada pelo Robin há meses?"

Regina ficou boquiaberta por alguns segundos, pensando no que acabara de dizer.

"Talvez."

"Talvez? Você acabou de confessar que sim."

"Ruby. Será que você pode, por favor, manter isso em segredo? Pelo menos até eu encontrar uma solução sensata?"

Ruby segurou nas mãos dela, e sorriu.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa por você, Gina. Apenas tome cuidado, ok?"

"Eu tomarei, dear."

* * *

David abriu a planta na mesa, e colocou as garrafas sobre as pontas. O papel estava meio amarrotado, indicando as inúmeras vezes que já fora manuseado.

"Bem, Whale, a proposta é esta. Com o seu capital de giro, o investimento em pesca teria um retorno rápido e preciso. Grande parte da nossa economia advém dos cais."

"Qual seria minha porcentagem, Nolan?"

"O que tem em mente?"

Whale tomou mais uma dose de conhaque. Nolan era quase ingênuo em questões de negócio. Claro que abrir um negócio próprio era uma boa oferta quando se está prestes a ser substituído na delegacia. E ser o provedor do dinheiro necessário para esta transação lhe dava um poder e influência reconfortantes.

"25%."

"Dou 20%."

"Fechado."

"A distribuição é ideal, pois quero contratar funcionários experientes, que já tenham vivência nos mares que banham o nosso país."

"Sem problemas, Nolan. Eu confio no seu trabalho."

David sorriu, e bebeu uma dose do whisky também.

"Vamos ficar ricos."

Whale sorriu para ele, enquanto tamborilava o papel com a ponta dos dedos. Eu vou ficar rico, babaca. Você vai falir.

"Amanhã eu trago o contrato, e nós discutimos a transferência bancária."

David estendeu a mão e apertou a palma do homem à sua frente, confiante.

"É um prazer fazer negócios com você, Whale."

"O prazer é meu, xerife."

Whale sorriu, e se distanciou.

O prazer é meu, babaca.

O dinheiro também.

E depois que o negócio der certo, o lucro todo também.

Whale discou alguns números em seu celular e o levou à orelha.

"Zê?"

"Sim, querido."

"Ele mordeu a isca."

* * *

"Senhorita Swan?"

Regina entrou na delegacia usando um vestido vermelho grudado ao corpo e saltos altíssimos. Seu cabelo reluzia e sua pele cintilava, os lábios vermelhos como sangue em um sorriso assassino.

"Prefeita."

Emma rodopiou em seus saltos. Elegantemente vestida em uma saia lápis preta e camisa social azul, a loira era a imagem do profissionalismo forense.

"Adorei o look. Quem é o estilista?"

"Eu nunca li nenhuma etiqueta, se quer saber."

"O bom gosto é natural, então."

"Creio que sim."

Regina deu a volta na mesa de seu marido, sentando-se na cadeira estofada.

"Como deve saber, senhorita Swan... Você está tentando tirar o emprego do meu marido."

Emma baixou os olhos para a sua prancheta e sorriu. Colocando a prancheta sobre a mesa, ela se voltou para Regina.

"Na verdade, só quero fazer o melhor pela cidade."

"Quer dizer que ele não faz?"

"Eu não disse isso, Regina."

"Também não disse o contrário, Swan."

Emma a encarou, irritada. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa, e o clima entre elas começou a condensar.

"Não é exatamente imparcial quando a prefeita e o xerife estão casados. A cidade não tem equilíbrio."

"A cidade tem mais equilíbrio do que a senhorita nesses Louboutins, senhorita Swan."

Emma sorriu e admirou a ferocidade da mulher à sua frente. Uma oponente à altura.

"Boa resposta, Senhora Nolan. Mas isso não irá salvar o seu marido. Ele tem feito vista grossa sobre as suas manobras políticas, coisa que eu não farei quando for a xerife."

Regina endireitou-se na cadeira, e gesticulou com os dedos, fazendo sinal de aspas.

"Se"- Sorriu ela, maquiavélica. "você conseguir ganhar este cargo."

"Eu darei o meu melhor para isso, prefeita."

Regina levantou-se e deu a volta na mesa, passando por ela e derrubando os arquivos de Emma.

"Tomara que o seu melhor seja suficiente, Swan."

* * *

David estava caminhando pelo centro da cidade quando a encontrou.

"Oi."

Mary Margareth sorriu, e abraçou ainda mais os livros contra o peito.

"David."

"Quanto tempo, não?"

"Realmente... muito. O tempo corre mais rápido em Storybrooke?"

"Talvez."

Ela sorriu, e ele adorou rever aquele sorriso. Fazia muito tempo.

"Ouvi falar sobre o seu pai. Ele está bem?"

"Ah sim! O velho é duro como aço. Vai durar mais uma centena de anos."

"Fico feliz!"

"Você ainda tem pais, Mary?"

"Tenho apenas meu pai, Leopoldo. Minha mãe morreu quando eu era adolescente."

"Eu sinto muito."

"Tudo bem. Ela estava muito doente."

Eles se encaravam como se tivessem muito a dizer, mas as palavras simplesmente não o acompanhassem.

"Bem" – Mary cortou o silêncio, e baixou o olhar. "Eu preciso ir."

"Claro."

David assentiu com a cabeça, e passou por ela, mas lembrando-se de algo, virou-se para trás.

"Mary Margareth?"

Ela se voltou para ele.

"Sim?"

"Eu... estou abrindo um comércio voltado para a pescaria, e sua redistribuição pela região. Vou precisar de alguém para cuidar da área administrativa. Alguém com boas noções de escrita, e matemática financeira."

"Não creio que eu conheça alguém..."

"Você."

"Eu?"

"É. Mary, eu confio em você. É um negócio novo... Preciso de alguém de confiança."

"O que a Regina acha disso?"

"Ela... não liga."

Ele não sabia porque estava mentindo, mas simplesmente não podia voltar atrás agora.

"Tudo bem, nesse caso. Mas só vou conseguir comparecer à tarde, tudo bem?"

"Ótimo" – David sorriu e ele aparentava estar extremamente feliz com a resposta dela. "Depois conversamos sobre salário e essas coisas."

Mary sorriu de volta e assentiu com a cabeça. Impulsivamente, David caminhou até ela, segurando-a pelo rosto e beijando-a ternamente na bochecha, fazendo-a corar.

"Você é a melhor, Mary."

Ele se afastou, no sentido oposto, deixando para trás uma Mary Margareth pálida e com as bochechas rosadas.

E como se não bastasse, com milhares de borboletas no estômago.


	29. Cap 28

Ruby estava sentada em uma das mesas de leitura da biblioteca. Ela pensava nos últimos acontecimentos e na revelação de Regina. As coisas estavam se complicando. Regina ficar com Robin não era do interesse geral de ninguém. Ruby pensou em Zelena e seus pelos se enriçaram. Ela olhou para o computador no canto da sala. Será que ela conseguiria, após tantos anos?

Levantou-se e foi até a máquina. Abriu um dos mecanismos de busca, olhou ao redor. Território limpo.

Ela digitou Zelena Montgomery.

Não havia muitas coisas. Descendo pelas páginas, encontrou uma foto dela com um homem familiar. Por Deus... De onde ela o conhecia? Eles estavam em segundo plano na foto, mas era fácil de identificar os dedos entrelaçados.

Ela continuou descendo.

Zelena havia estudado na Universidade de Cambridge. Cambridge era onde Robin havia se formado. Ruby anotou em um papel e continuou. Não havia muita matéria sobre ela – o que indicava que ela fazia o dever de casa. Sabia limpar seus rastros. Mas Ruby também tinha um passado. E se ela queria desenterrar o passado de alguém, ela iria fazê-lo. Ela faria muito mais para proteger Regina.

Ruby abriu um comando de prompt e digitou alguns logaritmos, intercalando expressões numéricas. Segundos depois, a página principal do site da Universidade de Cambridge estava invadido. Ruby abriu o arquivo dos alunos, e encontrou rapidamente o nome dela.

Notas altíssimas, desempenho fenomenal. Ótimo. Ruby continuou a busca minuciosa, e no meio de algumas fotos, encontrou o que precisava. Robin, Zelena e Marion, sentados sobre uma árvore e fazendo pose com o que seria um cartaz de algum festival estudantil. Ruby anotou o nome dos únicos professores que fizeram avaliações negativas sobre Zelena. Sua curiosidade foi maior do que a sua razão. Em apenas mais um clique, ela invadiu o arquivo pessoal. Um nome surgiu em meio a um relatório de comportamento inadequado.

Wale Maddox.

Ruby buscou o nome.

Era óbvio. Wale. O homem com os dedos entrelaçados aos dela na foto. O sócio de David. Lentamente, as peças continuaram a se encaixar em sua mente. Era tudo uma armadilha.

Apressada, ela enfiou tudo em sua bolsa.

Precisava falar com Marion. Alguém tinha que deter Zelena.

Ruby saiu tão apressada que se esqueceu de desligar o computador que estava usando.

* * *

A campainha tocou e Regina desceu até a entrada. Limpou as mãos no avental, e abriu a porta.

"Oi?"

"Olá" – Um homem com cabelos cor de caramelo sorriu para ela, vestido em um terno vagabundo.

"Posso ajudá-lo?"

"Claro. Eu sou Wale." Ele estendeu a mão e Regina o cumprimentou, polidamente. Havia algo muito perturbador naquele homem. "Eu sou o sócio do seu marido."

"David não está."

"Eu só vim trazer o contrato. Você poderia entregar à ele?"

"Claro."

Regina segurou o pacote em suas mãos.

"Obrigada, prefeita. Até mais."

Regina não respondeu, apenas fechou a porta atrás de si. Ela abriu o pacote, e viu duas cópias de um contrato gigantesco. Ela olhou por uma fresta da janela e viu Wale amassando uma das rosas do seu jardim com as mãos.

Ela olhou para o pacote em suas mãos. David poderia brigar com ela, mas ela precisava ler aquilo.

* * *

_"Cláusula 15.1.6 – O contratado confere ao contratante todos os direitos legais sobre a empresa e assim seus devidos lucros no caso de sinistro, quebra de contrato ou outras implicações legais._

_Cláusula 15.1.7 – O contratante pode, em qualquer momento, reincidir o contrato e ficar com 100% das ações majoritárias."_

Regina releu o contrato diversas vezes. Era impecável, a não ser por essas duas cláusulas. Cláusulas que permitiam que Wale tomasse a empresa de David assim que lhe fosse mais conveniente. Ódio misturou-se ao sangue dela, e começou a pulsar em todas as suas artérias. Ninguém ia passar a perna em seu marido, não enquanto Regina estivesse em pé. Ela releu novamente todo o contrato, certificando-se de realmente não havia outra brecha da lei. Não havia.

Tamborilando os dedos contra a mesa, ela pensou no que fazer. Seja esperta, Regina. Pense. Ela conseguia pensar em sua mãe falando sobre a sua orelha.

_"Você precisa ser duplamente excelente, minha filha. Para ter metade do que eles têm. Esteja sempre um passo à frente ou as pessoas vão pisar em você."_

Sua mãe fora uma vadia assassina, soberba e tirana. Mas ela era esperta. Ah, era. Era uma mente intelectualmente genial, uma mestra do crime. Primeiro, finja que não sabe de nada. Segundo, finja confiar nele. Terceiro, cave a cova dele.

Regina retirou as páginas do contrato onde havia as devidas cláusulas e pôs-se a digitá-las em seu computador, animadamente.

_"Cláusula 15.1.6 – O contratante confere ao contratado todos os direitos legais sobre a empresa e assim seus devidos lucros no caso de sinistro, quebra de contrato ou outras implicações legais._

_Cláusula 15.1.7 – O contratado pode, em qualquer momento, reincidir o contrato e ficar com todo o capital já investido em sua rotatividade. Caso o contratante reincida o contrato, o contratante continuará com a autonomia sobre o capital financeiro e suas ações."_

Regina sorriu diabolicamente.

A cova já estava pronta. Era só aguardar Wale cair nela. Ela tirou o avental, e decidiu que seria o momento perfeito de presenteá-lo com sua famosa torta de maçã.

* * *

Passando pelo parque, Regina avistou um garoto jogando pedras contra o lago. À sua direita, estavam os cisnes. O menino tinha traços familiares, mas ela não soube dizer de quem eram. Apenas se aproximou, com as duas mãos enfiadas nos bolsos do sobretudo preto e a echarpe azul turquesa enrolada em seu pescoço.

"Espero que não esteja tentando matar os cisnes."

O garoto se assustou, e ela sorriu.

"Não, prefeita. Mil perdões, eu..."

"Calma."

"Sou Henry Swan."

Swan... Puta merda. Era filho daquela imbecil.

"Filho da Emma, suponho?"

"Sim."

"Eu sou..."

"A prefeita Nolan."

"Sim" – Sorriu ela. Era possível um garoto tão agradável ser filho daquela insuportável? "O que faz aqui, Henry? Porque está atacando o lago com essa violência toda? Não gosta de cisnes?"

Ele sorriu.

"Na verdade... estou apenas irritado. Não tenho muitos amigos nessa cidade. Eu não queria nem ter vindo, se quer saber."

Regina sentou-se sobre o banco de madeira, e ele a acompanhou.

"Minha cidade não é interessante o suficiente para um adolescente?"

"É legal, mas como eu disse, não tenho muitos amigos. Minha mãe vive enfurnada naquela delegacia, e eu andando por aí ou trancado dentro do quarto."

"Soa como tedioso."

"E é."

"Ser prefeita também não é a coisa mais legal do mundo."

Ele sorriu. Ela sentiu uma vontade incomum de abraça-lo, mas seria bem constrangedor.

"Se quiser e sua mãe não se importar, eu lhe mostro a cidade. Eu tenho algumas tardes livres durante a semana."

O sorriso dele cresceu instantaneamente.

"Você faria isso? Que máximo! Seria incrível!"

Henry a abraçou, e ela sentiu-se ótima durante os segundos que durou.

"Desculpe" – Sussurrou ele, envergonhado. "Me empolguei."

"Tudo bem."

"Porque a senhora faria isso por um menino como eu, me desculpe perguntar?"

"Eu não tenho filhos... mas eu gosto da companhia de crianças. E de adolescentes, antes que se ofenda. É um prazer para mim. Quando eu tinha sua idade, não tinha amigos também e fui obrigada a me virar sozinha o tempo todo."

"Ah."

"A gente se encontra por aí?"

"Sim, senhora."

"Me chame de Regina, por favor."

"Regina."

Ela se debruçou e beijou-o na testa. Tinha a sensação de que o conhecia há toda uma vida. Com passos precisos, Regina se afastou, indo na direção do escritório de Wale.

* * *

Regina observou os nomes sobre os botões do interfone.

Encontrou o de Wale. Ela olhou para a portaria. Havia apenas um senhor, cabelos grisalhos, lendo o jornal. Não era muito difícil. Regina entrou no prédio e o senhor rapidamente endireitou-se.

"Senhora prefeita."

"Olá."

"Posso servi-la em algo?"

"Passei ali fora, senhor..." Ela gesticulou, questionando o nome dele.

"Tomás."

"Senhor Tomás. Belo nome. Como eu ia dizendo, acho que o registro hidráulico está com defeito. O senhor poderia providenciar alguém para dar uma olhada?"

"Sério? Mas a manutenção foi há duas semanas!"

"Posso olhar o relatório?"

"Claro. Um minuto, vou buscar."

Regina aguardou ele sair de vista e entrou pela porta lateral, que dava acesso às escadas.

* * *

Se tem uma coisa que Regina tinha aprendido era a nunca usar o elevador quando quer entrar em um lugar sorrateiramente. Elevadores tem câmeras. E param em vários andares. A verdade é que nunca se sabe quem pode entrar, e se algum conhecido de Wale a visse, ele saberia da presença dela antes mesmo do elevador se abrir em seu andar.

Ela tinha pique para as escadas.

Assim que chegou ao quinto andar, ela abriu apenas uma fresta e analisou o trânsito de pessoas. Quase estático. O vitral azul com o nome de Wale chamou sua atenção. Não havia nenhum escritório registrado no nome dele. Seria um negócio ilegal? Ela abriu a porta e pôs se a caminhar pelo corredor. Havia uma ou duas pessoas digitando e anotando dados em pequenos blocos de nota, que pareciam ignorar o mundo que as rodeava. Ela deu mais alguns passos, e ouviu a voz dele. Enfiou-se em um nicho da parede de onde saía a gélida tubulação do ar condicionado. Ela podia aguentar o frio.

"Eu entreguei o contrato para ela, você acha que é algum problema?"

"Me poupe, queridinho. Regina está dando a mínima para o marido. Ela não leria nem se ele pedisse. Tudo o que ela vê é o Robin agora."

Regina segurou a respiração. Era uma voz feminina muito familiar. A memória dela não estava ajudando.

"Zelena, meu amor..." Continuou Wale. "Você também anda vendo muito do Robin."

"Eu não tenho nada com ele."

"Mas sente tesão."

"O que quer que eu faça, Wale? Minta?"

"E adiantaria? Sei que transou com ele quando a Marion estava grávida, e também sei que praticamente destruiu a tal da Ruby apenas por ciúmes."

"Ela era uma ameaça política."

"Ele gostava da companhia dela e você sabia."

"Você está com ciúmes?"

"Não, mas só porque você ainda dorme na minha cama todas as noites, sweet."

"Wale, tenha foco. Precisamos derrubar a Regina."

"Mas a questão é: o que você quer ganhar com isso? Dinheiro? Poder? Ou o Robin?"

"O Robin não é nenhuma preocupação, acredite."

"Você rasteja por ele desde a universidade."

"Não é verdade."

"Não minta para si mesma, Zelena."

"Regina é um perigo para a cidade, só isso. Lembre-se de Cora."

"Eu lembro. Todos os dias." Regina sentiu um asco de ódio na voz dele e isso a intrigou.

"Ainda temos que virar Regina contra a Ruby. Ela tem um soldado feroz em mãos. Acredita que ela estava pesquisando minha vida na biblioteca. Andou interrogando antigos professores da faculdade."

"Mas os professores adoravam sua dissimulação."

"Ela entrevistou a Carmelia e o John Carter."

Ele riu.

"Ela pegou seus pontos fracos. Assuma, a garota tem culhões poderosos."

"Precisamos apagá-la do mapa de uma vez."

Regina mordeu os lábios e respirou fundo. Tinha que segurar-se para não entrar naquela sala e estapeá-la até a inconsciência. Mas uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção: Robin tinha ficado com Zelena.

Mentiroso cafajeste.

Wale e ela começaram a divagar sobre o relacionamento dos dois, e Regina sentiu que era seu momento de sair de cena silenciosamente.


	30. Cap 29

Já era bem tarde da noite, e quase todos os funcionários já tinham ido embora. O recém-reformado escritório de David era belíssimo, e ele se sentia grato pelo dinheiro de Wale. Os móveis bem desenhados de mármore e madeira maciça, equipamentos tecnológicos de última geração, arquivos e arquivos muito bem organizados.

Ele estava sentado em sua mesa, calculando o sinal inicial que devia fazer para trazer novos investidores. Afinal, não queria depender de Wale para sempre. O negócio tinha que crescer. Ele estava distraído e concentrado em uma montanha de papéis quando ouviu alguém batendo na porta.

"Posso entrar?"

Mary Margareth estava em pé, encostada na porta de vidro com um sorriso tímido. Ele sorriu e gesticulou para que ela entrasse.

"Achei que já tivesse ido embora."

"E eu achei que estaria comemorando junto com o pessoal, David." Ela respondeu, dando a volta na mesa e ficando ao lado dele, de modo que pudesse ler o que ele estava lendo. "É a inauguração do seu novo negócio. Todos estão na Grannys."

"Eu preciso terminar isso primeiro, Mary."

Ela levantou os olhos e caminhou até a estante de mogno, pegando uma garrafa de espumante e duas taças.

"Bem... se você não comemora lá, podemos celebrar aqui. Só um pouquinho, tudo bem?"

David coçou a nuca e sorriu, soltando a caneta.

"Não vai me fazer mal nenhum um pouco de champanhe."

Mary preencheu as taças e entregou uma à ele.

"Um brinde ao novo empresário de sucesso de Storybrooke."

"Que exagero!" Comentou ele, batendo sua taça na dela delicadamente. "Nem sabemos se vai dar certo realmente."

"David Nolan! Confie em si mesmo!"

Eles viraram a taça ao mesmo tempo, os olhos vidrados um no outro.

"O que achou da sua sala, Mary?"

"É linda! Adorei os arranjos, a cor, os móveis... Muito bom gosto? Foi você quem escolheu?"

"Na verdade, não." Sorriu. "Isso é tudo obra da cabecinha inspirada e criativa da Tinker Bell."

"Ela é ótima. Sempre soube que design de interiores era um dom dela."

David levantou-se e foi até a janela. A lua brilhava sobre a cidade, alguns pontos de luz acesos, o mar banhando o cais. A vista era fenomenal. Ele terminou a taça e voltou-se para a sua mesa, onde Mary tinha se sentado.

"Como você já está bem relaxado, chefe" Brincou ela, "acho que vou embora."

"Fique." A mão dele tocou a dela, segurando-a. Os olhos dela correram do encontro das mãos deles para os olhos azuis e doces.

"David..."

"Eu... gosto da sua companhia, Mary."

"É melhor eu ir embora agora."

"Uma dança."

"O quê?"

"Só uma dança."

"David, não tem música aqui."

"Não precisa."

Ele estendeu a mão, e ela ponderou se deveria ir em frente. Não parecia haver perigo. Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele delicadamente. David segurou-a gentilmente e a puxou para perto. Ele depositou a outra mão sobre a parte baixa da cintura dela, colando-a nele. Eles começaram a dançar, devagar. Movimentos lentos, quase metódicos. O nariz de David enterrou-se no pescoço dela, e ele sentiu quando Mary suspirou.

Ela tinha um cheiro maravilhoso. Inebriado, David deixou que a mão deslizasse para cima e para baixo na costa dela, e Mary apertou as unhas contra o ombro dele. David soltou a mão dela, e suas duas mãos estavam agora deslizando pelo corpo dela, maliciosas. Mary Margareth deixou a cabeça pender para trás lhe dando total acesso ao seu pescoço. David apenas trilhou o caminho com sua respiração, os lábios quase encostados na pele dela.

Ele a guiou até a mesa, com passos extremamente lentos, e quando sentiu a mesa atrás de si, Mary Margareth levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos dele. Ele a encarou de volta. Houve um silêncio perturbador. David sentiu os dedos delicados puxando sua camisa social para fora da calça.

No minuto seguinte, sua boca estava na boca dela. Ele a puxou pelas nádegas e se colocou entre as pernas dela, ouvindo-a gemer contra os seus lábios. Sua mão foi parar no cabelo dela, apertando-a contra si enquanto Mary Margareth abria os botões da sua camisa pacientemente. Ele beijava tão bem quanto ela fantasiava a respeito. Ela sentiu encharcada quando a boca de David desceu por seu pescoço, e ela gemeu ruidosamente quando ele começou a massagear seus seios por cima da camiseta. Ela deslizou a mão pelo abdômen duro e definido em gomos e mentalizou-se lambendo cada um daqueles músculos. Ele puxou a camiseta dela, e deixou-a cair no chão.

David abriu o fecho e descartou o sutiã. Sua boca encontrou as auréolas dela, e ele a sugou, com vontade. Chupou com cuidado, deixando a língua acariciá-la. Mary mordeu o lábio inferior, e seus braços cruzaram-se ao redor do pescoço dele, pronta para montar nele. David a puxou pela nuca e beijou-a novamente, gemendo baixinho contra a boca dela.

Ele adiantou-se e enquanto beijava o pescoço dela, desabotoou a calça jeans que ela usava, e começou a descer seu zíper. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu a boca delicada contra a sua clavícula. David enfiou a mão por dentro da calcinha dela, sem tirar sua calça jeans, e encontrou o que queria. Mary Margareth molhada, pronta para ser possuída por ele. Seus dedos apenas a acariciaram, mas Mary apertou a mão dela contra a dele, indicando o que ela queria e ele atendeu.

Penetrou-a com um dedo, e começou a movimentar-se, rápido, firme e fundo. Ele segurou-a pelo queixo enquanto continuava em velocidade incessante contra ela, sentindo o pequeno corpo começar a se contorcer contra ele, a respiração dela ficando descompassada. Seu dedo entrava e saía, acertando um ponto íntimo dentro dela que a fazia gemer chorosa. Ela apertou-se contra o pescoço dele, gemendo e choramingando sem vergonha nenhuma, e David sentiu que ela estava ainda mais justa ao redor da sua mão. Ele acelerou a penetração, e poucos segundos depois, sentiu-a convulsionar em seus dedos, o corpo tremendo com espasmos do prazer do orgasmo.

Ele a puxou para um beijo, a língua dele invadindo deliciosamente, e então se afastou. Mary observou-o se vestindo novamente e assistiu enquanto ele saía do escritório, deixando-a devassamente satisfeita sobre a mesa.

* * *

"Gina."

Encostada em uma árvore em um lugar escondido do parque, Regina apenas o encarou por cima do ombro. Sem sorrir. Ela estava minúscula dentro daquela jaqueta jeans, porém a calça skinny e as botas de couro a deixavam extremamente sexy. Robin debruçou-se e tentou beijá-la e ela desviou-se. Ele estranhou, deixando que o sorriso morresse em seus lábios.

"O que houve?"

"Quantas vezes você transou com a Zelena?"

"Quê?"

Os olhos dele arregalaram-se e ele deu um passo para trás. Culpado.

"Quem te falou isso?"

"Responda a pergunta. Quantas vezes você abriu o zíper da calça e comeu a Zelena?"

"Uma."

"Tem certeza?"

"Eu respondi a pergunta. Uma vez."

"E pretendia me contar?"

"Porque eu faria isso?"

Regina o olhava com ódio. Novamente. Ele não estava com saudades dessa sensação.

"Você é um mentiroso, Robin."

"Nós não estávamos juntos, Regina. Não acho que era relevante."

Ela se aproximou dele.

"Eu acho relevante. Você me disse que nunca tinha traído a Marian."

"Gina."

"Você me fez acreditar que estava abrindo uma exceção ao ficar comigo."

"Não foi assim que..."

"Cala. Essa. Boca." Cuspiu as palavras, erguendo o dedo e apontando para ele. "Você é um hipócrita, Robin. Você vem com essa conversinha ridícula de honestidade, de que eu tenho que me divorciar do David, tenho que fazer tudo às claras, tudo do jeito certo... e eu sou imbecil, ingênua o suficiente para cair!"

"Eu estava falando sério! Tudo que eu disse era verdade."

"Exceto a parte em que você transava com a amiga da sua mulher, não é? Exceto a parte em que dava um cachorro para a Ruby. Cachorro que você me disse que era seu."

"Tudo bem, eu fiquei com o cachorro. Mas eu ia..."

"Você não ia me contar, Robin. Aceite que foi pego. Você tinha medo que eu desconfiasse da sua relação com a Ruby e com a Zelena."

"Regina."

"Já chega."

Robin empalideceu e tentou segurá-la pelo braço. Regina desvencilhou-se dele.

"Tire as mãos de mim."

"Gina, o que está fazendo?"

"Isso" Respondeu ela, apontando para ele e para ela respectivamente, "acabou. Nós terminamos aqui."

"Você está se precipitando."

"Eu não quero saber o que você acha, Robin. Eu quero que você se foda. Quero que suma, desapareça. Você me fez mentir para o meu marido, porque é isso que você faz. Você mente. Mentiu para mim, mentiu para a sua esposa, mentiu para o David, mentiu para a Ruby... mas mesmo assim acha que é o cara mais honesto da cidade."

"Isso não é justo."

"Justo? Quer falar do que é justo? Eu me sentir imunda por ficar com você e trair meu marido, e descobrir que você está comendo todas por aí é justo? É justo sua esposa me odiar, sem saber que a melhor amiga dela é mais vagabunda que eu e que lhe enfiou um chifre? É justo eu descobrir que Zelena e Wale tentaram machucar meu sogro, minha amiga e agora querem machucar meu marido? Não me fale de justo, Robin. Você não tem dignidade para isso."

"Regina, me deixe falar. Você não sabe o que está acontecendo."

"Eu não preciso. Eu só vim até aqui falar que nós terminamos aqui. Saia do meu caminho e eu vou sair do seu."

"E se eu não quiser?"

Ela sorriu.

"Você não possui essa opção, dear."

* * *

Regina estava voltando para a prefeitura, mas estava completamente sem foco para trabalhar. Por mais que seu coração pesasse, sua raiva a alimentava. Terminar com Robin era difícil, mas ser enganada não era uma opção. Ninguém iria lhe passar para trás. Nem mesmo o cara que tinha seu coração nas mãos.

Ela estava passando pela praça quando viu Henry sentado na mureta ao redor da fonte.

"Henry?"

"Prefeita?"

Regina fez uma careta e ele sorriu.

"Oi Regina."

"Melhorou. Está tudo bem?"

Henry ergueu os ombros, sinalizando descaso.

"Na mesma."

Regina poderia seguir para o trabalho, ou ir para casa. Podia dizer até logo, e deixar o menino quieto e solitário ali. Afinal, não era problema dela. Mas algo nos olhos dele a encantava.

"Eu estava indo ao cinema agora mesmo. Quer ir comigo?"

Ele sorriu, mas colocou as mãos no bolso e tirou, indicando estarem vazias.

"Eu teria que ir pedir dinheiro para a minha mãe."

"Eu pago."

"Tem certeza?"

"Faço questão. Que tal Guardiões da Galáxia?"

"Cara eu adoro os gibis deles! Por favor!"

"Ótimo! Vamos nessa."

Ela passou a mão por trás da costa dele e o acompanhou até a bilheteria. Henry sorriu, e naquele momento tinha certeza que a prefeita era uma das melhores pessoas que havia naquela cidade. Ele pegou o ingresso com uma mão e com a outra ofereceu-se para segurar da a jaqueta dela, gentilmente.


	31. Cap 30

**Flashback on**

_"Se eu pudesse escolher" Comentou Henry, vestido com a camiseta promocional do filme e um copo que era brinde da pipoca. "escolheria ser o Rocket."_

_"O guaxinim?"_

_Regina riu e enrolou a echarpe em volta do pescoço. Já estava esfriando àquela hora da noite._

_"Sim, mas por causa da inteligência dele. Ele era o mais esperto de todos."_

_"Verdade."_

_"E você seria..."_

_"Gamora?"_

_"Se identificou?"_

_"Que opções eu tinha?" Riu ela. "Nebulosa? Ou as esquisitas cor de rosa?"_

_"Eu concordo com você ser a Gamora. Ela é durona, tem pose de má, mas no fundo é um doce. Se importa com os outros."_

_"Doce? Henry, Henry... eu sei a palavra que está pensando."_

_"Juro que não!"_

_"Talvez eu seja um pouco Gamora. Confesso."_

_"Minha mãe está mais para Ronan."_

_Regina deu leve tapa no braço dele._

_"Henry! Calma aí. A Emma pode ser muitas coisas, mas não é como o Ronan. Ele era um fanático político assassino e impiedoso."_

_"Quase igual."_

_"Henry. Não sei os problemas que você tem com a Emma, mas você precisa respeitá-la. É a sua mãe. Ela deu a vida à você e lhe dá tudo o que você precisa, dear. Me promete que vai respeitá-la, mesmo se não gostar muito do que ela lhe disser?"_

_"Tudo bem." Respondeu ele, com a voz emburrada. _

_"Eu sei que você vai fazer isso. Você é um garoto incrível e especial, dear. É como um filho para mim."_

**Flashback off**

* * *

Ruby estava na biblioteca, com a cara enterrada em um livro sobre psicologia clínica. A biblioteca estava vazia, como sempre ficava. Ela não se importava, gostava do silêncio. Por isso previu o perigo quando ouviu o tilintar dos saltos contra o chão laminado de madeira.

Zelena.

"Olá, queridinha."

Ruby não respondeu. Fechou o livro, e ergueu o corpo, mas Zelena a interrompeu.

"Não saia. Eu vim até aqui para falar com você."

"O que você quer, Zelena?"

"Eu vim lhe avisar pela última vez. Fique fora do meu caminho, criança."

"Não me lembro de ter me colocado no seu 'deslumbrante' caminho."

Zelena riu.

"Você é corajosa, menina."

"E você não é tão intimidadora quanto pensa que é."

"Vejo que a Regina andou lhe dando algumas aulas."

"Talvez. Ou talvez eu tenha descoberto a fraude que você é."

"Porque bateu um papinho com aquela velha caquética e demoníaca da Carmelia? Me poupe. Nem ela nem John Carter tem provas de nada."

"Eles não precisam. Conseguem te deixar vulnerável. E isso é o suficiente para te derrubar."

"Você acha que vai me derrubar?"

"Se não existisse esta chance, você não viria até aqui."

Zelena baixou o olhar e leu a capa do livro que ela estava lendo.

"Está tentando me estudar, caloura?"

"O mundo não gira em torno de você. Eu posso ler um livro apenas porque eu quero."

"É o seguinte, Ruby. Você vai parar de investigar a minha vida. E de Wale. Vai parar de perguntar a meu respeito, vai parar de bisbilhotar meu currículo e meu passado."

"Você que vai me impedir?"

"Você vai se impedir. Você não quer que a sua querida Regina saiba do seu relacionamento com o Robin, quer? Quer que ela saiba do cachorro?"

"Eu nunca tive um relacionamento com ele."

"Ela não sabe disso. Vai ser extremamente fácil armar uma situação e plantar a discórdia na cabeça dela. Ou vai que você acorda na cama com o marido dela? Já pensou em como isso mudaria as coisas?"

"Você é idiota? Ela jamais acreditaria nisso!"

"Assim como ela não acreditou cegamente que o Robin tinha te levado para a cama? A Regina é manipulável. Basta apertar aqui e ali, querida. Ela vai te prender em um buraco qualquer e você nunca mais vai ver a luz do sol."

"A Regina é muito inteligente para cair nos seus joguinhos."

"Mas ela acha que o que ela contou para você é confidencial. Se isso escapa, quem você acha que ela vai culpar? Se de repente todo mundo ficar sabendo que ela transou com o Robin, acha que ela vai atrás de quem?"

Ruby abriu a boca, mas as palavras sumiram, deixando-a com um som inaudível preso à garganta. Ela tinha razão. Regina tinha contado para ela, confiado nela. Se isso viesse à tona, ninguém acreditaria que não fora ela que contara. Zelena gargalhou, o som preenchendo os espaços vazios do lugar.

"Agora me escute bem, projetinho de Mata Hari. Você vai se livrar de tudo que me compromete, vai voltar para a casinha de cachorro que a Regina fez para você e fechar essa boca. Esqueça tudo o que descobriu a meu respeito. Esqueça tudo que ouviu, leu, conversou. E fique longe do Robin também. Quando eu acabar com a Regina, você vai querer que eu esqueça a sua existência, está me entendendo? Fui clara o suficiente?"

A voz de Regina dominou o ambiente, fazendo com que os pelos da nuca de Zelena se arrepiassem.

"Mais clara que a água."

Zelena e Ruby a encararam, parada no vão da porta com um semblante de completo ódio.

"Ruby, pegue suas coisas e vá para casa imediatamente."

"Gina, eu..."

"Ruby." A voz de Regina era gélida e assustadoramente firme. "Vá para casa."

Ruby pegou o livro e colocou sobre o colo, junto com seu caderno. Sem olhar para nenhuma delas, colocou a bolsa no ombro e saiu. Sequer se despediu de Regina. Ela encarava Zelena com tanta raiva que até Ruby sentiu medo.

Uma vez que Ruby estava fora de alcance, Regina entrou com passos lentos.

"Corajosa você, Zelena. Ameaçar essa menina de novo? Sabendo que está sobre os meus cuidados?"

Zelena manteve-se em silêncio. Regina caminhou ao redor dela, passando a ponta dos dedos sobre o título dos livros.

"Sabe... Zelena, eu estava esperando por esse momento. O momento em que eu iria lhe encontrar. Todo esse tempo fomos intercaladas por terceiros, nunca pessoalmente. Nunca tive a oportunidade de ver o rosto por trás de cada ataque, o rosto por trás de cada golpe. Não sabia quem eu estava enfrentando. " Regina deu a volta na mesa, ficando de frente para ela. Ela apoiou as mãos contra a mesa, inclinando-se e ficando um pouco acima de Zelena. "Até agora."

"Decepcionada?"

"Não, na verdade. Quer dizer, eu esperava mais do que um casaquinho batido da estação retrasada da Balenciaga. Mais do que botas cuissarde. Mas, é de se esperar. É difícil achar um adversário à altura."

Zelena levantou-se e tentou se dirigir à saída. Regina colocou-se na frente, esticando a mão e colocando-a contra a estante, bloqueando a saída.

"Eu ainda não terminei."

"O que você quer Regina?"

"Entender, dear. O que você pretende? O que o Wale tem contra a minha mãe?"

Os olhos de Zelena arregalaram-se.

"Como você sabe disso?"

"Eu sei de tudo que preciso. E você vai me dar respostas."

Regina pegou um dos livros, e com as duas mãos, bateu tão forte contra o rosto dela que a derrubou no chão.

"Comece a falar se não quiser mais." Sibilou Regina, o asco escorrendo de cada sílaba.

"Calma" Sussurrou Zelena limpando o sangue do lábio inferior com a costa da mão. "Sua mãe matou a mãe dele e mandou o pai para a cadeia. Você sabe bem que sua mãe era uma cadela."

"Ele tem motivos para me odiar. Entendo. Mas você, Zelena, você nunca teve. Você não me conhecia. Você não conhecia minha família, Ruby, Joseph. E foi adiante, mesmo assim."

"Você também não é nenhuma santa."

"Eu machuquei a sua família?"

"Eu..."

"Eu" Falou mais alto e mais firme. "machuquei sua família?"

"Não."

Zelena tentou se levantar, mas Regina a acertou novamente com o livro. Bateu tão forte que Zelena caiu no chão novamente, sentindo o ouvido formigar e ouvindo um zumbido terrível. Regina sentou-se por cima dela, imobilizando seus pulsos com os joelhos.

"Você vai ter o que merece, e vai ser agora sua vagabunda. Esse..." Regina bateu violentamente contra o rosto dela usando a costa da mão. "É pela Ruby." Outro tapa, cheio, com a mão aberta, levou o rosto de Zelena para o outro lado. "Esse é por ela ter cortado os pulsos por tua culpa." Zelena tentou forçar o corpo contra Regina, mas a mão de Regina acertou seu rosto novamente. "Esse é pelo David." Outro tapa. "Esse é pelo jornal." Mais um. "Esse é pelo Joseph." Ela bateu novamente, sua mão já formigando – mas ela não ia parar. "Esse, é pelo Robin." Regina respirou fundo. Com força, desferiu mais um. "Esse é pelo Wale." Regina segurou-a pelo queixo, o rosto começando a sangrar, vermelho e provavelmente doendo como um inferno. "Tome cuidado ao mexer comigo ou da próxima vez vai ser pior."

Zelena tomou um pouco de ar e cuspiu o sangue na cara dela, rindo.

"Sua vagabunda." Resmungou Regina, limpando o rosto. Zelena a empurrou, e tirou-a de cima dela, mas Regina segurou a perna dela, derrubando-a. Zelena acertou um tapa no rosto de Regina, que levantou com o rosto formigando e acertou um soco certeiro no rosto da ruiva. Zelena estava prestes a levar outro quando Robin apareceu e segurou Regina.

"Regina! Pare com isso!"

"Essa vagabunda que começou tudo! Ela tem sorte de eu não matá-la."

Mas Zelena já havia desaparecido. Robin segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

"Gina, você está sangrando?"

"Não." A voz dela indicava o cansaço que sentia. "É sangue daquela vadia."

"O que você pretendia? Espancá-la até a morte?"

"E se fosse? O problema é meu!"

"Eu não desisti da prefeitura para ver você atrás das grades."

Regina desvencilhou-se dele. Ela limpou o rosto e arrastou-se até a mesa, sentando-se.

"Como nos achou?"

"Ruby. Ela ficou preocupada."

"Comigo?"

"Com o que poderia acontecer com a Zelena."

Regina sorriu.

"Acho melhor eu ir pra casa. Meu rosto está ardendo."

"Não tanto quanto deve estar doendo o da Zelena."

Ela olhou para ele com uma careta cômica e caminhou até a porta. No entanto, quando chegou à porta, encontrou Emma debruçada sobre Zelena com uma bolsa de gelo. Emma levantou o olhar para ela, furiosa.

"Delegacia. Agora."

Regina revirou os olhos e Robin ofereceu-se para acompanhar Regina. Ela pensou em negar-se, mas naquela situação toda, era melhor estar com ele do que com ninguém.

* * *

**Sala de depoimentos. **

"Então a Regina te bateu sem motivo nenhum?"

"Ela é louca! Porque ninguém a prende de uma vez? A mulher é uma psicótica assassina! Ela não pode cuidar de uma cidade!"

"Porque você estava na biblioteca?"

"Como?"

"Você não recebeu nenhuma ligação, mensagem ou recado para ir até lá. Rastreamos tudo. A questão é: o que você foi fazer lá?"

"Eu quero fazer uma ligação."

* * *

**Sala de depoimentos. **

"Cadê o meu marido?"

"Você está sendo acusada de várias coisas, Regina. Esqueça o David por um minuto."

"Ele ainda é o xerife, certo?"

"Sim."

"E por que não está aqui?"

"Você é a mulher dele, não eu. Pergunte para ele."

Regina respirou fundo e cogitou onde ele poderia estar. Ele deveria estar trabalhando.

"Quanto tempo vou ficar aqui?"

"O quanto de tempo que for preciso para entender o que aconteceu dentro daquela biblioteca."

Regina bocejou enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Ela caiu com a cara na prateleira, sei lá."

Emma sorriu, amargamente.

"Quer que eu acredite nisso?"

"Se minha cliente diz que foi assim, foi assim." Graham entrou na sala vestido com um terno escuro, bem cortado. Ele entrou um papel para Emma, continuando seu discurso. "Esse habeas corpus libera minha cliente de todo tipo de acusação. Zelena tem um passado de manipulação e diversos problemas com a realidade, não tendo credibilidade nenhuma perante a lei."

Emma apenas consentiu, sem palavras.

"Pode ir, Regina."

* * *

"Por que fez isso?"

"Sou seu advogado."

"Eu demiti você. Na verdade, você tem bons motivos para querer meu nome na lama."

"Mas você pode me dar algo que eu quero."

Regina encarou-o, desconfiada.

"Conversamos depois, Regina."

"Obrigada."

"Não agradeça. Eu vou te cobrar por isso."

Graham acenou com a cabeça e se afastou.


	32. Cap 31

Regina caminhou pensativa até o novo escritório de David. Ainda pensava nas palavras de Graham. O que ele queria? Ela não tinha muito a oferecer. Ele deve estar planejando algo terrível, imaginou.

Ela subiu os degraus de madeira, e entrou pelo saguão. Ela adorava o design daquele lugar, e sentia-se pessoalmente orgulhosa por tudo que David havia conquistado. Mesmo sabendo que Wale investira nele apenas com o intuito de lhe derrubar – as coisas haviam mudado, e David sairia da transação um tanto milionário.

Ela notou que o local estava quase deserto.

Passando pelo saguão dos atendimentos telefônicos, ela virou à esquerda e cruzou as grandes portas de vidro temperado, circuladas por colunas desenhadas delicadamente com tendências italianas.

"David?"

Um par de olhos femininos cruzou com o dela, num lampejo assustado.

"Mary Margareth?"

"Mary, você pode..." David estava saindo do banheiro, sacudindo as mãos e parou assim que viu a esposa. "Regina?"

"O que ela está fazendo aqui, David?"

Regina estendeu a mão e apontou na direção de Mary, sem nenhuma empatia ou delicadeza. Seu equilíbrio tinha se despedaçado. Agora, quem tivesse juízo deveria fugir. Rápido.

"Regina, vamos conversar com calma."

"Ah, foda-se David."

Regina deixou-o para trás, saindo da sala. David correu atrás dela, fechando a porta atrás de si e alcançando-a na altura do saguão.

"Regina, ela trabalha aqui."

"Oh, que boas notícias. Estou bem mais feliz agora."

"Regina, você precisa me dar apoio."

"Apoio? Apoio? David, qual é a tua? Eu vim lhe perguntar por que você não estava trabalhando, na sua delegacia, enquanto eu estava prestando uma porra de depoimento e aí chego aqui e você está brincando de escritório com essa menina? De novo?"

"Você foi prestar depoimento?"

"O que está rolando entre vocês? Tá transando com ela? É isso? Devo pedir o divórcio agora?"

"Regina!" A voz dele aumentou em decibéis consideravelmente. Ele ergueu as duas mãos e suspirou pesadamente, cansado. "Não estou transando com ela, estamos trabalhando!" Ele sentiu a mentira percorrendo sua espinha. "A gente não vai se divorciar. Você precisa confiar em mim, confiar no meu trabalho, no meu potencial nesse novo empreendimento."

"Como você confia em mim, dear?"

"Regina..."

"Não me contou que tinha contratado a professorinha. Não me contou que não estava trabalhando integralmente na delegacia... É, temos sérios problemas de comunicação. E de confiança."

"Janta comigo hoje?"

"Não." Sibilou ela, encarando-o.

"Não precisa agir assim, baby."

"Você fez suas escolhas, David. Aguente as consequências." Regina estendeu o dedo indicador e apontou por cima do ombro dele. "Leve-a para jantar, quem sabe não consegue o que está querendo?"

"Eu não a quero. Eu quero você."

"Não é o que está parecendo. Não é comigo que você está passando as tardes, dear."

"Eu passo as tardes com ela porque você passa as tardes com a cabeça muito longe de mim, Regina. Não pense que eu não noto as ligações misteriosas, suas escapadas diárias, seu comportamento apático. Não sou o único errado aqui. Não sou o único agindo sorrateiramente. Vai me contar o que estava fazendo na delegacia?"

"E desde quando você se importa?"

"Pois bem." Respondeu David, ajeitando a gravata elegantemente. "Se não quer falar, não fale. Tanto faz."

David retirou-se e voltou para sua sala, sem sequer olhar para trás.

* * *

"Você não pode sair por aí com quem nem conhece, Henry."

Emma estava lendo alguns processos, sentada sobre um banco. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque disfuncional, e ela mordia incessantemente a tampa da caneta. Henry estava do outro lado do balcão, com um prato de macarronada em uma mão e talheres na outra.

"Ela não é qualquer uma. É a prefeita."

"Mesmo assim. Você sequer me pediu permissão."

"Pra ir ao cinema? Você fica trabalhando o dia todo! Não dá a mínima para como eu passo os meus dias!"

"Henry!" Emma bateu a mão contra a papelada à sua frente, fazendo um estrondo desnecessário. Ela ergueu os olhos e o encarou. "Eu não quero você saindo com a Regina. É uma ordem. Fique longe dessa mulher, ela é um problema a ser evitado."

"Não."

"O que você disse?"

Henry passou por ela e jogou o prato dentro do lixo.

"Esse prato é de porcelana, Henry."

"Eu não vou parar de falar com a Regina, nem vou deixar de aceitar os convites dela. Ela é a única pessoa desta maldita cidade que conversa comigo, que me vê como pessoa e que me dá alguma atenção. Portanto, a resposta é não. Não vou ficar longe dela."

Emma assistiu enquanto ele desligava a televisão retirando a tomada do plugue e subia as escadas completamente furioso, indo para o seu quarto.

* * *

Tomando uma taça de vinho, Regina estava enrolada em uma echarpe cara enquanto assistia a movimentação dos seus vizinhos. Há alguns meses, ela não imaginava que sua vida estaria essa bagunça. Era tudo muito tranquilo, organizado, sensato.

E então, Robin.

Tudo virara de cabeça para baixo.

Ela sequer sabia dizer o que sentia, o que pensava, ou o que iria fazer a seguir. Parte dela estava completamente machucada, porque ela sabia – estava vindo de todos os lados – que o casamento dela estava indo de mal a pior. Eles tinham tesão de sobra, mas quando os problemas eram estendidos na mesa, eles se enfrentavam em vez de procurar uma solução. A questão era: o que ela faria a respeito?

David. Ou ele estava comendo a professorinha, ou estava prestes a fazê-lo. Regina conhecia como ninguém um homem em posição de conquista. O olhar de caçador, as garras longas, o porte arrogante. E conhecia David. A colônia que usava, a maneira como dobrava as camisas, o brilho nos sapatos italianos. Ela sempre sabia quando ele estava tentando impressionar alguém. Nunca tivera problemas com ele flertando com alguém. David sempre fora profundamente apaixonado por ela. Não que ela se importasse – um flerte apimentaria a relação; mas não era do feitio dele.

Até agora.

Ela não o conhecia tão bem quanto pensava.

O telefone tocou e ela atendeu o aparelho sem fio que repousava ao seu lado.

"Regina."

"Oi."

Regina sentiu um calor invadindo seu tórax.

"Robin?"

"Está mais calma?"

"Sim." Sorriu. "Mas ainda bateria violentamente na cara da Zelena."

"Eu imagino que sim."

Um silêncio atravessou a linha.

"Está sozinha?"

"Estou."

"Ele está trabalhando, não é?"

"Como sempre."

"Você merece mais do que isso, Regina."

"Robin..."

"Honestamente? Eu deveria ter um pouco de amor próprio. Deixar você em paz. Você já mostrou que não confia em mim. Você já me ofendeu, ameaçou, atacou. Já deixou claro que ia continuar com o David."

Houve um silêncio da parte dela. Ela sabia que ele estava certo, e não havia nada a ser dito. Ele continuou.

"Você já me dispensou de todos os modos. Mas apesar disso, eu sinto que você merece mais do que está recebendo. Merece um homem que esteja do seu lado, todas as noites, que coloque você acima de trabalho, dinheiro, ou qualquer outra coisa." Ele respirou fundo. "Não estou dizendo que eu sou esse homem incrível e maravilhoso. Mas você é excepcional, e deveria saber disso."

"Robin, eu não..."

"Não disse que vai se divorciar. Eu entendi. Mas não pode me impedir de esperar."

"Você não pode desperdiçar sua vida assim, Robin."

"Eu te amo, Regina Mills Nolan. E quando a gente ama alguém, nós não desistimos. Mesmo que pareça que não temos nenhuma chance, nenhuma esperança. Mesmo que tudo pareça perdido. Porque isso que é amar. Somos seres momentâneos, mas o amor, ah, é a personificação do infinito."

Os olhos afundaram em lágrimas que queriam desesperadamente ser libertadas. Regina respirou fundo, e tentou encerrar aquela conversa, mas sua voz saiu trêmula e fraca.

"Robin, eu preciso ir."

"Tudo bem. Te vejo em breve."

Regina respirou fundo e desligou o telefone.

* * *

Robin pensou no que ele tinha feito.

Não havia justificativas. Apenas os fatos. Ele estava apaixonado por ela. Havia deixado que ela despedaçasse seu orgulho, sua reputação, e agora, seu coração. Tinha desistido de tudo apenas pela esperança de que algum dia, aquela mulher seria sua.

E de fato, ela havia sido. Por alguns momentos. Incríveis momentos.

Robin deslizou o polegar sobre os lábios com os olhos fechados e sorriu.

Ela era maravilhosa.

E era esposa de David.

_Merda. Mil vezes merda._

A campainha o alarmou, e ele levantou-se. Quem estaria batendo na sua porta esta hora da noite? Caminhou até a porta, preguiçosamente, rezando para não ser Marian. Ele olhou no reflexo do vidro, os cabelos bagunçados, o abdômen nu e a calça jeans batida. Pensou em colocar uma camisa, mas estava preguiçoso demais para isso.

Enfiou a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta.

"Regina?"


	33. Cap 32

Regina o fitou de cima a baixo. Vestia apenas um jeans batido, e ela podia ver cada linha que dividia os músculos de seu abdômen. Ela estava uma bagunça e sabia disso. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque bagunçado, com fios caindo aleatoriamente e os olhos avermelhados e úmidos. Ela tinha chorado, especialmente depois de tudo que ele havia lhe dito pelo telefone.

Robin afastou-se e fez com que ela entrasse, sem dizer nada. Regina entrou meio aflita e respirou fundo. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si lentamente e quando se virou, Robin a olhava curiosamente, com as mãos nos bolsos. Seu sorriso tinha traços de preocupação.

Eles se olharam por algum tempo, e Regina apenas assentiu quando Robin caminhou até ela e a prensou contra a porta, sua boca encaixando na dele faminta e desesperada. A língua dele invadiu o espaço entre seus lábios e a tomou, enquanto suas mãos desciam e apertavam a bunda dela com precisão, suspendendo-a do chão e mantendo-a contra a porta. Regina cruzou as pernas ao redor do quadril dele, e Robin deixou seus lábios escorregar até o pescoço dela, lambendo, sugando e mordendo a jugular que pulsava eletrizada.

Ela queria falar, mas naquele momento, a vontade de ser beijada e amada por ele era ainda maior. Eles conversariam depois. Robin a tocou na cintura por baixo da camiseta e ela gemeu contra a boca dele, enquanto entrelaçava seus dedos nos cabelos dele e puxava com violência.

"Robin."

Ele sentiu o corpo enrijecer após ouvi-la. A voz dela soava como uma carícia feita em algum ponto especificamente íntimo. Ele puxou a camiseta dela por cima da cabeça e jogou em algum lugar dali. Robin a abraçou e a levou no colo para o interior da casa. Regina manteve o nariz enfiado no pescoço dele, rendida ao cheiro dele, ao perfume que a seduzia todas as vezes que se aproximavam. Ela sentiu quando ele entrou em um cômodo, e assim que sentiu a maciez do colchão abaixo de si, ela percebeu que estava na cama dele, no quarto dele.

Sua mente estava envolta por uma nuvem de pensamentos inquietantes e ela nem prestou atenção quando ele desabotoou seu jeans e desceu seu zíper, deslizando o tecido por suas pernas delineadas. Regina sorriu quando sentiu os dedos dele percorrendo suas pernas, traçando uma trilha com os dedos, desde a parte inferior dos joelhos, as laterais do quadril, sua cintura, seus braços. Ele deitou-se sobre ela, e a beijou novamente, sentindo Regina passear os dedos pela pele da sua costa. Sua perna encaixou-se entre as pernas dela, e ele a movimentou para cima, fazendo pressão contra a calcinha dela, e sentindo-a pronta para ele.

"Tão pronta para mim..."

Ele beijou o pescoço dela, e deixou que seus lábios encontrassem seu colo, sugando-a por cima da renda delicada que cobria aqueles seios perfeitos. Regina levantou o dorso e rapidamente desconectou o fecho do sutiã, libertando-se da peça. Robin segurou os dois seios juntos, massageando-os, e tomou um deles na boca, abocanhando-o com vontade enquanto massageava o outro.

Regina fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Aquilo era bom. Muito bom. Ele deslizava a língua ao redor do seu mamilo, delicadamente e isso fazia com que Regina ficasse cada vez mais excitada. Quando Robin passou para o outro seio, seu corpo estava clamando por ele. Ela precisava senti-lo dentro dela. Forte ou lento, não importava. Tudo que ela queria era que Robin a possuísse, a preenchesse. Ela enfiou os dedos no cabelo dele e tentou puxá-lo para cima, mas isso só fez com ele cerrasse os dentes ao redor de sua auréola, e ela entendeu o recado, gemendo chorosa enquanto se mantinha quieta em seus braços. Ele continuou sugando-a, mamando seus peitos com desejo, e ouvindo os gemidos e a respiração descompassada dela.

Lentamente, Robin começou a trilhar um caminho de beijos, desde a fenda entre seus seios, passando por sua barriga, circulando seu umbigo, colocando a língua e tirando, lentamente. Regina gemeu ao imaginá-lo fazendo aquilo em outra parte de seu corpo. Robin desceu pelo seu corpo e colocou dois dedos de cada lado da calcinha de renda, puxando-a pela extensão das pernas dela. Ele beijou-a na parte interna da coxa, e então abriu suas pernas, deixando-a grandemente exposta. Completamente exposta, apenas para ele.

"Robin... Por favor."

"Eu vou te dar o que você precisa. Fique quieta, Regina."

Ela murmurou alguma coisa quando sentiu os lábios dele a tocando ali. Chupando, entre seus grandes lábios, fazendo uma trilha entre seu clitóris e sua entrada. A língua quente deslizando sobre a sua carne, umedecendo-a, queimando, ardendo. Ela arfou quando sentiu os lábios dele abocanhando-a. A boca dele fez pressão contra o seu sexo, enquanto a língua dele a acariciava e lhe bebia incansavelmente. Ela sentiu seu abdômen começando a tremer, e ele tinha acabado de começar.

Seu gemido alto já preenchia o vazio que os cercava e a boca dele se afundava mais e mais contra ela, comendo-a quase que por completo. Ela começou a ondular contra a boca dele, e Robin estendeu as mãos, apertando seus seios com força, dando-lhe o estímulo que ela precisava. Ela gritou e seu corpo todo tremeu em um espasmo violento. Robin sorriu e fez outra trilha de beijos pelo corpo dela, subindo até encontrar seus lábios. Regina entrelaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o beijou, apaixonadamente. Sua boca sugou a dele, a língua rolando em labaredas dentro da sua boca.

"Eu te amo." Sussurrou ela.

Robin a encarou, sério. Era a primeira vez que ela falava aquilo com tanta vulnerabilidade. Algo estava mudando entre eles. Ou com ela. Ele não sabia dizer, mas adorava aquela sensação. A sensação de que ele já não era tão caso perdido como achava. Ele podia sonhar. Regina girou-o e subiu nele, sentando-se sobre a pélvis dele. Robin deixou que as mãos pousassem em suas costas, acariciando-a.

"Você é linda, Regina..." Começou ele, seus dedos subindo e descendo pelo dorso da mulher em seu colo. A outra mão deslizou pelo cabelo dela, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha dela. Ela não respondeu. Sorriu, assentindo com os toques dele. "A mulher mais linda que já vi. Inteligente. Destemida. Forte."

Robin levantou-se e puxou-a para mais um beijo, sugando sua língua com volúpia. "E gostosa. Muito gostosa."

"Você não é de se jogar fora."

"Oh" Sorriu ele. "Agradeço tamanho elogio."

Ela se debruçou e beijou o pescoço dele. Alcançou sua orelha e lambeu-a, mordendo o lóbulo. Com os bicos dos seios roçando a pele do tórax dele, ela sussurrou. "Principalmente o seu pau. É tão grande e gostoso e duro como aço. Não jogaria fora nunca."

Robin gemeu, e mordendo o lábio inferior, girou-a, deixando-a por baixo e penetrando-a enlouquecidamente. Ele começou a mover-se contra ela, forte e duro, tentando acalmar o tesão que crescia novamente dentro dele. Quanto mais estocava dentro dela, mais vontade tinha de continuar. Regina gritava, e lambia e arranhava, e Robin não tinha nenhuma intenção de ir mais devagar. Era assim que ela gostava e era assim que ela definitivamente precisava que ele agisse. Como homem. Como o homem que ela precisava que ele fosse.

Ele entrava fundo dentro dela, penetrando-a como um animal. Sua carne ficaria esfolada, mas Regina não se importava. Ela manteve as pernas abertas para que Robin conseguisse ir mais fundo. Ele socava nela forte e firme, e Regina soube dizer exatamente quando a tensão começou a solidificar-se na parte baixa do seu ventre, dando-lhe um prelúdio do orgasmo. Ela apertou o braço dele e gemeu novamente, sofridamente, e entendeu, apertando-a, rebolando contra a entrada dela com força. Ele continuou rebolando, e sua mão escorreu para o clitóris, que ele massageou por alguns minutos antes de senti-la explodir violentamente, gritando seu nome enquanto seu corpo enviava espasmos para todas as terminações nervosas.

Robin continuou bombeando para dentro dela, e Regina pegou um de seus dedos e enfiou na boca, chupando-o, sugando com pressão e sucção e isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo gozar também.

* * *

Quando entrou em casa, Regina notou que David tinha chegado. O terno estava sobre a mesa da entrada, logo abaixo do espelho. Que ótimo, pensou ela. Ela pensou em subir as escadas em silêncio e dormir de uma vez.

"Onde você estava?" A voz a abordou apenas três degraus depois.

Regina respirou fundo e deu meia volta, parando na escada. David a olhava com um rosto suave, a camisa social entreaberta e as mangas dobradas até a altura do cotovelo.

"Você se importa?"

"Regina" Ele suspirou, exausto. "Ainda somos marido e mulher, não? Eu me importo se algo acontecer com a minha esposa."

"Eu estava nas docas."

"Sozinha?"

"Não, com o Mágico de Oz." Ela resmungou, mas respirou fundo. Não queria brigar. "Eu precisava de um tempo para pensar nas coisas."

"Tudo bem. Vai querer comer? Eu fiz macarrão."

Regina encarou-o por alguns instantes. Ela desceu a escada e sorriu para ele, timidamente.

"Claro. Vou apenas lavar as mãos."

Ela observou-o sorrir e colocar o guardanapo sobre o ombro, indo na direção da cozinha.

* * *

Regina estava prestes a dormir quando seu celular tocou.

Infelizmente, ele estava do lado da cabeceira de David.

Ele pegou o aparelho, e estendeu para ela, mas ela pode pelo semblante dele o quão insatisfeito ele estava ao ter lido o remetente.

"Graham está te ligando."

Regina olhou para ele, surpresa. Ela não tinha nada pendente com Graham. Um flashback brilhou em sua memória. Tinha. O habeas corpus. A situação com Zelena.

"Achei que ele não trabalhava mais para você."

Ela podia sentir o tom acusatório na voz de David. _Ciúmes? Sério, David?_

"E não trabalha."

Regina levantou-se e colocou o aparelho na orelha, indo até a varanda. Ela encostou a porta atrás de si, e percebeu que David a acompanhava com os olhos em cada movimento.

"Regina?"

"Graham, o que você quer?"

"Eu sei que está tarde..."

"Que inteligente da sua parte. Parabéns. O que você quer?"

"Cobrar o favor que te fiz."

Ela sentiu um arrepio em sua espinha.

"Não me leve a mal."

"Com esse pedido, já sei que vou levar."

"Quero me encontrar com a Ruby."

"Pra quê? Não."

"Sim, você me deve sua liberdade. Vai providenciar isso sim."

"Graham, se você a machucar..."

"Você me corta em tiras e pendura na sua árvore de natal. Eu já sei disso."

"Qual é o assunto?"

"Isso é pessoal. Você só tem que providenciar o encontro."

Regina mordeu o lábio inferior. Ao menos, ela estava no controle. Ia encontrar o lugar ideal, colocar alguém na cola dela, e ela estaria extremamente segura.

"Tudo bem. Eu lhe envio o endereço e horário amanhã. Isso se ela aceitar essa merda."

"Faça com que ela aceite, Regina."

"Eu não vou manipular a garota para sair com você, idiota."

"Você é boa manipulando pessoas, Regina. Faça o que tem que fazer. Amanhã."

Regina ouviu o clique do outro lado da linha. Voltou para dentro, onde David se encontrava deitado, em silêncio.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim."

Ele virou-se para o lado e fechou os olhos. Regina deitou-se também, e o observou por alguns minutos. Havia algo muito errado na falta de questionamento de David. Algo que ela temia descobrir o que era.


	34. Cap 33

Regina estava tomando um suco de laranja reforçado quando Ruby entrou na cozinha vestindo um pijama preto. Sorrindo diante esta escolha incomum e típica da ruiva, ela acenou para que a ruiva sentasse.

"Cara de quem quer conversar."

"Me surpreende a facilidade com que você lê minhas expressões, Ruby."

Ruby mordeu um pedaço da torrada.

"É a convivência."

"Graham quer se encontrar com você."

_Sutil como um bovino voando por Nova York, Regina. Ótima maneira de abordar o assunto._

"Por quê?" A voz de Ruby denunciou sua desconfiança, e mais profundamente, seu medo.

"Se você não quiser, não vai. Ele não pode te obrigar."

"Perguntei o porquê. O que ele quer?"

"Eu não sei, dear. Ele se resumiu a dizer que o assunto era particular."

"Particular?" Ruby soltou a torrada e seu semblante formou uma expressão de preocupação. "Não tenho assuntos particulares com ele."

"Direi a ele que você não vai."

Regina lançou um olhar distante, para algum ponto do jardim. Ela sentia algo bem parecido com um pressentimento. Um pressentimento ruim.

"Eu vou."

"O quê?"

"Eu vou me encontrar com ele."

"Ruby, dear... Por que você faria isso?"

"Por que você está fazendo isso por ele?"

"Eu só estou fazendo uma pergunta. Você é quem está aceitando sair com ele."

Ruby sorriu e tocou a mão dela.

"Você é Regina Mills Nolan. Você não faz 'favores' para as pessoas. Não 'pergunta' as coisas por elas. Você manda. Você faz. Se está aqui me perguntando isso, é porque deve alguma coisa para ele."

"Eu tive um problema, e ele deu um jeito."

"Zelena."

Regina a olhou por alguns segundos, as sobrancelhas formando um arco.

"Sim."

"Posso fazer isso por você, Regina. Como vai ser?"

"Não precisa fazer isso. Muito menos por mim."

"Eu vou fazer."

Regina respirou fundo, derrotada.

"Tudo bem. Mas vai ser do meu jeito."

Ruby apenas assentiu com a cabeça, concordando.

* * *

O celular de Regina gritou alguns segundos antes que ela o alcançasse.

"Regina."

"Milady." A voz máscula e o sotaque a fizeram arrepiar. "Podemos nos encontrar?"

"Robin..."

"Você confia em mim?"

"Confio."

"Então me escuta: em uma hora, vai estacionar um carro preto aí na frente. A placa dele é FTD – 0815. Você entra, e ele me traz você. O seu carro fica aí, e você não levanta suspeitas."

"Me leva onde?"

"Onde eu estarei te esperando."

Ela considerou a legitimidade do plano dele.

"Tudo bem. Você terá uma hora, dear. E sem segundas intenções."

"Eu lhe prometo que minhas intenções são sinceras, prefeita. Só quero conversar."

"Até breve, dear."

"Mal posso esperar, love."

Regina suspirou ao ouvir aquela palavra. Ele desligou, e ela pôs se a trabalhar.

* * *

Graham estava vestido elegantemente. Com um terno azul marinho, cortado delicadamente – cujas dobras eram justas e moldadas ao seu corpo, deixando-o ainda mais irresistível. A gravata em cor púrpura lhe dava autenticidade, e ele parecia ter saído de um ensaio muito, muito chique sobre o homem de negócios contemporâneo. Ele entrou no restaurante, e logo um educado senhor indicou a mesa onde Ruby o esperava.

Ruby estava sentada, as pernas longas delineadas por uma meia calça preta e um vestido branco minúsculo que parecia ter sido tatuado em seu corpo. Ela havia jogado um colete de pele por cima, e bebia água em uma taça elegante. Ao seu lado, havia dois seguranças. Eles estavam a um passo de distância dela, em pé e apenas seguiam Graham com os olhos, sem demonstrar nenhuma reação.

Graham puxou a cadeira e sentou-se.

"Isso." Começou ele, apontando para os seguranças logo atrás dela. "É realmente necessário?"

"Você já trabalhou e já namorou com a Regina. O que acha?"

"É a cara dela."

Ruby bebericou sua água.

"Vai beber alguma coisa?"

Graham acenou e um garçom se aproximou.

"Uma dose dupla de Chigas Regal Royal Salute."

O garçom deixou que uma sobrancelha formasse um arco sobre seus olhos, e se afastou levemente constrangido.

"Precisava pedir uma coisa tão mesquinha?"

Graham a encarou. Ela estava sorrindo. Ela era linda, ainda mais sorrindo.

"É um dos uísques mais caros do mundo. Foi lançado em 2002, durante uma comemoração do Jubileu de ouro da Rainha Elizabeth II pela Chigas Regal – mas já envelhecia desde 1952. Só foram produzidas 255 garrafas."

"Cobertas de ouro?" Brincou ela.

"E prata também. 24k de ouro por garrafa."

Ruby sentiu as bochechas corando.

"Uau. Eu estava brincando..."

"Talvez eu não seja um idiota completo."

"Talvez seja um idiota culto. Vai me dizer o que quer? Porque me trouxe aqui?"

Graham observou enquanto o garçom colocava o copo na mesa e se distanciava.

"Tudo bem." Limpou a garganta, abriu um pouco a gravata e olhou em volta. Respirou fundo.

"Está passando bem?" Os olhos dela tinham um brilho cuidadoso.

"Estou." Sorriu. "Criando coragem para conversar."

"Está me preocupando."

"Ruby, eu... quero pedir desculpas."

Ruby tentou segurar um riso, mas ele se embolou e virou uma curta risada.

"Desculpe."

"Leve a sério, por favor." A voz dele soou sincera e seu olhar era duro. Ela percebeu que ele estava se esforçando. "Me desculpe. Me desculpe por tê-la colocado naquela posição. Por usar você para derrubar o Robin, por ter permitido que o Gold a chantageasse e por forçarmos você a levar o Robin para a cama. Por todas as ofensas que eu lhe dirigi quando você disse que não queria fazer aquilo."

"O que mudou?"

"Como?" Ele parecia confuso.

"Tudo isso aconteceu há muito tempo. O que mudou? Por que está pedindo perdão agora?"

"Eu já fiz muita merda, Ruby. Muita. Só quero me redimir antes de desaparecer."

"Para onde você vai?"

"Não sei."

"E por que está indo?"

"Trouxe problemas demais para a Regina. Ela me quer muito longe, e eu não gostaria de me tornar inimigo dela."

Ruby ponderou o assunto. Ninguém deveria gostar disso. Regina era tão boa quanto podia ser má.

"Não há nada a ser perdoado aqui, Graham. A meu respeito, fique em paz. O que aconteceu, aconteceu – e a vida continua."

"Vem comigo."

Ruby gargalhou estridentemente, e os casais nas mesas ao redor dela a olharam, contrariados. Ela se debruçou para a frente com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

"Por que razão absurda eu faria isso?"

"Você pretende passar mais quanto tempo naquela casa? Sabendo que Regina está perdidamente apaixonada pelo mesmo homem que você?"

"Você não sabe do que está falando, Graham."

"Não sei? Minta para mim. Diga-me que não morre aos poucos toda vez que ele liga procurando por ela. Toda vez que você descobre que eles transaram. Sempre que vê aquele sorriso idiota no rosto dela quando fala dele. Quando assiste de camarote as inevitáveis brigas entre ela e David. Vamos lá, Ruby. Me convença."

Ruby olhou em volta. O ar parecia escasso. Alguém sabia. Depois de todo esse tempo, depois de seus esforços em disfarçar tudo, em digerir tudo, aceitar e se submeter, torcendo para que ninguém estivesse percebendo seus sentimentos. Alguém percebeu. E justo quem? Justo ele. O arrogante com terno caro e gosto por uísques que custavam uma vida.

"Mesmo que isso seja verdade..." Ela se arrependeu de ter dito isso no instante que um sorriso nasceu nos lábios dele. "Eu jamais faria nada contra a Regina. Ela salvou minha vida."

"Então vem comigo."

"Graham, acorda! Eu não confio em você." A voz dela começou a ficar ainda mais alta. "Você estava do lado do cara que quebrou meu braço em dois. Do lado da mulher que me ameaçou, que me chantageou e me mandou para o quinto dos infernos. Não me venha com esse papinho de desculpas e confie em mim, vamos mochilar pelo mundo. Vai se foder, meu querido. Vai se foder com muito gosto. Pode morrer que eu te envio flores."

A essa altura, todo o restaurante assistia a discussão. Ruby levantou-se e saiu, caminhando até o carro escoltada por um dos seguranças. O outro impediu que Graham a seguisse, mas ele pode ver que ela estava chorando.

E ele se sentiu o pior bosta na face da terra.

Não tinha sido essa a intenção.

Entre todas as suas motivações, entre todos os finais que ele imaginava para aquele encontro, não imaginava que ela causaria essa reviravolta.

Ela o mandou se foder dentro do restaurante mais elegante da cidade.

Alto.

Na frente de todos.

E então foi embora.

E ele adorou.

* * *

Regina estava dentro do carro preto que a levara para algum lugar fora de Storybrooke. Ela viu as copas de muitas árvores, até que o carro entrou em um condomínio florestal. Algumas ruas e esquinas depois o motorista estacionou em frente de uma casa enorme.

"É aqui, senhora."

Regina sorriu. Ele não havia falado com ela desde que ela entrara no carro, na frente da prefeitura.

Ela desceu, e olhou em volta. Parecia uma vizinhança pacifica e discreta. Ela moraria ali, se possível. Estava admirando o verde ao redor das casas quando Robin saiu de dentro da casa. Vestia uma camiseta branca justa, e os músculos pareciam querer explodir para fora do tecido. O jeans batido o acompanhava além das botas de escalada. Ele caminhou até ela, e antes que ela pudesse sorrir e dizer alguma coisa, ele levou as duas mãos ao pescoço dela, e a puxou para um beijo forte e intenso. A língua dele viajou pela boca dela, e a sugou-a avidamente. Assim que se separaram, ele sussurrou contra a boca dela.

"Quero te mostrar uma coisa."

Ela sorriu quando ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos dela e a guiou para dentro da casa.

E que casa! Era linda. Era tão bonita por dentro, mais linda do que qualquer sonho que ela poderia ter. Com luzes brancas e douradas, janelas grandes e um jardim majestoso cercando a casa. A textura era deslumbrante. Robin passou por onde seria a cozinha, pela sala, cuja lareira era feita com tijolos coloquiais. Regina começou a se perguntar de quem era aquela casa. Será que Marian moraria ali?

Ela afastou o pensamento quando ele a puxou para mais perto, abraçando-a por trás e estendendo o braço para mostrar a sala de jantar. Mas ela estava incomodada com a ausência de respostas. Ele a levou até o andar superior, e mostrou os quartos. Três suítes? Ela estava começando a fazer as contas, e as respostas pareciam óbvias. Mas ele não a levaria para a casa da família feliz para se despedir dela, levaria? Ele não podia ser canalha a este ponto.

A casa era mais do que perfeita, era deslumbrante. Era a coisa mais linda, mais amorosa e aconchegante do mundo. Era espaçosa, era iluminada – tinha ventilação, o jardim estava incrivelmente bem cuidado, e por uma das janelas ela pode ver a piscina, o campo de futebol e um pequeno playground nos fundos.

Playground.

Roland.

_Não se iluda, Regina._

"Gostou?" Perguntou ele sorrindo, mas o sorriso morreu quando ele percebeu os olhos tristes que ela tentava esconder.

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui, Robin?"

"Como assim, milady?"

"Você está se despedindo de mim?"

Ele gargalhou e a abraçou.

"Amor, você está entendendo tudo errado. Olhe à sua volta."

"A casa é maravilhosa. Ok, eu já entendi."

"É sua."

Regina pensou ter sentido um leve desconforto nos ouvidos.

"Como?"

"Eu comprei para nós. Uma das suítes é para o Roland, e a outra para o Henry, caso a Emma deixe-o vir nos visitar."

Ela sentiu o ar se esvair do seu peito. Ele fizera mesmo aquilo? Por ela? Ele estava construindo um futuro, com ela? Aquele pedaço do paraíso era seu? Seu peito ardeu de felicidade.

"Regina, porque está chorando?"

Ela nem percebera que estava chorando. Mas era de emoção. Era de felicidade. Era de alívio. Seu coração pulsava tão forte em seu peito que ela pensou que ele sairia a qualquer momento.

"Eu estou feliz, dear. Por isso, porque você é o homem mais maravilhoso que eu já conheci, e essa casa..." Ela olhou em volta e o abraçou com força, enfiando o nariz no pescoço dele. "Essa casa é a coisa mais maravilhosa que eu já vi na minha vida. Eu não mereço nada disso."

Ele a segurou gentilmente pelo rosto, roçando seu nariz no dela.

"Merece tudo isso e muito mais. Nós seremos felizes aqui, love."

* * *

Tocava American Authors no rádio do carro enquanto Robin e Regina voltavam para Storybrooke. Ele insistira em que ela fosse com ele, e dispensou o motorista. Regina estava sorrindo apaixonadamente para ele, que dirigia despreocupado.

Eles não se preocupavam com mais nada. Um tinha o outro, e eles lutariam contra os problemas que viriam. Regina sentia uma leveza inexplicável, algo que não sentia desde que seu pai morrera. Tinha certeza do que sentia mais do que nunca. Sabia que seria difícil e cansativo. Mas sentia que era o certo a fazer.

Ela tinha que libertar David.

Ela olhou ao redor, e adorou a estrada, adorou a luz do sol cruzando o ar, adorou aquele momento. A sensação em seu corpo.

_Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife  
Oo-o-o-o-oo  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ife_

Regina estendeu o braço, e deixou que seus dedos tocassem o rosto dele. Robin a encarou por alguns segundos, e ela soube o que vira naquele olhar.

Amor.

Uma buzina alta chamou a atenção deles. A única coisa que Regina conseguiu ver foi a capota do caminhão.

E tudo escureceu.


	35. Cap 34

Sirenes e luzes.

Estas tinham sido as últimas lembranças dela desde o acidente. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter sido colocada em uma ambulância e enviada para o hospital. Assim que abriu os olhos, estava deitada na maca, sentindo a dor de alguns cortes e sua roupa estava coberta de sangue. Havia um curativo em sua mão esquerda. Sentiu a pressão que as enfermeiras faziam para segurá-la e foi então que ela percebeu que estava se contorcendo o tempo todo. A voz dela saiu como um grito desesperado.

"Robin!"

"Senhora, por favor, fique quieta."

"Eu preciso falar com ele" Resmungou ela, com uma voz contorcida pela dor. "Robin?"

"Precisamos examiná-la, senhora."

"Ele está bem?"

"Não se mova." Surgiu um policial á beira da maca. "Por favor."

"Vamos estabilizar vocês dois. Por favor, colabore."

Regina sentiu uma picada em sua veia, e aos poucos, sentiu o corpo amolecendo.

* * *

Ela não sabia a quanto tempo estava dormindo. Levantou-se, e notou que não estava mais interligada a nenhum medicamento intravenoso. Ela saiu do quarto, aos poucos e caminhou até a recepção. Precisava de notícias. Precisava vê-lo.

Regina caminhou até o balcão de atendimento.

"Olá"

"No que posso ajuda-la, senhora?"

"Eu... estou no leito 304. Eu..."

"Já que a senhora está aqui podemos terminar a sua papelada. Não recebemos muitos dados já que foi um atendimento emergencial."

"Meu cartão do seguro está no carro, caso precise."

"Não se preocupe. Conseguiremos o número através do relatório policial."

"Eu preciso saber como está o Robin. Ninguém me conta nada por aqui."

"Senhora Locksley, assim que tivermos qualquer informação sobre o seu marido, nós lhe diremos."

"Eu sou a Senhora Locksley. Aqui estão os dados do seguro médico do meu marido."

Marian materializou-se entre Regina e a balconista, que olhou para Regina com os dois olhos arregalados e um oh formado silenciosamente entre seus lábios. Regina olhou para longe por alguns segundos e suspirou – aquilo seria uma merda. Marian continuou.

"Ele é alérgico a penicilina, não sei ainda usam esse tipo de medicamento."

"Eu irei avisar os médicos imediatamente." Respondeu a balconista, e Regina quis, nem que por um segundo, estar no lugar dela e poder sair daquela situação tão facilmente.

"Como ele está?" A voz de Marian saiu ríspida e cortante.

"Ele estava inconsciente quando chegamos mas as enfermeiras garantiram que ele estava respondendo aos reflexos, e estável. Parece que estão fazendo as radiografias e a tomografia agora."

Marian tentou passar por Regina, que colocou-se no caminho.

"Marian."

"Vá em frente. Se é que há alguma coisa nesse mundo que você ainda possa me falar. Vai falar que sente muito? Eu sei que sente. Sente muito porque agora você também pode perdê-lo. Não porque foi pega."

Regina saiu da frente dela, deixando-a passar.

* * *

David entrou no hospital com as mãos no bolso, o olhar pesado e o corpo todo curvado. Parecia cansado. Ele entrou na sala de espera e a viu sentada em um banco um tanto afastado, com as mãos na cabeça e os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Havia sangue em suas roupas e uma faixa cobria uma parte da mão esquerda. Assim que ela o viu, engoliu em seco e soltou as mãos – forçando-se a encara-lo.

"Lander e Vince estiveram lá em casa, para avisar que minha esposa tinha sofrido um acidente."

"Dav."

"Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo? Você ia me contar ou ia esperar eu descobrir tudo sozinho?"

Regina mordeu o lábio inferior, os olhos marejados.

"Você estava com ele."

Ela balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. A voz de David, sussurrada daquela maneira fraca, era como um soco feroz.

"Sim."

"Você dormiu com ele?"

Regina abaixou a cabeça, incapaz de dizer aquilo em voz alta. Ela apenas manteve os olhos cravados ao chão, enquanto seu coração doía como ela jamais achava que conseguiria sentir. Não queria que as coisas acabassem desse jeito. Nunca ia imaginar aquela situação tão dolorosa.

David por sua vez respirou fundo, e abriu os braços, mantendo as palmas esticadas. Ele virou-se de costa e deixou-a para trás sem dizer uma palavra.

* * *

Regina sentou-se na beira do leito de Robin, e segurou sua mão. Com a ponta dos dedos, deslizou os cabelos dele para trás da faixa enrolada em sua cabeça. Havia alguns hematomas, mas felizmente ele estava fora de perigo. Quebrara um braço e sofrera contusões, mas nada muito grave.

Robin mexeu-se lentamente.

"Hei."

"Oi." Respondeu ela enquanto um sorriso de alívio lhe cobria o rosto.

"Seu rosto..." Ele estendeu a mão e fez carinho na bochecha dela. A voz dele era um sussurro fraco ainda.

"Foram só alguns arranhões. Nada demais."

"Eu o estou vendo de novo. Eu juro, foi a última coisa que eu vi."

"Graças a Deus não vai ser a última coisa que você verá."

Ele começou a fazer carícias no pescoço dela.

"Robin, eles disseram que você está indo muito bem. Eu quero muito ficar aqui com você, mas..."

"David e Ruby."

"Sim. Eu preciso ir."

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos, e Regina o soltou, desvencilhando-se. Ela se levantou e começou a caminhar relutante até a porta.

"Regina." A voz dele a paralisou e ela tornou a olhar para ele. "Eu sei que o que aconteceu passa infinitamente longe do que nós queríamos mas..."

Regina não aguentaria ouvir o resto, e virou-se para sair. "Regina."

A voz dele, um pouco mais forte, a fez parar novamente. Regina voltou-se, caminhando até ele e se debruçou sobre o leito, segurando-o delicadamente pelo rosto e beijando-o. Seus lábios se encaixaram com suavidade e precisão, num beijo cálido. Quando seus lábios se afastaram, Regina roçou seu nariz contra o dele, e o beijou na testa, afastando-se logo em seguida e saindo do quarto.

* * *

Regina saiu do táxi e olhou para a sua casa. Ela estava relutante sobre entrar e ter uma conversa dolorosa com seu marido. Não queria mais dor. Queria uma trégua. Sentia-se incapaz física e emocionalmente de argumentar o que quer que fosse, com quem quer que fosse. Mas assim que ela chegou perto da escada que dava acesso à entrada, David saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Não acho que seja uma boa ideia entrar agora."

"Essa casa também é minha e eu quero conversar com a Ruby."

"Primeiro, nós vamos conversar. E como a Ruby está em casa, não quero fazer isso na frente dela."

"David."

"Há quanto tempo você está dormindo com ele?"

"David, não precisamos fazer isso."

"Vai me fazer adivinhar? Por que eu posso repassar todas as vezes que estivemos todos juntos. Vai ser bem divertido para mim. Desde que ele chegou à cidade?"

"Não."

"Na noite em que nós jantamos juntos? Ou naquela noite em que estávamos todos na Grannys? Porque estávamos todos muito bêbados."

"Só faz algumas semanas... Eu nunca quis machucar você, David. Eu ia te contar."

"Quando?" A voz dele estava mergulhada em sofrimento, o que a feria. Ela odiava vê-lo assim, como se fosse chorar de ódio a qualquer momento. "Todos os dias, eu olhava para o seu celular, para a senha do desbloqueio da tela e podia escolher entre desconfiar da sua lealdade ou confiar em você. E eu escolhi confiar em você todo santo dia. A senha é a data de aniversário dele, não é?"

Ela o encarou em silêncio.

"Eu tinha todo o direito de desconfiar de você. Todos os dias. E sabe por que eu não fazia isso? Primeiro, porque você é minha esposa. Segundo porque ele..." Os olhos dele encheram de lágrimas. "Eu achava que ele era um bom amigo. Talvez o melhor que eu tivesse."

Regina começou a chorar, e sua embargou-se instantaneamente.

"Eu não sei o que dizer, David."

"Diga o que você veio ensaiando para me dizer. Diga o que você planejou me dizer. Você o ama?"

"David, eu amo você..."

"VOCÊ O AMA?" O grito dele saiu rancoroso da garganta, atingindo-a com força.

"Sim, eu amo!" Regina confirmou em voz alta, e David deu um passo para trás, surpreso. "Eu amo."

"Eu sou só o cara que dobrou os joelhos na tua frente, no meio de uma tempestade de neve e lhe pediu em casamento." Ele cuspiu as palavras, jogando uma mala nos pés dela. Ela reconheceu a mala cara, e pode imaginar que suas roupas estavam dentro dela. "Sou só o cara que ignorou teu passado, limpou sua imagem e lhe apoiou o tempo todo, antes de você não ser ninguém e não ter nada." Ele jogou as outras malas aos pés dela, deixando visível a raiva que ardia em seu peito. "Que te deu amor. Que te deu uma família novamente. Eu sou só o cara que te amou desde o primeiro momento que a viu."

"David, você pode até odiar, mas essa casa ainda é minha."

"Vamos ver o que o advogado diz."

David voltou a subir a escada. Ele parou na ponta, e virou-se para ela.

"Você tem dinheiro. Compre outra."


	36. Cap 35

Regina pegou suas malas e caminhou até a calçada, onde chamou um taxi. O taxista ajudou-a a colocar as malas no carro, e ela estava prestes a entrar no carro quando viu Ruby vindo em sua direção, chamando-a.

"Regina!"

"Querida." Sussurrou Regina, abraçando-a. "Eu sinto muito."

"Não por mim, Regina. Não sinta muito por mim. Eu ouvi a discussão toda, me perdoe." Ela baixou os olhos e segurou na mão da prefeita, lhe entregando um molho de chaves. "Vá para o meu apartamento. Eu irei em breve."

"Você não precisa sair da casa, Ruby. David não vai expulsá-la."

"Eu estava naquela casa por você, Regina. E seguirei você até o fim do mundo, se precisar."

Regina a abraçou, forte e então a beijou delicadamente no rosto.

"Obrigada, Ruby. Eu não vou me esquecer disso."

"Só estou retribuindo um favor. Te vejo muito em breve."

* * *

"Acho que bebemos o suficiente, David."

Ele a beijou no pescoço.

"Está preocupada, Mary?"

"Não, eu" Ela ofegou quando as mãos dele apertaram vigorosamente sua bunda por cima do vestido leve. "David, eu" Ele mordeu a jugular dela. "Você está me deixando confusa."

"Vamos para casa."

Opa. Entrar na casa da prefeita com o marido dela era entrar na cova dos leões vestida de carne. Não. Ela podia ter bebido um pouco, mas tinha sensatez. Era arriscado demais. Mas David colocou a mão entre as pernas dela, e ela esqueceu imediatamente de que tinha bom senso. O dedo dele escorregou para dentro dela, masturbando-a enquanto ele lambia seu pescoço.

Ela estava prestes a gozar quando ele parou, retirando a mão e deixando-a frustrada.

"David." Ela choramingou, esfregando uma coxa na outra.

"Se quiser o resto, vai ter que vir comigo."

Mary Margareth mordeu o lábio inferior e o encarou. David tinha um sorriso safado e os olhos nublados pelo álcool. Irresistível, como sempre.

* * *

Assim que encontrou um quarto extra no apartamento de Ruby, Regina instalou-se com eficácia. Pendurou suas roupas e ligou para algumas prestadoras de serviço. Afinal, queria roupa lavada e impecável, comida e todos os luxos que lhe pertenciam. Ela ainda era a prefeita, afinal.

Seu celular tocou e ela atendeu.

"Regina."

"É o Sidney." Ela revirou os olhos.

"Sidney, não estou querendo conversar no momento."

"Estou ligando como funcionário."

"O que houve?"

"Achei que gostaria de saber que David está levando a professorinha para a sua casa."

"Quê?"

"Neste momento."

"Ruby não está lá?"

"A senhorita Lucas saiu há quinze minutos com uma porção de malas."

Regina contabilizou o tempo de viagem. Ruby estava chegando a qualquer momento.

"Tudo bem. Obrigada Sidney."

* * *

"Wonderland Investigações."

"Olá, aqui quem fala é a prefeita Nolan. Preciso de um fotógrafo investigativo."

"Claro, senhora Prefeita. O Jefferson é o melhor que nós temos. O colocaremos na linha, imediatamente."

Regina aguardou na linha por alguns segundos. Uma voz viril a abordou.

"Jefferson."

"Jefferson, preciso de um trabalho um pouco sujo. Tudo bem?"

Houve um silêncio na linha, então ele assumiu um tom mais controlado. "O valor é mais caro."

"Não tenho problema com dinheiro. Apenas com a sua discrição."

"Eu sou extremamente profissional, senhora."

"Ótimo. Pagarei uma quantia muito generosa se você me der bons resultados."

"Isso eu lhe garanto."

"Preciso que fotografe meu marido. Vou lhe passar o endereço e os detalhes."

* * *

David encostou Mary Margareth na porta, enfiando as mãos por baixo de seu vestido, rasgando sua calcinha. Ela sorriu contra os lábios dele e esticou os dedos contra seu jeans, abrindo o botão e deslizando o zíper, colocando as mãos em volta do volume dele logo em seguida. Era quente, úmido e enorme.

"Você é uma delícia, Mary."

Mary empurrou a calça dele até o chão com os pés e David abriu o vestido, botões caindo pelo chão do quarto. Ele arrancou o vestido com pressa, apertando seus seios e pressionando-a contra a porta. As bocas se encontraram novamente quando Mary conseguiu descer a cueca boxer e começou a masturba-lo, a mão subindo e descendo sobre a ereção dele.

"David"

Rebolando contra a mão dela, ele apertou os dedos contra sua nuca e a beijou novamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior, sussurrando todo tipo de sacanagem suja contra os lábios dela. David a virou contra a porta, enfiando seus dedos nos cabelos negros e curtos, puxando-os com força enquanto roçava sua ereção dura contra as nádegas redondas. A fricção fez com que Mary gemesse dolorosamente contra a porta, o que se intensificou quando ele arrancou seu sutiã e seus mamilos começaram a se arrastar pela madeira, a cada investida que ele fazia ao esfregar-se nela.

"Deus, eu não vou aguentar muito" Sussurrou ele, a voz rouca e trepidada de malícia.

"Me fode, David"

"A professora gosta de sexo bruto, então?"

Ele a puxou e jogou na cama, abrindo-lhe as pernas e a beijando novamente, chupando sua língua.

"Eu gosto que você me foda"

"Eu não te fodi ainda, Mary. Não com o meu pau."

Ela sorriu e ele beijou seu pescoço, a língua descendo lenta e preguiçosamente até chegar em seus mamilos. Ele abocanhou um dos mamilos e apertou o outro, a boca fazendo sucção e ondulando com a língua. David sorriu ao ouvi-la gemendo alto, perdendo o controle e colocou uma das coxas entre as pernas dela, friccionando o clitóris já inchado. Ele começou a movimentar a perna, aumentando a pressão enquanto mordia seus mamilos.

"David, você é tão bom nisso."

_E mesmo assim, perdi minha mulher para o Robin. _Ele afastou esse pensamento, e então beijou-a novamente, posicionando-se para penetrá-la. Mary passou as unhas pela costa dele, arranhando-o e gemeu baixinho contra a orelha dele.

"David, por favor"

"Calma, mocinha."

Ele ergueu o corpo e o desceu rapidamente, entrando nela com profundidade. A estocada atingiu fundo, e ela passou o braço pelo pescoço dele, buscando algo em que se segurar. A cada estocada, lenta e profunda, ela gemia chorosa. David entrelaçou os dedos nos dedos dela, mantendo-os imóveis contra os lençóis brancos.

_Aqueles lençóis caríssimos, escolhidos pessoalmente por ela._

Mary mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto sentia um calor assombroso tomando conta do seu ventre, formigando toda a extensão do seu corpo. Ele continuou estocando, cada segundo mais forte e mais bruto, seu corpo todo contraído a fim de acertar algum ponto íntimo dentro dela e fazê-la explodir. E ele havia encontrado.

Gemendo sorrateiramente, Mary soltou os dedos dele e fincou as unhas nas costas dele, apertando a carne até machucar. Ela estava prestes a perder o controle. Abriu os olhos e olhou em volta. Na prateleira, havia um par de Louboutins altíssimos. Sapatos dela. Ela estava fodendo o marido da prefeita, na cama dela. O pensamento a deixou ainda mais excitada, e assim que David pressionou o polegar contra seu clitóris, ela desmanchou-se em prazer, recebendo um orgasmo forte e avassalador. David debruçou-se sobre ela, e continuou estocando-a, com os olhos fincados em uma foto que estava sobre seu criado mudo.

Regina vestia um biquíni branco, e estava sexy e linda. Ao seu lado, David sorria, usando apenas uma bermuda. Ambos sentados na areia, na beira do mar.

Com essa visão, ele sentiu o corpo todo se contraindo e gozou em seguida.

* * *

Regina deixou Ruby no apartamento, e tomou um taxi até a casa de Robin. Ela ainda não se sentia bem o suficiente para dirigir, e achava melhor não forçar. Estava anoitecendo rápido e ela queria apenas checar se ele estaria bem. Provavelmente, Marian o odiava ainda mais depois de saber de tudo, e Robin teria que cuidar de si mesmo sozinho. Ela sabia que ele jamais contrataria uma enfermeira. Era másculo demais para isso.

Tocou a campainha, e apertou a jaqueta contra o corpo. O inverno estava chegando mais cedo este ano.

Dois minutos depois, as lâmpadas da frente se acenderam e ela ouviu o barulho da chave. Seu sorriso iluminou-se e então a porta se abriu.

"Marian?"

Marian vestia uma camisola de seda por baixo do robe de chiffon. Ela sorriu presunçosamente.

"Esperava outra pessoa, não é?"

"O que faz aqui?"

"O que você acha? Estou cuidando do meu marido. Você deveria cuidar do seu, também. Se é que você ainda tem um." O sorriso dela envenenou ainda mais suas palavras.

"Você e o Robin?"

"Regina, você é mais inteligente que isso."

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela não ia chorar. Não na frente dela.

"Diga a ele que passei para ver como ele estava. Melhoras."

"Eu direi."

E então a porta de madeira esculpida fechou-se. Regina olhou para a madeira, tocando-a antes de descer a escada. Ela olhou para a rua deserta, e pela segunda vez na vida, sentiu-se verdadeiramente sozinha.


	37. Cap 36

Regina estava tentando trabalhar, mas seu corpo não estava colaborando o mínimo possível. Seu estômago doía e a cabeça latejava, e a cada segundo uma vontade de vomitar todo e qualquer nutriente do seu corpo se fazia presente. Ela olhou pela janela e apertou-se ainda mais contra seu casaco. Devia estar com febre.

Infelizmente, ninguém iria trabalhar por ela. Marian pedira demissão, e agora a contabilidade voltava às suas mãos. Nada que ela não estivesse acostumada. Seu telefone tocou e ela oscilou antes de responder. Ultimamente, todas suas ligações vinham carregadas de maus presságios.

"Regina."

"Querida."

A voz de Joseph Nolan escorreu pelos seus ouvidos como um elogio, um carinho feito de leve em seus cabelos.

"Joseph. Como você está?"

"Bem. Este velho aqui é feito de aço, querida. Vou durar mais um século."

"Eu rezo para que sim."

"O David me ligou."

Ela respirou fundo. Amava Joseph demais para envenená-lo ou discordar dele a respeito de seu filho. "Joseph, eu..."

"Regina, eu não vou tomar lado de ninguém. Vocês estão com problemas, tudo bem. Mas sendo minha nora, ou não, eu vou continuar te vendo como uma filha."

Ela sentiu o peito ardendo, e segurou-se firmemente para não chorar.

"Eu amo você, Joseph. Você é o pai que eu perdi." A voz dela saiu trêmula, e ele sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar.

"Então tudo bem você vir aqui fazer um almoço para o seu velho pai no final de semana?"

"Claro" Ela sorriu. "Mas você sabe que eu não sou nenhuma chef."

"Qualquer coisa nós compramos no restaurante e fingimos que foi você quem fez."

"Combinado."

"Beijo, querida. Até breve."

"Beijo, Joseph."

Quando desligou, Regina sentia-se infinitamente melhor.

* * *

Ela ouviu toques na porta.

"Entre."

"Prefeita?"

Regina sorriu ao ouvir a voz familiar e levantou-se. Henry entrou, ainda com a mochila na costa.

"Regina, Henry. Não precisa me chamar de prefeita."

"Estamos na prefeitura, quis ser educado."

Ela beijou-o na testa.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim ver como estava."

Regina olhou-o com carinho e se afastou novamente, indo até a mesa. "Fique a vontade. Estou apenas terminando um relatório maçante."

"Você está com uma cara péssima, me perdoe dizer."

"Gripe."

Ela levantou os olhos e o viu esboçar um sorriso tímido. Ele sabia que era mentira, mas preferiu aceitar.

"Eu trouxe um presente."

"Henry" Sorriu. "Não precisava."

"Para melhorar da sua 'gripe'."

Ela gargalhou e ele levou a caixa de bombons com formato de coração e um cd até a mesa dela. Regina levantou-se e o abraçou com força, apertando-o alegremente contra ele.

"Obrigada. Você é o menino mais doce que eu conheço."

"Acho que você não conhece muitos..."

"Não mesmo. Mas não vamos entrar em detalhes. De quem é o cd?"

"Trilha sonora de Guardiões da Galáxia."

"Está brincando!"

"Não." Ele sorriu, e ela o adorou naquele momento.

"Eu adorei as músicas! Se falar que é coisa de gente velha, te dou uns tapas!"

"Bem, eu preciso ir para casa antes que a Emma brigue comigo. Venho quando puder, tudo bem?"

"Claro, meu querido. Onde quer que eu esteja, você será sempre bem vindo."

* * *

Quando chegou ao apartamento, Regina encontrou Ruby elegantemente vestida. Usava um tubinho preto e brincos de pérola, os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo amarrado através do próprio cabelo. Bem maquiada, perfumada, e com uma tornozeleira dourada com um pingente de lobo que caía sobre os elegantes saltos vermelhos.

"Uau" Suspirou Regina, entrando no quarto. "Onde você vai tão maravilhosa assim?"

Ruby sorriu, e a segurou pela mão, levando-a até a cama. Quando as duas sentaram, Regina gargalhou.

"Espero que não esteja dando em cima de mim."

"Convencida" Resmungou Ruby, mostrando-lhe a língua numa careta infantil. "Eu queria falar com você a respeito. Graham e eu andamos conversando, e..."

"Graham? Tudo isso é para ele?"

"Espero que não me odeie por isso, Regina. Ele não é uma pessoa ruim, só tomou decisões erradas."

"Ruby."

"Eu sei que ele é seu ex-namorado, e é esquisito. Mas ele me faz bem, e eu..."

"Ruby! Me deixa falar, menina!" Regina gargalhou, descontraída. "Tudo bem você e o Graham saírem juntos. Claro, eu fico preocupada com você. Mas você sabe se cuidar, e ele sabe que se fizer qualquer coisa que te magoe eu vou matar ele, então tudo bem."

"Sério?" Os olhos dela brilhavam de alívio.

"Claro. Eu quero te ver bem, querida. E se for com ele, tudo bem. Graham é um cara muito legal quando quer."

Ruby a abraçou, apertando-a com força contra si mesmo.

"Eu te amo, Regina. Você é a irmã que eu sempre quis."

"Ufa. Se me chamasse de mãe eu ia me sentir muito velha."

"E o Robin?"

Regina deixou o sorriso desaparecer de seus lábios. "Depois falamos sobre isso. Que bolsa você vai usar?"

* * *

Ruby tinha saído há pelo menos uma hora quando a campainha tocou novamente. Regina já estava vestindo jeans e a parte de cima do pijama, uma blusinha de alças flanelada. Ela levantou-se a contragosto do sofá e abriu a porta.

"David?"

"Posso entrar?"

"Pode."

Regina abriu espaço para que ele entrasse e fechou a porta. David entrou, mas ficou perto dela, com as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta. Ela acenou para o sofá, e ele sentou-se. Ao notar ele olhando furtivamente pelo apartamento, ela o reconfortou.

"Estamos sozinhos, se é o que está tentando descobrir. Ruby tinha um encontro."

"Certo." Ele pareceu relaxar os ombros, e recostou-se no sofá, olhando para ela com um rosto abatido e cansado.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?"

"O que tem aqui?"

"Eu comprei uísque e Martini."

"Eu aceito uma dose dupla de uísque."

"Com duas pedras de gelo." Sorriu ela.

Ela entregou o copo para ele, e sentou-se no outro sofá, ficando frente a frente com ele. David bebericou um pouco da bebida, e limpou a garganta para começar a falar.

"Há quanto tempo você está apaixonada por ele?"

Regina mordeu o lábio inferior antes de começar a falar.

"David, por favor." A voz dela estava calma e serena. "Não faça isso."

"Não estou perguntando para te torturar, Regina. Estou perguntando porque amo você. Se você pudesse ficar com ele, e soubesse que eu não iria te odiar nem tentar fazer da sua vida um inferno, você ficaria com o Robin?"

Os olhos dela marejaram, e ela segurou o copo com mais força. Seu coração parecia um canhão do exército, explodindo a cada batida.

"Sim, eu ficaria."

Ele bebeu o resto da bebida em apenas um gole. Voltou a olhar para ela, sério.

"Então você deve ficar com ele."

"David, eu..."

"Olha" Ele olhou para longe, e respirou fundo. "Eu não sou ninguém para te acusar. Para me fazer de vítima. Eu sei que você sabe sobre a Mary Margareth. Sim, eu a levei para casa e transei com ela na nossa cama, porque eu queria que você sentisse o quanto machuca." Regina não demonstrou nenhuma reação a não ser choque. "Mas isso doeu mais em mim do que em você. Eu já tinha a feito gozar no escritório, e havia sido infiel com você. Talvez você já tivesse me traído ou não, mas não importa. Eu te traí também. Sou culpado, tanto quanto você."

Regina limpou uma lágrima que escorreu, e o interrompeu, com a voz trêmula.

"Por que está me contando isso?"

"Porque Regina" Ele apoiou o corpo para frente, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. "Eu não a amo. Eu amo você. Eu senti tesão e fui em frente, e ela estava envolvida o suficiente para aceitar sem questionar. Na verdade, a traição foi recíproca."

"Mas você jogou minhas roupas pela varanda."

"Eu sei e peço desculpas por isso. Você feriu meu orgulho. Eu te traí e você me traiu, tudo bem. Mas você se apaixonou. Foi isso que me deixou furioso. Você ia me deixar para ficar com o cara, enquanto eu pensava em você quando estava com outra. Era uma diversão para mim, e para você, era amor. Foi isso que me enlouqueceu, porque com isso não dá para conviver. Não dá para competir com isso."

"David"

"Mas aí a minha ficha caiu, entende? Eu soube que você estava arrasada, e eu não sei o que aconteceu com você e o Robin. Mas se você o ama, Regina – fique com ele. Eu te amo o suficiente para te deixar livre."

"Eu..."

"Não se desculpe. Mesmo que eu lhe dissesse que te aceito de volta e você voltasse, seu coração ainda seria dele. E eu não quero você assim. Se não posso tê-la por inteira, prefiro ficar sozinho."

"Mas e a Mary? Você não gosta dela?"

"Ela é uma mulher incrível, mas não é você. Me sinto atraído e não elimino a hipótese de algum dia sentir algo mais, mas ainda é muito cedo. Tenho um negócio para gerenciar."

"Sobre o negócio..."

"Eu já descobri o que você fez. E o Wale também. Você precisava ver a cara dele quando descobriu que me deu todo aquele dinheiro de mão beijada. Não tenho palavras para agradecer o que você fez, Regina."

"David, eu não quero que me odeie. Isso para mim é agradecimento suficiente."

"É impossível que eu odeie você, baby. Você é família. Meu pai te considera uma filha. Me desculpe por te tratado daquela maneira. Mas as coisas vão melhorar. Algum dia, eu poderei te chamar de amiga. Não agora, mas um dia."

David se levantou, e se aproximou dela, beijando-a na testa.

"Não quero que você desapareça da minha vida, Regina."

Regina levantou-se e o abraçou. "Eu não vou." 


	38. Cap 37

Ruby não havia dormido em casa.

Em pé, do lado de fora da varanda, Regina observava a cidade amanhecer enquanto bebia uma xícara de café reforçado. Mudanças, muitas mudanças. Toda sua vida parecia ter sido remanejada. Ela não se sentia mal com isso. Depois de tantos anos lutando para limpar sua imagem, limpar sua alma do mal que a mãe havia causado, limpar a cidade da catástrofe do passado – ela conseguira. Ela obteve sucesso em sua missão principal.

Sentia-se orgulhosa. Satisfeita, por que não?

Mas havia agora uma missão menor, porém não menos importante, a ser concluída.

Ela queria Robin. Precisava dele para ser feliz. Precisava que ele soubesse disso. Que ela lutaria por ele como ele lutou por ela, e nem mesmo Marian seria capaz de impedi-la. Ninguém seria. Ela terminou seu café e olhou para o relógio elegante pendurado na parede da sala. Ela tinha uma hora para se arrumar e ir atrás do que queria.

Era tempo suficiente.

* * *

Usando um vestido branco colado ao seu corpo, e delineando cada curva do seu suntuoso corpo. Foi assim que Regina saiu do seu carro. O salto alto e afiado na cor vermelha tilintando contra as pedras da calçada da casa de Robin.

Ela caminhou até a porta discreta de madeira e tocou a campainha. Um vizinho admirava-a por cima da cerca de grama, e ela sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça. Ele sorriu tímido e voltou a molhar a grama, lançando olhares furtivos para babar sobre ela.

Regina respirou fundo, e limpou a garganta. Ia falar com Robin. Se Marian ousasse falar algo, Regina passaria por cima dela como um tanque de guerra e seguir em frente até conseguir o que queria. Acima de tudo, era filha da Cora. E se tinha algo que Cora tinha de sobra era coragem e determinação. Uma Mills jamais desistia. Uma Mills fazia outros desistirem.

"Oi." Uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos atendeu a porta.

"Olá. O Robin está?"

"Aconteceu alguma coisa séria, senhora prefeita?" Regina sorriu ao notar a preocupação nos olhos dela.

"Não, dear. Eu apenas precisava falar com ele. Onde posso encontrá-lo?"

"Ele foi para o aeroporto há meia hora. Se a senhora for rápido, ainda pode ser que o encontre."

"Aeroporto? Ele não disse que ia viajar." Estaria ele indo embora? O pensamento fez com que o estomago dela se contraísse desconfortavelmente.

"Eu não sei muita coisa por aqui, senhora. Não dizem muitas coisas para os empregados."

Regina sorriu e a beijou delicadamente no rosto.

"Obrigada mesmo assim."

Ela olhou no relógio e rezou uma pequena prece enquanto voltava para o carro.

Não ia perdê-lo. Não assim. Se fosse preciso, ia parar aquele avião.

* * *

"Ei! Você não pode parar o carro aí!" Gritou o manobrista.

"Eu sou prefeita e paro onde eu quiser. Manda guinchar!" Gritou ela em resposta, e nem se deu ao trabalho de ver a careta de surpresa que se instalou na face do homem.

Regina passou pelo portão principal. O aeroporto era grande, e aquele parecia ser um horário de pico. Havia gente por toda parte puxando suas malas, carregando bagagens, carrinhos, crianças, cadeiras, e movimentação intensa.

_Péssimo lugar para brincar de esconde-esconde._

Ela atravessou o pátio pelo centro, atraindo olhares luxuriosos da maioria dos homens ali presentes e até de algumas mulheres. Estava vestida para matar. Para ser jogada contra um pilar e ser fodida até seu útero clamar por água. Ela precisava do sistema de busca. Ia jogar o sobrenome e rastrear o voo, chegando ao portão de embarque.

Caminhando até as cabines de compra, Regina avistou uma garotinha. A pequena garota não deveria ter mais do que cinco anos. Tinha a estatura de Roland, o que a fez sorrir. Tinha olhos azuis e o cabelo loiro, feições delicadas e um sorriso doce. Sentada atrás da maquina de refrigerante, a garota chorava silenciosamente. Regina olhou para o relógio dourado em seu pulso. Estava atrasada. Ia perder o voo dele. Mas a garota estava sozinha, provavelmente perdida. Em um horário como aquele, era impossível encontrar alguém. Principalmente se você tiver cinco anos.

Ela suspirou resignada e caminhou até a maquina de refrigerantes.

* * *

"Oi."

Regina sorriu, encostada na mureta. Um par de olhos brilhantes a inspecionaram, assustados.

"Como é seu nome?"

"Aurora."

"Bonito nome, Aurora."

Regina estendeu a mão para ela. Aurora observou a mão dela por alguns segundos, cogitando a ideia. Lentamente, ela estendeu a mãozinha também e segurou a mão da prefeita.

"Você veio sozinha, Aurora?"

Aurora olhou em volta, e Regina viu pelo olhar em sua carinha travessa que ela estava assustada com o mar de pessoas. Ela segurou a mão da criança, e olhou em seus olhos, puxando-a para perto.

"Pode falar comigo. Eu também estou perdida aqui."

"Sério?" Ela sorriu timidamente.

"Sim. Perdi meu namorado e não estou achando. E você, perdeu quem?"

"Minha mamãe. Ela me disse para eu não sair do banheiro, e eu saí."

"Tá vendo?" Regina sorriu. "Por isso não pode desobedecer a mamãe. Coisas ruins acontecem."

Aurora parecia bem mais a vontade com ela. Regina passou a mão pelo rosto dela, acariciando-o num gesto adorável.

"Vamos procurar juntas?"

Aurora balançou a cabeça, sinalizando sua aprovação. Regina abaixou-se e a pegou no colo.

* * *

"Tem certeza que pegou tudo?"

"Robin, eu sei o que meu filho precisa. Parece que não confia em mim como mãe."

Ele respirou fundo, com Roland no colo e a mochila dele sobre o ombro esquerdo.

"Não estou dizendo isso."

"Quer que eu confira a lista novamente?"

"Não, pelo amor do Deus Maior. Aquela lista parece uma nova bíblia."

Marian gargalhou enquanto se debruçava através do alto homem à sua frente e checava no painel a abertura dos portões do seu voo.

* * *

"Como é sua mãe, Aurora?"

"Ela tem cabelo marrom, olho marrom e veste preto."

Regina sorriu com a descrição apropriadíssima. Ia demorar dois dias. Com a pequena garota no colo, ela caminhou até o guichê de informação.

* * *

"Mas eu não posso ceder informações sobre os passageiros. Isso é quebra de sigilo."

"Queridinha", a voz de Regina soou pouco amigável. "Não tenho tempo para isso. Se quiser, mande o processo lá na prefeitura. A cobrança, a polícia, seus advogados. Mande quem quiser me procurar na prefeitura. Mas agora, você vai fazer o que eu estou lhe pedindo, e rápido. Primeiro que se a polícia descobrir que eu reportei essa criança perdida e me colocaram em espera, vários probleminhas judiciais aparecerão. Seu chefe não vai gostar. E segundo, se não fizer o que estou pedindo, vai ser demitida. Eu ligo para o Samuel agora mesmo se necessário."

"Não!" Ela rebateu. "Eu encontro para a senhora."

Regina sentiu os bracinhos de Aurora em volta do seu pescoço e a abraçou também, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

"Vamos achar sua mãe, pequena. Você vai para casa."

A atendente anotou rapidamente em um cartão o portão de embarque e a cabine.

"Aqui está."

Regina pegou o papel.

"Obrigada!"

* * *

A fila para o embarque estava enorme, mas segundo as anotações, era aquele o portão. Regina olhou em volta, e perto do final da fila, havia uma mulher acompanhada por dois policiais. Estava vestida de preto, os cabelos marrons e pelo seu rosto, era claro que tinha chorado muito.

Provavelmente, era ela.

Regina estava se aproximando quando ouviu a pequena reconhecendo-a.

"Mamãe?"

"Aurora!"

Regina estava certa. A mulher saiu do meio dos oficiais e correu ao seu encalço, pegando-a no colo, beijando-a, enquanto lágrimas felizes escorriam pelo seu rosto. "Onde você se meteu, menina? Eu fiquei com tanto medo! Nunca ia me perdoar se algo acontecesse! Eu te amo tanto, praga! Tanto!"

Com a garota presa em um abraço apertado, a morena em questão andou até Regina, abraçando-a com força. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, dispensando os policiais.

"Obrigada por ter me devolvido minha filha. Eu estava sem esperanças já."

"Ela é uma criança adorável."

"Eu" A morena estava emocionada. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas. "Eu nem sei como agradecer."

"Não deixe ela escapar de novo. Ela é linda demais para ficar perdida por aí."

"Ela estava do meu lado no banheiro, e de repente, desapareceu. Nunca deixei a Aurora sem supervisão. Nem quando a tirei da guarda das tias retardadas dela, ela estava sempre por perto de Diaval. Infelizmente ele não pode vir hoje, mas isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Não é, Aurora?"

Aurora roçou o nariz contra o nariz dela, sorrindo. "Não, mami."

Regina sorriu. Ela estava se afastando quando a mulher a segurou pelo pulso. Uma eletricidade as conectou, e Regina a encarou com atenção. Não era um toque simples. Tinha significado. A mulher ficou de frente para ela, observando-a em silêncio.

"Eu tenho a impressão que nós voltaremos a nos encontrar, senhorita..."

"Regina Mills."

"Senhorita Mills. Um dia, talvez não em breve. Mas nós nos veremos. E eu vou compensar o que fez pela minha família."

"Cuide dessa princesa. É a melhor coisa que pode fazer por mim."

"E eu farei."

Regina estava prestes a ser afastar novamente quando ela sorriu e colocando a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro, sussurrou.

"Ah propósito. Sou a Mally. Apelido para Malévola."

"Prazer, Mally."

Regina olhou pela última vez, e então, sorrindo notou quem estava na fila, um pouco mais distante.

Robin.

Seu sorriso intensificou-se, assim como o brilho em seus olhos. Ele não ia viajar mais. Ia voltar com ela. Iria tornar-se seu, apenas seu.

Regina deu dois passos na direção dele antes de estancar violentamente.

Ele não estava sozinho. Robin estava sorrindo quando Roland pulou em seu colo. Robin estava sorrindo quando Marian o abraçou, e ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

Como ela não havia pensado nisso?

Ele estava indo embora.

Com ela.

Regina olhou em volta, visivelmente constrangida e pôs-se a caminhar rapidamente contra a saída mais próxima.

* * *

**Flashback on**

_"Posso entrar?" Perguntou Marian através de uma fresta da sala do hospital. _

_"Pode."_

_Ele ajeitou-se em seu leito, e ela sentou-se na beira do lençol._

_"Como você está?"_

_"Você precisa ver o outro cara." _

_Ela sorriu, e ele sorriu em resposta. Um silêncio se fez entre eles. Aquela situação era... Pra dizer o mínimo, estranha. _

_"Robin, precisamos falar sobre o que aconteceu."_

_"Sim." Ele a encarou, concordando lentamente com um movimento da cabeça. "Precisamos resolver isto."_

_Marian olhou pelo vidro das paredes, fixando o olhar no vaivém de enfermeiras e médicos. Respirou fundo e voltou a encará-lo._

_"O que é?"_

_"O que é o quê?" Perguntou ele, esforçando-se para ser o mais polido possível._

_"Que Regina tem e que eu não fui capaz de ter."_

_"Mar... Não é assim que você tem que encarar isso."_

_"E como eu devo encarar isso, Robbie?" Ele sentiu a oscilação emocional na voz dela. Não ia ser fácil. Para nenhum dos dois._

_"Não se trata do que você fez ou não fez. Nunca foi uma competição. Você é perfeita. Mas eu me apaixonei por ela. Não há nada que você possa ter feito diferente. Eu a conheci e me apaixonei, e essas coisas acontecem."_

_"Quando você ia me contar?"_

_"Nós já estávamos separados, milady. Eu comprei outra casa, eu me mudei. Você só está ferida por conta da Regina."_

_"E você pode me culpar por isso? Olhe para ela, Robin! Ela tem tudo!"_

_"Você não sabe disso."_

_"Você sabe?"_

_"Também não sei muito." Ele chacoalhou os ombros, indiferente. "Mas o que eu sei é que temos um filho, e eu quero ter uma relação maravilhosa com ele, e pra isso, preciso me dar bem com a mãe dele."_

_"Por que, Robin, por quê? Porque foi se apaixonar por ela?"_

_"Marian, não existe resposta satisfatória pra uma pergunta dessas. Você não vai gostar independente do que eu diga. O coração tem razões que a própria razão desconhece. Eu me apaixonei. Fim."_

_Ela começou a chorar, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos._

_"Ei, vem cá." Chamou ele, com a voz embargada. _

_Marian relutantemente sentou-se perto dele, e ele a puxou com força, forçando-a a deitar-se sobre o seu tórax. Robin a abraçou com carinho._

_"Nós estaremos sempre juntos, Marian. Temos um filho para criar. Aquela casa é sua. Nós ainda vamos nos ver praticamente todos os dias. Mas você é uma mulher maravilhosa, sexy, inteligente. Sei que vai encontrar um homem decente. Um homem que a ame como eu amei um dia. Ou mais, quem sabe."_

_"Eu a odeio."_

_"Eu sei" Suspirou ele, sorrindo e beijou o topo da cabeça dela. "Mas isso vai passar. Aos poucos, vai ver que era assim que as coisas tinham que acontecer. Você continua sendo uma parte importante da minha vida, Mar. Você e o Roland. Eu amo vocês. Mas eu também amo a Regina e eu preciso ficar com ela."_

_"Você sabe que eu posso exigir a pensão, não sabe?"_

_"Você tem direito de exigir tudo o que quiser, Marian. Sei que não fui exatamente justo, correto com você. Deveria ter dito a verdade antes. Deveria ter feito muitas coisas de um jeito diferente, mas infelizmente, eu não fiz. E agora, estou tentando fazer com que as coisas funcionem. Vai ser mais trabalhoso, mas nada é impossível."_

_Marian chorou um pouco mais contra a camisola vagabunda de hospital que ele usava. Eles permaneceram ali abraçados até ambos caírem no sono._

**Flashback off**


	39. Cap 38

Regina entrou no apartamento, e se deparou com Ruby sentada no colo de Graham. Felizmente, estavam vestidos e Graham a encarou, enquanto Ruby sorriu e saiu do colo dele.

"Desculpe."

"Relaxem, eu vou para o quarto."

"Não!" Ruby segurou-a delicadamente, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dedos dela. "Quero te dar uma notícia."

"Pelo amor de Deus, não me diga que está grávida Ruby Lucas."

Ruby gargalhou.

"Nossa, Regina! Que exagero! Não, não estou grávida." Graham levantou-se e abraçou Ruby por trás, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. "Nós vamos morar juntos."

"Aqui?"

"Quê? Aqui?" Graham suspirou. "Esse apartamento mal comporta nós três. Eu vou comprar uma casa, grande e espaçosa."

Regina sorriu e pegou um copo que estava sobre a mesa, preenchendo-o com o suco que estava na jarra. Ruby aproximou-se dela.

"Tudo bem? Foi informação demais?"

"Não, sua boba!" Regina sorriu, abraçando-a. "Eu fico feliz por você, Ruby. É bom vê-la tão feliz e saber que tem alguém cuidando de você." Regina se curvou para o lado e o encarou, apontando-lhe o dedo indicador. "E você. Cuide bem dessa garota ou eu sou capaz de matar você com o meu picador de gelo. Está claro?"

"Mais claro que água."

"Quando você se muda, dear?"

"Eu vou leva-la comigo hoje." Respondeu Graham.

"Quer dizer que tenho o apartamento todo para mim?"

"Para você e para o Robin." Brincou Ruby.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto da prefeita.

"Não conte com isso." Resmungou ela. "Me deem licença."

Ruby e Graham trocaram um olhar de cumplicidade.

"Eu falo com ela." Ruby deu um beijo leve nos lábios dele, e a seguiu para dentro do quarto.

* * *

"Regina?"

Ruby a encontrou de pé, fuçando na arara repleta de roupas penduradas.

"Regina, fale comigo."

"O que você quer saber, Lucas?" A dor na voz dela era palpável, mas as lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos eram mais.

"O que houve com vocês? Pensei que agora que David e você estão se divorciando..."

"Eu também pensei." Respondeu Regina, permanecendo de costas para ela. "Achei que Robin era mais honesto do que isso. Depois de tudo que passamos. Que ia se despedir como um homem. Que ia me dar alguma satisfação antes de voltar para aquele pano de prato velho que ele chama de esposa."

"Ele voltou com a Marian? Mas isso não faz sentido nenhum."

"Não é pra fazer sentido, dear. A vida é assim mesmo. Cheia de merdas."

Regina vestiu uma saia preta e uma camisa social branca. Calçou seus saltos, jogou o cabelo para o lado e andou até o espelho. Ela reforçou o batom vermelho, e virou-se para Ruby.

"Regina, você não pode fingir que é inatingível. Você é humana, caramba."

O telefone dela tocou e Ruby se debruçou sobre a cama, pegando-o.

"É o Robin." Sussurrou ela.

Regina pegou o celular da mão dela e jogou-o na bolsa, deixando-o tocar.

"Não vai atender?"

"Eu já sei o que ele quer me contar. Não tenho tempo para isso."

"Regina."

"Eu sou Regina Mills, dear. Não tenho tempo para besteiras. Tenho uma cidade para comandar."

Ela deu um beijo na bochecha da ruiva e saiu.

* * *

Emma olhou para o relógio.

Porque diabos Henry ainda não tinha descido para o almoço?

Ela o chamou mais uma vez, e não obtendo resposta, subiu as escadas até seu quarto. Abrindo a porta, notou-o enrolado nas cobertas, o volume inconfundível por baixo de seu edredom estampado pelo Mickey. Ele estava dormindo? Esse menino ia levar uns tapas!

Quando puxou o edredom, tudo que Emma encontrou foi uma porção de travesseiros empilhados. E um bilhete, colocado por cima daquele livro irritante sobre Contos de Fadas que Regina havia dado para ele.

_"Mãe. _

_A senhora vai estar ocupada demais e só vai ler esse bilhete muito tempo depois de eu ter saído. Como sempre. _

_Estou indo para a casa da Regina. Vou morar com ela. Acho que ela me entende melhor do que você. E ela tem mais tempo para mim. Não me leve a mal, você é minha mãe e é legal, mas eu me sinto mais amado e especial quando estou com ela._

_Obs: Eu levei o tablet e o walkman comigo. _

_Henry Swan."_

Era só que faltava, pensou ela.

* * *

Robin estava com o celular na orelha enquanto subia as escadas para o apartamento de Ruby. Regina não o atendia. O que estava acontecendo com ela? O que diabos ele havia feito para ela?

Ele estava ofegante quando chegou ao andar de Ruby.

Pôs o celular no bolso e bateu violentamente contra a porta.

"Regina! Abra essa porra agora!"

Ele ouviu o barulho das chaves do lado de dentro, e encostou-se no batente, tentando se recuperar das escadas.

"Robin?"

Graham estava parado à sua frente, vestindo apenas uma cueca samba-canção azul, bem folgada. O cabelo bagunçado e uma gravata amarrada em um dos pulsos.

"A Regina está?" A voz dele saiu contida, ríspida como concreto seco. A raiva era quase tocável, assim como o ciúme.

"Não. Saiu para trabalhar." Respondeu Graham com um sorriso.

Robin o olhou de cima a baixo e virou-se, sem sequer falar nada. Colocou o celular de volta à orelha, e discou o número dela.

"De nada! E bom dia para você também!" Gritou Graham.

Robin levantou o dedo médio e o mostrou para ele, segundos antes de entrar no elevador.

"Quem era?" Ruby surgiu atrás dele enrolada em um lençol.

"Robin."

"Robin? Porra! Precisamos ligar pra Regina! Ele não foi embora! Ele..."

Graham a agarrou, fechando a porta atrás deles com o pé e prensando-a contra a parede.

"Ele está indo atrás dela agora." Respondeu ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Ruby assistiu a mudança nas feições dele. _Fuck_. Ele tinha aprontado alguma.

"Graham, o que você fez?"

"Eu fiz o que precisava ter feito. Acredite, Regina vai me agradecer por isso um dia."

* * *

Regina estava sentada na sua cadeira, tentando resolver as licitações de compra pública quando seu celular tocou pela milésima vez. Ela apenas olhou para a tela, e vendo que era Robin, continuou ignorando. Já era talvez a milésima chamada naquele dia. Mas ela se recusava. Não ia ser dispensada pelo celular. Ah não! Regina Mills, prefeita, rainha, levando toco do namorado em uma ligação de 40 segundos? Jamais.

Ela alongou o pescoço, e o telefone tocou novamente, mas ela nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Sabia que era ele.

"Por que você não atende essa porra de telefone?"

Seu corpo todo se congelou de uma maneira que ela jamais tinha presenciado. Ele levantou os olhos e o viu ali, e aquilo parecia uma alucinação poderosa. Ele estava usando a mesma roupa com a qual ela o havia visto no aeroporto. Robin estava sério, e pelo semblante, podia-se sentir a raiva que queimava por dentro daquele colete de couro cru.

"Responda."

A voz dele a arrepiava. Regina ainda estava paralisada pela presença dele. Robin aproximou-se dela, pegando o celular dela de cima da mesa, enquanto ela apenas o seguia com o olhar incrédulo. Ele estava ali. Ele não tinha ido viajar? Provavelmente viera se despedir dela.

"Porque" A voz dele sibilou aveludada de ódio, balançando o aparelho na frente dela. "você está ignorando minhas ligações? Porque não atende essa porra, me diz?"

Regina respirou fundo, a garganta ainda seca. Era difícil respirar, principalmente quando a proximidade com ele fazia com que a garganta rangesse como se estivesse cheia de areia. Ele levantou-se e andou até ele. _Porque você é um covarde que enfiou o pau na sua ex-mulher. Porque ia embora sem me dizer sequer tchau._ Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

Ele sorriu incrédulo.

"Não morda essa porra de lábio perto de mim."

"Então saia."

"Eu não vou sair."

"Devolva meu telefone."

"Pra quê? Você não atende essa merda mesmo. Ou é porque quer mandar alguma mensagem para o Graham? Ele vai preparar a cama para vocês?"

Graham? Do que ele estava falando?

"Meu telefone, Locksley."

Ele sentiu o gelo por trás daquele uso incomum de seu sobrenome. Não. Ele não ia permitir.

Chacoalhando o aparelho no ar, ele sorriu amargamente para ela. "É essa merda que você quer?"

"É."

Robin jogou-o contra a parede, violentamente. O barulho resultante do impacto foi alto o suficiente para ambos saberem que era um caso perdido. Estava definitivamente moído, destruído, aos pedaços. Regina observou-o com desprezo, olhando para o que restava do seu aparelho no chão.

"Muito a sua cara, Locksley. Típico de um homem que veio do meio do mato."

"Cale a boca."

"Cale a boca você seu fazendeiro de merda nenhuma."

Robin segurou-a pelo maxilar com apenas uma mão, puxando-a para perto.

"Pare de me provocar. Eu já conheço os seus truques. Você é uma mentirosa, Regina. Uma manipuladora."

Aquilo era demais.

"Manipuladora? Mentirosa? Quem é você para falar de mim seu ladrãozinho de meia tigela?!"

Regina estendeu a mão e mirou-a contra o rosto de Robin. Porém, ele estava preparado para o ataque e com um movimento rápido e certeiro, conseguiu segurar a mão dela, imobilizando-a e puxando contra si com força. Ele usou tanta força que Regina chocou-se contra ele, perdendo o ar. Ele a mantinha presa contra ele segurando-a pelos dois pulsos agora, e eles estavam tão próximos que ela conseguia sentir o perfume dele invadindo-a. Poucos centímetros os separavam e pela maneira que o olhar dele caiu sobre os lábios dela, ela soube que ela precisava se distanciar ou eles iam acabar transando ali mesmo.

"Me solta, Robin."

"Ah, agora eu sou Robin?"

"Escuta aqui"

"Escuta aqui você. Nós vamos conversar. E vai ser agora."


	40. Cap 39

"Se eu disser que não, vai adiantar o quê? Não dá pra argumentar com gente caipira."

Robin sorriu, achando graça naquela ofensa.

"Você tem muita criatividade, Regina."

"E você tem pouca dignidade. Estamos quites."

Regina forçou os pulsos e tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele era muito mais forte.

"Não vou te soltar."

"Covarde."

"Dissimulada."

"Com que propósito você veio até aqui? Tudo isso é para se despedir de mim?"

"Parece que eu estou me despedindo?"

"Você parece muitas coisas das quais não é, Robin."

A distância quase nula entre eles dificultava que ambos tivessem o foco correto para aquela discussão. O corpo dela pressionado contra o seu, a respiração quente, a troca de olhares. Tudo tornava aquela situação ainda mais difícil. Robin a soltou, e ela encostou-se à e na mesa. Ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se na frente dela.

"O que quer dizer com isso, Regina?"

"O que está fazendo?" Questionou ela, observando-o calmamente sentado na sua frente.

"Te dando o espaço para falar. Vamos, destile seu veneno. Jogue na minha cara todos os meus erros."

Ela ficou encarando-o incrédula.

"Só vamos sair daqui quando resolvermos isso, Regina."

Pela maneira que ele cerrou os pulsos, ela sentiu a irritação dele. Podia ver pelo semblante fechado que ele estava se segurando. Ela respirou fundo.

"O David me colocou na rua depois do acidente. Eu estou morando no apartamento da Ruby."

"Disso eu sei."

"Vai me deixar falar ou não?"

Ele consentiu com um movimento.

"Dias atrás, ele foi até o apartamento." Ela notou quando o maxilar dele rangeu de ciúmes. "Pediu desculpas, assumiu a relação dele com a professora. E me disse que eu estava livre para você. Foi muito difícil. Ele é meu marido. Meu amigo. A pessoa com quem passei anos."

Robin recostou-se na cadeira. Era óbvio que aquela conversa o deixava desconfortável.

"E aí, eu boba, fui até sua casa. E quem me atendeu? Marian. Numa camisola transparente. Dizendo que vocês estavam se entendendo. Tudo bem. Fui para casa e resolvi que deveria pensar melhor. Voltei. E onde eu encontrei você, Robin? No aeroporto. Carregando malas com sua esposa feliz e seu filho. O que queria que eu fizesse? Uma selfie em família? Você pretendia me dizer que tinha voltado com ela? Ou ia simplesmente sumir? Achei que você me amasse mesmo. Achei. Mas eu sou ingênua. Nem pareço filha da minha mãe. Ela não cairia numa imbecilidade dessas. Mas eu tenho muito a aprender. Você vem aqui com essa sua brutalidade ridícula e eu ainda me dou ao trabalho de escutar essa ladainha. Mas já deu, Robin. A gente não funciona. Chega de drama. Vamos encarar os fatos. Se é por falta de até logo, adeus. Boa viagem. Some."

Estava de volta a prefeita. De braços cruzados, encostada em sua mesa, com a superioridade a tiracolo. Robin a olhava enfurecido, com as duas mãos unidas sobre os lábios. Ele se levantou e andou até ela, ficando de frente para ela. Uma pequena distância os separava.

"Você é mesmo filha da sua mãe, Regina."

Ela sentiu o desprezo escorrendo da fala dele.

"Como é?"

"Você agiu igualzinho a ela. Não passou pela sua cabeça pensar alguma coisa boa a meu respeito, não é? Você não sabe ver coisas boas nas pessoas. Seu coração deve estar cheio de escuridão."

"Você" Gritou ela, mas Robin deu mais um passo e sussurrou contra a boca dela, tão perto que quase a tocou.

"Eu estou falando, Regina. Espere a sua vez."

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela, mas ela se afastou, curvando-se para o outro lado. Fugindo do seu toque.

"Eu nunca mais voltei naquela casa. Você sabe onde eu estou morando? Na nossa casa. Aquela casa que comprei para nós dois. Tudo bem, Marian mentiu. Provocou você. E você acreditou. Acreditou que eu estava transando com ela. Não acreditou quando eu disse que te amava, que queria ficar só com você. Preferiu acreditar no pior. Podia ter perguntado se eu estava indo viajar. Se eu ia embora. Eu fui apenas levar minha ex-esposa e meu filho para pegar o voo deles. Mas você se importou? Não. Você não se importa. Você não se esforça em pensar o melhor de mim. Você pensou o pior de mim quando soube da Ruby também. Preferiu acreditar que eu era uma canalha safado antes de saber da verdade. Você sempre pensa o pior de mim. Você não tem confiança, não tem fé, não tem nada. Desconfia de tudo e de todos, espera pelo pior, compra vingança do que nem sabe. Não esperou dois segundos para ir buscar meus erros lá no passado e estampar em um jornal."

"Robin." A garganta dela estava quase fechada de tanta culpa.

"Cala a boca, agora você vai ouvir." A voz dele soou ríspida e os olhos dele se fixaram nos olhos dela, furiosos. "Eu não sou teu cachorrinho, Regina. Eu não sou e nem vou ser o David. Você não vai me fazer de gato e sapato. Se quiser ver o pior de mim, terei que ver o pior de você. E acho que vou ver coisas demais, não concorda? Você me culpou por tanta coisa, mas não demorou dois segundos para deixar o Graham entrar nas suas calças. Quer respeito vindo de mim? Se dê ao respeito. Aja de acordo com as suas palavras, pelo menos uma vez na vida. Mostre quem você é, Regina. Pare de se esconder atrás dessa merda desse passado."

Regina olhou para ele com os olhos marejados, desmontada sobre a mesa. Ela não tinha forças para rebater aquilo. Ele tinha acertado todos os seus pontos fracos, martelando toda e qualquer rachadura em seu caráter. E aquilo doeu. Mais do que ela ousaria dizer. Ele estava respirando pesadamente na sua frente, o punho fechado com raiva queimando pelas suas veias visíveis no contorno do seu antebraço.

"Eu amo você, Regina. Mas se é assim que vai ser então concordamos que não funciona. Que acaba aqui."

Regina limpou a garganta, e forçou-se a falar, mas sua voz saiu fraca e sem convicção.

"Eu não tenho nada com o Graham. Ele e a Ruby estão namorando."

"Isso não muda nada, Regina."

"Eu não abri minhas pernas pra ele, é isso que muda. Você tem dificuldades de assumir essa porra de ciúmes, Robin. Estava se contorcendo na cadeira só de saber que eu e o David conversamos civilizadamente. Quer que eu confie em você? Confie em mim."

"Temos problemas de comunicação."

"Não temos mais problemas, Robin. Realmente, chegamos ao fim. Eu não aguento mais. Não quero viver assim. Esperando o próximo drama, a próxima mentira, o próximo desentendimento. A próxima vez que um de nós vai cair nas armações de um terceiro. Não é saudável. Eu amo você, mas é melhor cada um ir para o seu lado."

"Então você está desistindo."

O olhar dela cruzou com o dele, e ela baixou os olhos, encarando algum ponto no chão.

Então, o telefone tocou.

Robin olhou para ela, que virou-se rapidamente para atender. O telefone era a melhor fuga daquele momento e ela não ia perder aquela oportunidade. Mas Robin não permitiu. Com um movimento rápido, ele colocou a mão sobre a mão dela, ambas contra o telefone que tocava enquanto cobria a boca dela com a outra, seu corpo prensando o dela contra a mesa.

O telefone tocava, insistente, mas Regina fechou os olhos quando sentiu a voz dele contra a sua orelha, num sussurro cuja boca a tocava de leve.

"Você não vai atender essa porra."

Ela falou alguma coisa, mas a mão de Robin sobre a sua boca fez com que soasse apenas um som desconexo. Ele apertou a mão contra a boca dela e jogou o telefone no chão. Ela fechou os olhos e mordeu a mão dele com força. Robin a virou com força, pegando-a pelo quadril e jogando-a sobre a mesa.

"Vagabunda." Rosnou ele.

"Me fode."

Ele pegou a camisa branca e abriu-a com um puxão violento, botões caindo por todos os lados. Regina puxou a saia para cima e ele meteu-se entre suas coxas, as duas mãos caindo para a nuca dela e puxando-a para um beijo sedento. Regina passou as mãos pelos seus ombros, derrubando o colete de couro cru do qual ele se desvencilhou com facilidade. A boca dele caiu sobre o pescoço dela, mordendo-a com força, fazendo-a choramingar. As mãos dele se fecharam como conchas contra os seios dela, apertando-os, massageando-os.

"Você me deixa louco."

Robin sentiu as unhas dela por baixo da sua camisa, arranhando-o com força. Ele desceu o bojo do sutiã sem cerimônias e abocanhou o mamilo enrijecido.

"Puta merda, Robin!" Exclamou ela, cravando as unhas nele, puxando-o para perto.

"Regina?" A voz feminina gritou-a do outro lado da porta, fazendo com que eles parassem imediatamente o que estavam fazendo. Robin ainda a segurou pela nuca, mantendo-a na posição. Silenciosamente, ele agradeceu a Deus por ter trancado a porta.

"Emma?"

"Regina, abre a porta! O Henry sumiu! Ele está aí com você?"

Regina respirou fundo, tentando colocar-se nas roupas novamente. Robin ajudou-a a arrumar o cabelo, e ela percebeu que alguns botões da sua camisa social branca haviam se perdido quando Robin resolvera rasgar suas roupas. O corpo dela estava em chamas. Ela olhou de soslaio para ele e notou que ele também estava excitado demais. Visivelmente demais.

"Só um minuto!"

Robin a encarou, profundamente. Ele deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se na cadeira dela, mantendo parte do seu corpo escondido atrás da mesa. Ia ter que servir. Regina fechou a camisa como pode, e abriu a porta.

Emma entrou ofegante.

"Que demora! O que tanto fazia aqui trancada nessa... Oi Robin." Ela sorriu timidamente para ele, sentado à mesa da prefeita. Ela olhou para Regina, notando a falta de alguns botões, mas resolveu não tocar no assunto. "Atrapalhei alguma coisa?"

"Estávamos conversando."

A voz fria e a firmeza de Regina colocaram um ponto final no assunto.

"Henry fugiu para a sua casa."

"Como?"

Emma estendeu o bilhete para ela. Regina o leu com um sorriso no rosto, mas logo o revestiu com sua máscara de seriedade novamente.

"Acontece que eu não moro mais na minha casa." Emma a olhou, confusa e Regina levantou a mão espalmada, cortando as perguntas. "Longa história."

"Isso quer dizer que ele pode estar em qualquer lugar?"

"Eu sei onde ele está. E vou busca-lo."

"Eu vou com você."

"É melhor eu ir sozinha. De acordo com esse bilhete, não parece que ele está a fim de falar com você."

"Eu sou a mãe dele."

"Se acha que minha ajuda não presta, Swan, por que não vai sozinha? Ah é! Você não sabe onde ele está."

Emma bufou, contrariada.

"Tudo bem."

"Eu o levo até sua casa depois. Mas prefiro resolver isso sozinha."

Emma encarou-a enfurecida e depois Robin.

"Vou esperar. Se acontecer alguma coisa..."

"Você vai fazer o que, xerife?" Interrompeu Regina. "Já aconteceu alguma coisa. Eu estou tentando consertá-la por você. Não me venha com liçãozinha de moral."

Emma saiu pisando duro, irritada. Regina pegou seu casaco e antes que pudesse vesti-lo, sentiu Robin vindo em sua direção, empurrando-a contra a parede. Sua costa encontrou o concreto com violência, um impacto que fez um gemido de ar seco escapar junto com uma onomatopeia de dor.

"Nossa conversa ainda não acabou, Regina."

Ela ficou observando enquanto ele saia de seu escritório, o andar másculo e pesado, a força viril carregada em cada um de seus movimentos. Ele bateu a porta atrás de si, fazendo um barulho estrondoso e ela sentiu seu estomago contorcendo-se em antecipação.


	41. Cap 40

Regina caminhou até o castelo de madeira feito na beira do mar que banhava a costa. Lembrou-se de um comentário de Henry sobre o local ser privilegiadamente solitário e com uma bela vista do mar. Sobre ser seu local de reflexão. Ao aproximar-se, o viu sentado na parte de cima e sorriu. Aproximou-se lentamente, e sentou-se ao lado dele, que permaneceu em silêncio.

"Sua mãe está assustada, Henry."

Ele continuou olhando em frente, sem encará-la.

"Parece que Storybrooke não fez muito bem a vocês, não é?"

"Eu achava que quando chegássemos aqui as coisas mudariam. Que ela teria mais tempo para mim. Que seriamos uma família de verdade."

"Você tem uma família de verdade, Henry."

"Não, não tenho. Você está aqui e ela não. Isso já prova que você é muito mais família para mim do que ela."

"Henry, ela é sua mãe. Você precisa parar com essas bobagens."

Ela o encarou, com um semblante sério e ele sorriu para ela.

"Não seja tão hostil. Eu sei que gosta de mim. Dá pra notar. Está com medo de eu me afastar da Emma por sua causa. Mas eu juro, não é culpa sua." Regina encarou-o com um sorriso meigo no rosto. "Minha mãe é ausente demais o tempo todo. Eu sei que ela pensa que aulas adicionais e cursos extracurriculares me darão melhores chances no futuro. Mas pra mim, é só a maneira que ela achou de me manter o tempo todo ocupado, para que eu não note o quanto ela fica longe."

Regina olhou para frente, mordendo o lábio inferior e sentindo o peito arder. Ela sabia o que era sentir-se assim. Cora havia feito o mesmo. Sua mãe a dispensara, enviando-a para aquele maldito colégio interno. Sobrepujando suas vontades quando a obrigava a estudar aquelas aulas horrorosas de política e economia, quando tudo que Regina queria era estar com seu pai.

"Como você pode ter certeza disso, Henry? Emma ama você. Ela estava preocupadíssima quando foi te procurar no meu escritório. Eu a impedi de vir, mas ela queria ter vindo. Eu sabia que você não conversaria comigo se ela estivesse aqui. Mas ela ama você. Eu sei disso."

"Não foi isso que sua mãe fez com você?"

Ele a olhou, e ela sentiu-se vulnerável.

"Henry." Ela respirou fundo, aproximando-se dele. "Minha mãe era uma pessoa bem diferente da sua. Minha mãe fez coisas horríveis, coisas que eu duvido que a Emma faria."

"Regina"

"Eu sei que você, no fundo, gostaria que eu fosse a sua mãe. Mas eu não sou. Eu adoraria ter um filho tão adorável como você, e vejo você com tanto carinho como se eu fosse mesmo sua mãe, mas você precisa encarar o fato de que você possui uma vida, e possui uma família. E não é comigo. É com a Emma."

Regina levantou-se e desceu do castelo, com Henry a seu encalço.

"Regina, me leve com você. Sei lá, por uma semana, pode ser? Eu juro, você nem vai notar minha presença. Vou ficar no meu canto. Não vou atrapalhar."

Ela respirou fundo, mas não se virou para olhá-lo.

"Sua mãe está esperando por nós, Henry."

"Você não sabe o que é viver com ela! É uma merda! Eu não aguento mais!"

Regina virou-se para ele, a voz embargada pela mágoa que aquela conversa despertou dentro dela, remexendo um passado que ela insistira em enterrar.

"Você quer saber o que é uma merda, Henry? É ser obrigada a viver uma vida que você nunca quis. É ser trancada em um ridículo colégio interno cheio de regras absurdas depois de ter visto seu pai sendo assassinado pela sua mãe e uma cidade toda cair em miséria e sofrimento por causa do mau governo de alguém da sua própria família. É ver as pessoas censurando você pelo mal causado pela sua mãe. É perder tudo o que se tem e ter que começar do zero sozinha. Isso sim é uma merda. Sua mãe está se esforçando. Ela pode não ser a melhor mãe do mundo. Mas com certeza, não é a pior. Minha mãe matou meu cavalo favorito a machadadas para que eu parasse de cavalgar e voltasse a estudar. Era esse o tipo de carinho que ela costumava me dar."

Henry estava com a boca semiaberta e os olhos fixados nela, incapaz de dizer alguma coisa.

"Eu sei que é difícil, Henry e sei que às vezes parece que ela não te ama, mas ao menos ela se importa. Ela se importa o suficiente para deixa-lo livre, para que você seja feliz do jeito que quiser."

Seus olhos estavam marejados quando ela parou de falar, e Henry veio a seu encontro, colocando os braços em volta dela e abraçando-a com força.

"Me desculpe, Regina. Eu não quis machucar você."

Regina sorriu, enquanto lágrimas lavavam seu rosto. Ela abraçou-o forte, e assim que ele afrouxou os braços ao redor dela, ela deslizou o polegar pelo rosto dele e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

"Você não me machucou querido. Você é um menino lindo e doce, e eu com certeza quero ser sua segunda mãe. Mas você precisa se entender com a primeira."

"Tudo bem." Sussurrou ela, abraçando-a novamente.

* * *

Emma estava esperando-os sentada no primeiro degrau da escada, na entrada da sua casa. Henry passou por ela, completamente indiferente e entrou. Emma observou-o até que ele desapareceu escada acima e então voltou a olhar para Regina.

"Obrigada."

"Sem problemas."

"Parece que ele simpatizou com você."

"Eu diria que é recíproco. Ele é um menino de ouro."

"Eu espero que não tenha ficado nenhum mal entendido entre nós."

Regina arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, notando a arrogância diluída nas palavras de Emma.

"Como?"

"O que aconteceu não é um convite para que você permaneça na vida dele, Regina."

"E o que há de tão ruim em eu estar na vida dele?"

"Acontece que durante os últimos catorze anos, eu estive limpando cada fralda, eu estive cuidando de cada resfriado, fazendo cada mamadeira e aguentando cada crise adolescente. Você pode ter simpatizado com ele e saído com ele para passear uma ou duas vezes, mas ele é meu filho. Você não tem direito nenhum sobre ele, e nem vai ter. Eu sugiro que entre no seu carro, e volte para sua vida de glamour e casos amorosos e o deixe em paz."

"Emma, escute bem o que vou te dizer, porque não irei repetir duas vezes." Sibilou Regina, furiosa. "Minha vida não é da sua jurisdição, mas a sua vida pode ser jurisdicionada por mim. Se por acaso, eu receber mais alguma queixa do Henry, a respeito da sua ausência, ou negligência como mãe, eu vou caçar você. Não o seu cargo. Você. Eu vou até os confins da terra, e vou ler cada pequeno trecho de cada pequeno artigo em todos os livros e constituições legais e vou achar meios até então desconhecidos para fazê-la pagar caro, caso este garoto sofra. Portanto, cuide bem dele, ame-o muito como a mãe que você prega ser. Caso contrário, eu vou destruir você. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça."

Regina a deixou para trás. Emma chegou até a porta da sua casa, mas virou-se e a indagou, com a voz alta.

"Por que você se importa tanto?"

Regina paralisou-se e deu meia volta. Com um sorriso maligno no rosto, ela encarou a loira.

"Porque eu o amo. E isso quer dizer que vou fazer de tudo para que ele seja feliz."

* * *

David estava em pé, vestido com um jeans branco e camisa polo vermelha. Sua aparência física era um fato formidável, mas ele nunca se acostumara. Nem quando sentia aqueles olhares lascivos das mulheres sobre o seu corpo. Distraído, ele enfiou os olhos no visor do celular e sequer percebeu quando Regina aproximou-se dele.

"Viciado." Brincou ela.

Ele levantou os olhos e admirou-a, sempre elegantemente vestida. O vestido tubo na cor azul bebê caíra como uma luva no corpo dela, deixando-a ainda mais sofisticada.

"Vamos?" Perguntou ele.

Ela balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Ela entrou na frente, os saltos tilintando em sintonia contra o chão laminado, a mão dele sobre a base da sua coluna – apenas dando-lhe suporte. Regina aproximou-se da atendente.

"Olá. Poderia avisar ao Juiz Terrison que Regina Mills está aqui?"

"Claro, senhora. Aguarde um minuto."

Dois minutos exatamente. Foi esse o tempo que eles esperaram, em silêncio, até que um rapaz jovem e de cabelos ridiculamente arrepiados se apresentasse e os levasse para uma sala reservada. Havia uma mesa comprida, revestida com castanheira-brasileira e cadeiras do mesmo material no centro do local, e um painel onde provavelmente eram feitas videoconferências. Janelas enormes criavam um aspecto de iluminação formidável e Regina lamentou pelo fato de que o sol incessante ia corroer aquela madeira refinada em pouco tempo.

"Aguardem mais um minuto, o senhor Terrison está a caminho."

Regina suspirou, e David sorriu.

"É apenas um minuto, Regina."

"É muita burocracia."

"Eles estão sendo rápidos. Você é a prefeita, obviamente eles não te farão esperar."

Ela mostrou a língua para ele, mas colocou-a rapidamente para dentro quando Terrison entrou na sala. Vestido com uma toga preta, ele estava devidamente caracterizado. Com uma pasta em mãos, ele fechou a porta rapidamente, tirando duas cópias e colocando-as sobre a mesa.

"Vocês tem algum assunto a ser resolvido antes? Porque a informação que eu recebi é que era uma decisão de comum acordo e os advogados já tinham resolvido todos os trâmites legais."

"Só estamos aqui para assinar, precisávamos que fosse à presença de um juiz." Respondeu Regina, e sentiu no exato momento em que David entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos dela. Ela sorriu.

"Tudo bem."

Terrison assinou ambas as vias. Ele ergueu os olhos e estranhou ver o casal à sua frente de mãos dadas. David delicadamente soltou-a, debruçando sobre a mesa e assinando a papelada à sua frente.

Regina respirou fundo ao debruçar-se sobre a mesa. Ela leu toda a declaração, em silêncio, e admirou a assinatura de David, sempre tão bem feita. Quase uma obra-prima. Ela assinou nos únicos espaços em branco que faltavam. Os seus. Suspirou pesadamente, mais uma vez. Era incomodo, para dizer o mínimo.

Assim que ela afastou e observou-o colocando os papéis de volta na pasta, Terrison sorriu polidamente e os cumprimentou com um aperto de mão profissional.

"Vocês estão divorciados legalmente. Os detalhes financeiros e de outros parâmetros devem ser tratados diretamente com os advogados. Mais alguma coisa em que eu possa ajudar?"

"Por favor, não esqueça o sigilo. Não quero ver meu divórcio no jornal de amanhã, Terry."

"Fique tranquila, prefeita. Cuidaremos de tudo."

David levou-a até seu carro, no estacionamento.

"Tudo isso é um pouco esquisito, Dav."

"Nós vamos nos acostumar."

Ela olhou para ele com carinho.

"Quer dizer que amanhã você vai tomar café com o meu pai?"

"Ele te disse?"

"Quer dizer que ele chega à cidade e a primeira coisa que faz é ir tomar café com você?" Riu David.

"Ele me adora. Supere isso."

"Aquele velho é pilantra."

"Vou contar isso para ele." Ironizou ela, encostando-se ao carro. "Ele vai ficar quanto tempo?"

"Acho que uns três dias. Meu pai não gosta muito daqui."

"Desde sempre." Resmungou ela, olhando em volta. "Quais os planos?"

"Beber, pescar, e ouvi-lo resmungar sobre o meu novo negocio."

"Acho que irei rouba-lo para uma caminhada até a floresta."

"Meu pai fazia parte do acordo? Preciso reler aqueles documentos do divórcio."

Regina socou o braço dele, e ele sorriu, fingindo estar ferido.

"Lei Maria da Penha para você, senhorita Mills."

Ela sorriu, e antes que pudesse responder, o celular dele tocou.

"Nolan."

Regina o encarou, distraída pelos seus próprios pensamentos.

"Eu estarei aí em alguns minutos. Segure os carregamentos. Eu quero checar pessoalmente."

Ele sorriu para ela.

"Trabalho."

"Melhor você correr."

Ele adiantou-se e a segurou contra ele, os dedos na nuca dela, abraçando-a com carinho e cuidado. Ele beijou-a no rosto.

"Se cuida. Eu vou ficar de olho."

Regina segurou-o pela blusa e puxou-o para si, beijando-o de leve, apenas deixando que seus lábios se encostassem. Assim que se separaram, ela sussurrou contra a boca dele.

"Eu jamais vou deixar de amar você, David Nolan."

"E nem eu de amar você, Regina. Até que a morte nos separe, lembra?"

E com um sorriso no rosto, ele se afastou, caminhando na direção do seu carro.


	42. Cap 41

Os dedos dela estavam esbranquiçados tamanha a força que ela usava para segurar-se à cabeceira da cama. Seus joelhos afundaram-se contra o lençol branco, a cabeça pendia para a frente, quase apoiada em seus braços. A mão dele estava imperativa em seu cabelo, os dedos enrolados aos seus fios negros, puxando-o, dominando-a. Robin desceu a mão pela linha da coluna dela, dando-lhe um tapa na nádega esquerda enquanto ele a penetrava novamente.

"Safada."

Regina gemeu alguma coisa, e começou a rebolar contra o pau que a penetrava profundamente. Ela estava completamente banhada em suor, e vez por ora sentia a língua deslizando pela sua lombar, alimentando-se do seu suor. Robin passou uma das mãos por baixo da perna dela, erguendo-a, criando um ângulo ainda mais côncavo onde o pau dele atingia um ponto hipersensível dentro dela, fazendo com ela gemesse chorosa e mordesse com força o lábio inferior.

"Robin, você..."

"Eu?"

"Robin..."

A consistência das estocadas dele estavam tirando a sanidade dela. Regina respirou fundo, tomando ar e sentiu quando ele soltou seu cabelo, colocando as duas mãos sobre o seu quadril, segurando-a naquela posição e aumentando a intensidade das suas investidas. Ela estava prestes a explodir, podia sentir em cada músculo do seu corpo.

"Puta merda." Sussurrou ela, rebolando; Robin debruçou-se sobre o corpo dela, ainda ajoelhado sobre a cama e chupou seu pescoço enquanto suas mãos massageavam os seios perfeitos.

"Eu sei, é gostoso demais."

Ela enfiou as unhas no antebraço dele, ofegante. "Robin, porra"

Regina ouviu um barulho irritante, e abriu os olhos.

Ela socou o despertador que berrava ao lado da sua cama.

Puta que pariu.

Aquilo havia sido um sonho? Ela engoliu em seco e deitou-se novamente, com os olhos fixos no teto. A discussão com Robin, o divórcio, trabalho... Tudo isso estava deixando-a em uma crise de nervos pavorosa. E frustração. Frustração insaciável. Ela queria tanto que Robin arrancasse suas roupas e a fodesse até fazê-la perder os sentidos, só que eles não conseguiam ficar no mesmo ambiente por mais de cinco minutos sem discutir.

Ela levantou os olhos e encarou o maldito despertador, calculando quantos minutos podia dormir até estar atrasada para o café da manhã com Joseph. Ela considerou a hipótese de ter mais algum sonho insanamente erótico e resolveu levantar-se.

* * *

Regina entrou na Granny's e avistou-os em uma das mesas localizadas no fundo da lanchonete. David estava sorrindo, vestido com a jaqueta de xerife e jeans escuros. Era incrível a semelhança entre eles. Joseph era evidentemente mais velho, mas o cabelo claro e liso, os olhos azuis, o sorriso encantador... Era mesmo questão de genes. Ela aproximou-se deles e David levantou-se, sorrindo.

"Bom dia, queridos."

"Olha quem está parecendo uma cidadã normal!"

"Tudo isso porque decidi usar jeans e um moletom? Vou me trocar antes de ir para a prefeitura, não se iluda."

"Você está linda, Regina." Elogiou ele, estendendo-lhe a mão e girando-a. "Não acha, pai?"

"Ela esta sempre linda."

"Parem com isso" Resmungou ela e debruçou-se sobre Joseph para beijá-lo delicadamente na bochecha. "Como foi a viagem, Joseph?"

"Um tédio."

"Como sempre." Argumentou David e ela percebeu que ele continuava em pé ao lado da mesa.

"Não vai tomar café conosco?"

"Não... Eu estou atrasado para o trabalho."

"Você é o xerife, não pode chegar atrasado?"

"Não se eu quiser dar o exemplo."

Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

"Pai, você me encontra na delegacia na hora do almoço?"

"Eu me viro, moleque."

David afastou-se, pegando seu café no balcão e se dirigindo à saída. Regina o acompanhou com os olhos, até que ele desapareceu. Quando voltou a encarar Joseph, notou que ele a observava curioso.

"O que foi?" Provocou ela, sorrindo.

"Vocês dois."

Ela fitou-o por alguns segundos. "É."

"Não me entenda mal, filha. É que eu estou orgulhoso. Há muito carinho e respeito na maneira como você olha para ele."

"Eu adoro o David, Joseph. Vocês são a única família que eu tenho."

"Ah, minha menina." Brincou ele, segurando a mão dela por cima da mesa. "Você nunca vai deixar de ser da família. Ninguém fez tão bem a essa família como você."

"Acha que ele vai se acostumar?"

"Acho. É claro que ele ainda sente algo bem forte por você, e nós conversamos a respeito. Mas ele respeita sua decisão. A vida continua, Regina."

"Descobrimos quem sabotou seu andaime, por sinal."

"Aquela porcaria?" Gargalhou ele, e ela adorou aquele som. "Joguei fora. David estava certo, só não conte isso para ele. Era um monte de ferro velho prestes a matar alguém."

Nesse instante, Robin passou pela porta, roubando a atenção dela. Joseph ergueu o olhar, observando a maneira como o homem a encarou e como ela o encarava de volta. Ele fitou Joseph e então desceu os olhos para a mesa, onde os dedos dela estavam entrelaçados aos seus.

Regina manteve o olhar fixo nele enquanto ele pegava seu café e a encarava intimamente mais uma vez antes de se virar e sair.

"Uau."

A voz de Joseph a despertou do transe.

"O que eu estava falando mesmo?"

"Isso." Joseph apontou com a cabeça para a direção de onde Robin havia saído. "É ele, não? O homem pelo qual você se apaixonou?"

"Sim."

"A intensidade de sentimentos entre vocês é assustadora. Agora consigo entender."

"Joseph."

"Regina, minha menina. Eu adoro você e por mim, teria você como nora para sempre. Mas uma coisa eu preciso dizer. Você nunca olhou para David da maneira que olhou para ele."

A garçonete os interrompeu, trazendo consigo o café da manhã saboroso que David pedira para eles.

* * *

O celular da Regina tocou assim que ela deixou Joseph na delegacia. Por um instante, ela sentiu que seu coração palpitou. Mas ao olhar para o visor, e encontrar o nome da sua amiga em vez de Robin, ela relaxou consideravelmente.

"Oi Ruby."

"Meu amor! Eu e o Graham vamos dar uma festinha de inauguração no nosso apartamento. Você vem?"

Regina sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior. O relacionamento deles se desenvolvera tão rapidamente, de um modo tão descomplicado. Ela sentia uma pontada de inveja. Seria ótimo se ela e Robin fossem desse jeito. Mas não eram. Eles eram como gasolina e fogo. Explosões lindas, chamas ardentes e queimaduras dolorosas.

"Regina, alô?"

"Oi! Me perdi aqui! Claro que eu vou. Me manda o endereço e a hora que começa, e eu estarei lá."

"Regina, eu..." Ela percebeu a hesitação do outro lado da linha no ato. "Não sei se..."

"Tudo bem se o Robin também vai, Ruby. Fica tranquila. É a sua festa, e eu faço questão de ir."

"Ufa! Que bom! Não seria a mesma coisa sem você, Regina."

"Até a noite, dear."

"Até."

Regina olhou no relógio e atravessou a rua no sentido oposto, caminhando em direção às lojas de vestuário feminino. Alguma coisa teria que servir.

* * *

Quando Robin chegou à festa, avistou-a imediatamente. Levemente apoiada no balcão da cozinha, Regina estava torturante. Um vestido vermelho, justo, com uma fenda sobre a sua coxa que deixava pouco para a imaginação. O vestido tinha um decote dianteiro fabuloso, e era possível seguir a coluna dela até a altura do cóccix. Puta merda. As sandálias brancas de tiras finas tornavam a visão ainda mais arrebatadora.

Ela gargalhou e suas unhas pintadas de preto contornaram a taça de cristal enquanto Will Scarlet falava animadamente com ela. Robin engoliu em seco e procurou por Ruby. Ela estava entretida na sala, em dúvida sobre qual cd colocar no aparelho de som.

"Escolha qualquer um, logo ninguém vai prestar atenção." Brincou ele e ela virou-se sorrindo, e o abraçou.

"Que bom que você veio, Robin!"

"Você achou que eu fosse dar esse furo? Sou um homem de palavra."

"Não, ah, você me entende né? Com vocês três, eu estou sempre pisando em ovos."

"Vocês três?"

"É, você, Regina e David."

"David está aqui?"

Ruby suspirou e segurou-o pelo antebraço. Ela notou a mudança no semblante dele, o brilho familiar que ela sempre via sobre a fachada de Regina.

"Esta, mas espero que você possa lidar com isso."

"Eu posso, Ruby. Não se preocupe comigo. Eu vou estar por aqui."

* * *

Regina observou Robin passando para a varanda.

"Will, você me dá licença? Preciso falar com uma pessoa."

"Claro."

Regina desviou de duas ou três pessoas, mas antes que conseguisse chegar até a porta balcão Joseph a girou pela cintura, a mão acariciando-a carinhosamente e fazendo-a rir.

"Vem, vamos dançar."

Ela deu uma última olhada, mas Robin não estava em lugar nenhum. Ela não diria não para Joseph. Uma dança nunca fez mal algum.

* * *

Robin estava encostado ao parapeito da varanda, bebericando um copo de gim. Ele nem notou quando David se aproximou, só o notou quando David encostou-se de costas ao parapeito, ao lado dele.

"Já faz muito tempo, Robin."

"David."

"Não se preocupe, não vim brigar. Quero conversar com você."

"E nós temos algo para conversar?"

"Claro que temos. Algo importantíssimo."

"O quê?"

"Regina."

David o encarou, e Robin devolveu o olhar.

"David, eu sinto muito por ter te apunhalado assim. Por ter ficado com a sua mulher pelas suas costas. Eu realmente sinto. Não queria ter machucado você ou Marian. Mas assim que eu coloquei os olhos nela, eu..."

"Sentiu que nada mais importava, a não ser tê-la para você." Completou David, virando-se e encarando a noite iluminada.

Robin balançou a cabeça. "Exatamente."

"Eu já estive aí, eu sei como é."

"Como assim?"

"Eu estava com Abigail quando conheci a Regina. Nós não fizemos nada até que eu estivesse separado, mas quando eu coloquei os olhos nela, já estava tudo acabado. Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa."

"Ela tentou fazer a coisa certa, sabe? Ela me afastou vez após vez, me evitando, cortando minhas investidas. Mas eu fui persistente. Eu a queria. Era errado, mas eu queria. Não importava como."

"A Regina é uma pessoa boa. Correta. Acredito que se ela se deixou envolver, é porque os sentimentos dela por você são intensos e fortes demais. Porque não é do feitio dela aceitar esse tipo de coisa."

"Eu... Eu nunca traí a Marian antes de vir para cá. Havia muitas e muitas oportunidades. A própria Zelena vivia o tempo todo se insinuando para mim, me colocando contra a parede. Mas eu tinha minha esposa, tinha meu filho e isso bastava. Eu era feliz. Você acha que eu não me preocupo com a imagem que meu filho ficará de mim depois de tudo que eu fiz? De eu deixar a mãe dele e ficar com outra, mesmo sendo alguém que ele gosta?"

"Mas você a ama?"

"Claro que amo." Ele respirou fundo. "Eu a adoro."

Eles ouviram uma gargalhada dela na sala, envolta pelos braços de Joseph enquanto dançavam alegremente.

"Ela parece mais feliz depois que tudo se resolveu."

"Tudo o quê?"

"Nosso divórcio."

"Vocês já se divorciaram?"

"Robin, às vezes, você é um tanto babaca. Ela quer ficar com você, cara! Nós já estamos divorciados. Ela agilizou o processo."

Ele bebeu o ultimo gole da bebida e encarou David.

"Sei que é estranho pedir conselhos pro ex-marido da mulher que amamos, mas como você fazia? Quer dizer, Regina e eu brigamos muito. A gente discute o tempo todo. É ciúmes, é gritaria, e sexo. Quer dizer, eu sei que você não quer saber disso." David levantou a mão e sussurrou um 'continue' acompanhado de um sorriso. "Regina parece não confiar em mim, e isso me irrita demais. Eu perco a cabeça. Sou um homem de temperamento sereno, mas ela extrai de mim o mais animalesco que possuo."

"É da Regina que você está falando, Robin. Não tenha medo de falar de sexo para mim. Mas a Regina é como um espelho. Se você desconfia dela, se você a intimida, se a encurrala – é isso que ela devolve. Se provoca ciúmes nela, ela provocará em você. E se ela achar que você quer machuca-la, ela te machucará primeiro. Regina tem um senso de preservação aguçado, e isso quer dizer que às vezes ela afasta as pessoas antes que se dê conta. Se provocada, ela tem o poder de destruição de um furacão. Ou seja, qualquer que seja a maneira que deseja que ela aja, aja assim primeiro."

"Eu tomei decisões erradas. Muitas. Estava motivado por luxúria, estava movido por raiva, entupido de motivações mesquinhas e essa merda de eleição elevou tudo a um nível assustador. Machuquei minha família e amigos."

"Você sempre pode consertar as coisas."

"Sim, mas preciso me consertar primeiro. Se é que me entende. Talvez seja por isso que eu e ela não estamos dando certo."

"Mas você não vai deixa-la, não é?" David aproximou-se dele. "Eu não guardo mágoa de você, Locksley. Mas se a fizer sofrer, serei obrigado a socar sua cara."

"Eu não irei machuca-la, Nolan. Mas existem coisas pendentes a serem resolvidas."

"Tudo bem."

"Obrigada, Nolan. Você é mesmo um cara legal. Um bom homem."

"Você também é, Locksley. Exceto pela parte de ter ficado com a minha mulher."

Ele sorriu e David ergueu seu copo. Robin encostou seu copo no dele, os copos fazendo o típico tilintar de um brinde.

"Um brinde aos amores roubados."

Regina estava saindo do banheiro quando notou Robin despedindo-se de Ruby. Ele a beijou no rosto, e atravessou a multidão de pessoas. Ela apenas ergueu a mão na direção de Joseph, pedindo para ele esperar um minuto.

Ele já tinha saído do apartamento, quando ela cruzou a porta.

"Robin!" Chamou ela, fechando a porta atrás de si e deixando-os sozinhos no corredor.

"Oi Regina."

Ela caminhou até ele, hesitante.

"Robin, eu..." Ela não sabia como começar. Ele estava próximo, mas parecia distante. "Nós temos que conversar."

"Temos."

Ela tentou tocá-lo, mas Robin segurou os pulsos dela no ar com delicadeza. Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas.

"Robin, não faz isso."

"Regina, eu não posso mais ficar correndo atrás de você. Eu tenho coisas para resolver."

"Robin." A voz dela era cortante.

"Eu sei. Mas você desistiu da gente. Você se desfez de nós. Eu preciso ter certeza de que vale a pena continuar lutando."

"Eu estava errada."

"E agora é a minha hora de pedir um tempo. Eu preciso dar um jeito nas coisas. Eu já provei para você o quanto eu te quero. Agora é a sua vez."

Com isso, ele lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça e afastou-se, sem se despedir.


	43. Cap 42

Robin estava sentado à beira da varanda, observando sua propriedade recém-adquirida. Era linda, espaçosa, charmosa. Seu telefone tocou e ele levantou-se, caminhando até ele com nada mais do que a calça de malha leve na cor branca. Robin fitou o visor do celular. _Regina._ Ele encheu um copo com o suco de laranja e voltou-se para a varanda, ignorando a chamada.

Na rua, crianças chutavam uma bola de um lado para o outro, rindo. Ele sorriu, lembrando-se de Roland.

Seu celular voltou a tocar. _Ela ia ficar insistindo_? Ele voltou até a mesa, pronto para desligar o aparelho. Não queria falar com ela, e não ia falar. Ponto final. Entretanto, havia outro nome no visor.

"Ei, Mare."

"Estava com medo de te acordar! Não entendo nada desses fusos horários."

"Eu já estava acordado. Como está?"

"Adorando cada segundo. A França é um conto de fadas moderno."

"E o Roland?"

"Eu o levei à Disneyland ontem. Ele ficou tão feliz! Você tinha que ver! Acho que deve ter ido a todos os brinquedos pelo menos duas vezes."

Robin sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior por alguns segundos.

"Você tirou alguma foto?"

"Eu até gravei vídeos. Eu tinha que compartilhar com você. Ele está tão feliz!"

"Envie para mim depois. Eu quero tudo."

"Ele tem perguntado de você, Robbie."

"Eu..." Ele sentiu que estava errado. Com tudo que havia se passado nos últimos meses, tinha sido um pai um tanto relapso. Distante. O tipo de pai que ele abominaria ser. "Eu quero me explicar pessoalmente."

"Você não precisa. Eu já comecei a falar para ele sobre você e Regina. O bom é que ele gosta muito dela, facilita bastante."

"Sobre isso..." A voz dele parecia relutante.

"Robin, o que está acontecendo? Um minuto, espere aí." Ele manteve o aparelho no ouvido e ouviu-a pedindo sorvete para o filho, que gritou alegremente. Isso fez o coração dele batucar como um pandeiro. A voz dela voltou firme. "Robin, se você me disser que deixou a Regina ou que ela deixou você, eu vou até aí e dou uma surra em cada um."

"Nós não terminamos oficialmente."

"Pare de viadagem, Robin. Ou vocês terminaram, ou não."

"Não."

"Ótimo. Mas algo aconteceu. O que houve?"

"Ah, Mare." Expirou ele, cansado. Ela provavelmente era a única pessoa com quem ele podia conversar abertamente. "Olhe tudo o que eu já fiz para ficar com ela. Eu deixei você, deixei meu filho em suas mãos, comprei outra casa, esperei ela decidir se ficava comigo ou com o marido, aguentei todo dia a desconfiança, o ciúmes, as acusações, trapaças, humilhações públicas, e para quê? Para ela e David tomarem café da manhã juntos com o pai dele, como uma família linda?"

"Rob."

"O que é que ela quer de mim, afinal? Eu me apaixonei por ela. Eu abri mão de tudo. Eu..."

Ela sorriu do outro lado.

"Robin, parece que você não sabe mais o que fazer."

"E eu não sei."

"Então não faça nada."

"Como?"

"Robin, se você fez tudo o que pode para mostrar a ela que a ama, sua missão acabou. O amor é uma via de mão dupla, não de sentido único. Ela precisa descobrir sozinha o que quer, como quer, e se quer ficar com você. Só ela pode decidir isso, Robin. Não você. Se fez já fez o que podia, pare de se martirizar."

Ele engoliu em seco enquanto ouvia.

"Robbie, quando eu conheci você a primeira coisa que chamou minha atenção não foi sua aparência. Você é um pedaço do mau caminho, tenha certeza. Mas foi o seu coração. Você foi capaz de mudar, dar a volta por cima dos erros dos seus passados e se transformou em um homem bom, um homem de caráter, um homem honrado. Sei que não foi fácil para você, mas você venceu seus próprios obstáculos. Isso conta mais do que qualquer outra coisa." Ela falou alguma coisa para Roland, e voltou a falar com ele. "Não pense que eu não via a maneira como Zelena olhava para você todo santo dia. Mas eu tenho certeza de que enquanto estávamos na faculdade, você nunca tocou um dedo nela. Porque você tem valores, Robin, mesmo que tenha se esquecido disso."

"Não acho mais que sou essa pessoa, Mare. Eu roubei a mulher de outro homem."

"Robin, você foi bem mais sincero com respeito ao que aconteceu do que a Regina. Você terminou comigo. Não queria que as coisas fossem longe demais enquanto eu estava do seu lado. Isso me ensinou muito. Você poderia ter ido e frente e feito o que quisesse pelas minhas costas. Mas não, me libertou da vergonha que isso poderia gerar."

"E o que isso muda entre Regina e eu?"

"Ela ainda está casada?"

"Não, divorciou-se."

"Robin." Ele sabia que ela estava sorrindo do outro lado da linha, com os olhos virados para o teto em deboche. "Posso fazer uma pergunta bem sincera?"

"Claro."

"Vocês conversam? Ou na maior parte do tempo só estão se comendo pelos cantos?"

Ele deu graças a Deus que ela estava a milhas de distância, assim não podia ver seu rosto queimando.

"O que isso tem a ver?"

"Bom, você já respondeu minha pergunta. Portanto, faça uma coisa diferente dessa vez. Mantenha o pau dentro da calça. Converse com ela. É isso que falta entre vocês. Comunicação. Vocês têm que conversar, e entender o que está acontecendo. Se não conseguirem nem isso, sinto dizer, mas não há futuro."

"Você está certa, Marian. Como sempre."

"Eu tenho fé em vocês dois. Não me decepcionem."

"Tem fé em nós? Eu sei o que você fez com a Regina, insinuando que estávamos juntos quando ela foi me procurar."

"E não funcionou? Vocês são mais previsíveis do que essas ridículas comédias românticas."

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

"Quer dizer que aquilo foi proposital?"

"Claro que foi, Robin. Eu sou uma boa perdedora. Eu jamais teria você de volta. Você só tinha olhos para ela. Se ela fosse brigar com você, vocês iam acabar se entendendo."

"Se você estivesse aqui, ia ganhar um beijo."

"Claro. Robbie, preciso dar um jeito no seu filho agora. Ele esparramou sorvete por todo lado. Falamos depois."

Ele despediu-se dela, e voltou a tomar seu café da manhã.

* * *

Regina estava chegando à prefeitura quando o viu passando pela rua. Quanto tempo aquela situação ia durar? Ele sequer olhou para ela. De cabeça baixa e com os fones de ouvido, Robin parecia incrivelmente distante. Ela caminhou rapidamente até ele, colocando-se na frente dele e impedindo que ele andasse.

"Robin."

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, e tirou os fones do ouvido, o semblante ainda sério e irredutível.

"O que foi, Regina?"

"Robin, será que a gente pode conversar? Eu não aguento mais essa situação."

"Regina, agora não dá."

"O que você está fazendo que não pode me ouvir e falar comigo?"

"Regina" Ele respirou fundo e olhou em volta. "Agora não dá. Eu tenho meus próprios assuntos pra resolver."

"Tudo isso é algum tipo de represália por tudo o que aconteceu?"

"Se a sua consciência está pesando, não é culpa minha. Eu só disse que agora não é um momento bom para conversarmos."

Ela olhou para ele, os olhos marejados. Ele colocou um dos fones no ouvido.

"Posso ir agora? Estou atrasado."

"Pode."

Robin colocou o outro fone, e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos frontais da calça. Caminhando pela avenida, ele desapareceu, sem sequer despedir-se dela. Regina engoliu em seco, observando-o e subiu os degraus de acesso á porta da prefeitura, pensativa.

* * *

"David?"

David tirou os olhos do documento que lia. Sentado em sua mesa de mogno escuro, e vestindo uma camisa social azul ele estava delicadamente elegante e extravagantemente bonito. Uma junção de vantagens. Ele sorriu timidamente para Mary Margareth, que tinha apenas metade do corpo debruçado para dentro da sala.

"Sim, Mary? Algum problema com os inventários?"

"Não, eu queria conversar com você um minuto."

"Claro." Ele estendeu a palma da mão para que ela entrasse na sala. Levantando-se, ele caminhou até ela e fechou a porta atrás deles.

David virou-se para dentro da sala e estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando sentiu os lábios macios e delicados contra os seus. Um beijo suave, superficial. Mary afastou-se poucos segundos depois, a testa ainda encostada na dele, respirando timidamente.

"Mary..." Sussurrou ele, segurando-a delicadamente pelos antebraços e servindo de apoio para que ela continuasse perto dele.

"Eu sei." Ela olhou-o profundamente, de uma maneira intensa e intimidadora. De um jeito que fez com que os pelos da nuca dele se eriçarem em resposta. "Eu sei que você ainda a ama. Que acabou de se divorciar. Que não está pronto para outro relacionamento. Talvez você nem goste de mim tanto assim. Eu tentei aceitar tudo isso, mas a vontade de estar com você, David... Ela é maior do que eu posso resistir."

"Mas..."

Ela encostou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dele, silenciando-o.

"Não precisa dizer nada, David. Eu gosto de você. Eu quero você. E eu vou esperar o tempo que for."

David deu um beijo delicado no dedo dela, e ela deixou que a mão escorregasse pelo rosto dele, numa carícia lenta.

"Eu não posso dar tudo o que você merece Mary. Não agora."

"Apesar de eu acreditar em amor à primeira vista, por você eu aceito prestações David."

Ele sorriu, e a beijou, enfiando as mãos nos cabelos dela, e a língua na sua boca.

* * *

"Boa tarde, estranha."

Regina sorriu quando avistou Ruby entrando em seu escritório com dois copos enormes de café. A ruiva estendeu um copo para ela, sentando-se à sua frente com o outro copo.

"Você está deslumbrante querida! Graham está de parabéns."

"Eu vesti qualquer coisa."

"Qualquer coisa por acaso se parece muito com a coleção atual da Carolina Herrera. E esse sapato é um Manolo Blahnik."

"Talvez eu tenha vestido algo decente, tudo bem." Brincou Ruby, os cabelos presos em um elegante rabo de cavalo, e um sorriso brilhante nos lábios. Regina adorava vê-la assim. Ela estava bebericando seu café quando notou que Ruby estava encarando-a fixamente.

"O que foi?"

"Regina, o que há com você? Está horrorosa."

"Uau, obrigada pelo elogio."

"É sério. Seu cabelo está duro, e parece que faz dois dias que você está com essa roupa. Está tudo bem?"

Regina colocou o copo sobre a mesa, e apoiou as duas mãos na cabeça, os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa.

"Robin."

"Vocês brigaram de novo? Não foi por causa da minha festa, não é?"

"Não, não, querida. Ele levou a situação toda numa boa."

"Então qual o problema agora?"

"Ele..." Ela umedeceu os lábios e olhou a amiga nos olhos. "Ele quer que eu me vire, Ruby. Às vezes acho que ele quer que eu pague por tudo que fiz a ele. Ele quer me punir. E isso está me consumindo."

Ruby a encarou, em silêncio. Ela encostou o copo na boca e tomou alguns goles, olhando para os próprios pés. Regina observou seu movimento.

"O que? Você está do lado dele?"

"Regina..." Ruby a olhou nos olhos novamente, desta vez um tanto receosa. "Não estou do lado dele. Eu sempre vou ficar do seu lado, você é uma das pessoas que eu mais amo. Mas ele não está errado."

"Você está me dizendo que ele está certo em me punir pelo que aconteceu?"

"Não foi isso que eu disse. Eu disse que ele tem direito de querer que você se vire sozinha. Ele teve que se virar sozinho quando se apaixonou por você. Ele teve que se virar sozinho todas as inúmeras vezes que você chegava com acusações e gritos, acertando-o como se fossem pedradas. Você nunca deu um voto de confiança para ele, a única abertura que ele conseguiu foi o sexo. Foi tudo o que você permitiu. O que achou que ia acontecer? O cara te ama. Ele não vai se contentar com meia dúzia de trepadas e frequentes crises de ciúmes, brigas e gritos."

Regina não respondeu, ficou apenas de cabeça baixa, encarando as próprias unhas.

"Se você o ama, vai atrás do cara! Abre mão desse seu orgulho idiota, e seja feliz."

"Eu não sei o que fazer, Ruby."

"Você sempre sabe o que fazer, Regina. As vezes você não quer fazer. Mas sabe o que precisa ser feito. O que você tem que fazer é se perguntar: quero ser feliz ou quero estar certa? É bem simples, Regina. Eu te adoro, mas está na hora de você agir como a mulher segura e decidida que aparenta ser. Como a rainha que é."

"Você está certa."

"Espere. O que você disse? Eu estou certa? Qual o gosto dessas palavras na sua boca?"

"Amargo." Respondeu ela, sorrindo.

"Que horas você vai terminar? Queria companhia para fazer compras."

"Vai comprar o quê?"

"Utensílios domésticos."

Regina gargalhou.

"Qual a graça?" Resmungou Ruby, fingindo estar ofendida.

"Minha pequena garota está se tornando uma dona de casa. Que orgulho."

"Fica parecendo que eu sou a Bree Van de Kamp e que vou cozinhar bolo o dia todo."

"Você é uma dona de casa vestindo Carolina Herrera. Está acima do comodismo, dear."

"Você vai comigo ou não?"

"Impaciente! Eu vou só me deixe terminar esse relatório."

Ruby sorriu, e começou a digitar uma mensagem para Graham, avisando que chegaria mais tarde.

* * *

A noite chegara rápido e com ela, uma chuva torrencial. Uma ventania clamava aos quatro ventos a sua força, e de dentro da sua casa, Robin observava a força da tempestade. Ele travou todas as janelas, e sentou-se no sofá, com uma garrafa de cerveja em uma das mãos.

Na televisão, algum programa de auditório distribuía dinheiro. Os olhos dele estavam na tela, mas sua mente divagava. Ao redor dela. Ao redor da maneira indiferente que a tinha tratado na frente da prefeitura. Mas se ele queria chegar a algum lugar, se queria que ela o valorizasse, ele teria que fazer isso primeiro. Mesmo que a vontade inicial fosse abraça-la. Dizer que a adorava. Não se tratava disso agora. Não era uma simples equação a ser resolvida.

A chuva caía impiedosa lá fora e ele pensou nela, sozinha naquele apartamento.

_Pare de pensar nela. _

Ele alcançou o controle da televisão e resolveu trocar de canal. Nada interessante o suficiente. Sem contar que seu estômago estava vibrando de fome. Ele resolveu que era hora de comer alguma coisa.

No entanto, a caminho da cozinha, a campainha tocou. Seus ombros tencionaram. Não podia ser boa coisa. Quem se atreveria a sair em uma tempestade como essa? Ele colocou uma camiseta e andou até a porta. Só havia uma pessoa permitida a entrar sem ser anunciada pelo porteiro do condomínio. Será?

Assim que abriu a porta, suas dúvidas se confirmaram. Totalmente encharcada, da cabeça aos pés. Foi assim que ele a encontrou. Regina estava completamente molhada, os cabelos escorregando por seu rosto e ombros. Os olhos dele se arregalaram, estava congelante lá fora.

"Regina?"


	44. Cap 43

_"Regina?"_

"Eu posso entrar?" A voz dela estava titubeante, incerta da resposta dele. Mas ele podia perceber, olhando para os lábios arroxeados dela, que ela estava com frio.

"O que estava pensando? Está chovendo muito! Você quer se matar?"

Ele a segurou pelos braços e a trouxe para dentro, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"O que você tem na cabeça, Regina? Você veio até aqui andando? Nessa chuva?"

Ele começou a tirar a jaqueta dela, jogando-a no chão.

"Você vai ficar com hipotermia, Regina. Por que fez isso?"

"Porque eu precisava falar com você. E precisava ser hoje."

"Pelo amor de Deus, Regina! Você me deixa louco!"

Ele apoiou-a na sua costa, e começou a tirar-lhe as botas de cano alto. Ela apenas assentiu, em silêncio.

"Fique aqui, vou buscar toalhas."

Ele deu alguns passos, mas voltou-se para ela. Ela conseguia ver a irritação irradiando dele para a sala toda.

"Tive uma ideia melhor. Você toma um banho, coloca uma roupa seca e então a gente conversa."

"Eu não trouxe roupas."

"Você escolhe alguma coisa do meu guarda-roupa." Ele colocou a costa da mão sobre a testa dela. "Pelo amor de Deus, Regina. Você está quase azul."

Ele a pegou pela mão e a guiou para dentro do seu quarto. Levou-a até o banheiro, e depois foi até o quarto, pegando algumas toalhas e trazendo até ela.

"Aqui estão as toalhas" Disse ele, colocando-as sobre a pia. "Você pode vestir o que quiser. Eu vou cozinhar alguma coisa para nós jantarmos."

"Robin." A voz dela saiu fraca e ele pressentiu que ela ia começar a chorar a qualquer momento. Ele segurou a mão dela, e então deixou que uma mão deslizasse pelo canto do rosto dela até atingir sua nuca. Ele estava incrivelmente próximo á ela quando seu polegar roçou pelo rosto dela e eles trocaram um olhar demorado, em silêncio. Robin debruçou-se e beijou a bochecha dela demoradamente.

"Tome seu banho primeiro. Você foi muito inconsequente em vir até aqui nessas circunstâncias. Não quero que pegue uma pneumonia ou algo tão sério quanto. Temos muito a conversar, não tenha pressa."

E no segundo seguinte, ele já estava saindo pela porta do quarto.

* * *

Robin estava colocando a macarronada sobre a mesa, e terminando de arrumar os talheres sobre a pequena mesa quando a viu descendo pela escada central vestindo uma das suas camisas sociais. Estava linda, e incrivelmente sexy, porém aquele olhar ferido e a ausência de sorriso o lembraram do motivo de ela estar ali. Nada para ser comemorado.

"Fiz macarrão, não sei se você vai querer."

"Eu estou faminta, pode ser macarrão."

Ele puxou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

"Vinho, suco ou água?"

Ela levantou o olhar para ele, e ele sorriu.

"Vinho, então." Concluiu ele, preenchendo a taça com o líquido viscoso.

Robin sentou-se de frente para ela. Ela comia delicadamente, em silêncio. Mas ele sabia que a cabeça dela estava maquinando um milhão de coisas. Cozinhando pensamentos. Regina nunca parava de lapidar argumentos, deixando-os brilhantes e lustrosos para serem utilizados quando conveniente.

"Está bom?"

Ele começou a comer, sem tirar os olhos dela.

"Sim."

E ele sorriu, pois ela sequer levantara os olhos para responder. Mesmo irritado com ela, ele tinha de admitir – Regina era dura na queda. Ela não ia falar muita coisa, então ele decidiu jantar calmamente e deixar a conversa para depois.

* * *

Ela estava em pé perante a parede de vidro frontal que dava acesso ao jardim dos fundos quando ele voltou. Pelo cheiro de hortelã, sabia que ele tinha ido escovar os dentes logo após enfiar a louça na maquina. _Prevísivel, Locksley. _

Ele parou no batente da porta, e ela sabia que ele estava a observando. Exatamente por isso, ela não se virou. Continuou olhando a chuva que caía incessante lá fora. A chuva que a abraçara enquanto ela passava e repassava o que ela queria ter dito quando ele abriu a porta. Infelizmente, naquele momento, sua própria mente a trapaceou e ela ficou paralisada, e a única coisa que seus lábios conseguiram proferir foi _"eu posso entrar?"._

"Regina."

Ela virou-se e ele ainda estava lá, em pé, contra o batente da porta.

"Sim?"

"Você veio até aqui para conversar, certo?"

"Exatamente."

"Pois vamos conversar."

Ele entrou na sala de dois ambientes com passos curtos, e sentou-se em uma das extremidades do sofá, colocando os pés no estofado. Regina caminhou também até o sofá, sentando-se na outra ponta, sentando-se nas próprias pernas. Ele tirou um controle do bolso do moletom e apertou alguns números, fazendo a lareira acender-se instantaneamente.

"Robin, eu..." Ela olhou para a lareira, tomando fôlego. Aquilo seria mais difícil do que ela pensava. "O que você quer de mim?"

"Você." Ele a encarou, e ela não desviou o olhar.

"Então porque está dificultando as coisas?"

"Não estou dificultando nada, Regina. Só quero que as coisas sejam feitas da maneira certa."

"E me afastar é a maneira certa de começar um relacionamento?"

"Transar com você no banheiro de um café também não é."

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Você fala como se tivesse sido um grande esforço para você. Um sacrifício."

"Não é isso. Eu faria aquilo de novo, e de novo e de novo. Eu jamais vou me cansar, Regina. Mas temos de concordar que não existe maneira 'certa' entre nós desde que tudo isso começou."

"E porque você está tentando corrigir isso agora?"

"Porque antes eu não sabia o que queria, eu acho. Portanto, sexo estava ótimo. Era ótimo, era gostoso, ponto final. Mas eu estou apaixonado por você. E apesar do sexo ser excelente, não quero só isso."

"Nem eu quero só isso de você, Robin."

"Ah é?" Brincou ele, mas ela sentiu o sarcasmo em cada sílaba. "E o que você tem feito por nós, além de brincar com o meu tesão?"

"Robin, você é bem adulto. Fez o que queria, eu fiz o que queria. Ok."

"O que você sabe sobre mim, para começar?"

"Como?"

"Sabe minha cor favorita? O que gosto de ler? O que penso sobre política, sobre filhos, sobre a vida, sobre dinheiro? Minha música favorita? O nome dos meus pais?"

"Só por que eu não sei algumas coisas a seu respeito, não quer dizer que eu não te ame de verdade Robin."

"Sua cor favorita é preto, embora azul e vermelho sejam extremamente frequentes. Você lê Osho diariamente, e seu livro de cabeceira é A arte da Guerra. Você tem uma visão aguçada politicamente, e embora seja completamente inescrupulosa para manter sua posição, é imparcial e justa quando se trata da administração da cidade. Você tem uma paixão pela vida que é invejável, e uma resiliência incomum. Você sorri mesmo quando tudo está desmoronando, e isso requer uma força extraordinária, mas você faz como se fosse indolor e simples. Não tem filhos, mas adora crianças e tem instinto materno de sobra. Sua música favorita é Tighten Up, dos The Black Keys, mas você suspira toda vez que toca I Do, da Colbie Caillat. Seus pais se chamavam Cora e Henry. Seu cabelo é um reflexo do seu humor, e você veste branco toda vez que quer impressionar alguém."

Regina o encarou com os lábios semiabertos, respirando pesadamente.

"Isso é conhecer um pouquinho de alguém, Regina. Não que você tenha me dado tal abertura." Ele revirou os olhos e sorriu para si mesmo. "Você nunca me contou nada disso. Eu descobri, seja observando você, seja pesquisando a seu respeito."

Ela engoliu em seco, e entrelaçou seus dedos uns nos outros, nervosamente.

"Eu... Tudo bem. Talvez eu seja um pouco fechada."

"Um pouco? Regina, Roma era um pouco fechada. A muralha da China é um pouco fechada. Você criou barreiras impenetráveis ao seu redor, e briga com aqueles que não conseguem atravessá-las."

"Mas você conseguiu, não?"

"Eu consegui espiar por cima da barreira, isso é bem diferente."

"Robin, porque está fazendo tudo isso?"

"Ah, Regina. Quanto tempo você vai demorar pra entender? Estamos aqui conversando, tentando nos entender porque eu quero ficar com você, sua insuportável. Eu quero você. Eu quero passar todos os meus dias do seu lado. Mas pra isso, as coisas precisam mudar. Nós precisamos consertar o que está dando errado. E sem conversar, vai ser impossível fazer isso."

"Eu estou cansada de brigar."

"Você acha que eu gosto de brigar com você? Eu tenho vontade de socar pessoas, de esmurrar paredes, de gritar, de xingar... Você acha que eu gosto disso? Eu quero que as brigas acabem. A única briga que eu quero ter com você é a respeito de que filme vamos ver ou o que vamos jantar. Nada mais."

"Me desculpa."

Robin ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

"Quê?"

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

"Me desculpa, Robin. Por não ter te escolhido de uma vez. Por..." As primeiras lágrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto dela. "Por não ter confiado em você. Por todos os xingamentos, por todas as insinuações, por todas as acusações injustas." Ela continuou chorando, a voz saindo um tanto tremula. "Desculpa por ter me fechado e te deixado do lado de fora. Me desculpa se eu coloquei os sentimentos do David acima dos seus, se eu fui arrogante, soberba ou até mesmo vil."

Ele sentiu um nó formando-se na sua garganta. Não queria vê-la sofrer. Não mais. Sorrateiramente, ele engatinhou pelo sofá e aproximou-se dela, limpando as lágrimas que umedeciam a maçã do rosto dela com o polegar.

"Me desculpa se não assumi que estava apaixonada por você. Me desculpa por ter acreditado nas mentiras das outras pessoas. Eu sei que eu errei muito, muito mesmo. Eu nunca devia ter destruído a sua reputação daquele jeito. Eu fui egoísta demais. Eu só pensei em mim, e eu subestimei o que você sentia por mim."

Ele limpou as lágrimas com o polegar, e deixou que o polegar deslizasse sobre os lábios dela. O rosto dela era comovente, a dor tão bem desenhada em suas expressões.

"Me desculpa por te amar, Robin. Eu não queria ter nos metido nessa confusão."

Ele colocou o polegar sobre o lábio dela, e segurou-a pelas duas laterais do rosto.

"Nunca mais peça desculpas por me amar."

Ela estava chorando novamente.

"Robin." A voz dela saiu em um sussurro doloroso.

"Eu te amo."

Robin deixou que seus dedos tocassem a nuca dela, puxando-a para um beijo forte, porém apaixonado. Ele se moveu pouco, as mãos acariciavam os cabelos e o rosto dele enquanto ele a beijava com toda a paixão que o consumia por dentro. Ele sentiu as lágrimas dela contra o seu rosto, e afastou-se dela, beijando-a delicadamente sobre as pálpebras fechadas, sobre a ponta do nariz, sobre a testa e então beijando-a novamente sobre os lábios.

Ele sentiu no exato momento em que ela colocou a mão sobre os primeiros botões da camisa que usava, e antes que ela desabotoasse a primeira casa, ele segurou os pulsos dela.

"Não."

Ela olhou nos olhos dele, insegura.

"Você não me quer?"

Robin delicadamente pousou as mãos dela sobre seu pescoço. Eles estavam incrivelmente próximos um do outro, era quase palpável a respiração alheia.

"Não me leve a mal. Seu corpo é a oitava maravilha deste mundo. Mas eu já o vi, várias vezes. Hoje eu quero que você me mostre outra coisa."

"O quê?" Perguntou ela franzindo o cenho.

"Eu quero ver a sua alma, Regina. Fique nua pra mim."


	45. Cap 44

"Como?" Ela sorriu para ele.

"Quero te conhecer por inteira."

Ele afastou-se dela, e sentou-se no sofá com as costas eretas. Ele bateu com a mão no colo, e ela engatinhou até ele, deitando a cabeça em seu colo e esticando o corpo pelo sofá confortável. Robin debruçou-se e beijou-a delicadamente, limpando as lágrimas que restavam na área dos olhos dela.

Ele colocou os pés sobre a mesa de centro, assumindo uma postura confortável.

"Eu não sei o que quer que eu fale Robin."

"Eu quero que se abra, love." Ele sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos dela. Um toque delicado e gentil.

"Como se estivesse no divã?"

"É, algo assim."

"Tudo começou em..."

"Desse jeito não, Regina."

Ela riu, e ele beliscou o antebraço dela, de leve.

"Tudo bem. Eu leio A arte da Guerra porque era o livro de cabeceira da minha mãe. Sei que parece loucura. Mas ela tinha muita inteligência política. Minha mãe era a melhor estrategista que já conheci. Talvez a mais malvada também, mas ainda sim a melhor. Eu leio esse livro desde os oito anos de idade."

Robin continuou acariciando o cabelo dela, enquanto Regina olhava para o teto, em busca de um ponto fixo no qual instalar seus pensamentos.

"Eu gosto de maçãs, mas todo mundo sabe disso. Eu odeio maçãs verdes. Eu tenho paixão por cavalos, mas tenho trauma desde que minha mãe matou o meu cavalo com machadadas na minha frente. Eu chorei tanto nesse dia. Queria que ela tivesse me matado a machadadas. Eu estava tão infeliz. Meu pai tentou contornar a situação, disse que me compraria outro cavalo, ainda mais bonito. Mas eu sabia que ela mataria o outro também. Ela mataria todos. O que minha mãe queria, era isso que ela obtinha. Eu era só mais um ponto na lista de tópicos dela."

"Credo, Regina."

"Eu nunca tive uma boa relação com a minha mãe. Eu vivia uma merda de vida, eu era obrigada a fazer tudo o que eu não queria, eu era obrigada a ser quem eu não era, eu era obrigada a vestir roupas ridículas e colares de pérolas e sorrir para velhos políticos que passavam as mãos nas minhas pernas quando ela estava longe. Era nojento e doentio, e eu não queria aquilo para a minha vida. Mas minha mãe nunca quis saber o que eu queria. Não importava."

Ela engoliu em seco e Robin entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos dela. Regina levou-os à boca e beijou-os delicadamente, antes de começar a falar.

"As únicas lembranças bonitas e felizes da minha infância são as que eu tenho com o meu pai. São as caminhadas pela floresta, são as lembranças dele me ensinando a atirar, a usar o arco e flecha, de nós cavalgando pelo matagal. Lembranças de dormir no colo dele enquanto eu chorava de raiva por qualquer merda que minha mãe havia feito. Eu sinto tanta falta da maneira como ele acariciava meus cabelos e beijava o topo da minha cabeça. Eu me sentia amada. Era o único momento em que eu me sentia amada. Em que eu me sentia uma pessoa."

A esse ponto, as lágrimas haviam voltado. Robin beijou a ponta do nariz dela, e encostou a cabeça contra a dela.

"Se quiser parar de falar, tudo bem. Não quero te forçar a mexer no passado, milady."

"Não... Você tinha razão, eu preciso me abrir. E eu quero que seja com você."

Ele beijou-a demoradamente nos lábios.

"Ela era uma tirana, era um monstro. Mas meu pai era meu salvador. Ele estava sempre lá para cuidar de mim. Para me dar uma saída. Só que o segundo mandato chegou, e nós não tínhamos mais como aceitar o que estava acontecendo. Havia pessoas morrendo, havia fome, havia injustiças e crimes. As pessoas nos odiavam, por causa dela. As pessoas morriam o tempo todo. Minha mãe estava cada dia mais exigente. Ela me trancava por horas e horas. Exigia que eu estudasse aquela merda de política. E foi por causa dessas merdas de estudos que eu sugeri que meu pai concorresse. Eu sentenciei meu pai á morte. Por que? Por que eu não fiquei quieta? O que ele conseguiu com isso? O que eu fiz? Eu o tornei um inimigo dela. E ela destruía todos os inimigos. Eu matei meu pai."

"Regina, pelo amor de Deus! Isso não é verdade. Foi ela que o apunhalou, não você."

"Eu devia ter me tocado. Meu pai era adorado pelo povo. Ele estava em perfeitas condições de tomar o poder das mãos dela. Cora Mills nunca perdia, e eu subestimei esse fato. Subestimei a inteligência dela. Subestimei as intenções dela, até vê-la enfiar aquela adaga no peito dele. Eu queria ter tomado aquela merda de sonífero. Desejei nunca ter jogado fora. O gemido do meu pai foi a coisa mais horripilante que já ouvi na face da terra. E ele me viu. Suas últimas palavras foram _Regina_."

"Regina, chega. Chega de falar disso."

"Você não faz ideia do medo que eu passei, todos os dias. Eu tinha certeza que em algum momento, ela viria até a minha cama e me mataria também. Eu não conseguia fechar os olhos sem lembrar do meu pai, sem vê-lo com o peito apunhalado e sussurrando meu nome antes de morrer. Foi torturante. Eu estava enlouquecendo, e quando disse a ela que sabia o que ela tinha feito, que ia contar a polícia – ah, as coisas ficaram muito piores. Ela zombou de mim. Riu da minha cara quando eu disse que vingaria meu pai. Ela fez eu me sentir a mais impotente e inútil de todas as pessoas. Fez eu me sentir culpada. Destruiu tudo o que poderia parecer com esperança dentro de mim e me despachou para aquela merda de colégio interno."

"Você é uma pessoa excelente, Regina. É disso que deve se orgulhar."

"Eu só queria ter a oportunidade de pedir desculpas a ele. A culpa foi mesmo minha. Eu jamais deveria ter sugerido que ele concorresse."

"A culpa não é sua. Podemos falar de outra coisa? Que não seja sua mãe, nem seus ex-namorados."

Ela sorriu, mas os olhos estavam marejados e vermelhos.

"Desculpa. Meu passado me machuca muito."

"Eu notei. Minha mãe se chamava Grace. Era uma senhora muito bondosa, porém não tínhamos muitos meios de vida. Meu pai era um bêbado imbecil que às vezes aparecia em casa. Mas ele nunca cuidou dela. De fato, às vezes ele aparecia para tomar dela o pouco dinheiro que ela conseguia com os animais que possuíamos. Minha mãe sempre foi muito paciente com ele. Não sei se ela o amava, ou ela era assim com todas as pessoas. Eu nunca soube. Eu só sei que um dia ele ergueu a mão para machucá-la e eu o soquei até que minha mãe implorou que eu parasse. Ele nunca mais voltou."

"Robin, eu não fazia idéia."

"Por muito tempo na minha vida, eu acabei seguindo o mesmo caminho que ele – exceto pela parte em pegar o dinheiro da minha mãe. Me enfiava em bares, enchia a cara e ficava bagunçando por aí com um bando de vagabundos. Foi assim que me envolvi naquele roubo." Ela o fitou. "Minha mãe nunca desistiu de mim. Mesmo quando eu fazia tudo errado, ela estava lá, esperando por mim. Eu tenho muito a agradecer. Se não fosse por ela, eu não estaria aqui hoje."

"E você não sente falta do seu pai?"

"Daquele bêbado oportunista? Com certeza não."

"O pai do David é o mais próximo que eu tive de uma família novamente, entende? Você nos viu juntos na Grannys e na festa. Ele é um homem bom, e cuidou de mim desde o momento em que me conheceu como namorada do David. E eu sou grata a ele, sabe? Por ter me deixado ser parte da família deles. Eu era muito solitária."

"O David também é um bom homem, Regina. Ele me garantiu que se eu não cuidasse de você, ia me socar os dentes."

"Vocês conversaram sobre mim?"

"Há muitas pessoas que se importam com a sua felicidade."

"O pai dele também nos apoia."

"Ele torce contra o filho dele?"

"Ele é a favor da minha felicidade."

Robin debruçou-se e beijou-a novamente.

"Continue falando."

"Eu gosto de saltos altos porque me sinto muito baixa perto dos homens ao meu redor. Rabisco citações de filósofos toda vez que estou apreensiva, e adoro jogar xadrez. Não tenho paciência para praticar ioga, pilates ou qualquer coisa que eu precise ficar parada à toa. Acho o seu filho a coisa mais adorável desse mundo, e amo o filho da Emma Swan, apesar dela ser um tanto intragável."

"Preciso concordar."

"Acho a Ruby extremamente atraente."

"Quê?"

"Não é pra eu dizer o que eu sinto?"

"Tudo bem." Resmungou ele, sorrindo.

"Eu adoro a maneira como você me olha quando eu entro em um lugar, é como se o mundo ao seu redor desaparecesse, e estivéssemos só você e eu. Eu adorei cada centímetro dessa casa. Eu tenho dificuldades em deixar as pessoas se aproximarem, e as vezes eu sequer percebo quando estou as afastando de mim. Eu ainda fico um tanto chocada quando lembro de como encontrei a Ruby no apartamento. Eu adoro as músicas do Black Keys, realmente. Eles tem um timing perfeito. E se quer saber, I Do talvez seja a nossa música. Ou Fallin for you, ou Bubbly. Vou deixar você escolher."

"Preciso ouvir para saber."

"Eu ainda não acredito que o David ficou com a professorinha."

"Você está com ciúmes?"

"Não é ciúmes, é... sei lá, choque. Ciúmes foi o que eu senti quando soube de você e da Zelena."

"Não teve significado nenhum."

"Sei."

"Eu estava com raiva de você depois da nossa discussão na porta do mercado, ela me deu mole..."

"Que justificativa mais absurda."

"É passado."

Ela levantou-se e ele ficou apenas observando enquanto ela se remanejava no sofá, sentando no colo dele com as pernas atravessadas para o outro lado. Uma das mãos dela subia pela sua nuca, acariciando lhe o cabelo com carinho enquanto a outra roçava delicadamente a barba por fazer.

"No momento, eu me arrependo profundamente de uma coisa."

"Do quê?" Indagou ele, curioso.

"De não ter lhe dito desde o começo que eu te amo. Que você é tudo que eu preciso, tudo o que eu quero e que eu não me importo em acordar todos os dias e vê-lo deitado ao meu lado. Eu quero que seja meu, Locksley. Para sempre."

Robin enfiou a mão na nuca dela e a puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Sua outra mão descansava sobre a costa dela, apenas acariciando-a timidamente. Ela puxou a camiseta dele com força e sussurrou contra os lábios dele.

"Eu sei que você disse que não é isso o que quer de mim hoje, mas por favor, faça amor comigo. Eu preciso me sentir amada."


	46. Cap 45

_Robin enfiou a mão na nuca dela e a puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Sua outra mão descansava sobre a costa dela, apenas acariciando-a timidamente. Ela puxou a camiseta dele com força e sussurrou contra os lábios dele._

_"Eu sei que você disse que não é isso o que quer de mim hoje, mas, por favor, faça amor comigo. Eu preciso me sentir amada."_

Robin beijou-a novamente. Seus lábios eram macios contra a boca dela, a língua delicada e precisa sobre a dela. Ele acariciava a costa dela com toques suaves e ele respirou contra ela quando Regina afastou-se dele, permanecendo com a testa encostada na dele.

"Não quero estragar esse momento."

"Nós não vamos estragar nada, Robin."

Ele deslizou o polegar sobre o rosto dela, puxando uma madeixa para trás.

"Você se abriu para mim, eu não quero que tudo se transforme em outra foda cheia de tesão."

"Isso é algum tipo de teste, Robin?"

"Não." Ele beijou-a levemente nos lábios, olhando nos olhos dela de maneira profunda. "Mas podemos fazer um programinha light hoje? Filme, sofá, nós dois agarradinhos?"

Regina revirou os olhos, mas manteve um sorriso absolutamente perfeito nos lábios.

"Como quiser, dear."

* * *

Regina estava completamente sonolenta quando Robin a pegou no colo e levou-a até o quarto. Ela sequer abriu os olhos quando ele delicadamente a deitou na cama. Murmurando alguma coisa, ela se enrolou na manta que Robin colocou sobre ela e voltou a dormir. Robin tirou a camiseta que vestia e deitou-se na cama, ao lado dela.

Regina já respirava pausadamente. Ele sorriu.

Deitado ao lado dela, ele apoiou o cotovelo no travesseiro e a assistiu dormir por alguns minutos. Era tão bela. Tão linda e frágil. Ele pensou em tudo que ela havia lhe contado. Regina era uma mulher tão forte. Tão vencedora. Poucas pessoas travariam tal guerra e sairiam vitoriosa como ela fez.

Ele respirou fundo. Faria tudo por aquela mulher. Ele não conseguia mais imaginar sua vida sem ela.

Robin não quis invadir o espaço pessoal dela, e deitou-se de costas para ela, virado para o outro lado. Mas não adiantou muita coisa. No meio da noite, Regina entrelaçou-se nele. Enfiou sua perna entre as pernas dele e deitou-se sobre o peito dele, fazendo-o dormir com um sorriso genuíno no rosto.

* * *

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, Regina sentiu a força dos raios solares contra as suas íris castanhas.

"Puta merda." Resmungou ela, olhando em volta e notando que estava completamente agarrada a Robin. Ela tentou se levantar, mas estava mole e um tanto preguiçosa. Ouvindo-o despertar, ela sorriu.

"Bom dia, Locksley."

Robin coçou os olhos com os nós dos dedos da mão esquerda, e sorriu.

"Bom dia, amor."

"Dormiu bem?"

"Com certeza, a melhor noite de sono que tive há muito tempo."

"Sonhou comigo?"

"Não."

Ela revirou os olhos e deu um tapa no tórax dele. "Devia ter sonhado."

Ele levantou-se rapidamente, pondo-se acima dela, os cotovelos apoiados nas laterais do corpo dela, aprisionando-a sob ele.

"Não preciso sonhar. Tenho você em carne e osso na minha cama."

As mãos dela contornaram cada linha de músculo do abdômen dele. Ele era incrivelmente gostoso. E era dela. Só dela. Ele acariciou o rosto dela, afastando alguns fios de cabelo.

"Você é linda."

"Eu acabei de acordar."

"E continua tão linda quanto sempre."

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Não vai se vestir?"

Ele semicerrou os olhos, entendendo o joguinho dela.

"Acho que vou sim. E vou querer essa camisa que a senhorita está usando."

Ela mordeu a ponta do dedo indicador, fazendo uma careta brincalhona.

"Tudo bem, eu tiro."

Robin sentou-se sobre ela, os joelhos apoiados nas laterais do seu quadril mas sem soltar seu peso sobre ela.

"Não, deixa que eu tiro."

Regina sorriu quando ele se debruçou e a beijou, uma mão segurando seu rosto e a língua dele sugando a sua, a sensação excitante e gostosa de sempre. Robin deslizou pelo pescoço dela, e começou a desabotoar a camisa.

Um botão.

Os dedos deslizaram sobre a pele dela, e ela fechou os olhos.

Outro botão.

O polegar desceu delicado pelo seu decote, explorando a área erógena do seu corpo. Robin debruçou-se e sua boca caiu sobre o pescoço dela, lábios e língua trabalhando para cobrir toda aquela área de beijos e chupões. Regina arqueou-se um pouco e gemeu baixo.

Mais um botão.

E mais outro.

Robin beijou a linha entre seus seios, a boca molhada, roçando os lábios.

Mais um botão.

Os dedos dele traçaram uma linha imaginária desde o pescoço dela até o próximo botão.

Ele mordeu o pescoço dela e roubou-lhe outro beijo quente enquanto desabotoava o último botão. A camisa deslizou alguns centímetros para o lado, e Robin enfiou os dedos por dentro do tecido, afastando-o ainda mais, revelando o corpo escultural por baixo dele. Regina mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu as mãos ásperas subindo pela sua barriga, acariciando seu corpo.

As mãos de Robin alcançaram seus seios, que ele começou a massagear. Um toque delicado, sem pressa. O polegar circulava a auréola lentamente enquanto os outros dedos faziam uma pressão maravilhosa ao redor dela.

"Sua pele é tão macia, Regina, tão gostosa de sentir..."

"Você pode senti-la à vontade, dear."

Ele debruçou-se e beijou-a levemente na boca enquanto apertava seus mamilos entre o polegar e o indicador.

"Eu nunca vou me cansar disso, milady."

"Eu rezo para que não mesmo."

Robin debruçou-se sobre ela e tomou um de seus seios na boca. A língua circulou sua auréola e a sugou, fazendo com que ela gemesse baixo e deslizasse a mão pelos cabelos dele, acariciando e mantendo-o ali.

"Oh, Robin... Isso é tão bom."

Ele apenas gemeu em resposta enquanto a saboreava, a língua circulando, acariciando, os lábios sugando e chupando cada extremidade de um dos seios enquanto ele fazia uma massagem um tanto forte no outro. Ela estava com as duas mãos no cabelo dele agora, e ela suspirou alto quando ele abandonou um seio e se concentrou no outro, com o mesmo processo dedicado da língua. A postura corporal dela já formava um arco e ela gemia baixinho, enquanto sentia outra parte do seu corpo implorando por toque. Ela ia gozar rapidinho.

"Dear."

"Hmm?" Ele não tirou os lábios dela.

"Eu vou acabar gozando desse jeito."

"E está segurando por que? Vou fazer você gozar de todos os jeitos hoje, meu amor. Você vai ser mais amada do que pensa ser possível."

Ela sorriu e ele continuou incansável, chupando a pele sensível de seus seios, a língua brincando com o mamilo, contornando-o, atiçando-o e depois o sugando com força. Ela cravou as unhas nos ombros dele, e ele não se importou, continuando. Vez por outra ele usava os dentes, apertando-os contra os mamilos endurecidos e depois os acalmando com a língua. Ele já havia a mordido e apaziguado o suficiente quando finalmente segurou um dos mamilos na boca e sugou-o com força o suficiente para criar um vinco em seu rosto, sentindo-a gemer alto e estremecer na sua boca. Ela tinha gozado pela primeira vez.

"Uau, Robin!"

Ele debruçou-se sobre ela, que respirava pesadamente e beijou seu colo, subindo para a sua clavícula, para a linha do seu maxilar e então para os seus lábios, tomando-a num beijo apaixonado e quente.

"Tão sensível... Me deixa com mais vontade ainda."

"Porque você é um safado."

"É você quem me deixa assim."

Ele estava sobre ela, o que facilitou que ela abrisse as pernas e o encaixasse entre elas. Regina desceu as mãos até o quadril dele e enfiou-as por dentro do moletom da calça, cravando as unhas nas nádegas dele e puxando-o para si.

"Me pega, garotão."

Ele segurou o rosto dela, e a beijou novamente, a mão passeando carinhosamente desde sua coxa até sua bunda.

"Tenha calma, love."

"Robin" Suspira ela com um sorriso. Ele entrelaça seus dedos nos dedos dela, mobilizando-a sobre a cama, voltando a saborear o pescoço dela, lenta, delicadamente. Sua boca desliza um pouco e ele começa a delinear os ossos da sua clavícula com a língua enquanto suas mãos vão acariciando a cintura dela, os dedos deslizando para cima e para baixo com leveza, causando-lhes arrepios. A boca dele desce numa linha central que passa entre seus seios, e vai descendo, chegando à sua barriga. Os dedos dele se afundam na carne ali, enquanto Robin insere a ponta da língua no umbigo dela, movimentando-se para dentro e para fora, imitando o movimento que ele faria um tanto mais abaixo. Regina geme em antecipação, as pernas inquietas e seu sexo pegando fogo.

Robin desliza sobre ela na cama, acariciando suas panturrilhas com as pontas dos dedos enquanto beijava a parte interna das coxas dela. A boca dele roçou a coxa bem próxima à virilha, e ele beijou-a na parte alta da virilha, abrindo as pernas dela delicadamente. Ele deslizou o polegar sobre a carne incrivelmente molhada e beijou a parte baixa do ventre dela.

"Agora eu vou beijar você aqui embaixo. Você vai sentir a minha língua por todos os lados, dentro e profundamente, e eu só vou parar quando você estiver incapaz de continuar."

"Isso não vale." Resmungou ele, deslizando a mão para seu clitóris e começando a massageá-lo. O ato elevou o tesão de Robin, o pênis se fazendo muito presente sobre o fino tecido da calça.

"Regina. Comporte-se."

"Pare de trapacear."

Ele deu um tapa leve na mão dela, atrapalhando a deliciosa massagem que ela fazia em si mesma. "É você que está trapaceando, milady."

Regina ia responder mas o ar sumiu de seus brônquios quando ela sentiu a língua dele entre seus grandes lábios. Robin apertou os dedos em suas coxas, mantendo-a sobre o seu controle enquanto deslizava a língua quente e suave entre sua carne. Ela fechou os olhos e suspirou os dedos acariciando os cabelos arrepiados dele e pressionando-o levemente contra a sua pelve. Ele deslizou a mão pela sua barriga e começou a acariciar seus seios enquanto enterrava a língua nela, tocando as paredes internas da sua abertura e fazendo com que princípios de arrepios lhe percorressem o pescoço.

"Oh, Robin... Isso é tão bom..."

Ele deixou que a língua deslizasse entre as junções de seus lábios vaginais, capturando o clitóris com a boca e provocando-o com a ponta da língua.

"Robin..."

A maneira doce e vulnerável com a qual ela gemia seu nome causava estranhas sensações em Robin. Boas sensações, embora estranhas. Ele encaixou a boca sobre toda a vagina dela, como que bebendo dela, cada gole do seu prazer deliberado. Sua língua ondulou contra ela, e ele sentiu quando ela começou a rebolar contra a boca dele, o ventre estremecendo, o suor cobrindo o corpo esbelto. Bastou que ele tocasse o clitóris dela com a boca que ela gritou, apertando-o contra ela, a coluna em arco e os olhos cerrados com força.

"Robin! Meu..." Ela respirou fundo, e ele saiu do meio das pernas dela com um sorriso, vendo a maneira descompassada com a qual o tórax dela subia e descia, denunciando a excitação feroz que tomara conta dela. "... Deus."

"Você tem o melhor gosto do mundo, baby."

"Me deixa provar." Ronronou ela, puxando-o para cima e enlaçando os braços atrás do pescoço dele. Robin a beijou com volúpia e desejo, mantendo-a com as pernas abertas. Seus dedos deslizaram pela carne sensível como a língua dele deslizava pela sua boca, e ela gemeu, afastando-se do beijo dele.

"Robin, eu vou gozar de novo assim. Tô sensível, vai com calma."

Ele puxou o lábio inferior dela com os dentes, para depois sussurrar contra aqueles lábios apetitosos.

"Sua fraca." Ela sorriu, mas o sorriso transformou-se em uma expressão de tesão soberbo quando sentiu-o penetrando-a com um dedo. Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou com intensidade. Ele lambeu seu pescoço e com os lábios roçando nos ouvidos dela, sussurrou:

"Contrai meu dedo dentro de você, quantas vezes conseguir. Vou ficar parado. Você vai estar prontinha em minutos."

Regina concentrou-se nos movimentos de contração, e Robin segurava-se para não deslizar aquele moletom e comê-la sem piedade. Mas ele sabia da importância daquilo para eles. Era a primeira vez que eles se amavam, sem pressa, sem brigas, sem ciúmes, sem raiva. Eram apenas eles e os sentimentos que os preenchiam. Eram apenas Regina e Robin, não havia cargos, não havia passado, não havia contratos.

Ela gemeu novamente, e ele sentiu o prazer que havia retornado ao seu tom. Ele começou a movimentar seu dedo contra ela, retirando e penetrando, ritmicamente, forçando-o contra a musculatura interna dela, enquanto Regina movia-se contra seu dedo, descontrolada e sem foco. Ele adicionou mais um dedo, e debruçou-se sobre seu sexo, chupando suavemente o clitóris enquanto seus dedos entravam e saíam com força.

"Regina!" Gemeu ele, sentindo a excitação dela lambuzando seus dedos e os músculos se contraindo ao redor do dedo dele, que continuava movimentando-se contra ela, invadindo sua carne, socando fundo dentro dela. Ele acelerou o ritmo de seus dedos e em poucos minutos ela se curvou sobre os lençóis de linho e gozou, gemendo audivelmente.

Robin rastejou sobre o corpo dela, beijando cada pedaço de pele que seus lábios encontravam, tomando o caminho de volta para a sua boca. Ele deitou-se sobre ela, sentindo a respiração acelerada e ela aninhando-se contra o seu peito, a boca delicada dando um beijo leve em seu pescoço.

"Te amo."

Ele sorriu. Ela deveria dizer isso a cada cinco segundos. Ele nunca se acostumaria, mesmo assim.

"Eu te amo mais, senhorita Mills."

Robin entrelaçou os dedos nos dedos dela, levando-os à boca e beijando-os, delicadamente, a língua deslizando entre os nós dos dedos dela. Robin continuou beijando-a, sem pressa e apaixonadamente. Ele poderia fazer aquilo por horas. A boca dela era macia, suave e adocicada, e o calor de seus beijos queimavam até as entranhas mais profundas dentro dele. Ela era um vulcão de prazer e sensualidade que o arrebatava toda vez que ele tocava nela.

"Querido." Sussurrou ela, a voz rouca e sexy redundante contra o ouvido dele, enquanto ela deslizava as unhas pelos ombros fortes.

"Sim?"

"Entre em mim. Mostre-me o quanto sou sua. Invada minha alma."

"É tudo que eu mais quero."

Ele sorriu e a beijou, as línguas incansáveis uma contra a outra. Regina enfiou as unhas na bunda dele, por dentro do moletom e esfregou-se contra a ereção que latejava contra seu corpo. Ela deslizou a mão pelo cós da calça, puxando-a para longe do seu caminho. Robin ajudou, desvencilhando-se da única peça de roupa que os separava. Assim que ela sentiu o pau dele encostando-se nela, mordeu o lábio inferior com força, revirando os olhos enquanto ele sussurrava o quão linda ela era.

Robin segurou a base de seu pau com a mão, roçando-o provocativo contra o clitóris dela, e a sua entrada, apenas friccionando. Ele sentia o corpo dela clamando por ele. Ele posicionou-o contra a entrada dela, e voltou a entrelaçar seus dedos nos dela.

"Olhe nos meus olhos, quero ver seu rosto quando eu penetrar você."

Ela assentiu, fitando-o intensamente. Ele assistiu cada pequena mudança no rosto dela, desde o escurecimento da íris como o espasmo em seus lábios assim que ele a invadiu, entrando lenta, porém profundamente dentro dela. Robin ficou algum tempo dentro dela, imóvel e Regina contraiu-se ao redor dele, propositalmente.

"Este é o meu lugar preferido no mundo."

"Nossa cama?"

"Dentro de você."

"Safado."

"Seu safado, para sempre seu."

Ela enfiou os dedos na nuca dele e o puxou para outro beijo; Robin começou a mover-se lentamente contra ela, impulsionando-se para dentro e para fora dela de maneira calma e serena, apenas saboreando cada sensação, cada cheiro, cada som, cada segundo. Os olhares entre eles eram intensos e carregados de sentimentos e significados, deixando claro que nada seria a mesma coisa a partir daquele momento.

Ele ainda movia-se delicadamente para dentro dela, atingindo com suavidade toda a musculatura dela, envolvendo-a numa maré de carinho e de prazerosa abnegação. Regina deslizou o polegar pelo rosto dele, sorrindo.

"Você é o homem da minha vida, dear."

"Regina." Gemeu ele, gradativamente aumentando o ritmo em que a penetrava. Ele passou a mão pela costa dele e puxou-o para si, enquanto a outra mão continuava em seu rosto, acariciando-o, tateando cada centímetro do belíssimo rosto dele, os dedos roçando na barba, o polegar acariciando a maçã de seu rosto, a ponta dos dedos tocando a carne suave na parte inferior das suas pálpebras.

O pau dele era imenso e massageava cada fissura em cada parede interna dela, criando uma espécie de toque regular e incessante, uma massagem cheia de toques e surpresas. Ela deixou que uma das pernas contornasse a dele e ele segurou a outra perna dela um pouco elevada, buscando uma profundidade ainda maior dentro dela. A cada deslizada suave e carregada de desejo, ele podia sentir os pontos erógenos dentro dela gritando por alívio. Robin continuou lento contra ela, provocando-a com a ternura de seus movimentos, entrando e saindo com cuidado e delicadeza, acumulando uma tensão pré-orgasmo arrebatadora em cada centímetro de carne hipersensibilizada.

Ela criou impulso contra o colchão e o girou, deitando-o na cama e subindo em cima dele. Ele segurou-a em seu colo pela nuca, beijando-a; em um movimento suave, Robin sentou-se na cama, e ela sentou-se no seu colo, com as pernas dobradas e os joelhos apoiados em cada lado das nádegas dele. Ela abraçou-o e eles ficaram nessa posição, o peso dela fazendo com que ele entrasse ainda mais fundo dentro dela. Robin moveu-se apenas um pouco, ela respirou fundo, sentindo um orgasmo calmo e assustadoramente intenso nascendo por baixo dos dedos de seus pés, subindo através da sua espinha, e ela apertou-se contra Robin, tentando abafar aquela explosão de sabores e amores que tomava conta de cada átomo presente em seu corpo. Ela fechou os olhos, mas jurava que estava vendo estrelas. Seu corpo todo tencionou por alguns segundos, e ela sentiu exatamente quando seu coração quase parou, tamanho o prazer que fora descarregado sobre o seu sistema nervoso.

Os músculos ao redor de seu pau o estrangularam de um modo que era impossível para que ele continuasse. A pressão desse ato e a maneira desesperada com a qual Regina agarrou-se a ele foram suficientes para que ele enfiasse a cabeça contra o pescoço dela, abafando o gemido gutural proveniente de ter alcançado um orgasmo tão intenso.

Eles continuaram abraçados, com Regina em seu colo. Alguns minutos de respirações ofegantes, risadas maliciosas e olhares apaixonados foram necessários até que eles tivessem condições de falar novamente.

"Achei que você fosse se vestir." Brincou ela.

As mãos dele deslizaram pela costa dela, umedecida pelo suor das intensas atividades deles.

"É um desperdício me vestir se eu tenho Regina Mills nua na minha cama."

"Não está se apaixonando, está?" Brincou ela.

Ele sorriu com a lembrança.

"É tarde demais para negar."


	47. Cap 46

Regina vestia outra camisa de Robin quando desceu para tomar seu café da manhã. Robin estava de costas, vestindo apenas uma calça de malha fina. Sua costa era toda fortificada, os músculos trançados em faixas perceptíveis a olhos treinados como os dela. Ele estava cantarolando uma música do Stevie Wonder e ela suspirou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Ei." Chamou ele, sorrindo e ela percebeu que havia sido pega.

"Acho que vou pedir para você cantar _Don't you worry 'bout a thing_ na cama."

"Só se for enquanto eu estiver te fazendo perder os sentidos."

Ele a encarou com um olhar safado e ela sorriu.

"Vem tomar café. Você deve estar faminta."

Ela caminhou até ele, abraçando-o por trás, suas mãos deslizando pelo abdômen definido, sobre os músculos firmes, enquanto ela descansava a cabeça contra a escápula dele, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

"Eu te amo, Robin."

"Oh meu Deus." Resmungou ele.

"O que foi?" Perguntou ela, afastando-se dele. Ela o virou e eles ficaram frente a frente.

"Você está carente? Acho que vou chamar o Archie e pedir para ele trazer remédios fortíssimos."

"Seu idiota." Ela riu e deu um tapa no braço dele. "Prefere que eu diga que te odeio? Vai ser fácil."

Ele a pegou pela cintura, suas mãos escorregando para a bunda dela e a puxou, jogando-a com força contra o seu próprio corpo.

"Se disser que me odeia, vou te colocar em cima daquela pia ali..." Explicou ele, indicando a pia com um aceno e ela acompanhou o raciocínio com um sorriso malicioso. "E vou te foder com tanta força que até os vizinhos vão ter certeza de que você me ama muito."

"Nesse caso" Ela o beijou, mordiscando o lábio inferior dele. "Acho que te odeio muito."

"Engraçadinha. Boa tentativa. Vamos tomar café agora."

Ela sorriu e ele abraçou-a antes de soltá-la, puxando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

* * *

O telefone tocou no exato momento em que Robin puxou uma madeixa do cabelo dela e colocou-o atrás da orelha. Ela olhou para o aparelho e olhou para ele, deixando claro que ela não ia atender. Ele que levantasse a bunda da cadeira.

Robin respirou fundo e foi até o aparelho. Ele acionou o botão ativando a função viva-voz e voltou para a mesa.

"Robin."

"Nossa, que demora para atender o telefone."

"Bom dia Marian."

"Bom dia? Você ainda estava na cama? Robin Locksley, se estiver fazendo papel de deprimido isolado por causa da Regina eu vou pagar para alguém ir até aí te dar uma surra."

"Marian, a Regina..." Mas antes que ele continuasse Regina enfiou as unhas no braço dele, balançando a cabeça negativamente como que para impedi-lo de denunciar sua presença.

"A Regina o quê? Nossa, pelo amor de Deus! A mulher te ama e te quer, como você é idiota, meu Deus! Você era idiota assim quando era casado comigo? Ou isso é efeito colateral dela?"

"Eu não sou idiota."

"É idiota por ela. Já te disse, sossega esse pau e deixa ela vir atrás de você."

Regina o encarou, com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ele sacudiu os ombros, acudido.

"Bom dia para você, Marian."

Houve um silêncio na linha por alguns instantes.

"Regina?"

"A própria."

"Porra, Robin! Por que não me avisou? Olha o tamanho do vexame que me fez passar."

"Estamos bem, não é o que você queria?"

"Era o que você queria?" Resmungou Regina. "Não parecia quando apareceu na porta vestida com aquela camisola barata fingindo ter voltado com ele."

"Regina." Sussurrou ele.

"É a verdade."

"Eu precisei forçar a barra, Regina." A voz de Marian estava calma do outro lado. "Você não saía de cima do muro."

"Eu queria forçar minha mão na sua cara."

"Calma! Eu estava ajudando vocês."

"Ela ajudou a gente, pega leve."

"E a camisola custou caro, para você saber."

"Se pagou mais de dois dígitos, você foi roubada."

Marian revirou os olhos, grata por ninguém estar apto de vê-la fazendo isso.

"Que bom que estão bem. Eu já estava pensando em voltar só para dar uma surra em cada um."

"Vai sonhando, dear."

"Onde está o Roland?"

Eles a ouviram chamar o garoto.

"Papai?"

"Meu filho! Como está a viagem?"

"Tá muito legal! Minha mãe não quis me levar na Disneyland de novo, mas tudo bem. Comemos um monte de sorvete e eu fui à Torre Eufo."

"Eiffel?"

"Acho que é. Aquela de ferro, e muito alta."

Regina riu, talvez um pouco alto.

"Tia Gina?"

"Olá querido."

"Você está na casa do meu papa?"

Eles trocaram um olhar rápido.

"Sim... estamos tomando café da manhã."

"É verdade que você namora o meu papa agora?"

"É sim, querido." Robin deslizou as pontas dos dedos sobre a costa da mão dela, numa carícia tranquila. "Tudo bem para você?"

"Mas e o David? Ele vai embora? Eu gosto do David."

"Ele vai continuar morando aqui na cidade, meu amor. Quando voltar, você poderá vê-lo todos os dias."

"Que legal! Vou ter duas mamães."

"Ela não é sua mãe, Roland." Resmungou Marian.

"Ué, ela vai casar com meu pai, então também vai ser minha mãe."

"Eles não vão... Ah, esquece."

"Agora vou ter dois pais e duas mães!" Gargalhou ele, feliz.

"Como é que é?" A voz de Robin subiu um decibel de intensidade.

"Roland!" Ralhou Marian.

"Não era pra contar do Killian?"

Ela cochichou alguma coisa.

"Marian." Chamou Robin, impaciente. "Tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar?"

"Querer eu não quero, mas já que o seu filho não sabe guardar um segredo, vamos lá. Eu e o Killian estamos juntos. Ponto final. Não vou responder mais nada."

"Mas..."

"Ponto final, Robin."

"Ele está aí?"

"Sim."

"Eu sabia." Sussurrou Regina.

"Regina, por favor." Pediu Marian.

"Da minha boca, não saíra nenhuma palavra a respeito."

"Obrigada."

"O que está acontecendo? Você já sabia, Regina?" Robin encarou-a.

"Nenhuma palavra a respeito, dear. Isso é entre vocês."

Ele olhou para o aparelho e para ela.

"Querem que eu saia?" Perguntou Regina, antes de bebericar o café.

"Não, eu converso com o Robin quando eu voltar da viagem." Robin suspirou, aborrecido e Marian chamou Roland para se despedir.

"Papa?"

"Oi meninão." Regina adorava o tom de voz carinhoso que Robin usava o falar com Roland.

"Papa, não fica bravo com a mamãe tá? Ela tá super feliz. O Killian compra flores para ela e eles se beijam quando pensam que não tô olhando."

Regina colocou a mão sobre a dele e proferiu um "_calma_" sem som e ele balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

"Que bom, meu amor. Cuida da mamãe, tudo bem?"

"Com certeza. Eu sou o próximo xerife de Storybrooke!"

Eles ouviram o clique do telefone, e o silêncio se instalou na cozinha.

"Robin..."

"Desde quando eles estão juntos?"

"Robin, eu não vou entrar nessa discussão com você. Eu disse a ela que não ia me intrometer e não vou. Esse é um assunto de vocês."

"Eu mereço saber."

"Sim, mas não por mim. Merece saber dela."

"Fala logo e acaba com esse mistério todo."

"Robin." Ela se levantou e colocou a cadeira no lugar. "Eu não vou discutir com você por causa disso. Quer ficar aí criando tempestade em um copo d'agua, fica sozinho. Eu não vou me meter no casamento de vocês. Mas não esquece há quanto tempo eu e você estamos envolvidos antes de começar a jogar pedras na Marian."

Ele a observou enquanto ela subia para as escadas que davam acesso ao quarto.

* * *

Joseph tirou a última mala do carro, e David ajudou-o a leva-la até a varanda.

"Uma pena que você odeie Storybrooke, pai. Devia ficar mais tempo."

"Aquela cidade fede a peixe."

"É uma cidade marítima, o que você queria?"

"O tempo que passei lá já valeu a viagem."

David sorriu para ele, mas Joseph o conhecia.

"Vai com calma, garotão. Eu sei que sente falta dela."

"Ela era a minha melhor amiga, pai."

"Ela ainda pode ser, David."

"Não sei se isso vai dar certo."

"Regina é uma das melhores pessoas que eu já conheci, menino. Ela não vai cortar toda e qualquer ligação com você. Nem pelo Robin."

"Espero que esteja certo."

"E a Mary?"

"O que tem?"

"Ai, moleque. Você acha que eu sou uma quinquilharia de museu, não é? Eu sei que tem algo rolando entre vocês dois."

"Pai!"

"Eu sou observador, Nolan. Já devia ter se acostumado."

"Eu gosto dela, só não estou pronto ainda."

"Ela é apaixonada por você. Cuidado para não deixa-la escapar."

"Tudo bem, Hitch." Brincou ele. "Mais algum conselho amoroso?"

"Corte esse seu cabelo, está parecendo um vagabundo."

Ele começou a rir, e o pai o abraçou.

* * *

Regina estava deitada sobre a cama, rabiscando uma revista de palavras cruzadas que encontrara. Robin entrou no quarto, relutante. Ela apenas levantou os olhos para fita-lo e voltou à atenção para a revista.

Ele observou-a deitada em sua cama, os cabelos soltos, a caneta presa no canto inferior da boca, as pernas expostas, vestindo sua camisa apenas. Sexy. Incrivelmente sexy. Ele subiu na cama, engatinhando até ela, e deitando-se ao lado dela, a mão passando por cima da barriga dela, segurando-a do outro lado da cintura, puxando-a para si. Ele enfiou a boca no pescoço dela, beijando-a inúmeras vezes antes de plantar um beijo na têmpora dela.

"Me desculpa."

Ela sorriu.

"Está mais calmo?"

"Sim, eu sou um idiota mesmo."

"Tudo bem."

"Está assumindo que eu sou um idiota?"

"Você é, Robin."

"Uau, mas hoje é dia de ofender o Robin?"

Ela soltou a revista sobre o criado-mudo e o beijou, as mãos sobre as laterais do rosto dele.

"Meu idiota."

Regina empurrou-o contra a cama, subindo por cima dele. Encaixando-se onde começava a bainha do moletom, ela debruçou-se e o beijou.

"O idiota pelo qual que me apaixonei perdidamente."

"Agora estou gostando de ser idiota. Continue."

Ele deslizou as mãos pela extensão das coxas dela, enquanto eles olhavam um nos olhos do outro, imersos em sentimentos.

"Preciso te contar uma coisa."

"Pensei que tinha me contado tudo ontem."

"Você disse que quer me conhecer profundamente."

"Verdade."

Ela deslizou uma das mãos pelo abdômen másculo e riu, nervosamente.

"Você não vai gostar de saber disso."

"Tudo bem."

"Robin, é sério. Você vai odiar."

"Não tem problema. Nós vamos superar qualquer coisa juntos."

Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos dela. Regina olhou para ele, apreensiva.

"Eu perdi a virgindade com o Graham."


	48. Cap 47

**Não é muita coisa, capítulo curto porque eu estou tentando manter o ritmo. Estou com problemas pessoais e tá osso achar inspiração. Peço paciência. **

* * *

"Você o quê?"

A perplexidade instalou-se no rosto dele. Mas antes que ela continuasse, a campainha tocou. Regina ensaiou mover-se de cima dele, mas sentiu os dedos dele em volta de seus pulsos.

"Esquece a campainha. Você vai ter que me contar a história toda agora."

Regina sorriu para ele, maliciosamente. A campainha continuou tocando.

"Robin, quem quer que seja – sabe que está em casa. Não vai embora até você atender."

Muito a contragosto, ele a encarou e ouviu a campainha tocando novamente.

"Tudo bem." Soltou os pulsos dela, e deixou que ela caísse ao seu lado na cama. "Mas essa conversa está longe de estar encerrada."

* * *

Robin vestiu uma camiseta e desceu as escadas. A campainha tocou mais uma vez, e ele apressou-se alguns passos, destrancando-a rapidamente e escancarando-a de uma vez.

"Ruby?"

Ruby estava sorridente na frente dele, com algumas sacolas nas mãos. Atrás dela, Graham sorria tranquilamente com duas garrafas nos braços.

_"Eu perdi a virgindade com o Graham."_

Merda, Regina. Merda mil vezes.

"Você por acaso esqueceu que nos chamou para almoçar? Quer dizer, já está tarde até para o almoço..."

"Não, claro que não. Entrem."

Claro que ele havia esquecido. Regina aparecer na sua casa à noite, e eles terem uma noite tórrida de amor e carinho não era parte do cronograma. O almoço era. Robin foi à frente, tirando as coisas do caminho. Ruby invadiu a cozinha, colocando as sacolas sobre a pia. Ela imediatamente observou as duas canecas dentro da cuba.

"Robin."

Ele levantou os olhos enquanto pegava as garrafas do vinho e colocava na geladeira.

"Sim?"

"Estamos atrapalhando alguma coisa?"

"Como?"

"Tem mais alguém com você aqui? Nós voltamos outra hora."

Robin sorriu, constrangido. Não sabia o que dizer, e se Regina não quisesse ser exposta assim? Graham sorriu para ele e ele quis odiá-lo por conta da confissão da namorada.

"Tem, tem alguém aqui."

A voz dela era como um fenômeno da natureza. Como se todos pudessem sentir as vibrações sonoras em sua pele, formigando cada camada da epiderme. Ruby sorriu, maliciosamente e Graham reservou-se apenas a manter os olhos nela, curiosamente.

Regina desceu as escadas, vestida com sua saia moldada ao corpo, e a camisa social um tanto entreaberta, oferecendo uma perspectiva de sua lingerie. Ela abotoou os últimos botões antes de chegar a eles. Seus saltos lhe davam a postura desejada de superioridade. Regina passou por Robin e beijou-lhe a bochecha.

"Ainda bem que trouxeram comida. Eu estava faminta."

Ela abraçou Ruby, acariciando os cabelos ruivos. Debruçou-se sobre ela e beijou Graham no rosto, notando que Robin assistia a cada movimento.

"Noite agitada, Regina?" Provocou a ruiva.

"Uma tempestade horrível. Deu pra ouvir do seu apartamento?"

Elas trocaram um olhar revelador, e Graham aproximou-se de Robin, sem imaginar a tensão existente.

"Quer ajuda com alguma coisa, cara?"

"Não, obrigado. Fica à vontade, o controle da tevê está ali na mesa."

Graham sacudiu os ombros e jogou-se no sofá, em busca de um canal interessante.

* * *

"Nem para me contar, não é vagabunda?"

"Você sussurra tão alto quanto uma gralha, sua idiota. Eles vão ouvir do mesmo jeito."

Ruby jogou um pouco da salada nela.

"Que desperdício, Ruby Lucas! Ainda bem que foi você que pagou."

"Pare de me enrolar, quero saber como você veio parar aqui."

"Andando."

"Regina!"

"Podemos falar sobre isso depois?"

"Eu odeio quando você faz isso. Me deixa em compasso de espera, sendo consumida pela ansiedade lentamente."

"Agora não dá pra contar como é que eu fui parar na cama do Robin. Desculpa."

Assim que se virou, Regina estava praticamente grudada nele.

"Robin, que susto!"

"Assustou porque estava falando de mim."

"Convencido."

"Eu ouvi."

Ela desvencilhou-se dele, colocando a salada sobre a mesa. "Ouviu porque estava invadindo a minha privacidade. Não te diz respeito."

"Como você foi parar na minha cama não me diz respeito?" Ele sorriu, entrando no jogo.

Ela o encarou, ficando a apenas centímetros de distância. Apoiou ambas as mãos no tórax dele e sussurrou contra a sua boca. "Não."

Ele a segurou pelo antebraço, mantendo-a colada nele.

"E como você foi parar na cama do Graham também não?"

"Robin." Alertou ela.

Ruby os encarava, entretida. Regina voltou seus olhos para a amiga e se surpreendeu com o que os olhos dela revelavam. Ela não estava irritada ou preocupada com a insinuação de Robin. Ela estava gostando de assisti-los.

Ruby sorriu para ela, carregada de intenções e saiu da cozinha, indo até o namorado.

"Comporte-se." Ralhou Regina, tentando afastar-se dele.

"Eu estou me comportando muito bem." Sussurrou ele, a outra mão deslizando pelo corpo dela até alcançar sua bunda, apertando-a com vontade, esfregando-a contra ele. Ele se debruçou e sua boca estava encostada na orelha dela agora. "Eu estou me comportando, Regina. Porque nesse momento, estou morrendo de vontade de te foder aqui nessa cozinha, na frente dos dois."

* * *

Regina estava levando os pratos para a pia quando Ruby aproximou-se dela.

"Você vai falar comigo, e vai ser agora."

Com as unhas delicadamente pintadas em um tom vermelho, Ruby guiou-a até o jardim dos fundos. Regina sorriu. Como podia ser tão nova e tão impulsiva?

"Calma, Lucas!" Regina desvencilhou-se dela, rindo.

"Regina! Você estava destruída pelo cara ontem, e hoje aparece descendo a escada da casa dele com a lingerie saltando pra fora da roupa. Eu mereço uma mínima explicação."

Regina revirou os olhos.

"Tudo bem. Eu vim até aqui e bati na porta dele ontem a noite."

"Você veio andando com esses saltos?"

"Sim, e daí?"

"E daí que você é louca. Continua falando."

"Estava chovendo, eu cheguei aqui encharcada, ele me mandou tomar banho e colocar uma roupa quente."

"Regina! Você estava andando na chuva! Qual é seu problema? Virou suicida agora?"

"Vou parar de contar."

"Não!"

"A gente conversou bastante, e depois dormimos."

"Sem sexo?" Ruby riu tão alto que Regina teve que socar o braço dela antes que os dois fossem atrás delas. "Regina, não vem com essas historinhas. Vai querer me convencer que vocês dormiram juntos e não teve sexo?"

Regina olhou pelo corredor, certificando-se de que elas estavam sozinhas.

"Tecnicamente. Só transamos hoje de manhã."

"Uau, que progresso."

Regina mostrou a língua para ela.

"Não me leve a mal, é só que... É preciso muito autocontrole."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Por favor, Regina." Ruby sorriu para ela, olhando tão fundo em seus olhos que Regina cogitou estar corando. "É difícil até para uma mulher resistir a você. Que dirá um homem."

Regina deu um passo a frente, e Ruby não recuou.

"Quer dizer que se por acaso eu te beijar, você vai corresponder."

"Por acaso eu ficaria mais do que satisfeita em retribuir."

"Mas você é minha melhor amiga, Ruby."

"E você é a minha melhor amiga, Regina. Mas seu sex appeal é implacável."

"Ruby..."

"Eu vou me casar em breve, você não pode me negar isso."

Ruby aproximou-se, seus lábios a centímetros dos lábios dela. Regina podia sentir o calor deles, e mordiscou o lábio inferior, tentando imaginar razões para não fazer aquilo. Parecia muito certo. Ruby sorriu, observando a indecisão da amiga. Era engraçada a maneira como as situações podem ser invertidas. Regina, sempre tão dominante, dona de si, dona das suas sensações e emoções – à sua mercê.

Ruby roçou os lábios pelo pescoço dela, levemente e ouviu-a gemer quase que imperceptivelmente. Regina fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça pender para trás, mordendo o lábio inferior novamente quando sentiu Ruby deslizando a ponta do nariz sobre a área delicadamente logo atrás da sua orelha, sentindo seu perfume profundamente.

"Ruby..."

O sussurro sofrido dizia mais do que palavras bem explicadas. Regina queria que Ruby a beijasse, e a ruiva sabia disso. Era aquele o efeito que Regina tinha sobre ela quando estava com a libido saindo pelos poros. Ruby sorriu, satisfeita. O jogo tinha virado. Ela debruçou-se e sussurrou contra o ouvido da morena.

"Se quer que eu te beije, vai ter que pedir."

Quando Regina tornou a abrir os olhos, estava sozinha.

* * *

**1) Ruby e Regina não vão ter um caso, tá bom xiitas de plantão? **

** 2) Estou apenas explorando a sensualidade da Regina. Para aventuras intensas da Regina com outra mulher, melhor ler Combustão. Amores Roubados vai abordar esse tema de modo raso, apenas.**


	49. Cap 48

"Eu não sei qual a dificuldade em uma simples transação como essa."

Robin estava organizando o guarda roupa. Ele se afastou do móvel e encarou-a por alguns segundos. Ela ergueu os braços, exasperada.

"O que foi?"

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e enfiou-se atrás da porta de mogno.

"Dear." Ela bufou contra o aparelho em sua orelha. "Tudo que eu preciso é que vocês vão até o endereço que eu passei para vocês, peguem as caixas já etiquetadas e organizadas e tragam até aqui."

Ela gesticulou que ia socar a parede, mas conteve-se.

"Ou vocês trazem aquelas merdas de caixa até aqui, ou eu vou fiscalizar todos os centímetros dessa empresa pessoalmente, e se eu achar uma poeira fora do lugar eu vou fechar essa espelunca, certo?"

Robin perguntou-se porque a pessoa do outro lado não parava de argumentar. Era óbvio que ela perderia a disputa.

"Não, eu não preciso que vocês organizem nada. Não vou trazer móveis. São só objetos pessoais e roupas." Um suspiro cansado e audível preencheu o quarto. "Muito obrigado! Finalmente estamos nos entendendo."

Robin fechou as portas do móvel e encostou-se a ele, observando-a. Ela estava irritada e o cabelo estava uma bagunça presa em um coque disfuncional. O short jeans era curto, mas ideal e uma camisa soltinha por cima a deixava simplesmente encantadora. Um dos ombros estava descoberto, e ele caminhou até ela, abraçando-a por trás. Sua boca escorregou até a linha abaixo do maxilar onde ele plantou um beijo suave.

Regina sorriu. "Tudo bem, dear. Eu pago assim que tudo estiver aqui. Obrigada. Um prazer negociar com você."

Ela jogou o telefone na cama e colocou as mãos sobre as mãos dele, pousadas sobre seu abdômen.

"Está tudo bem?"

Ela deixou a cabeça pender para trás e ele beijou o pescoço dela novamente. O gosto era viciante.

"Não aguento incompetência. Já é a terceira vez que ligo para eles essa semana, Robin. Tenho que ficar indo ao apartamento pegar roupas o tempo todo."

Ela tentou desvencilhar-se dele, mas Robin segurou-a firme pela cintura. Com um movimento firme, porém lento, ele virou-a e a deixou frente a frente com ele.

"Tem certeza que está tudo bem?"

"Claro."

"Regina, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está estranha desde que a Ruby e o Graham estiveram aqui." Ele percebeu um brilho sutil nos olhos dela. "Olha, se você está preocupada, eu não estou com raiva do cara nem nada, claro, eu fiquei com um pouco de ciúmes, mas nada que vá ser um problema para a gente."

"Robin..." Ela suspirou e aproximou-se dele, abraçando-o. "Não tem nada a ver com o Graham. Fica tranquilo."

"Mas..."

Ela afastou-se dele, caminhando na direção da porta.

"Você me leva até o centro da cidade? Eu preciso comprar algumas coisas, tá faltando tudo aqui nessa casa."

"Eu acho que aqui já tem tudo que eu quero." Brincou ele, olhando-a maliciosamente de cima a baixo.

"Claro, você vive de batata fritas e cerveja. Não é uma referência decente."

"Eu cozinho bem, admita."

"Mas tem tanta preguiça que é capaz de morrer de fome."

Robin riu.

"Tudo bem, vamos. Eu te levo."

* * *

Emma estava atravessando a rua quando Henry correu na sua frente. Ela ia alertá-lo para que esperasse quando viu o que chamava a atenção do garoto. Do outro lado da rua, Regina e Robin estavam esperando para atravessar – as mãos entrelaçadas e sorrindo delicadamente um para o outro.

"Regina!" A voz dele a surpreendeu e Emma constatou o sorriso gigantesco que surgiu no rosto dela quando avistou Henry. Talvez ela estivesse errada sobre a morena. Era fácil ver nas feições dela, na maneira carinhosa que o segurava, na voz que usava para falar com ele. Regina Mills podia ser muitas coisas, mas não era uma influência ruim para o garoto – ela tinha que admitir.

"Henry, meu querido." Regina soltou a mão de Robin e abraçou o garoto.

"Eu estava com saudades, onde você se meteu?"

"Eu mudei de casa." Ela trocou um olhar rápido com Robin. "E você é mais do que bem vindo para passar uns dias conosco, quando quiser. Se a sua mãe deixar, é claro." Emma estava aproximando-se dele e Regina a cumprimentou silenciosamente com um aceno.

"Eu posso, mãe?"

Emma ergueu os ombros, em sinal de rendição. "Se a Regina te convidou, não há por que dizer não."

"Você sabia que vai ter uma convenção da Marvel em São Diego?"

Regina acariciava o cabelo dele com a ponta dos dedos, sorridente.

"O que isso quer dizer?"

"Vai ter um stand só de Guardiões da Galáxia."

"Meu Deus!" Riu ela, dando um tapa no braço dele levemente. "Eu preciso ver isso."

"Vamos?"

"Você já pediu para a sua mãe?"

Regina cruzou os braços e o olhou, o semblante forçado numa seriedade descometida. Henry engoliu em seco e passou as mãos por cima das alças de sua mochila, tomando coragem. Ele virou-se para Emma, que agora estava sorrindo e com os braços igualmente cruzados na altura do peito.

"É, criança, pediu para a sua mãe?"

"Mãe" Implorou ele, as duas mãos unidas em forma de prece. "Por favor! Por favor! Eu prometo ir bem em todas as matérias, todas! Eu até limpo a casa, a garagem, corto a grama."

"Adorei! Vamos negociar mais convenções!"

"Você precisa aprender a arte de negociar, garoto." Brincou Robin e todos caíram na risada.

"É que eu queria muito ir..." Suspirou ele, e voltou a encarar Emma.

"Você pode ir, Henry. Tenho certeza que a Regina vai cuidar bem de você por lá."

A loira piscou para Regina, que sorriu.

"Com certeza. E também posso corrigir se necessário, certo Emma?"

"Certíssimo."

"Você está perdido, criança."

Henry virou-se para Robin e balançou a cabeça, assentindo com aquele fato.

Ele estava perdido.

* * *

Sentados sobre um banco na praça central, Regina e Robin pareciam dois adolescentes. As pernas dela estavam sobre a coxa dele, e ele acariciava o cabelo dela.

"Me conta, Locksley! Qual é a surpresa?"

"Você é curiosa de-ma-is, Regina!"

"Você provoca! Não sabe fechar essa boca!"

"Ah é? Vou provar que sei mantê-la bem fechada não te contando nada."

Robin tirou as pernas dela do colo e delicadamente colocou-as contra o banco, afastando-se. Regina gargalhou, levantando-se do banco e caminhando até ele. Ela colocou um braço atrás da nuca dele e sentou-se no seu colo. Robin mordeu o lábio inferior e recusou-se a olhar para ela, mas ela plantou um beijo no pescoço dele, mordendo de leve a pele sensível.

"Ei!" Alertou ele, expirando ruidosamente. "Isso é trapacear."

Ela encostou a cabeça contra a dele, e olhando em seus olhos, sussurrou:

"Você me conta o que é a surpresa, e eu vou até aquela sex shop bem ali..." Ela apontou com o indicador, e ele verificou a referência. "E compro uma fantasia bem sexy para usarmos essa noite."

"Você é uma diaba, Regina."

"Sim, e você me adora." Ela deslizou os dedos pelo cabelo dele, descendo até a nuca. Seus lábios roçaram os lábios dele e ela sorriu. "Mas se não quiser, podemos ir pra casa."

Ele segurou o pulso dela com firmeza.

"Tudo bem." A voz dele indicava que ela tinha vencido, e ela sorria como uma criança.

Robin soltou-a por alguns minutos e ergueu seu corpo, tirando a carteira do bolso. Ele abriu um dos compartimentos, e tirou dois papéis. Regina pegou-os imediatamente.

"Nós vamos viajar?" Os olhos dela reluziam de ansiedade. Ele sentiu-se aliviado por ter acertado.

"Para a Polinésia Francesa."

Regina o puxou pela nuca e o beijou. Sua boca estava faminta por ele, a língua sugando toda e qualquer vivacidade dentro dele, acariciando lhe a língua, sugando-a, massageando cada cavidade bucal e fazendo com que uma chama começasse a queimar intensamente entre eles. Ela estava se afastando quando Robin enfiou a mão nos cabelos dela e a puxou novamente, aprofundando outro beijo avassalador. A maneira com que ele a beijava era quase primitiva, como se aquele contato fosse tão ou até mais importante do que o oxigênio em seus pulmões. A boca dele era macia e quente contra a dela, estimulando terminações nervosas que nem ela mesma conhecia. Ele afastou-se dela, mas roçou a ponta do nariz pelo nariz dela.

"Te amo."

Ela segurou-o pelo maxilar e o beijou de leve.

"Eu também te amo, dear." Ela sorriu contra ele e começou a levantar-se. "Agora aguarde aqui que eu preciso ir até ali comprar uma coisa."


	50. Cap 49

Robin estava sentado sobre uma cadeira de madeira rústica pregada no chão. Seus pulsos estavam algemados às barras de apoio que ficavam nas laterais da cadeira, de modo que ele permanecia com os braços abertos. Vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom leve e sem nada por baixo, ele respirava pesadamente. O local todo estava sobre uma penumbra misteriosa. Havia apenas um feixe de luz que iluminava uma espécie de pole à sua frente.

"Seu ladrãozinho."

A voz rouca chamou-lhe à vida. Regina caminhou lentamente até o pole, usando um vestido preto curto e moldado ao seu corpo com um emblema policial. Suas pernas estavam delineadas por uma meia arrastão que cobria até a metade das suas coxas torneadas. Saltos altíssimos completavam o look. Em sua cintura, havia um cinto onde descansavam um par de algemas. Em suas unhas pintadas de um tom vivo de vermelho, havia uma chibata.

"Você tem sido um homem muito, muito mau."

"Tenho?"

Regina bateu no tórax dele com a chibata, e Robin tentou mover-se. Ela deslizou o objeto pelo abdômen dele, descendo, e deslizando-o provocativamente sobre a calça dele.

"'Tenho, senhora?' É assim que você deve falar comigo, seu meliante."

"Me desculpe, senhora."

"Melhorou. Parece que você aprende rápido, ladrãozinho."

"Sim, senhora."

Regina debruçou-se sobre ele. Ela deixou que as unhas deslizassem sobre o corpo dele, apenas acariciando. A maneira com a qual ela se curvou para atingir a parte baixo da barriga dele deixou seus seios expostos, e Robin os admirou faminto por contato.

"Gosta do que vê, vagabundo?"

"Muito."

A mão dela atingiu com força o rosto dele. Robin mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto olhava para ela. Seus olhos pareciam estar em chamas. Regina segurou-o com força pela bochecha, puxando-o na sua direção, os olhos fixos nos dele.

"Muito o quê?"

"Muito, senhora."

Ela beijou-o na bochecha, demoradamente e então se aproximou, sentando no colo dele com as pernas abertas. Montada sobre ela, ela deixou que a boca deslizasse sobre o pescoço dele enquanto ela rebolava contra a ereção firme que transparecia através do fino tecido da calça.

"Ouvi dizer que você é durão... Conte-me sobre os seus crimes seu bandidinho."

"Regina..."

"Conte-me ou eu vou te torturar mais ainda."

"Eu não vou contar nada!" Alertou ele, a voz alterada. Ele sorriu e ela piscou para ele. _Continue no personagem, querido._

"Não vai?" Regina levantou-se. "Ah, seu ladrãozinho de meia tigela." Ela virou-se de costas e sentou-se sobre o colo dele. Ela estava ciente de que o vestido era curto demais e que ele estava apenas vendo a sua nudez por baixo deste. "Eu vou te deixar tão duro que você vai implorar para que eu te deixe gozar."

Regina rebolou sobre o colo dele, e sentiu que ele movia-se lentamente para acomodá-la melhor em seu colo. Ela continuou rebolando sobre ele, com as unhas fincadas nas coxas dele. Gemendo baixo e respirando com dificuldade, ela começou a esfregar-se contra ele. Ele encontrou um ponto ideal de fricção e investiu ali, esfregando-se com mais intensidade até que aprofundou as unhas ainda mais na carne dele enquanto gozava.

"Oh God."

Ela levantou-se, sorrindo e o encarou com um olhar travesso. O volume na calça dele crescera um pouco mais. Regina caminhou até o pole e virou-se, apoiando as costas nele. Com o salto no ar, formando a posição de um quatro, ela deu uma volta completa e voltou ao mesmo local.

"Sabe o que quero, vagabundo?"

"O que, senhora?"

Ela sorriu. A voz de Robin estava incrivelmente controlada pelo tesão.

Ela deslizou pelo pole, lentamente, finalizando com as pernas abertas para ele. "Sentir você" Começou ela, virando-se e subindo, as mãos firmes no pole enquanto rebolava para ele lentamente, requebrando de cima a baixo com movimentos firmes porem delicados. "Sentir seu pênis" Ela girou e cruzou as pernas ao redor do pole, mordendo o lábio inferior e fechando os olhos por alguns segundos enquanto o sentia no meio das suas pernas, contra a sua carne sensível. "Sentir como ele preenche cada centímetro meu, as suas veias grossas roçando contra as camadas internas da minha boceta". Regina rebolou contra o pole, descendo lentamente até o chão. Ela jogou o cabelo para trás, subindo enquanto a coluna arqueava de maneira sensual.

Da cadeira, Robin não conseguia tirar os olhos dela. Ele temia piscar, porque significaria perder milésimos de segundos daquela cena. Por outro lado, ele começava a entender o plano dela. Ela mal havia começado e ele estava prestes a implorar que ela o soltasse.

Regina girou novamente a redor do pole, parando de frente para ele. Com a base das costas contra o pole ela rebolava na direção dele com as pernas abertas e as mãos nos seios, acariciando-se.

"Você me quer, Robin?"

Ela sorriu quando ele engoliu em seco.

"Não quer, pelo jeito."

A cada rebolada dela, seu quadril desnudo roçava contra o ferro e Robin estava desesperado para que ela fizesse aquilo contra o pau dele. Seu corpo, tenso e excitado, chegava a doer. Mas Regina parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo, genuinamente. Ela rebolava e jogava o cabelo, girando excitada sobre aqueles saltos altos. Robin precisou morder forte o lábio inferior quando ela prendeu as pernas contra o pole e girou, suspensa e invertida, com as pernas para o alto.

"Porra, Regina!" Gritou ele.

Ela sorriu e continuou rebolando contra o poste, esfregando-se nele e dançando de maneira provocativa. Os movimentos precisos de seus quadris estavam o enlouquecendo, e ela também já estava demasiadamente excitada com aquela situação. "Você quer me comer, Robin Locksley?" Ela ficou de frente para o pole e de costas para ele, rebolando, subindo e descendo da maneira mais dissimuladamente sexual que conseguia. "Quer me jogar na cama e me fazer gritar a noite toda?"

"Droga, Regina! É o que eu mais quero!"

Regina deslizou até estar deitada no chão, e continuou dançando, a coluna formando um arco enquanto ela se contorcia, jogando o cabelo sensualmente para trás e rebolando. Ela começou a rebolar e engatinhar na direção dele, movimentando-se sensualmente. Seu quadril parecia ter criado vida própria.

"Você sempre quer o que não pode ter, dear."

Regina enfiou-se entre as pernas dele, e puxou a calça com força, abrindo espaço para que um membro petrificado de desejo se fizesse presente. Ele estremeceu assim que ela o segurou em uma das mãos, movimentando-o para baixo e para cima antes de coloca-lo na boca. Ela sentiu, pela maneira que ele gemia e pela pulsação do pênis que ele não aguentaria muito tempo, mas ela ia tortura-lo até o limite. A língua dela deslizou sobre a extensão dele, preguiçosamente, chupando-o com delicadeza enquanto ela arranhava as bolas dele com a ponta das unhas; Robin começou a movimentar os quadris na direção dela aos poucos, necessitando de algum tipo de libertação. Regina o tomou na boca com profundidade, engolindo-o, o calor da sua boca eletrizando todo o sistema nervoso dele.

"Puta merda..." Suspirou ele, quando a sentiu criando velocidade, subindo e descendo, sem parar. A mão dela tomou a base do pênis dele, servindo de suporte e ela voltou a chupá-lo com força, empregando sucção e firmeza contra ele, a língua contornando a carne e impulsionando o prazer. Robin estava começando a forçar-se contra a boca dela, e ela entendeu isso como um prelúdio do orgasmo dele, de modo que deslizou a língua e sugou a cabecinha dele, fazendo-o se contorcer na boca dela. Quando sentiu que ela havia se afastado, ele abriu os olhos.

"Regina, Regina... Não se esqueça de que você vai me soltar em algum momento."

"Por isso é melhor aproveitar enquanto você está preso." Sussurrou ela contra a boca dele, tomando-o para um beijo.

Regina abriu o zíper do vestido, deslizando-o até o umbigo. Ela sentou-se no colo dele, abrindo o vestido de maneira que seus seios estavam agora livres e disponíveis para ele. Ela começou a esfregar-se contra a ereção dele enquanto beliscava seus próprios mamilos, gemendo manhosa contra a boca dele.

"E o que eu faço?"

"Assiste." Sussurrou ela.

E foi isso que ele fez. Ficou observando a belíssima maneira que o corpo dela se transformava, a urgência dos toques, os dedos impiedosos contra os mamilos endurecidos, a carne macia e gostosa dela roçando em seu pau... Ah, essa mulher! Uma perdição! Com os olhos fechados e um sorriso safado no rosto, Robin mordeu o lábio inferior e ficou apenas aguardando que ela terminasse sozinha.

Sem avisar, Regina o pegou nas mãos e posicionou-a contra a sua entrada, sentando-se sobre ele e permitindo que ele a preenchesse lentamente. Ela respirou fundo enquanto ele ia invadindo-a, pressionando suas paredes internas e atingindo pontos hipersensíveis dentro dela.

"Robin..."

Ele alcançou o ouvido dela e o mordiscou antes de sugá-lo com a língua.

"Solta essas algemas que eu vou te fazer gritar, linda."

Regina sorriu e tirou as chaves do cinto, abrindo o fecho das algemas. Robin levantou-se, com ela no colo e levou-a até a cama, deitando-a enquanto se deitava por cima. A mão dele posicionou-se sobre o pescoço dela, mantendo-a submissa enquanto ele voltava a se posicionar no meio das pernas dela. Um movimento brusco e ele estava novamente enfiando-se nela, penetrando-a sem delicadeza. A cada estocada, Regina gemia e apertava as unhas ainda mais contra a pele dele, arranhando, marcando; Robin abocanhou um de seus seios por dentro do vestido aberto e começou a suga-lo, mordiscando o mamilo aos poucos. Ele era grande e grosso dentro dela, rasgando-a e Regina mordia o lábio inferior deliciada com a sensação de tê-lo possuindo-a.

"Oh Robin..."

Era forte e era apaixonado. As mãos dele acariciavam todo o corpo dela, tocando-a em todos os lugares e excitando-a onde ela jamais imaginaria ter qualquer sensibilidade. A boca dele estava sobre o pescoço dela quando ele começou a sussurrar contra aquela pele com sabor de maçã...

"Regina, eu não vou aguentar muito mais..."

"Só mais um pouquinho, amor..."

Ela começou a mover-se de encontro à pélvis dele, e olhou para cima, avistando um espelho que ainda não tinha notado. Ela concentrou-se em assistir os movimentos dele contra ela, a bunda perfeitinha flexionada a cada vez que ele estocava mais fundo dentro dela. Mais e mais, e mais. Ela era apertada para um diâmetro como o dele, e o choque fazia com que ondas de prazer fossem despejadas sobre o corpo dela, excitando-a ainda mais. Ele estava atingindo alguma parte deliciosa dentro dela, e em poucos minutos ela estava pronta para gritar... E foi o que ela fez quando o sentiu penetrando-a com um dedo atrás, enquanto a invadia pela frente. Mais algumas estocadas e um movimento preciso do dedo dele, aprofundando-se nela e suas órbitas oculares quase escaparam, enquanto seu corpo todo parecia ter parado por um segundo ou dois, paralisados por uma sensação de plenitude quase sobrenatural, que esvaiu toda e qualquer força vital que ela tivesse no corpo.

Aquilo não podia ser um orgasmo.

Aquilo era um renascimento.

Robin continuou investindo contra ela, mas ela não sabia dizer por quanto tempo ou com que intensidade.

Ela nem saberia dizer se ele tinha gozado ou não.

O prazer a sequestrara.

Robin deitou-se por cima dela, respirando pesadamente. O ar parecia escasso, e Regina manteve os olhos fechados por alguns minutos, prolongando a sensação de pleno êxtase que se apoderara de cada partícula do seu corpo. Ela só voltou a si alguns minutos depois, quando o sentiu depositando beijos carinhosos contra a sua barriga. Ela acariciou a cabeça dele, os dedos dançando sobre os cabelos lisos.

"Preparando o terreno, dear?"

Sorrindo, ele deslizou a ponta do dedo sobre a área que havia beijado anteriormente.

"Com certeza. Um dia, vou plantar a nossa semente aqui."


	51. Cap 50

Regina estava terminando de passar suas compras pela esteira do caixa quando observou pelo canto do olho Robin bocejando.

"Nós já vamos para a casa, amor. É a ultima parada."

Ele sorriu.

"Você disse isso há três lojas atrás, milady. Mas tudo bem, demore o tempo que precisar."

Regina inseriu o cartão e pagou suas compras, jogando tudo dentro das sacolas apressadamente. Ela inclinou-se na ponta do pé e beijou-o na bochecha, fazendo-o sorrir.

"Vamos pra casa."

"O que mais você comprou?"

"Um biquíni, saída de praia, dois chinelos e um creme de cabelo."

"Outro biquíni? Por mais que eu adore ver você com pouca roupa..." Argumentou ele, tirando as sacolas da mão dela de uma maneira cortês."Nós não vamos morar em Bora Bora. São só alguns dias."

Ela mostrou a língua para ele. Assim que tornou a olhar para a frente, Regina parou, quase caindo com a inesperada parada.

Robin deu alguns passos, e percebendo que ela não o acompanhava, parou também e a olhou para trás.

"Não me diga que esqueceu de comprar alguma coisa. O carro já está bem cheio."

"Babe... Vai indo para o carro que eu já vou."

Regina passou por ele e atravessou a rua. Robin seguiu-a com o olhar e assim que entendera o que ela tinha visto, caminhou na direção do estacionamento.

* * *

"Olá estranha."

Ruby deu meia volta e sorriu para ela. Estava tão linda como sempre, sobre seus saltos majestosos e um jeans apertado. A jaqueta Balmain gritava por aplausos. Era surreal a mudança que Graham havia causado nela. Não só na aparência. Ruby estava muito mais confiante, muito mais segura, muito mais ousada.

"Regina!"

Ela veio na direção da morena e a abraçou, beijando-a na bochecha de maneira estalada, os braços fortes em volta da cintura dela.

"Você sumiu! Precisa sair da cama do Robin em algum momento!"

"Não é bem assim..."

"Eu não acredito! Regina Mills! Você está ficando vermelha!" Ela gargalhava, se divertindo. "O que o Robin fez com você?"

Regina estava sorrindo. O bom humor da amiga fazia lhe tão bem, ela jamais ia querer perder aquilo.

"Achei que ia ficar me evitando depois daquele almoço."

Regina olhou em volta. Elas estavam na calçada, praticamente no meio da rua.

"Olhe pra mim, Gina."

Regina forçou-se a encara-la.

"Eu falei sério."

"Eu sei que falou."

"E você não pareceu odiar a ideia."

"Ruby."

"Eu só quero ter uma lembrança inesquecível de você."

"Quem vê você falando assim, pensa que vocês vão se mudar ou algo assim."

"É, sobre isso..." Ruby baixou o olhar para o chão.

Regina sentiu uma pontada no peito.

"Ah não, Lucas. Me diz que vocês não vão sair de Storybrooke."

"Regina, eu não posso dizer isso."

Regina engoliu em seco, e começou a indagar a si mesma sobre o que estava sentindo. Aquilo doendo no seu peito seria vontade de chorar?

"Puta merda, Ruby! Por que?"

"O Graham recebeu uma proposta de negócio e eu aceitei ir com ele. Talvez a gente volte em um ou dois anos."

"Depois do casamento?"

"Sim."

Regina olhou-a nos olhos por alguns instantes, e Ruby sentiu-se apreensiva. Era palpável a relutância dela.

"Regina." Chamou a ruiva, acariciando o rosto da amiga de maneira delicada.

"Eu preciso ir." Respondeu ela, desvencilhando o rosto do carinho da amiga e caminhando na direção da faixa de pedestres.

* * *

Robin sentiu que havia algo errado assim que ela entrou no carro.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Vamos embora."

"Regina."

"Vamos embora, Robin! Não está ouvindo direito?"

"Eu ouvi bem." Resmungou ele, girando a chave no contato e ligando o carro. Ele manobrou para fora da vaga. Do outro lado da rua, não havia mais ninguém.

"Está tudo bem com a Ruby?"

"Está tudo ótimo."

Ela respondera de maneira atravessada, e sem tirar os olhos da janela à sua direita. Robin respirou fundo e resolveu deixa-la em paz.

* * *

Robin estava escrevendo um email quando olhou para ela. Sentada à beira da piscina com os pés mergulhados na água, Regina estava incrivelmente pensativa. Seus olhos estavam fixos na água, e ele sabia que ela estava muito, muito longe dali.

Qualquer que tenha sido a conversa entre ela e Ruby, a tinha afetado profundamente.

Ele caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para ele, sem nenhuma emoção.

"Estou preocupado."

"Não deveria. Está tudo bem, dear."

"Regina." Ralhou ele, acariciando o cabelo dela e colocando-o atrás da orelha. "Você está em total silêncio desde que encontrou a Ruby. Algo aconteceu."

Ela respirou fundo, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, milady."

"Ela vai embora de Storybrooke. Eu..." Ela abaixou a cabeça, mas Robin a segurou pelo rosto e fez com que ela voltasse a olhar para ele. Sua mão permaneceu ali, acariciando a maçã do rosto dela. "Eu nunca tive muitos amigos, Rob. Eu era solitária demais. Meu amigo era o David. E aí a Ruby apareceu e nós passamos esse tempo juntas, ela morou na minha casa e eu... Eu amo aquela garota. Amo. Não estou preparada para me despedir. Não estou preparada para ficar longe dela, para passar semanas sem aquela intrometida me arrastando para fora da prefeitura. É imaturidade minha?"

"Não, babe."

"Eu... Eu sequer me acostumei com a ideia de ver essa garota entrar em uma igreja com um vestido branco e grinalda. De que ela tem a própria vida. Sabe o que é se apegar a alguém dessa maneira? Você vê a pessoa em um dos seus piores momentos e estende a mão..." Regina suspirou, claramente aborrecida com a lembrança. "E aos poucos, vê a pessoa se levantar, vencer seus próprios limites, crescer diante dos seus olhos e se tornar uma mulher linda, atraente, admirável. Vê a pessoa que você ajudou segurando você para que não desmorone. Eu não sei o que é a minha vida sem a Ruby, Robin. No fundo, eu queria que ela ficasse comigo para sempre. E isso é errado."

Ele enfiou os dedos na nuca dela e a puxou para um beijo suave.

"Não tem nada de errado, love. Só mostra o coração enorme que há aí dentro. Eu tenho certeza que ela está muito feliz com o Graham. Dá pra ver na cara dela. A Ruby também te ama, Regina – e é claro que sua aprovação conta muito nessa nova etapa da vida dela."

Robin continuou acariciando o rosto dela com o polegar. Ele beijou a ponta do nariz dela, e afastou-se, levantando-se.

"Só não vai cometer nenhum erro e ficar com remorso depois."

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Ela se assustou. Será que ele já sabia do quase beijo?

"O que ainda está fazendo aqui, Regina?"

"Quê?"

"Vai conversar com a sua amiga. Ela precisa ouvir o que você acabou de me dizer."

"Robin..."

"A decisão é sua, milady. Eu a apoiarei qualquer que seja sua escolha."


	52. Cap 51

**Nota importante:**

** Se você não está gostando do rumo que a história entre Regina e Ruby tem se desenvolvido, recomendo pular esse capítulo. O próximo volta completamente focado em OQ. Mas se você tem gostado do rumo da coisa, enjoy it! **

** Respeito todos os gostos. Vocês são livres. **

* * *

Ruby estava sentada sobre a cama, vestindo um short jeans e uma regata branca. O cabelo estava preso em coque e ela olhava atentamente para a televisão enquanto enchia a colher de sorvete, enfiando-a fundo no copo.

"Canal do tempo? Sério?"

Ela deu um pulo da cama e deparou-se com Regina Mills na porta do quarto.

"Regina?"

"O Graham me deixou entrar, espero que não seja um problema."

"Não é." Ruby a olhou, acanhada. "Sente-se."

"Que graça você vê na previsão do tempo?"

Ruby olhou para ela com cautela, mas Regina parecia estar prestes a gargalhar até ficar roxa.

"Eu gosto de estar prevenida."

"Eles tem uma porcentagem de apenas 50% de acertos. É o mesmo que jogar uma moeda."

"Você joga a sua moeda, eu assisto ao canal do tempo. Quem acertar vence."

"Você é pobre. Não vou apostar com você."

"Pobre não usa jaqueta Balmain."

"Parcelou em quantas vezes?"

"Paguei a vista, prefeita."

"No seu cartão ou no do Graham?"

Ruby gargalhou, deitando-se na cama.

"Isso foi golpe baixo, Regina."

Regina sorriu e deitou-se na cama, também. Elas ficaram deitadas sobre a cama, com os olhos fixos no teto branco. Ruby mordeu o lábio inferior antes de começar a falar, receosa.

"Regina... sobre hoje..."

"Ruby, me desculpa ter ido embora daquele jeito." Despejou Regina, cortando a amiga.

"Tudo bem."

"Só isso, tudo bem? Eu fui uma idiota."

"Você é idiota." Regina deu um tapa no braço dela. "Você é a idiota com o coração mais gigantesco que eu conheço. Você não tem um bom histórico com mudanças. Eu sabia que ia ser difícil para você aceitar."

"E mesmo assim, teve fé em mim."

"Eu sempre tenho fé em você, Mills."

Ruby deitou-se de lado, apoiando o cotovelo no colchão e usando a palma da mão como apoio e seus olhos encontraram os de Regina, que sorriu e sentou-se na cama.

"Você sabe que é um pouco estranho te ver casando com o Graham, não sabe?"

"Porque ele já foi seu namorado ou porque ele desvirginou você?"

Regina encarou com a boca semiaberta.

"Você achou que ele não fosse me contar?"

Ruby começou a rir, e Regina deitou-se novamente na cama, cobrindo o rosto.

"Não vou nesse casamento não! Que vergonha!"

"Ah Regina, para!" Ruby puxou as mãos dela, tirando-as do rosto. "Ao menos ele entende o quanto você é uma tentação."

"Você contou para ele? Você é louca?"

"Claro que contei para ele! Ele é praticamente meu marido." Ruby encarou-a. "Você não contou para o Robin, não é?"

"Não." Confessou ela, quase num sussurro.

"Isso me deixa curiosa: medo do ele ficar doido de ciúmes?"

"Você é impossível."

"Sou. Vamos sair?"

"Sair? Para onde, sua doida?"

"Beber."

"O Graham dirige?"

Ruby levantou rindo e abriu um dos guarda roupas.

"Boba! O Graham não vai. Vai ser uma noite de garotas. Ligue para o Robin. Avise que vai chegar tarde."

Regina discou o número automaticamente, e colocou o aparelho na orelha. Ela não estava convencida, mas a maneira com que Ruby piscou para ela antes de entrar no banheiro deixou claro que ela definitivamente não estava no controle de nada.

* * *

Regina estava usando um vestido vermelho curto e decotado. Maldita hora que aceitara vestir algo que Ruby escolhera. A fila da boate estava completamente lotada, mas assim que Ruby apareceu na frente do staff – usando um vestido de couro preto e botas que começavam em suas coxas, todos se voltaram para ela.

"Olha só quem apareceu! A loba da noite!"

"Loba da noite?" Sussurrou Regina, sorrindo.

"Cala a boca e me segue."

Ruby aproximou-se da fila, e eles abriram a cancela, colocando-a para dentro. "A morena está comigo."

"Amiga da Ruby é amiga nossa." Comentou o segurança brutamontes, abrindo passagem para Regina.

Segundos depois, elas já estavam lá dentro. Não era nada do que Regina esperava. Caixas de som ensurdecedor, gente abarrotando o local e bebida barata. Era esse o conceito de boate que ela tinha, e na verdade, ela não conhecia muitas. Nunca tivera amigas íntimas o suficiente para ir a um lugar como esse. A atmosfera do lugar era sensual. Havia mesas estofadas e sofás onde as pessoas conversavam e se paqueravam.

Uma música ambiente tocava, e os aparelhos de som de última geração forneciam o toque perfeito às batidas graves, de modo que a música era intensa e presente, mas não atrapalhava. Em alguns poles, mulheres subiam e desciam em lingeries caros.

"Aquela é a Tinker."

Regina sentou-se em uma dos bancos fixos no balcão do bar e assim como a amiga, fixou os olhos na loira. Ela tinha um corpo fino e delicado delineado por um lingerie brilhoso na cor verde. Os cabelos eram cacheados e caiam sobre os seus ombros quando ela rebolava para cima e para baixo. Incrivelmente bonita e sensual, pensou Regina.

"E o que tem ela?"

"Se tiver algum problema, qualquer problema – ela é a melhor."

"E porque você não veio atrás dela quando teve um problema?"

"Porque ela não trabalha com dinheiro, e eu não teria nada a oferecer."

"Ela trabalha com o quê?"

Ruby bebericou alguma coisa e Regina franziu o cenho. Ela nem começara a beber ainda.

"Ela trabalha com equivalências. Algo que você quer, por algo que ela quer."

Regina assentiu, olhando-a novamente e a loira retribuiu, com intensidade. Regina engoliu em seco e voltou-se para o bar.

"Como você sabe disso tudo, Ruby? Como conhece essas pessoas?"

"Eu tive uma vida antes de conhecer você, Regina."

Ruby abaixou a cabeça quase que imperceptivelmente e fixou os olhos no copo. Provavelmente, não eram memórias reluzentes.

"Eu entendo."

"Mas por muito tempo, essa foi minha casa e as pessoas daqui foram minha família."

Regina pediu um conhaque e engoliu-o ferozmente antes de puxar Ruby pelo braço.

"Vamos dançar."

Ruby sorriu e elas caminharam até a pista de dança onde meia dúzia de pessoas requebravam animadas.

* * *

Belle estacionou na frente da casa de Regina. Ruby desceu do carro, e ajudou a amiga a descer também. Elas caminharam descalças até a entrada da casa.

"As meninas adoraram você, Gina."

"Elas são incríveis."

"Vamos fazer isso mais vezes."

"Como?" Regina tropeçou na grama e riu. "Você vai estar longe daqui em breve."

"Não fique me lembrando disso."

"Você precisa mesmo ir?"

"Eu quero ficar do lado do meu marido, como você."

"O Robin não é meu marido."

Ruby riu ruidosamente. "Como você é ingênua! Quanto tempo acha que vai demorar até ele ser?"

"Eu acabei de me divorciar."

"Assim como o Robin, Regina. O homem deixou tudo por você. Acha que ele se importa se está divorciada há horas ou décadas?"

Regina tropeçou na escada e quase caiu na varanda.

"Tem certeza que está bem?"

"Eu tenho." Riu Regina, os cabelos amarrados num coque horroroso feito às pressas pelo calor.

"Será que o Robin está dormindo?"

"Provavelmente."

Regina apoiou-se em uma coluna e começou a procurar a chave. Ruby encarou-a.

"O que foi?"

"Desculpe por tudo o que aconteceu. Eu só estava com medo de perder sua amizade."

"Regina, você nunca vai perder a minha amizade." Ruby sorriu para ela, exausta. "Nossos filhos vão ser melhores amigos e nós vamos tricotar croppeds para as meninas."

Regina aproximou-se da porta. Ruby ficou atrás dela, e estava prestes a se afastar assim que ela girou a maçaneta e abriu uma pequena fresta da porta. Mas Regina não se movia.

"Está tudo bem? Está passando mal?"

Regina virou-se para ela lentamente, e Ruby captou o olhar dela imediatamente.

"Regina, você não está bem. Entre na sua casa. Amanhã nós conversamos."

"Eu quero meu beijo e quero agora."

"Regina, não."

"Amanhã eu quero acordar de ressaca e deixar tudo o que aconteceu hoje para trás, Ruby."

"Você não está bem."

"Lucas!" A voz dela tomou profundidade. "Por favor."

"Regina, eu não devia ter começado isso."

"Está arrependida?"

"Não!" Ruby encarou-a. "Não quero que você acorde arrependida amanhã."

"Eu vou me arrepender se não fizer isso." Sibilou ela, e virou-se com tudo, as unhas enroscando no cabelo ruivo, puxando-a para si. Seus lábios se chocaram, a sensação de maciez e calor se misturando, Ruby imediatamente forçou-se contra Regina segurando-a pela nuca e aprofundando o beijo, a língua invadindo a boca dela com volúpia e Regina gemeu, tomada pela libido descontrolada ativada por aquele beijo caliente. Regina mordeu o lábio inferior dela e Ruby sugou a língua dela, num movimento preciso e provocante.

A voz rouca fez com que elas se separassem imediatamente, deixando uma Regina ofegante encarando o homem semi nu à sua frente.

"O que está acontecendo aqui, Regina?"


	53. Cap 52

Robin olhou para Regina, para Ruby e depois para Regina novamente. Ele cruzou os braços na altura do tórax.

"Regina?"

Ela não respondeu, tampouco voltou a olhar para Ruby. Seu corpo queimava, e um tanto cambaleante, ela caminhou casa adentro sem olhar para trás.

Assim que ela desapareceu do campo de visão dele, Robin virou-se e encarou Ruby.

"Não brigue com ela." Ela respirou fundo e percebeu que Belle tinha passado para o banco do passageiro só para assistir toda a cena. Ruby fixou os olhos nos olhos dele. "Foi eu quem a beijou primeiro."

"Não sei se me sinto a vontade com você beijando minha mulher."

"Eu sei, e a Regina também sabe." Ela sorriu, timidamente. "Você tem um histórico ruim de ciúmes." Ela inclinou-se para começar a trilhar o caminho de volta para o carro. "Não vai acontecer de novo, Robin. Foi uma despedida."

Robin observou em silêncio enquanto ela se distanciava.

* * *

"Uh-uh."

"Não começa, Belle."

Belle pulou para o banco do motorista.

"Pega no flagra pelo marido. Que situação, Ruby."

Ruby puxou o cinto de segurança e o pressionou contra o conector.

"Cale a boca e dirige. "

Belle gargalhou antes de girar a chave no contato e então a encarou.

"E valeu a pena, pelo menos?"

Ruby olhou para ela e sorriu, descansando a cabeça contra o banco. Ela deslizou o polegar sobre os lábios e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos.

"Com certeza, valeu o risco."

* * *

Assim que entrou no quarto, Robin deparou-se com Regina caída de bruços sobre a cama. O vestido era curto e ele mordeu o lábio. Ela não estava usando calcinha, de novo.

Ele debruçou-se e pegou o braço dela, colocando-o atrás do seu pescoço enquanto passava o outro braço por baixo das coxas dela.

"Robin, o que está fazendo?" Resmungou ela, com os olhos fechados.

"Você precisa de um banho para amenizar essa bebedeira."

Ele a pegou no colo e ela apertou-se contra o pescoço dele enquanto Robin a levava para o banheiro.

Ele a colocou delicadamente no chão e massageou os ombros dela enquanto a banheira era preenchida com agua quente. Minutos depois, ele entrou na banheira, vestindo o moletom fino e sentou-se.

Ela o encarou como se ele fosse louco ou algo assim.

"Tira essa blusinha que vocês chamam de vestido e vem."

Regina sorriu, amortecida pelo álcool e deslizou o vestido justo com dificuldade pelo corpo, revelando sua completa nudez por baixo do pano e mesmo alterada, ela viu o brilho distinto nos olhos dele. Safado.

"É difícil não ter ciúmes com você saindo por aí sem nada por baixo da roupa, milady."

"É difícil para você não ter ciúmes, Robin." Replicou ela e delicadamente entrou na banheira, os dedos firmes contra a borda para evitar que ela caísse.

Robin pôs a mão sobre a cintura dela, guiando-a. Ele a sentou à sua frente, encaixando-a entre as suas pernas de modo que agora a lombar dela roçava seu tórax. Ele despejou o sabão sobre as mãos e começou a acariciar lhe as costas.

"Então é isso que você faz quando sai com as amigas?"

Ela suspirou com o toque dele e deitou a cabeça contra ele. Robin sorriu e a abraçou, beijando-a no pescoço enquanto massageava sua barriga.

"Você deveria ter me contado."

"Não foi planejado, dear. Eu estava bebendo, a Ruby estava bebendo, aquela maldita Tinkerbell ficava me encarando lá de cima daquele pole, as amigas da Ruby ficavam falando besteira o tempo todo..."

Robin continuou a massagem, apertando os seios delas com força mas sem machucá-la.

"Eu estava excitada e a Ruby é a única em quem eu confio para..."

"Você estava excitada?"

A voz de Robin denunciou-o. A boca dele estava sobre a orelha dela, e ele a apertava com tanta força contra ele que ela pensou que ia gozar ali mesmo.

Regina desvencilhou-se dele e virou-se de frente para ele, agarrando-o pelos cabelos e puxando-o para um beijo urgente. Robin a segurou pela nuca e beijou- com a mesma intensidade, as línguas duelando e se entregando a mais descomedida paixão.

"Gostosa." Sussurrou ele contra a boca nela, numa confissão embalada pela respiração rasa.

Mas assim que Robin sentiu a mão dela sobre a borda da sua calça, ele afastou-se e segurou o pulso dela.

"Não."

"Robin..." Choramingou ela.

Ele segurou-a pelo rosto e colou seus lábios nos dela por alguns segundos. Ele a manteve por perto.

"Por mais que eu te deseje baby, você bebeu muito e não é correto fazer nada sabendo que estou lúcido e você não." Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela. "Meu respeito é tão grande quanto o meu amor."

Ela sorriu enquanto ela se levantava.

"Mas não é tão grande quanto o volume na sua calça."

Robin olhou para baixo e notou sua ereção completamente marcado sob o fino e molhado tecido do moletom.

"Isso." Apontou ele. "É culpa sua, que fica beijando outras mulheres na minha frente e agora me diz que estava excitada."

"Robin..." Ela deitou a cabeça contra a borda da banheira. "Volte aqui."

"Preciso dar um jeito nisso."

Ela olhou travessa para a ereção e depois para os olhos dele.

"Posso assistir?"

Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas enquanto olhava para ela.

"Você está me perguntando o que eu acho que está perguntando?"

"Estou pedindo para ver você se masturbando, Robin. É isso mesmo."

"Você é louca."

"Isso é um sim?"

"E está bêbada."

Robin caminhou até o chuveiro, sorrindo. Ele ligou o jato de agua quente, e enfiou-se embaixo, ainda vestindo a calça. Num movimento preciso, ele puxou o moletom para baixo, usando as próprias pernas para arranca-lo do corpo.

Regina suspirou ao vê-lo nu. A água caia pelo seu corpo, deslizando pela pele máscula e macia, o abdômen marcado pelos músculos, os braços definidos. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e ela deslizou o polegar pelo clitóris, acompanhando-o.

"Robin..." Gemeu ela.

Robin sorriu e começou a mover sua mão ao redor de sua glande. Ele apertou mais o punho, e apoiou o outro braço contra a parede, em busca de apoio.

"Você a beijou, Regina." Gemeu ele.

Regina movia o polegar de um lado para o outro, massageando-se enquanto seus olhos estavam hipnotizados pela imagem do homem se masturbando à sua frente.

"A língua dela estava na sua boca."

"Oh, Robin..." Gemia ela, o tesão desobstruindo lhe as veias.

"Você estava com os dedos no cabelo dela, beijando-a com tanta vontade..."

A mão dele subia e descia com força e velocidade, o tórax dele subindo e descendo ritmicamente.

"Por quê, Regina... Por quê?"

"Ai, dearest..."

"Você estava excitada..." Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto continuava no ritmo frenético.

"Eu estava tão doida de tesão, querido."

"E aposto que deixaria ela te comer se estivessem sozinha."

"Talvez..." Provocou ela.

Robin mordeu o lábio com força, imaginando a cena. Ele empunhou seu pênis com ainda mais força, a mão subindo e descendo com velocidade enquanto imagens de Regina agarrada à Ruby brincavam em sua mente.

Regina massageava-se com ritmo, a respiração rasa e o estômago formigando devido o crepitante prazer que a tomava enquanto ela assistia Robin se masturbando violentamente no chuveiro.

Ela sentiu-se ceder e aumentou a velocidade dos dedos sobre o clitóris, gozando em seguida com um gemido abafado.

"Oh, Ruby!"

Robin bufou depois de ouvi-la, socou a parede e sua mão fechou-se ao redor do seu pau quando ele sentiu seu gozo espalhando-se pela mão e sendo lavado pela agua do chuveiro. Ele respirou fundo e enfiou a cabeça no jato de água.

Assim que tirou a cabeça da agua, ele olhou para ela, que havia encostado a cabeça na borda da banheira, permanecendo encolhida e com os olhos fechados. Robin admirou a fragilidade que ela demonstrava enquanto se aproximava dela, estendendo as mãos.

"Vem, pequena. Vamos para a cama."


	54. Cap 53

"Acordei hoje o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Mas antes, me permitam dizer: Bora Bora é o lugar mais romântico do mundo. Faz com que você se apaixone, faz com que seu coração flutue sobre a água cristalina e que doure sobre a areia branca. Não somente porque me trouxe a oportunidade de ver Regina Mills deitada sobre o por do sol banhado pelo mar caribenho. É uma vantagem imensurável, mas não somente.

Mas porque, deitado ao lado dela, tive a oportunidade de relaxar o suficiente para pensar minuciosamente em todos os segundos que me levaram até ali.

De lembrar o calor que me preencheu ao ouvi-la pedindo que saísse da sua frente, na Grannys. Da atração irresistível que me levou a tocá-la, na porta da sua casa. Da paixão avassaladora que me obrigou a beijá-la na beira da estrada. Eu nunca havia me sentido daquele jeito por ninguém. Era errado e atormentador, mas era só Regina aparecer - como na prefeitura, quando descobri a gravidez de Marian. Eu jamais esquecerei a maneira que ela me olhou. Se eu não tinha certeza dos sentimentos dela até então, a partir dali eu tive.

Por muito tempo, tudo o que eu obtinha dela eram olhares. Olhares que me perturbavam, pois parecia que ela via através das minhas atitudes, que ela sabia quem eu era. E era inquietante. Eu jamais conseguiria conversar com ela sem levantar alguma suspeita e até sem conversar, já nos entregávamos.

Ela se esforçou tanto em tentar me afastar... Mas eu não tinha mais como voltar atrás. Amar Regina era um caminho sem volta, e ela facilitava esse processo. Assim como facilitava odiá-la. Regina se tornou meu vício. Por pior que fosse, por mais danosa, prejudicial, e tóxica fosse a sua presença - a ausência era ainda pior. Era como se o meu corpo vivesse uma abstinência severa de um ingrediente químico.

Mentiria para vocês se dissesse que fui altruísta o tempo todo. Não fui. Enganei minha esposa, enganei um amigo, fui ordinário, infiel e intimidante. Sabia que David estava se aproximando da senhorita Blanchard e torci internamente para que eles se envolvessem e ele deixasse Regina livre. Cruel da minha parte, mas a minha necessidade por ela era muito, muito maior.

Eu respirava Regina. Ela estava na minha mente, no meu coração, nos meus sonhos. E quanto mais eu me esforçava em evitá-la, mais próximo eu ficava. Era como se ela fosse um ímã magnetizado e eu era a pobre pedra de alumínio que era simplesmente arrastada para ela. Não havia mais vontade própria. Éramos nós e a necessidade de um pelo outro. O fogo que ardia em nossas veias quando nossos corpos se encostavam.

Eu tentei resistir, mas se trata de Regina Mills e ela é irresistível. Ela é feita de um material resistente e com uma doçura sobressalente - você a está odiando e de repente surge um novo fato do misterioso passado dela, e pronto: lá está você amando-a novamente. Era assustadora a frequência com que eu me via nessa montanha russa de sentimentos.

Por outro lado, eu quis desistir. Queria parar de sofrer com a indecisão dela. Regina tinha laços que a atavam a David. E ela não tinha forças para desfazê-los.

Mas desistir nunca fora uma opção. Mesmo se eu quisesse. Eu sabia que se eu decidisse ir embora, meu coração me obrigaria a voltar em busca dela. Ele inventaria uma desculpa para me colocar em seu caminho. Para continuar por perto. Nosso timing sempre foi horrível e no momento em que ela finalmente me escolheu e aceitou meu amor, fomos parar no pronto socorro de um hospital. A vida é uma cadela quando se trata de amor. Passamos por tantos processos complicados, apenas porque o amor nos faz sentir bem o suficiente para aguentar a dor. E dói, como dói.

E doeu por muito tempo, até que eu me tocasse que eu estava errado. Até eu perceber que eu não sabia como amar, não muito bem. Aprisioná-la dentro do meu ciúme não ia fazer com que ela me amasse mais. Eu precisava deixa-la livre, e se ela viesse até mim sem nenhuma amarra, é porque nosso amor era real. E foi isso o que aconteceu. Abandonei a raiva, abandonei o ciúme, a possessividade, os mal entendidos e todas as palavras cruzadas. Libertei Regina e foi assim que ela abriu que coração para mim.

Estamos sentados sobre uma toalha xadrez, vendo o pôr do sol e comendo besteiras enquanto observo a mulher pela qual eu virei o mundo todo, a minha vida, os meus valores. A mulher pela qual eu abriria mão de qualquer coisa secundária, só para garantir o prazer de tê-la comigo para sempre. Ela está olhando para o sol, que desce sorrateiro no horizonte e está prestes a tocar o mar. O brilho solar contorna cada feição desse rosto perfeito. Ela parece um anjo.

Ela está olhando para mim, com um sorriso maravilhoso no rosto. Seus olhos estão cheios de amor, e ela parece mais feliz do que qualquer outra ocasião que eu tenha visto.

"O que foi?" Pergunta ela, me encarando com os olhos inquisidores. É claro que está desconfiada. Regina está sempre desconfiada.

Digo que não é nada e continuo olhando para ela, admirando a cor que brilha em seus ombros. Eu a amo. De uma maneira diferente de qualquer outra que eu já tenha conhecido. Eu a amo por quem ela é, com defeitos e qualidades, pela maneira com a qual ela lida com a vida e com as suas adversidades. Eu a amo por ser uma mulher forte, por ter vencido um passado torturante, por levantar a cabeça e lidar com todo tipo de destruição e sofrimento por cima dos seus saltos. Eu a amo pela maneira carinhosa que ela alisa o cabelo do meu filho, pelo carinho que tem por Henry.

Eu amo Regina por ser fiel aos laços que constrói, seja com o ex namorado, ex marido, ex sogro, melhor amiga. Regina tem palavra, e eu sou desesperadamente apaixonado por isso.

Eu a amo pelo seu cabelo, pelo seu corpo delineado, pela sua desenvoltura sexual, por sua facilidade em me manipular - mas também por sua eficácia e profissionalismo.

Regina Mills é uma mulher completa e eu a amo com toda a minha plenitude e não vejo um momento da minha existência onde eu poderia deixar de amá-la.

Ela acabou de se levantar e sentou-se no meu colo. Sinto seus dedos acariciando minha nuca, a sensação é quente e apaixonante. A boca dela está sobre o meu pescoço e ela me beija ali, arrepiando todo o meu corpo antes de sussurrar.

"Obrigada por me trazer ao lugar mais belo que já vi em toda a minha vida."

Enfio os dedos ao redor do maxilar dela, enroscando-os na nuca e trazendo-a para a minha boca. Brinco com a língua dela por alguns instantes.

"Te amo." Sussurro. Eu não me canso de dizer isso.

Ela me olha nos olhos e sorri, e aquele sorriso derrete a minha alma, me tornando incapaz de ser independente dele.

"Você mudou a minha vida, Robin."

"E você salvou a minha."

"Eu roubei sua paz."

"E eu roubei seu amor."

Ela deslizou o polegar sobre os meus lábios antes de sussurrar contra eles, acariciando-me com sua respiração:

"Não pode roubar algo que foi dado a você."

Beijei-a novamente, enfiando a língua na boca dela e sugando a dela, me deliciando dos lábios carnudos e macios. Giro meu corpo de modo que a deito sobre a toalha e me deito sobre ela, depositando beijos pelo seu rosto e pescoço.

"Regina..."

"Hmmm." Resmunga ela.

Eu me debruço, de modo que nossos olhares estão alinhados e acaricio seu cabelo. Ela sorri.

"Eu pedi seu coração e você me deu. Pedi para ver sua alma, e você permitiu." Ela fixou os olhos em mim escutando atentamente. "Agora eu tenho mais um pedido."

"E qual é?"

"Eu quero o seu dedo."

Ela riu, deliciada.

"Meu dedo?"

Entrelacei meus dedos nos dedos dela.

"Esse dedo." Indiquei o anelar, e ela sorriu atenta. "Quero colocar minha aliança aqui. Um anel bonito de ouro maciço, com um símbolo de infinito e o meu nome do lado de dentro. Um anel que te lembre todos os dias da imensidão do meu amor e da nobreza do meu compromisso. Um anel que simbolize a pureza do nosso amor; e que chame a atenção dos nossos filhos e netos no futuro. Um anel por uma vida. O anel da nossa vida."

Ela me encarou com os olhos marejados e um sorriso bobo no rosto.

"Robin..." Sussurrou ela, incrédula.

"Casa comigo, Regina." Encarei-a. "Me mostra como é um final feliz."

Eu não sei se ela estava feliz demais ou se foi o calor da emoção. Tudo que eu consigo sentir são as lágrimas dessa mulher enquanto ela me beija, na testa, nos olhos, na bochecha, na boca e na ponta do nariz. Regina passou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e me abraçou.

Ela ainda não disse sim.

Mas pela maneira acelerada e intensa que seu coração bate dentro do peito, eu tenho certeza que, em algum momento, ela vai dizer."

_*** Fim ***_

* * *

**Meninas, não dá pra descrever o que estou sentindo agora. Eu estou num dilema horrível. Quero encerrar a história, mas também quero continuar com esses personagens. Mas infelizmente, a história precisava de desfecho ou eu ia começar a enrolar demais. **

**First of all, milhões de obrigadas por cada review, por cada acompanhamento, por cada recomendação, pelo carinho, pelos xingamentos, pelas broncas, recomendações no twitter, indicações e surtos no whatsapp. Vocês são as melhores pessoas, e sem o apoio e dedicação de quem lê, a fanfic não seria nada. Obrigada, de coração. **

**Segundo, não chorem muito - AR vai ter continuação. Não tão em breve, mas vai. **

**Terceiro, muitas meninas me sugeriram escrever um livro e eu prometo para vocês que vou estudar a possibilidade. **

**Quarto, continuem comigo! Agora vou me empenhar em Combustão e Confessionário. Quero ver todas vocês comentando lá (;**

**Quinto, e por último, obrigada pelo presente que foi o sucesso da fic! Esse é um mérito de vocês, de cada vez que copiaram o link e mandaram para alguém. **

**Obrigada. **


End file.
